


The How to Guide for High School

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Bullying, Comedy, Confessions, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Crushes, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Craig Tucker, Gossip, House Party, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, Protective Craig Tucker, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Harassment, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Slow Dancing, Stalking, Teenagers, paranoid Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 103,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: When it comes to the jocks, the bullies, the trendsetters, and every asshole in high school, your life pretty much suck. However, if you have a help guide like Tweek, just maybe you'll survive till graduation. As for me, I'm just going along with the ride against my will.This year is going to be hell.





	1. The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to make this into a sweet little creek one shot story of Craig finding out about Tweek's help guide for high school, him falling for Tweek, and blah blah blah, every high school romantic cliche known to man, but then...my brain got creative and came up with more ideas for the story, which would just end up making the story longer than necessary, so I'm making this into a multi-chapter story because yay...I love overworking myself (jk, don't overwork yourselves, kids. Trust me). So yeah, this wasn't planned, but I'm doing it anyways, cause I like the idea and hope you all like it too.
> 
> Just to note, this will be more of a Craig x Tweek thing, cause I need to write more of those, been writing way too many Tweek x Craig stories, whether I'm doing it intentionally or not, so sorry to anyone that likes Tweek being the one wearing the pants in the relationship, but I need variety, and honestly, it shouldn't matter, it's fucking Craig and Tweek, it's still creek no matter what, so...anyone who says otherwise...well...calm down and think about it a bit, or just not say anything, I don't know dude. I might add in a few Tweek x Craig stuff here and there, just to balance it out and to please everyone, but again, this is a Craig x Tweek story, I don't know why I have to write this out, I just felt like it because I'm worried people are gonna attack me, I'm paranoid like that ha ha ha.
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story, and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate any comments I get, as long as there is no hate. Hate is not welcome here, just go away with your hateful selves.
> 
> Okay, enough chatter random bull from me, enjoy the story folks!

There’s one thing you need to know when you’re in high school, everyone there are pretty much assholes. It’s only my second year and already, I just wish I could go back home and sleep for the entirety of the year.

“So remember everyone, you all maybe sophomores this year, that doesn’t mean the rules from your time as freshmen has changed. So remember, we do have a dress code, so please, do not wear anything with offensive writing or images on them, do not do drugs on school property, do not be in areas you are not to be in, no graffitti, and of course, give the teachers a break, we all don’t want to be here just as much as you brats.” Blah blah blah.

“Ugh, do we have to listen to this crap again? Haven’t they tortured us enough last year?” I sighed.

“Well we did have a long summer break, so I guess it’s the teachers’ way of reminding us to be on our best behavior,” Token, the richest kid in school and possibly in town. I don’t remember being friends with him, but I do remember how Clyde practically have him joining us for lunch back in third grade, and I guess things just clicked.

“Of course you would say that Mr. Good Student,” I sighed, “god, if this asshole doesn’t shut up soon, I’m gonna pull the fire alarm and end this shit.”

“Craig Tucker, trying to me macho, but everyone knows that you’re just a pussy who talks a big game,” Clyde, my best friend since elementary school and a bit of a crybaby. Why am If friends with him? I have no idea, I guess there’s something to like about him? I just can’t figure out what.

“Shut up,” I sighed. Clyde giggled, but a teacher walking by the aisles stopped and shushed him, he stopped laughing and looked embarrassed, me and the guys began chuckling.

“G-g-guess you’re more of a p-p-p-pussy than C-Craig, Clyde,” Jimmy, the comedian of our group. He started hanging out with us ever since he moved to town, and honestly, I think I like having him around because his jokes were pretty funny...most of the time.

“S-shut up,” Clyde blushed in embarrassment.

We all began chuckling to ourselves, making sure to not be too loud for any teachers that were walking by. However, we all stopped laughing when we suddenly got hit with something small and wet.

I turned around and saw a couple of jocks a few rows behind us, they were holding straws and chewing on paper. Oh great.

“Assholes,” I muttered.

“Just sit down, they’ll leave us alone if we just ignore them,” Token said.

“They definitely aren’t going to do that,” I sighed.

“Just sit, Craig. Don’t get into any trouble on your first day,” Token said.

“When have I ever gotten into trouble?” I asked.

“That time in gym, where you threw a ball at Micheal’s head,” Clyde said.

“I was trying to pass it to him, he just wasn’t paying attention.”

“H-h-how about the t-t-time you stuck a hundred pieces of gum on Sally’s locker when she told everyone you were gay?”

“She deserved it, she had no right to blab about my personal life,” I frowned.

“That time you got into a fight with Jason?” Token said.

“Okay, I didn’t start it, he was the one who came at me because he wanted me to do his stupid chemistry homework!”

“Sh! Tucker, quiet!” A teacher exclaimed.

I could hear the assholes from behind us laughing, so I just sat down and tried my best to ignore them.

“None of those things were my fault, everyone at this damn school are a bunch of dicks,” I sighed.

“That’s high school for you,” Token said.

“Yeah, I remember my sister telling her time in high school and how it was hell for her. It got better when she developed boobs,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, don’t talk about your sister’s boobs, that’s just weird,” Token sighed.

“K-kind of c-c-creepy y-you even m-m-mentioned it,” Jimmy said.

“What? I’m just saying that maybe if we were like my sister, you know...how her life got better because of her boobs, maybe things will go our way!” Clyde said.

“Are you..saying we grown boobs?” I asked.

“T-that’s not what I mean! I’m just...I mean...I….I’ll just shut up,” Clyde sighed.

I sighed and continued to listen to the principal and vice principal talking about stuff we already know about from last year. The assholes behind us kept hitting us with spitballs, but we ignored them as best as we could, even if we got annoyed. Eventually, I could hear other kids groaning and sounding annoyed, so I was guessing the assholes were also targeting a few other poor bastards to get a reaction out of them as well.

I suddenly noticed a sharp yelp from behind, followed by a loud shushing of a teacher. I recognized the voice very well, I remember hearing it throughout the hallways and in a few of my classes. I turned my head around, and saw the school’s number one paranoid kid.

Tweek Tweak.

“Oh god, but he...I didn’t mean to-”

“Mr. Tweak, another outburst like that again and you’ll get detention, you understand?”

“Nnngg...y-yes sir…” Tweek sighed as he sat in his seat quietly.

I shook my head, feeling bad for the kid, but hey, better him than me. Besides, if he wasn’t shaking like a chihuahua, maybe he wouldn’t be the easiest target for assholes like them.

From how I see it, that kid won’t make it to the second semester.

* * *

During the break, the guys and I were currently hanging out behind the bleachers, I favorite spot to be when we want to avoid people. While the others were talking about the latest show they liked, I never really got into it, so I didn’t bother joining in on their conversation, I decided to watch the students going by from where I was sitting.

It’s amazing how people changed once they reached high school. One minute, you’re a kid going through puberty and have a lot of acne on your face, the next, you can easily be the most dickish person in school. Like come on, did most of these kids take some sort of pill that turns them into...whatever the hell they are?

We got the jocks, always showing off their muscles and being praised just because they play sports. The trenders, always trying to be the next trend, even if it means knocking someone down just to be on top. How those guys never haven’t killed each other yet, I’ll never know. There’s the bullies, making it their top mission to make someone’s life a living hell, and for what reason? Who fucking cares? They’re bullies. The gossipers, basically a bunch of people who can’t keep their lips sealed and always spreading gossip, as well as rumors.

Ugh, high school kids are the worst.

“Hey Craig, whatcha reading?” Clyde said, noticing the book in my lap.

“A book about stars,” I said.

“What? That sounds so boring! Don’t you have like comics or even nudes?” Clyde asked.

“Dude, even if I did have nudes, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t like the ones I have,” I said.

“Oh right,” Clyde said.

“D-d-did you forget that C-Craig was gay or something?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t know man, it’s not like he goes around and gives off a gay vibe,” Clyde said.

“I feel like you’re stereotyping here, Clyde,” Token said.

“I’m just saying, maybe if Craig wore like...I don’t know...a pride flag badge on himself, it would be easier to remember, I mean, you just recently came out, didn’t you?” Clyde said.

“Clyde, if you don’t shut up, you’re eating lunch alone,” I sighed.

“I second that,” Token said.

“D-d-ditto,” Jimmy said.

“Okay okay, I’ll shut up,” Clyde sighed. As much as I love Clyde, there are times where I wish I could throw him off a cliff.

As I watched the guys get back to their little conversation, I couldn’t help but smile to myself, enjoying the only sane and decent thing here at school. Being with my friends that don’t really belong anywhere. A rich kid, a cripple, a mama’s boy, and me.

Kids like us, a bunch of nerds, dorks, weirdos, freaks as most would consider us to be, are never chosen to be part of the popular groups. We’re the outcasts of the school. Total losers. Also known as the number one targets for bullying, getting humiliated, being treated like trash, and worst.

Basically, dog chow in this high school hierarchy we live in.

Still, even if I’m considered a loser and a faggot to homophobic pieces of shits, I’d rather be a loser than one of those assholes...even if I can be an asshole myself. I blame my terrible social skills.

I looked down at my phone, seeing that the next period will be coming up soon in ten minutes, and knowing my schedule, I know that if I don’t leave and head to my biology class, I would be late, and I didn’t want to run to class.

“I better get going,” I said as I closed my book and packed up my stuff.

“Already?” Clyde pouted.

“Either I head to class now or I’m late, and you know I hate running,” I said, “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” I got up and began to leave, being careful to not hit my head as I ducked down from the bleachers and got around it.

As I was heading to class, I looked at my book. I was on a chapter about black holes, and to be honest, ever since we were able to get a photo of an actual black hole, I’ve been pretty invested in knowing more about it, but then again, I’m always up to reading everything about space.

While walking, I decided to read a bit more, making sure to look up every now and then to avoid bumping into people, so as I was reading, enjoying the info on black holes, I accidentally bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch it!”

I looked up and saw it was one of those assholes who kept hitting me with spitballs.

“Sorry,” I half-heartedly said, I was about to walk past him, but he suddenly grabbed my book. “Hey…” I didn’t raise my voice or anything, but I did glare at him.

“Of course a loser like you would read crap like this. Not getting enough nerd shit from class?” The asshole chuckled, flipping through the pages, almost tearing a few of them.

“Give it back,” I was trying my best to not get angry, but the more this guy acted like an asshole, the closer I was to punching his face, and I can’t get detention again, especially on my fucking first day.

“Oh? What you gonna do about it? Faggot?” The asshole smirked as he began a couple of pages out.

Oh fuck it, if I get detention later, so be it. I was about to hit the bastard when suddenly, a panicked voice suddenly broke the tension between us, we both turned our heads and were surprised to see Tweek.

“What do you want, spazz?” The asshole said.

“U-um...M-Ms. Rose is calling for you t-to come to her classroom,” Tweek said.

“So? I’ll be there in a minute, gotta teach this little bitch a lesson.”

“Oh, so I’m the bitch,” I frowned as I felt my hands twitching to punch this dirtbag’s face.

“S-she said it was urgent, like really really urgent...w-whatever that means,” Tweek said.

Dirtbag’s eyes widened and he suddenly backed off, “shit, really?” Dirtbag looked conflicted all of a sudden, “oh hell…” He turned to me before scoffing, he threw my book to the ground and began walking away, “you’re lucky, Tucker. Next time, I’ll make sure you bleed.”

“Screw you, douchebag,” I said. Asshole glared at me, but kept leaving. Wonder what that was about.

“Y-you okay?” Tweek asked, he picked up my book and handed it to me.

“I’m fine,” I sighed, “good thing asshole’s teacher wanted him for something, otherwise I was this close to giving him a black eye,” I said.

“...Well...she didn’t really need him for something, I uh...l-lied,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“W-well...I just saw you and him, and I panicked, and worried that someone was g-going to die, so I lied that Ms. Rose needed him, c-cause I knew Mitch wouldn’t hit you if Ms. Rose is mentioned.”

“Why wouldn’t he hit me if Ms. Rose was mentioned?” I asked.

Tweek paled and he gripped the strap of his messenger bag, “n-n-no p-p-particular r-reason,” Tweek said.

I stared at him, all confused. “Okay...weirdo,” I sighed.

“W-w-weirdo!?” Tweek exclaimed.

I sighed, “look, thank you for helping me, but I could have handled it,” I said.

“R-really? Even though l-last time you fought someone, you ended up getting a large bruise on your face that lasted for three days straight?” Tweek said.

I was a bit surprised, “what? Were you stalking me or something?”

“N-no! Of course not! T-the whole school knew, remember? People w-were making fun of you for two weeks?” Tweek said.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, in fact, I tried my best to forget about it...until now.

“Whatever,” I sighed. I took my book and proceeded to leave, “well I’m heading to my bio class, so-”

“I-I’m going to!” Tweek said.

“Okay...then go,” I said.

“S-shouldn’t we go together since we’re going to the s-same place?” Tweek asked.

“Look, you seem like a nice kid, and I do feel bad for you, but the thing is, I’m already struggling being at this school without making myself too noticeable, so having you around would just make things worse,” I said.

“Nnnggg….” Tweek began trembling.

“So I think it would be the best for us if we don’t be seen walking together, I can’t have people thinking we’re friends or anything,” I said.

“I...I get it...I do...I um...I guess I’ll see you in class,” Tweek said.

“Yeah,” I said.

“U-um...talk to you later?” Tweek said.

“Highly doubt that,” I said.

“...Right,” Tweek sighed, he turned and walked ahead of me.

Once he was gone, I quickly picked up the ripped pages that were on the ground. Of course, I felt a bit guilty for talking to Tweek like that, hell, I know that what I said was probably a dick move of me, but this is high school, it’s a battlefield here. It’s every man for themselves here.

“....Shit, I have three minutes left, now I have to fucking run,” I sighed as I started booking it to my class.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, probably since it is the first day back in school, and most of the classes I had was pretty much getting to know each other, knowing where to sit, and what is to be expected in class.

It was nice to know that I have two first period classes with Token, I have gym with Clyde, and I have fifth period with Jimmy. However, I did noticed that Tweek was in my bio class, which is in fourth period, and my last class, home ec. I don’t know why I have home ec, especially when I’m more of a science guy, but whatever. I do remember hearing that the class was pretty easy. Still, I wasn’t sure how I felt about having Tweek being in fourth and sixth period, especially since the teachers decided it would be a good idea to have him sit next to me.

So much for avoiding him at all cost.

Once school was over for the day, I was going home on my own since the guys had after school stuff they needed to do, while I was more of the type that would go home after school.

So as I was walking, minding my own business, and wondering what I should eat once I get home, I stopped when I hear voices near the bike racks. As I got closer, I see the asshole from earlier, Mitch I think his name was, towering over Tweek, who was shaking like a leaf as he hugged his bag for dear life.

“You fucking liar, Ms. Rose didn’t want me for something,” Mitch yelled.

“I-I’m sorry, I guess..s-she was talking about another M-Mitch?” Tweek said, he yelped when Mitch grabbed his bag, tossing it somewhere.

“You made me look like a loser in front of Ms. Rose!” Mitch shouted.

“W-well why would M-Ms. Rose consider you a loser when you’re just one of her math students?” Tweek said. Mitch grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling Tweek. “Oh god!”

“I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass, you little shit.”

“Oh god! Please! I bruise way too easily!” Tweek shouted.

“.....” Just ignore it Craig, it has nothing to do with you, just keep walking.

“Gah!”

“.....God damn it,” I sighed as I took off my backpack, held it up in the air, and began running at the two, throwing my backpack as hard as I could at the fucker’s head.

“Ow! The fuck?”

“Hey, pick on someone that can actually fight you, you prick,” I said, glaring at him.

“Nnnnggg….” Tweek seemed annoyed by that comment, but he stayed quiet as Mitch turned his attention on me.

“You,” Mitch let Tweek go, causing him to fall to the ground, shaking. “I guess you want to die first after all, huh?”

“We’ll see about that, bitch,” I said. I raised my fist, ready to hit him, however, before any of us could throw a punch, I noticed a teacher about to walk by, and I suddenly had an idea where it won’t involve us getting bloody and getting detention.

“You’re so fucking dead, Tucker!”

“....I can’t believe how you could say such homophobic shit to me, Mitch! When I tell my parents about this, I’m sure they’ll sue the school for not dealing with homophobic assholes like you!” I yelled as loud as I could, getting the attention of the teacher.

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“My feelings are hurt! I’m in so much pain!” I yelled.

“What’s going on here!?”

“M-Mr. Brown! It’s not what it-” I cut him off.

“Mr. Brown, Mitch has been harrassing me all day, just because I’m gay! I guess I’ll have to discuss this with the principal, might even get my parents involved on this harrassment?”

“Oh no no no, you don’t have to do that, Craig, we’ll be sure to have Mitch here realize that our school does not tolerate hate crimes like this. You’re coming with me, young man!” Mr. Brown grabbed Mr. Brown’s arm, pulling him away.

“W-wait! I didn’t do anything!” Mitch yelled.

“I hope I don’t have to come too, Mr. Brown. After all, I’m still quite shaken from this awful display of bullying,” I said, pretending to be scared.

“Oh don’t worry, Craig, you just head home, I’ll deal with this,” Mr. Brown said.

“Thank you,” I said, putting on a smile. I stared at Mitch as he was being dragged away, I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off when Mr. Brown’s back was on me.

“You’re so dead, Tucker!” Mitch yelled.

“Quiet, I will not have a student here being so disrespectful towards another student like that! Just wait till we have a discussion with your mother!”

I smiled as I watched them leave, it’s a good thing this entire town is trying to be more open and PC, otherwise, my terrible acting wouldn’t have worked.

I sighed as I turned towards Tweek, who was staring at me in shock. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah...thanks,” Tweek said, he noticed my backpack and quickly picked it up, “here.”

I sighed, “this is why you shouldn’t have helped me earlier, you’d get shit like this,” I said.

“L-lesson...learned?”

I sighed, “whatever...let’s...let’s go find your backpack, I think he threw it somewhere around the bushes,” I said.

“Y-you don’t have t-”

“Just shut up and follow me,” I sighed.

“Eek...yes, sir!” Tweek exclaimed.

We both began heading towards the bushes. We found the backpack, but all of Tweek’s stuff was scattered everywhere. Tweek quickly crouched down, putting his things back, and I began helping him.

“H-how did you um...how did you know that would work?” Tweek asked.

“Easy, when I noticed it was Mr. Brown, I knew he’d come helping me immediately. He’s all for supporting the lgbt community, so I knew if I say that someone is bullying me for being gay, he’d believe me immediately, besides, it’s no big secret that Mitch is a total homophobic bitch,” I said.

“T-that was some smart thinking,” Tweek said.

I shrugged, “it’s whatever,” I said.

“It’s not, I’m surprised that people even try to pick on you when you can easily fuck them up!” Tweek said.

“Dude, don’t praise me like some sort of hero. I go out of my way to avoid trouble since it’s so...troublesome for me, besides, I was thinking of just leaving you and letting your ass get kicked before I decided to help you, so you really can’t consider me a hero here,” I said.

“Oh Jesus, you were thinking of just letting me get killed there?”

“It’s high school, dude. It’s every man for themselves here, everyone knows that,” I sighed.

“....I...I see,” Tweek sighed. We finished packing up and Tweek began getting up with his bag, “well thanks anyways for the help, if you ever-”

“Don’t, you don’t owe me anything, just..be careful next time, I’m pretty sure the next time you’re cornered, I’m not saving your ass,” I said.

“...Okay...I see,” Tweek looked down, “well uh...I’ll s-see you tomorrow in class,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” I sighed.

“B-bye…” Tweek quickly turned and left.

As he left, I sighed, knowing I probably hurt his feelings again. God, I’m so bad at talking to people, it’s one of the reasons why I let the other guys do most of the talking.

“Fuck…” I sighed. I began kicking the ground in frustration, but my foot accidentally hit something that wasn’t even a rock. When I looked down, I was surprised to find a notebook, “fuck, he forgot his notebook,” I sighed as I picked it up. “Guess I’ll have to give it to him to….” I suddenly noticed something weird written on the cover.

_ High School Survival Guide _

“....The fuck?” I was confused at the title here. Survival guide? Like what, a way to survive high school or something? What is this? I was tempted to open it, but I didn’t want to invade Tweek’s property, so I decided to quickly put the notebook into my backpack and continued heading home. I’ll just return the notebook tomorrow when I see him in school.

As I was walking, I couldn’t help but wonder what’s written inside that notebook.

* * *

I was on my bed, reading one of my comics, just doing what I normally do when I’m home and have nothing much to do. As I was reading, I noticed the notebook from the corner of my eyes, and I tried my best to ignore it, not to let my curiosity get the best of me.

“Craig! Have you seen my mascara?” Tricia suddenly barged into my room, I guess she doesn’t know about privacy.

“Why would your cheap makeup products be in my room?” I asked.

“No need to sound like a dick, Craig,” Tricia rolled her eyes and was about to leave, “hey, what’s that?” Tricia said as she noticed Tweek’s notebook.

“It’s not mine, so don’t touch it,” I said.

“Oh, is it some sort of secret diary?” Tricia smirked, walking over and picking it up.

“Trish! Put it down,” I frowned.

“‘High School Survival Guide.’ Huh, this might help you with school, Craig,” Tricia said.

“For the last time, put it down. It belongs to someone else,” I said, trying to reach for the notebook.

“Oh? A crush of yours?” Tricia said.

“No, now give it!” I said.

“Is his name, Tweek T? His name is written on here,” Tricia said as she looked at the cover, all while trying her best to keep the notebook out of reach.

“Just shut up and give that to me, otherwise, I’m telling mom how you’ve been stealing money from her just to buy your makeup junk,” I said.

“Ugh, fine,” Tricia dropped the notebook to the ground, “I hope that Tweek guy rejects you, you’re such a little fuck boy,” Tricia then slammed the door and left.

I sighed, getting off my bed to pick the notebook up, however, I noticed that the notebook was now opened to a random page, and my curiosity got the best of me.

“....Well...it won’t hurt if I just read one page…” I said. I looked around before quickly picking up the notebook, taking a look. “What do we have here…” I said as I began looking. “‘...Jeremy Snile likes the cheerleading squad, he secretly watches them practice all the time. He usually comes to the field to watch on Wednesdays since that’s the only time they practice on the field, so best to avoid the field on Wednesdays.’ ...Huh?” I was confused here, was that true? I mean, it would make sense why I would always see Jeremy coming to the field every Wednesday, but how did Tweek know?

I was more and more confused as I tried to think about it, I decided to keep reading and see what else that Tweek wrote here.

“‘Tanya Blu likes to smoke in the girl’s restroom all the time during break, she usually goes to the restroom upstairs since no one really goes there because of how far it is, and it has a big enough window so the smoke won’t be noticed. Better keep quiet about it, and only use this info just in case she tries anything to me.’ Huh...no wonder whenever I passed the girl’s restroom up there, it smelled weird. Let’s see….Charlie, Amanda, Phillip, Jackson, Cody, Andrew, Mia, Jasmine...even Drake? He’s like the most secretive and mysterious kid in the school, how the fuck does he know he likes ballet? Where is he getting this info from?” I began flipping through the pages, hoping to find answers, however, I stopped at a page when I saw four names that are very familiar. “‘Token Black, a rich kid, and could easily be popular because of his money, but chooses to be around the less popular kids. Not a threat. Clyde Donovan, a bit of a crybaby, heard his mom died when he was ten, I feel sorry for the guy. Definitely not a threat. Jimmy Valmer, part of the newspaper club, and likes cracking jokes….not sure if he’s a threat or not, will keep an eye on him just in case. Craig Tucker...I’m not sure about him, I haven’t been able to document him since he keeps avoiding people and going home after school. I do know he has a bad temper, and he’s gay, he also says the rudest thing, but he doesn’t seem like a bad guy, still not sure if he’s a threat. Will keep an eye on him and try to get more info in the future.’ ….What the fuck?” I said as I read the passage about me over and over.

Tweek has been keeping notes about all of us, going very detailed on our interests and what we do during and after school. Jesus Christ, it’s like this kid is some sort of stalker or something. He even found out about how Clyde hates eating green beans, something Clyde only told to me and the guys, and no one else! How the fuck did he know that?

I felt really creeped out from this and quickly closed the notebook. I put the notebook back into my backpack and tried to calm myself.

“Okay Craig, so...Tweek might be getting info on everyone, including yourself, so just pretend that I didn’t see anything and just keep avoiding him at all times, okay...yeah...th...that will work,” I gulped.

I quickly got onto my bed, trying my best to ignore it, but no matter what I did to distract myself, I couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling I have that Tweek, the most paranoid kid in school, has been keeping an eye on me and everyone else. Just...what was he planning on doing with the info he has?

Oh god, I didn’t want to know.

“Just...keep this to myself...give the notebook back to him, and never speak of this again, yeah...that will work,” I tried to reassure myself. Still...how the hell was he able to get info on the teachers and the most popular kids without getting close?

I suddenly found myself terrified of Tweek Tweak.

* * *

The next morning, I came to school a bit earlier than normal since I wasn’t able to sleep last night, my mind was too disturbed by what was written in Tweek’s notebook. Every little info, every detail about someone, stuff that shouldn’t even been found out so easily, how did Tweek know about this?

God, I just need to get rid of this notebook, and hope I can get over this trauma I just experience.

As I reached my locker, I could hear the sound of someone rushing over, so when I turned my head, I went pale when I saw Tweek rushing towards me, a look of anger on his face.

Oh shit.

“You!”

“Uh...hey? What’s up, you look a bit an-”

“Where is it?”

“....W-where’s what?” I asked. I began sweating.

“You know what I’m talking about!” Tweek frowned, “now where is it?”

“I seriously don’t know what you’re-”

“Gah! I checked the bushes yesterday to find my notebook, and guess what, no notebook, and you’re the only one that was there with me when my stuff was spread out, so unless you tell me where my notebook is, I’m gonna kill you!” Tweek shouted. God, he was angry.

A few kids stopped and turned their heads, surprised that Tweek Tweak threatened to kill someone. Tweek squeaked, his face turned red, but he kept the scowl on his face as he grabbed my arm.

“Come with me,” Tweek said.

“I really don’t know if we have the ti-” Tweek pulled me with him, and I began following, “okay okay, I’m coming…” I could feel my heart racing.

We soon reached the nearest restroom and Tweek quickly pushed me inside, once we were both inside, Tweek checked to make sure no one is around before turning his attention to me.

“You better give it back,” Tweek said.

“Okay okay, here,” I quickly took the notebook out of my backpack and handed it to him.

“Oh thank god,” Tweek sighed as he began flipping through the pages, glad to see that nothing was wrong.

“Well...now that I gave you your notebook back, I’ll just be going and-”

“Wait,” Tweek said.

“Oh come on,” I groaned.

“....Did you...read what’s inside here?”

“What? Of course not,” I lied.

“Don’t lie to me, I know that you always shift your eyes to your left when you lie.”

“....No I don’t,” I lied.

“There! You did it again!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Okay find! I may have read a page or two, but hey, I’m not the one who’s documenting people like a creepy stalker!” I exclaimed.

“I-I am not a stalker!”

“Oh really? Then how the fuck do you know that Mandy Pucker likes stuff animals and has a locker full of stuff animals, all while making sure no one knows?” I asked.

“I may have saw a stuffed animal fall out of her locker once and she quickly picked it up and looked around to make sure no one noticed, that doesn’t mean I’m a stalker,” Tweek said.

“Oh? Then why did you write down in your notebook, and even say you might use this just in case she tries anything with you?”

“Okay look, yes, I’ve been writing down stuff I’ve seen and researched from the other kids, but it’s not like I’m going to sell their info or anything, I’m just using it for myself, to protect myself!”

“Protect yourself?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s high school, like you said, it’s every man for themselves out there, but of course, I can’t take that much pressure on my own, so I’m sorta making a little cheat note to help me get through the rest of the school year until I graduate!”

“How does knowing about whether or not Cally likes Richard or Thomas is helping you?” I asked.

“Well, if I ever need Cally to do something for me, I won’t spill to Richard or Thomas about what she thinks about them,” Tweek said.

“....You’re sick, I can’t believe you’re practically blackmailing these kids!” I said.

“I am not blackmailing them,” Tweek said.

“Using their info against them for your own personal needs is literally the definition of blackmail,” I said.

“...Okay fine, I blackmailing a tiny bit, but I’m only using the info I collected responsibly! It really is to help me cope with being in this damn school!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I don’t give a fuck what you’re doing here, it’s wrong...creepy, and just...an invasion of privacy!”

“Oh, says the guy who thought it was okay to read someone else’s notebook,” Tweek frowned, “you’re just as bad as me here!”

“No, I am not. I am not walking around, spying on people just to get info on them and using them to my advantage,” I said.

“Nnngggg...god, you’re such an asshole!” Tweek shouted.

“Well that’s what you wrote about me, right?” I huffed, “look, just...stay away from me and my friend, I don’t care what you do to the others, but if I see you spying on me and my friends, I won’t hesitate to tell everyone what you’ve been doing,” I said.

“What!? Please don’t!” Tweek suddenly clung onto my arm.

“Hey! Get off!”

“Please! Don’t tell anyone! I won’t survive without my notes!” Tweek shouted.

“Get off of me you creep!” I shouted. I managed to pull my arm away, but he just ended up wrapping his arm around my waist, causing both of us to fall.

“Please! If you tell people, they’re gonna come after me!” Tweek shouted.

“I don’t fucking care, now get off!” I shouted as I tried to push him off as he clung onto my shirt.

“Just please don’t tell! Don’t tell don’t tell!” Tweek cried out.

“Get off of me!” I shouted.

As we were arguing on the dirty restroom floor, the door opened. We both froze and turned our heads to see Token and Clyde standing there, staring us with wide eyes.

Oh shit…

“.....”

“.....”

“...Huh….I kinda thought that Craig would be the one on top, since you know...he’s more masculine and stuff,” Clyde said.

“....Clyde, you’re stereotyping again, and I don’t appreciate that,” Token sighed.

“Sorry,” Clyde apologized.

Token then turned towards us, “look uh...we’ll just use another restroom, and whatever it is you two are doing...I just hope you're wearing protection,” Token said as he was about to leave with Clyde.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Both Tweek and I exclaimed.

God, it’s only 7:45 in the morning, and already, I just want to go home and hide in my bed.

* * *

After the incident this morning, Token thought it would be a good idea to have Tweek hang out with us during the break while he and I explained the whole situation since we weren’t able to go into that much detail this morning. Of course, when I tried to tell them about the notebook, Tweek would immediately cut me off and change the subject. I just sighed and decided not to mention the notebook to the guys since I know it would be kinda pointless at that moment.

After that, the guys decided that they liked talking to Tweek, even inviting him to come to lunch. At first, I thought Tweek was gonna decline since I have heard a few nice girls inviting Tweek to join them for lunch in class a few times, but he would always decline, making me think he likes being a loner or something, but to my surprise, he agreed.

“Sure, I’d love to eat with you guys,” Tweek said.

“Great dude, we’ll meet you at lunch then,” Clyde said.

“Will do,” Tweek smiled.

Both Tweek and I stood up, getting ready to leave for our fourth period class. As we were walking, I could feel his eyes on me.

“Okay look, I know what you’re doing and I don’t appreciate it. I’ll keep your little notebook a secret, so quit bugging me,” I said.

“How can I trust you?” Tweek said, crossing his arms.

“Well you’re the one who’s been keeping tabs on me, right?” I frowned.

“Well like I wrote in my notebook, I haven’t figured you out yet, so I really can’t trust you at the moment,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, what do you want from me then? Money? Do your chores? Be your slave?” I asked.

“No no, none of that, I don’t need that in my life,” Tweek sighed, “....but...maybe I can use your help?”

“...What?”

“Obviously, I can’t keep my eyes off of you until I know for sure that you won’t tell anyone about my notebook,” Tweek said. “So...as a way for you to compensate for looking at my things without my permission, you are to help me with my research on the entire school.”

“What? I am not helping you blackmail kids!” I said.

“For the last time, I’m not blackmailing anyone. I’m only going to use the info for emergencies! Not for evil, I’m not that bad,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well you don’t seem to be good either,” I said.

“Either you help me, or I tell everyone about how you tried to kiss a guy at a middle school dance once, only to get rejected immediately.”

I paled, “how did you know about that?” I asked.

“Although I’m more focus on high school related stuff, I do keep a few info from middle school too, and I happened to see you and...what was his name...Thomas? I saw you two in the back room behind the curtains, kissing before he pushed you away. Even though I never wrote it down in my notebook here, I do have a clear memory of what happened back then...and how you two reacted.”

“....Shit!” I cursed as I pulled at the strings of my chullo hat, covering my eyes, “fine! I’ll fucking help you.”

“Good, then I’ll see you in class, partner,” Tweek said. I hear him walk ahead of me, leaving me with that.

You know, for someone who looks like he is scared of his own shadow, he has to be the most terrifying kid I have ever met.

“God damn it,” I groaned as I began heading to class, not caring if I’m going to be late or not.

It’s only the second day of the school year, and already, everything is going to hell. Great.


	2. The Trendsetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek began to work together on their little spying of the entire student body, and the first target they go after is one of the school's biggest trendsetter, who was secretly a cyber bully.

There are a few things that generally pisses me off. People in general, usually those that go out of their way to be dicks, and people who tend to be dicks directly towards me.

So having Tweek staring at me the entire time we had biology together was seriously pissing me off.

“Can you stop?” I whispered, glaring at him in annoyance.

“W-well how do I know you aren’t gonna try to steal my notebook again while I’m not looking?” Tweek frowned.

“Dude, how am I supposed to reach for your notebook without you noticing? Also, why would I steal it?” I asked.

“You stole it last time,” Tweek said.

“For the last time, I did not steal it! I was planning on giving it back to you!”

“Mr. Tucker, is there a problem back there?”

“No,” I said.

“Well please be quiet. This may be the second day, but we have a lot to do,” the teacher said, she then went back to writing stuff on the white board.

“Thanks a lot, asshole,” I glared at him.

“Me? What did I do?” Tweek asked.

“Staring at me like a creep. Just leave me the fuck alone already,” I sighed.

“Don’t forget, you’re helping me with my research on the entire student body, so I have to keep my eyes on you so you won’t back out of our deal!”

“I did not agree to anything,” I said.

“Technically you did, especially since you don’t want me to tell people about that time at the middle school dance,” Tweek said.

“You little piece of-”

“Boys, do I need to go over there and see what you two are doing?”

“No, ma’am,” Tweek and I said.

“Then please keep your voices down. I don’t care if you want to talk, but it would make my job a lot easier if you just whisper, thank you,” the teacher sighed before turning her attention back, I think I heard her muttering the words, “damn kids.”

We both sighed before we went back to talking, whispering a bit more quietly this time.

“For someone who says they aren’t blackmailing people, you’re pretty much blackmailing me,” I said.

“...Okay fine, yes, I am technically blackmailing people, only so they leave me alone!” Tweek said.

“Well you’re doing the exact opposite with me, you’re blackmailing me to do your dirty work,” I said.

“Ugh, it’s not like I’m doing anything bad with the info I’m getting, I’m just using it to my advantage. Who knows, you might be able to use the info for your benefits too,” Tweek said.

“There’s no way I’ll want to do what you’re doing,” I sighed.

“....Not even if I tell you how Mitch has the hots for Ms. Rose?”

I froze. I turned back towards him, confused, “what are you saying?”

Tweek looked around, double checking that no one was listening, he leaned over a bit to tell me.

“You know how I saved you yesterday, when I said Ms. Rose needed Mitch for something?”

“Uh huh…”

“Well...turns out...Mitch and Ms. Rose have been seeing each other outside of school, and have been...pretty...close for awhile.”

“Holy shit,” I said.

“I know, I found out by accident when Mitch dropped his phone and I was just trying to return it. I saw the message Ms. Rose sent him, and Jesus, it was really graphic and detailed,” Tweek blushed at having to remember the message.

“Christ, I can’t believe it. Mitch is fucking a teacher, if anyone found out, his reputation is ruined,” I said.

“As well as Ms. Rose since she’s the adult here. Look, just don’t tell anyone about this. As much as I hate Mitch, I like Ms. Rose, she’s a good math teacher, even if she prefers guys like Mitch,” Tweek said, “so I don’t want to ruin her reputation, but if Mitch tries anything to me, I’ll probably use that against him and have his whole life fucked,” Tweek said.

“.....You really thought this through, huh?”

“W-well of course! When you have valuable info like this in your hands, you have to be very responsible, otherwise...it’ll be chaos here, and I can’t handle that, too much pressure!”

“.....” I sighed, staring at him. He was smart, I’ll give him that, and he has thought all of this through, so I guess I can trust him that he won’t leak the info he gathered for anything shady. As much as I hate doing this, the thought of finding any juicy gossip and info on Mitch as well as the other assholes in school might come in handy, especially if I don’t want to be fucked with for the rest of the school year. “...Alright, I’m in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but, you also have to let me see this guide book of yours every now and then too.”

“What? I can’t do that, and you’re not in any position to tell me what to do,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but...if I’m going down, then you’re coming with me too. I’ll be sure to tell the entire school about your notebook, and if you think your life is hell now, just imagine what it’ll be when all the bullies and popular kids find out about your little notebook,” I threatened.

“You snake!” Tweek paled.

“So what will it be? You let me get a peek in that notebook, or shall we go to hell together? Your choice.”

“....Oh….damn it! Fine, you can see a couple of pages, but the notebook stays with me, and you can only read about one person a day until our partnership together is over, got it?”

“Deal,” I said. “Shall we shake on it?” I asked.

“Hmph,” Tweek frowned, but he gave me his hand anyways.

We shook our hands and agreed to our unlikely partnership. I just hope this whole ordeal won’t be a pain in my ass.

* * *

After our little agreement, Tweek told me to see him during lunch so we can get to work. Now, I will like to mention that our school’s scheduling is a bit weird considering that after the third period, we have a short break that lasts for forty minutes, then we have fourth and fifth period, lunch, and our last period. Why the school had the scheduling like this, I’m not sure, I’m just betting that someone made a mistake and the principal was way too lazy to change it, but whatever.

Anyways, I agreed to see Tweek during lunch, so after my fifth period was over, I told Jimmy who was in my class to tell the guys that I won’t be joining them for lunch today since I got stuff to do.

“W-w-what kind of stuff?” Jimmy asked.

“Just...stuff,” I shrugged.

“Well okay, h-hope you’re n-n-not doing drugs. Drugs are bad, kids,” Jimmy said, winking at me and posing like in those infomercials back in the day.

“....Please stop,” I sighed.

Jimmy giggled before walking off, “well see you l-l-later then, Craig.”

“See ya,” I said.

Once Jimmy left me, I quickly headed over towards where Tweek’s locker was, since he wanted me to meet him there. Once I saw the paranoid blonde, looking around, shaking, and sipping on his coffee, I sighed and walked over.

“Hey.”

“What took you so long?”

“My classroom is on the other side, give me a break,” I sighed.

“Nnggg...whatever, let’s just get to work,” Tweek took out his notebook once the coast was clear, he opened it to the seventh page before pointing at a name. “Mandy Crosswell.”

“Mandy? You mean one of the trendsetters? The one who somehow made hot pink tank tops stylish and got the girls in the school to come in wearing pink tank tops for a month?”

“....How do you know that?” Tweek asked.

I looked away, “I may...have seen a few of her...posts,” I blushed.

“...Okay, well...as you know, Mandy also likes to harass a few girls online, usually on a fake account.”

“How do you know that?”

“I may have seen her logging into her fake account in the library once, while she was wearing headphones and didn’t see me walking behind her,” I said.

“....You are definitely a stalker,” I said.

“S-shut up,” Tweek blushed. “Anyways, I realized that the person targeting the girls in our school is Mandy herself!”

“Okay, I get it, but what does this have to do with you? She’s after the unpopular girls, not guys,” I said.

“That’s the thing, she recently started targeting guys too! I’m afraid she’ll come after me, and who knows, she might come after you!”

“Why would she come after me?” I asked.

“Well let’s face it, you have no fashion sense at all. Who fucking wears a chullo hat to high school?” Tweek said.

I glared at him, “how dare you, this is my favorite hat and I do not appreciate how you say I have no fashion sense,” I said.

“...Jesus Christ, you really are gay,” Tweek said.

“That’s stereotyping and I do not appreciate it,” I said.

“Whatever! Look, all I know is, if I don’t get evidence that Mandy is the anonymous hater, I won’t be able to protect myself from her, or you, or anyone else in the school!”

“Tweek, aren’t you overthinking this? They’re just comments, people can easily delete or ignore them. You shouldn’t let someone else's words get to you like that,” I said.

“I know that, Craig, but what about those who can’t handle it? What about girls who really aren’t able to handle comments like that? Not everyone can easily ignore stuff like that just because you say that they should ignore them, and what right gives Mandy Crosswell to harass girls like this without a real reason? Who says it’s right to be mean to people you barely know online?” Tweek said.

“.....” I sighed, scratching the side of my chin before looking at him, “okay...I get it. It’s a serious problem, and we should probably find a way to stop Mandy from doing shit like this again,” I said.

“Exactly...the only problem is...how though…” Tweek muttered.

“Well for now, we better make sure we get our evidence, right?” I said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

We both started making our way to where Mandy and her followers tend to hang out.

We soon arrived at the library, we saw Mandy and her group hanging out by the computers, laughing and making a lot of noise, but since this entire school didn’t give a shit about the students, the librarian didn’t seem to care about the noise, even if a few of the students around were getting annoyed and were having a hard time reading or doing the homework they were assigned with.

“There she is, now what?” I asked.

“We got to get close,” Tweek said.

“Do you really do this everyday?” I asked.

“Pretty much...except for Wednesdays, Fridays. Fridays, I keep to myself,” Tweek said.

“Why’s that?” I asked.

“People are less stress on Fridays since it’s the last day of the week before the weekend, so even if I want to try getting info, I can’t since I know these assholes will notice me,” Tweek said.

“Then how the fuck were you able to get some of the schedules for Friday?” I asked.

“You have been reading more than a couple of pages from my notebook!” Tweek scowled.

“I’m sorry, and keep your voice down,” I whispered.

“Ugh, look, like I said, most of the stuff I find out about certain people is all by accident, I don’t always purposely go out of my way to spy on these guys, I only do it when I can feel that they’ll come after me,” Tweek said.

“You really are paranoid,” I said.

“Hey, it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Tweek said.

We both reached the computers and sat at two of the empty tables. We were three tables away from Mandy and her group, so they don’t suspect a thing.

“Okay, now what?” I sighed.

“I’m thinking…” Tweek said. Tweek suddenly took out his water bottle and began unscrewing the cap. He took a few sips of his water, but I noticed something off. The way he was moving, it felt a bit deliberate, what’s even weird was when Tweek began spinning the bottle, letting the water inside swirl around. Confused, I looked at him before looking back at the girls, noticing that the two girls with Mandy were staring at Tweek, specifically at the water bottle. I noticed how one of the girls began to fidget.

“Hey uh, I think I’m gonna head to the girl’s restroom for a bit,” the girl said.

“Me too.”

“Alright, well get back here soon, I want to show you my latest dress I got!”

“Will do, Mandy!”

The two girls left immediately, leaving Mandy on her own. Once the two girls were gone, Tweek put his water bottle away, smiling.

“We’re good!” Tweek smiled.

“How did you know that?”

“Well considering Mandy’s friends are always hanging out with her the entire day, and Mandy rarely uses the restrooms at school since she thinks they’re way too dirty, I knew that her friends really needed to go sooner or later, so...I just...indirectly...made them realize how much they needed to go,” Tweek said.

“That’s weird that you know that, but smart,” I said.

“Come on, let’s get a closer look and see if Mandy will log into her other account,” Tweek said. I nodded and we both began walking closer, hoping to catch Mandy on the spot. When we got closer, being sure to keep our distance and pretend like we’re looking at books, Tweek noticed Mandy switching accounts after Mandy looked around, making sure no one noticed. “She’s doing it!” Tweek whispered.

“Okay, so now what?”

“That’s the tricky part, I don’t know,” Tweek said.

“You don’t know? I thought you’re good at this stuff,” I said.

“Look, I may go around spying on kids all day, but that doesn’t mean I’m always successful. I mean, I still haven’t figured you out, and you’re right here with me and I still can’t figure you out!” Tweek said.

“Well please stop trying to figure me out, it’s creepy,” I said.

“Ugh, just help me find out how we can get a picture of her in her other account without getting spotted,” Tweek said.

“Okay,” I sighed as I looked around, trying to come up with a plan. When I noticed one of the cheerleaders on the other side of the library taking selfies and giggling, I knew what we had to do, and I did not like it one bit. “Hey Tweek, mind taking a picture of me here? It has like...the right lighting and everything,” I said loudly so that anyone who was listening knew what we’re doing.

“What are you doing?” Tweek whispered, confused.

“Getting your evidence, play along,” I gritted my teeth as I smiled and held up my hands, holding the peace sign, I handed my phone to Tweek, “okay Tweek, take the picture,” I said, stepping back so that way I was near Mandy, but not too close where she’ll feel uneasy.

“...Oh!” Tweek quickly raised my phone up, and I can see him zooming in on Mandy and the screen, and pretending to be taking a picture of me. “Um...say...cheese?”

“Cheese!” I said.

Tweek took the picture and I quickly dropped my hands, embarrassed that I did that. I quickly walked over and snatched my phone back.

“I hope you got it cause I’m not doing that again,” I said.

“I got it, clear as day,” Tweek smiled.

We looked at the picture and smiled when we saw Mandy and the computer, showing her fake account as clearly as my phone could make it. If anyone saw this picture, they could definitely see that Mandy was the anonymous hater.

“Jesus Christ, she sure was stupid to have switched her account like that,” I said.

“I know, right?” Tweek smiled.

“Well...now what? Show her the pic, tell her off, and hope she won’t harass anyone again?”

“....It’s...not that easy,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“Look, I’m only using this pic for myself, and I guess for you for whenever she’s about to target us.”

“What about the other kids? You even made that whole speech earlier, remember?”

“I know, but...like you said...it’s every man for themselves. It’s not like we can really show this picture to Mandy and expect her to change her ways that easily. Besides, even if we tell Mandy off, she’ll probably lie and have the entire school go against us! And who will people believe? Us or her? She’s a trendsetter, and everyone will be easily influenced by her...not a bunch of nobodies like us,” Tweek said.

“....Shit, then this was a fucking waste of time!” I said.

“Well not really, we managed to save our social lives, right?” Tweek smiled.

“Who fucking cares about that? The only reason I agreed to do this was because I thought you wanted to stop her from harassing more kids, but you’re only doing this for yourself,” I said.

“Well so were you,” Tweek frowned, “before I had you being my partner, you always went on and on about how the school was like a war zone and how everyone is on their own! You even told me that the next time I was bullied, you wouldn’t help me the next time, remember?”

“I know what I said, but still…”

“Still what?” Tweek frowned.

“....You know what? Forget it. We got your damn picture,” I sighed as I took my phone back and started to leave.

“W-where you going?”

“Lunch will be over soon,” I said.

“Well...shouldn’t we go to class together then?”

“Every man for themselves,” I said. I sighed as I kept walking until I left the library. Once I was out, I began to feel...pisssed. I know I said that everyone is on their own, but after what Tweek said earlier, I realize that not everyone is capable of being on their own. Hell, I know if Clyde was ever on his own, he wouldn’t stand a chance, probably cry about it too. Of course, I would never leave Clyde alone, he’s my best friend.

By the time I was in my home ec class, I practically ignored Tweek the entire time, even if I can feel him staring at me. I just couldn’t be bothered to talk to him or even interact with him now. I know I shouldn’t be upset about this, but I can’t take my mind off of what happened, and the more I think about it, the more pissed off I am at Tweek that he wasn’t even willing to come up with a plan to at least help out the other victims of Mandy.

By the time school was over, Tweek didn’t bother following me, he simply told me to goodbye, that he’ll see me tomorrow, and that I should send the picture when I can. I didn’t say anything, and kept walking home alone.

….Okay, I know...I say I hate people, and I technically do, but when it comes to people that don’t deserve crap like this, well...I can’t help but get even more angry about it. It’s as if I’m putting my cynical side of me away for a moment, and actually hoping to help these poor people, even if I don’t know how to. Still, I’d expected Tweek to be someone looking out for someone, I mean, he did went out of his way to help me, even if he knows jack shit about me.

“....God...maybe I’m overthinking it,” I sighed as I walked home I took out my phone, seeing the photo on the screen. I sighed as I realize I still needed to send the picture to Tweek, however, before I sent it, I stared at the photo, thought of all the girls that might be crying over this, and the guilty I’ll feel that I wasn’t able to help.

God damn it, I may be an asshole at times, but I’m not heartless.

“.....” I quickly sent a message to Tweek that I would send him the picture later, that I’m gonna hold onto it for now. Tweek did send an immediate reply on what I was planning on doing. I just ignored him and quickly messaged Token.

_ Hey Token, which high brand stores have the most fashionable clothes? Also...do you mind lending me some money? I’ll be sure to pay you back later. _

It was a long shot, but hey, even I feel like shit like this can’t be let go that easily.

* * *

Not going to lie, didn’t expect to spend two hundred dollars on clothes, but hey, at least Token was willing to help me out...as long as I do his chores for a week, but that’s fine by me. I don’t mind doing laundry.

Still, wearing high price outfits like this, I just only hope that I don’t get any stains on it. I feel very cautious and pray that nothing gets thrown at me.

As I was walking to school, all the kids that were also walking stopped and stared at me, I ignored it and kept walking inside. I don’t care about everyone else, there is only one person in this entire school that I actually want to look at me, and once they see me, I’m going to crush them.

“C-Craig?” I turned around, saw Tweek gawking at me in surprise. “What are you doing? A-and what are you wearing?” Tweek asked.

“A hot pink suit with leather black shoes that came all the way from Italy, the entire thing was hand-stitched,” I said.

“Okay….but why?” Tweek asked, still confused.

“You’ll see,” I said as I pulled down my sunglasses and urged him to follow, “oh and be sure to keep that coffee away from me, this was expensive and I do not want anything spilling on it,” I said.

“Oh Jesus!” Tweek quickly put his coffee on the other hand, away from me, even stepping a few inches away from me. “Look, is this about what happened yesterday? I know I was being a bit mean about it, but you have to understand that I can’t really save everyone, and it’s not like I can-”

“Shut up for a bit,” I said as I see her.

“OMG! Craig Tucker? Is that really you?” Mandy asked, staring at me and my suit.

“Of course, who else would it be?” I asked, tilting my head and pulling down my sunglasses a bit.

“Oh my god, you look so fabulous! Where did you get that suit?”

“Hmph, as if I’d tell you,” I said, turning my head away, placing my hands on my hops.

The three girls looked at each other before Mandy nodded to them, smiling as she looked back at me.

“You know, I don’t normally do this, especially since I’m very picky on those I add into my circle, but...considering you sudden change in style here, I’ll have to say, you look ten times better than when you were wearing that ugly jacket and hat,” Mandy said.

“Uh huh,” I was trying my best to not flip her off.

“So I was like...thinking that...you know...if you ever want to hang or something, feel free to join us. We can talk about everything fashion, and I’m sure you being with us will make things ten times more fun and stylish,” Mandy said.

I stared at her and her two friends, all of them looking at me expectantly, I roll my eyes before I scoffed at them.

“Oh please, as if I’d want to waste my time with ugly skanks like you,” I said. The three girls gasped. “As if I actually want to hang out with a bunch of bitches that think they know fashion, but in reality, you know jack shit. I mean, who fucking wears a tank top like that anymore? You’re just trying way too hard here, honey,” I said.

“H-how dare you! I was just trying to be nice,” Mandy frowned.

“Ha! Nice? You? Don’t make me laugh,” I grinned as I took out my phone. When saw me taking my phone out, he realized what I’m doing. I looked at him, making sure he doesn’t say anything and let me handle it. “Last time I check, nice girls don’t go around telling people how fat and ugly they are,” I said as I pulled up the picture and showed it to her and her friends, as well as any other kids that could see.

“Hey...isn’t that the account of the bitch who’s been harassing all the girls for the past few months now?” Friend one, Brenda, said.

“Yeah...Mandy...why are you on that account?” Friend two, Susie, asked.

Mandy’s eyes widened as she became very pale. Everyone who gathered were all staring at the picture, muttering to themselves and wondering what’s going on.

“T-that’s...that not real! This asshole is just trying to make me look bad! Like...he must have...like...uh...edit the picture of something!” Mandy said.

“That’s not true, I was with him yesterday and I also saw you switching to that account,” Tweek said, he looked at me, and I nodded towards him.

“Yeah, besides….this looks way too real to be photoshopped,” I said.

“He’s right, some of the edges would have been way too advanced to edit, especially if this was taken in one day,” someone in the crowd said.

“I-I’m telling you! He’s lying! He’s just trying to make me look bad!” Mandy exclaimed.

“Oh? Then how come last night when the anonymous hater went out and said about how Brenda’s ring looked as if Brenda was trying to get married, but everyone knows that no one will love a fat ugly girl like her?” I said as I swiped the picture and showed the screen capture of the comment I managed to find.”

“T-that’s...that’s….anyone could have said that!” Mandy exclaimed.

“But how? I mean...her ring is so small, hell, I didn’t even realize she was wearing a ring until now,” I said as I looked at Brenda’s hand. “But you might be right...maybe someone did noticed that small ass ring, but then...how do you explain this comment?” I asked as I swiped to the next screen capture. “Susie’s necklace that her grandmother gave her was so ugly, man, Susie’s grandmother should have just given her money when she died instead of giving her that hideous necklace. I guess even Susie’s grandmother even thought her granddaughter was too ugly for anything cute,” I read.

I grinned as Mandy’s face became silent as she stared at the photo.

“How...could that anonymous know about my necklace...when the only one I told about where I got my necklace from was...Brenda...and you,” Susie said as she glared at Mandy.

“I….I….”

“Girl, before you start saying shit about other people, maybe you should take a good long look at yourself in the mirror,” I said, putting my phone away, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have not time to be around a bitch that would even backstab their own friends, I got better things to do,” I said as I began walking away, grabbing Tweek’s arm and pulling him with me.

As much as I would love to see what happens to Mandy now, it’s better to leave things here and let Mandy face the consequences of her actions alone. Still, seeing the angry yells and Mandy’s cries from behind did put a smirk on my face.

Once we were out of sight, I quickly pushed Tweek towards the boy’s restroom and let out a tired sigh.

“Oh thank fuck that actually worked, and I didn’t wear this for no reason,” I sighed.

“....I can’t believe you did that,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...someone had to,” I sighed, “you wait out here and make sure no one comes in, I’m changing out of this tight suit,” I said as I took off the tie and walked into one of the empty stalls.

“I still can’t believe you would do something like that...humiliating Mandy and everything.”

“Well...some had to,” I sighed as I began removing my normal clothes and began taking off the suit, “I mean, if no one did, she’d just continue getting away with harassing girls without facing the consequences, and I wasn’t going to sit there and let that shit happen, even I know how fucked up that is.”

“....You’re actually pretty nice when you want to be, Craig. I’m surprised,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...that just proves how much you know jack shit about me,” I said, “oh, and I hope I proved to you that I do have some fashion sense, I just choose to wear something casual since I’m more comfortable with that. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I have to go out of my way to make myself look good, I’m comfortable with my own skin, thank you very much,” I said as I removed the jacket and pants.

“....You’re such a mystery to me, Craig Tucker. For years, I’ve been keeping my eyes on you, and yet, no matter how close I am to figuring you out, you surprise me with stuff like this. No wonder I’m having a hard time trying to get you.”

“Again, that’s creepy, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to get info from me, it’s bad enough you knew about the dance,” I sighed.

“Sorry, but even if you’re my partner, I can’t let you go that easily. I need to know about everyone, how else am I supposed to protect myself?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh my god, you don’t have to worry about everyone! Not everyone is out to get you, god knows I’m not,” I sighed.

“S-still, I’m not...very trusting of people, people are scary,” Tweek said.

“Don’t I know it,” I sighed, “but trust me...you don’t have to worry about me, I’m not gonna come after you or anything,” I said.

“But you told me you’d expose my secret to everyone, remember?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I know...but...seeing how you work, and knowing all the assholes in the school’s weakness...well...it’s honestly pretty fun, especially when you can get back at them,” I chuckled.

“...You’re scaring me a bit,” Tweek said, “but I get what you’re saying,” Tweek sighed.

“Look,” I opened the stall door when I’m done dressing, “since we’re going to be doing this for awhile now, we might as well get along and trust each other. It’s clear we know a little bit about each other, and can easily blackmail the other, but, maybe we won’t have to be stressing out about it if we at least try to get along, so what do you say? We try to get to know the other a bit better, and start trusting each other?” I asked.

“.....” Tweek stared at me, looking a bit uneasy, “I don’t know...I’ve never...trusted anyone before.”

“I can see that, but...if you don’t want me to say anything, and I definitely don’t want you saying anything about me, we’re gonna have to trust each other in the end, so how about it, partner?” I raised my hand to shake his hand.

“.....A-alright,” Tweek gave me his hand and we began shaking on it, “it’ll take me some time to getting use to, but...for some reason...I feel like I can trust you...just a bit...but you’re still scary and I’m still keeping my eyes on you,” Tweek said.

“Fine by me...just please...don’t be creepy about it,” I sighed. I walked over towards the sink and began washing my face.

“....Hey...can I ask you something?” Tweek asked.

“What?”

“....Why the makeup?” Tweek asked, “isn’t that overkill?”

I sighed, “when I left the house wearing that stuff, my sister thought it would be fun to put some makeup on me, since I didn’t want to be late, I just let her,” I sighed.

“Huh...she did a pretty decent job, the eye shadows really compliment your eyes,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” I rolled my eyes and kept washing the makeup off my face.

“She also did really well with the eyeliner, how was she able to keep a steady hand to do that?” Tweek asked.

“....She didn’t do the eyeliner,” I blushed.

“...Huh?”

“Don’t judge...like I said...I may not like wearing this high brand shit, that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to make myself look good every now and then,” I said, “b-but you better now write that down in your dumb notebook,” I frowned.

“...Jesus Christ, you are so gay,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah well...I am….and I’m proud of it,” I smirked.


	3. The Gossiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are now being portrayed as the new cute gay couple, and it's a nightmare for the two. Now the two need to figure out who is spreading these rumors and exposed their lies.

Ever since the whole revealing Mandy situation, everything has changed. For one, people were staring at me more often, probably since I was no longer wearing that pink suit, and I will never wear it again. I just gotta remind myself to return that suit later. After a few days, people eventually left me alone, seeing how I wasn’t going to be that fashionable Craig anymore, and I’m glad for that. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take the attention without punching someone in the face. The next thing I also noticed after my big plan was that Mandy was no longer popular, if anything, she was the most hated girl in the entire school.

Everytime I see Mandy around school, she would try to apologize or act nice towards her old friends, but after people realized just how much of a faker she was, no one wanted to associate with her anymore, not even her two best friends. She was an outcast, but even we, the outcasts, wouldn’t take her in. I also noticed that Mandy deleted all of her social media platforms, I guess she didn’t want to be harassed any longer since people keep coming after her, but serves her right for being a bully, she did this to herself, and even if I didn’t reveal who she really is, her actions would have eventually catch up. Now, whenever Mandy sees me, she gives me the death glare, but I’d just smile, stick my tongue out at her, and flip her off. I would then walk along, ignoring that bitch.

Serves her right.

“You seemed smug,” Tweek said. Currently, Tweek and I were hiding in the bushes near a window that led to Ms. Rose’s classroom.

“Just saw Mandy before I got here, she looks destroyed,” I grinned.

“Don’t get cocky, she may no longer be popular, but she can still come after you, and maybe me for even associating with you in the first place,” Tweek said.

“Oh don’t worry, as if she can do anything to us. If she tries anything, she’ll be hated even more for bullying a couple of innocent kids,” I said.

“I don’t think innocent is what I’d call you,” Tweek said.

“Oh shut up,” I sighed, “so why are we here after school again?”

“Mitch is gonna visit Ms. Rose today since no one comes to her class during this time, and her room is located much farther away from the faculty room as well as the exits, so no one will come by...except for Mitch,” Tweek said.

“Oh man, I can’t wait. I’ve been wanting to go after that asshole since I read about how Mitch likes Ms. Rose, a lot,” I grinned.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Craig. We’re only here to get enough evidence on Mitch and then we’re leaving, we aren’t staying for anything...nngg...graphic,” Tweek said.

“Aren’t you a killjoy,” I sighed.

“So you want to watch a teacher and student having sex?” Tweek looked at me, his eyes widening.

“I-I don’t! I’m just saying…”

“Saying what?” Tweek asked.

“....Shut up,” I frowned as I turned away from him.

“Oh, keep your head down and stay quiet, he’s here,” Tweek said when he turned his attention back to the window.

Right on time, Mitch arrives with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he closed the door behind him and had a stupid grin on his face. Though we couldn’t hear them quite well, we were able to figure out what they were saying.

“Hey, Ms. Rose. Miss me?”

“I saw you earlier in my class today, Mitch,” Ms. Rose smiled.

“I know, but still,” Mitch hands her the bouquet, “these are for you.”

“My, roses, my favorite,” Ms. Rose chuckled as she takes a whiff of the flowers before placing them on her desk, “shall we get started on your...extra credit?”

“Yes ma’am,” Mitch grinned.

Tweek and I watched everything unfold, I suddenly felt weirded out at seeing the two together and...doing it. I suddenly didn’t want to see anymore, so I quickly ducked down and turned away from the window, Tweek doing the same.

“Huh….it’s weird…” I said.

“I know...like...you see it in like pornos all the time...and yet...seeing it in real life kinda feels...unsettling,” Tweek said.

“I think it’s because we know those are actors in those videos, but they...are the real…” I said.

“....Let’s never talk about this again,” Tweek said.

“I agree,” I said.

We quickly got out of there when we got enough evidence on Mitch, we just decided to edit out any unnecessary parts in the video we recorded.

“Well...that was fun...until it didn’t,” I said.

“Well it’s not supposed to be fun, this is research. We need to collect as much data as we can if we’re gonna survive this place,” Tweek said.

“You know...when I say that this place is like a battlefield, I didn’t mean it literally, right?”

“I know that...but I don’t want to be a target of bullying in my social life, that’s way too much pressure and I just can’t deal with that shit,” Tweek sighed.

“Whatever you say,” I sighed. Suddenly, I noticed a leaf in his messy hair, “hold on, you got a leaf in your hair.”

“Where?” Tweek reached out and tried to find the leaf, but was nowhere close to it.

“It’s to your left,” I said.

“Here?”

“No, your left, not mine,” I said.

“Here?” Tweek was starting to panic.

“For fuck sake,” I sighed as I reached over and took the leaf out, “there.”

“Oh...thanks,” Tweek said.

“Your welcome,” I sighed. I suddenly hear a snapping sound in the distance, confused, I looked around, but saw no one, “did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Tweek looked around frantically, getting paranoid.

“....Nevermind, probably a bird or something,” I sighed. Better not make the paranoid kid even more paranoid. “I better get going, I promised mom that I would pick Tricia up from her ballet class.”

“I didn’t know your sister took ballet,” Tweek said.

“It’s a new phase she’s going through. Last year, she was really into hockey,” I said.

“What happened to that?” Tweek asked.

“Let’s just say...we’re banned from the local ice rink for ten years,” I said.

“....Oh…”

As we walked, I couldn’t help but wonder about that sound I heard. I wanted to believe it was a bird or small animal, but I couldn’t shake this feeling off.

* * *

The next morning, I was coming to school at around 7:20. I let out a tired yawn since I did stay up a bit late last night playing an online game with Clyde, he insisted we play it together. I have no idea how long we’ve played it, but if I’m this tired, I’m sure Clyde would look worse.

As I was heading to school, I noticed that a few kids were looking at me. At first, I didn’t think they were looking at me and it was just my mind playing tricks, but as I turned every corner and kept walking, it’s obvious that they were indeed looking at me.

“The fuck…” I muttered, feeling uncomfortable by all the staring I’m getting. I see the guys coming up, and judging from the looks on their faces, they might know a thing or two. “Hey, you guys know what’s going on? Practically everyone here is staring at me. Is it about the whole pink suit thing again?” I sighed.

“Nope,” Token said.

“I-it’s about y-you k-k-keeping y-y-your r-r-relationship w-with Tweek a s-s-secret f-from us,” Jimmy pouted.

“....What?” I stared at them, thinking they were crazy.

“This dude,” Token took out his phone and showed me a picture of Tweek and I from yesterday. Us getting out of the bushes together, and I was taking that leaf out of his hair.

I paled when I looked at the picture, seeing heart stickers on it as well as the letters saying that Tweek and I were secretly dating. My blood was boiling.

“Who sent you that picture?” I took Token’s phone and stared at the picture, wanting to burn it.

“Well I got it from Jimmy,” Token said.

“I-I got mine f-f-from Clyde,” Jimmy said.

“I got mine...from...Bebe,” Clyde yawned.

“Wait, when was this sent to you, Clyde?” I asked.

“I think...last night...after you hung up and said you wanted to go to bed...I was gonna text you sooner...but I fell asleep,” Clyde yawned.

“Okay...then where the hell did Bebe get that photo?” I asked. Clyde didn’t respond, he was snoring lightly, leaning against the locker. “Clyde!” I clapped my hand loudly.

“Nngg...um...I think...Bebe said she got it from...Annie? But...I don’t know anything else…” Clyde began drifting off again.

“Dude, it’s gossip, no one knows who started it first. Even if you track down who took the picture, it’ll take you days to figure it out, and by then, people are gonna forget about it anyways, so relax,” Token said.

“Y-yeah, i-it’s not the e-end of the world h-h-here,” Jimmy said, “b-but in the m-m-mean time...about y-you and T-Tweek…”

“I’m leaving,” I said as I slammed my locker shut and started looking for Tweek. I need to talk to him. I sent a quick message to Tweek to meet me behind the school. Once I sent the message, I kept walking, angry that someone was spreading a fake rumor about me and Tweek. It’s bad enough that I get a lot of shit from assholes on a daily basis, but having to deal with this shit as well? I will not let this go.

I soon reached the place I told Tweek to meet up with me, and I see someone already there, and since no one usually comes around here, I knew it had to be Tweek.

“Alright, we need to figure…” I noticed that Tweek was wearing a towel over his head, was wearing sunglasses, and a fake mustache, “what the fuck are you wearing?”

“It’s a disguise! I don’t want people to see me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m pretty sure that disguise of yours is making people look at you even more, Tweek,” I said.

“Nnngg!” Tweek took off he towel and mustache, “so I’m guessing you know about the rumor?”

“Yes, and we need to stop it, right now. Any ideas on who could have spread it?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t! I know my notebook has everyone’s secrets, daily routines, and their interests, but that doesn’t mean I know who exactly started something like a rumor!”

“Shit, well how are we going to find out who spread this rumor?” I said.

“Well….” Tweek took out his notebook, “from what I gathered, our school is made up of fifty-five percent of gossipers, but there’s only ten people who are considered the gossiper kings and queens,” I said.

“....Really...you’re calling them that?” I asked.

“Got any better names to call them?”

“Fine fine, whatever. Continue,” I sighed.

“Anyways, if we can locate these gossiper kings and queens and interrogate them, we might know who spread those rumors!” Tweek said.

“Great, at least we have suspects. Now we gotta beat the shit out of them and make them start talking,” I said.

“W-we are not gonna beat anyone up, Craig! I am not going to jail, not again!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Again? What?”

“It’s a long story. It involved me accidentally knocking someone out and I got two day jail time as a punishment from my parents. Those two days were awful,” Tweek shivered.

“....You’re really weird,” I said.

“Nnngg..let’s just go and clear this whole mess up! I do not want to be the center of attention, and I especially don’t want people thinking you and I are a thing!”

“Exactly, as if I’d ever date you,” I said.

“Huh? What’s wrong with me?” Tweek frowned.

“Nothing, let’s just...go,” I said.

“No...what was that about? You saying I’m unlikeable?”

“I...wouldn’t...say that,” I said, looking away.

“You do think I’m unlikeable!” Tweek exclaimed, “the fuck man!?”

“Hey, we should focus on the whole rumor thing right now and then we can deal on whether or not if you’re attractive enough in getting a date later, now let’s go!”

“Nnngg...asshole!” Tweek shouted, but followed me.

For the rest of the school day, we went around, locating all ten gossiping kings and queens, hoping to figure out who was the first that spread this rumor, however, as we talked to each and every one of them, our search seemed to be getting closer to a dead end.

“Sorry, I heard it from Thomas, he sent me the photo.”

“Yeah, I sent that photo to Milly, but I wasn’t the one who took the picture. Go ask Sam, she’s the one who sent that picture to me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t take the photo, but I think Francine might know.”

“Can’t help you there, Wendy was the one who sent it to me.

“Sorry guys, I don’t know who sent me that photo,” Wendy Testaburger said. We were currently at the field by the bleachers, we managed to find Wendy with her friends. Wendy was the last person we had on our list.

“What do you mean you don’t know!?” Tweek asked, he was starting to get antsy.

“Well, when I got the photo, I got it from an unknown number. When I asked the girls, they also have no idea, they said they also got it from an unknown number as well. I’m sorry,” Wendy said.

“It’s fine...thank you for your time, Wendy,” I sighed, grabbing Tweek and started walking away.

“Oh don’t look depressed guys, I think you two are a cute couple, no need to be embarrassed by it,” Wendy smiled.

“We’re not a couple!” Tweek and I exclaimed before leaving her and her friends.

We sat down on the lowest part of the bleachers, tired from wasting the entire day and not getting anywhere.

“That’s it...we’re fucked! Our lives are over,” Tweek said.

“Don’t over-exaggerate,” I sighed, “it’s not the end of the world here,” I said.

“It might as well be! Oh god...so many people are gonna come for me, they’re gonna ask me so many questions! The pressure! I can’t take it! I can’t! Oh god! I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!”

“Tweek! Tweek!” I grabbed his shoulder and tried to help him calm down, “breathe. Look at me and breathe.” Tweek nodded and took a deep breath. I patted his shoulders and let him go, “look, maybe we’re taking this way too seriously than we should. I mean, it is just a rumor after all, and rumors will eventually die out and people will be more interested in the next big thing. Trust me, after a week or two, everyone will forget about this rumor, and will eventually see that we’re not dating.”

“....I...I guess you’re right,” Tweek smiled, “we have nothing to worry about,” Tweek said.

“Exactly. Soon, our lives will go back to normal and we won’t have to worry about anything,” I said, patting Tweek’s back.

“Yeah...you’re right,” Tweek smiled.

We decided to sit on the bleachers a little longer since we were tired from walking around the school all day. However, even as I was relaxing, I couldn’t help but get a bad feeling in the back of my head.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes, saw that it was five in the morning, and groggily picked up my phone.

“Whoever this is, I will fucking murder you for calling me so early, asshole,” I said, letting out a yawn.

“Craig! We’re in trouble!” Tweek shouted. His voice nearly deafened my ears.

“The fuck? Tweek? What’s going on?” I asked.

“I’m sending you the picture!” Tweek shouted, “oh god, we’re fucked!”

I soon see a message that Tweek sent me and I quickly opened it, I paled when I saw another picture of me and Tweek. This time, it was when Tweek and I were sitting in the bleachers and I was trying to calm Tweek down. From the angle and where this photo was taken, the person took it when it was very busy, and they made it look like Tweek and I were kissing.

“.....”

“Craig? You there? Does this mean that whole people gonna forget in a week thing not going to work anymore? ….Craig? Craig?”

“....Motherfucker!” I shouted, throwing my phone across the room.

Whoever is doing this to us, they’re dead.

When I got to school, the staring has increased, and no one was even being secretive about it. I could hear people whispering, saying things like “there he is,” or “that’s Tweek’s boyfriend!” I was so annoyed by this shit, that I just started rushing towards the nearest restroom, and sending a quick message to Tweek.

“Tweek, you better get your ass here now,” I gritted my teeth.

“I’m already here!”

“Son of a bitch!” I cursed as I turned around and saw one of the stall doors opening, Twek stepping out. “How long have you been here?”

“Since I came to school. I didn’t want to go, but mom insisted. I hid here the moment people started walking towards me and asking me stuff about you. I panicked,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well right now we gotta find out who is spreading these lies about us!” I said.

“But how? We’ve already spoken to all the gossip kings and queens, how are we supposed to figure out who’s really spreading these rumors!?” Tweek asked.

“Shit, you’re right,” I muttered, “well we can’t keep going on like this, people thinking we’re dating! We need to come up with something,” I said.

“Like what?”

“....Hm...if people think we’re dating...then maybe..we can pretend that we are breaking up!”

“That’s...a good idea...but I’m not very good at acting, Craig,” Tweek said.

“You don’t have to be, just try to make it convincing, okay? Just pretend that we were a couple, and now we’re breaking up! Just muster up every sad moment in your life and let it out,” I said.

“...Wow...you know a lot about being sad and breakups, Craig” Tweek said.

I sighed, “just shut up and let’s go out there and ‘breakup.’” 

Tweek nodded and we both took a breath as we began leaving the restroom together. The moment we stepped out, people soon spotted us and began surrounding us, ready to ask us questions, but I just stood firm and began talking.

“I’m sorry Tweek, but...there’s no way I can be with someone like you anymore. I think...I think it’s better we break up,” I said.

The crowd gasped, staring at us in shock. A few people even exclaimed “no” to us, wishing we’d stay together. I just wanted to flip these people off for how stupid they were being.

I suddenly hear Tweek sniffling, and when I turned to look at him, I was surprised when he started to cry, “oh I see...so...you’re just gonna leave me...for Michael!?” Tweek shouted.

I froze, “...what?”

“Oh don’t look surprised! I know all about you and Michael, you two timing cheater! I knew how you kept looking at him whenever we’re together, and though I stayed quiet, this is the last straw, Craig Tucker!” Tweek shouted.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” I was panicking when I noticed a few people getting angry at me.

“Oh I think you know what I’m talking about, you two timing son of a bitch!” Tweek shouted.

“Okay! Great acting there Tweek, ha ha! You’re definitely going to get that part for the school play now, I just know it. Now why don’t we wash your face, that fake crying of yours was so realistic! We can try practicing again later!” I said. The crowd seemed to believe it and were no longer looking hostile towards me. I just quickly grabbed Tweek, covered his mouth, and rushed him back inside the restroom. Once we were safe, I let him go and just stared at him. “....Why….why did you have to make that difficult?”

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” Tweek said

“Panicked! You almost made those people want to beat me up! You almost made me look like the bad guy here! Who the fuck was Michael!?” I shouted, really pissed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do or say, and you told me to think of the saddest thing I could think of, and I just remembered this one time someone got cheated by their girlfriend who was dating this guy named Michael, and I just-”

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it!” I sighed, leaning against the wall, “okay, obviously, pretending to break up won’t work either, so we got to come up with another way on finding this asshole who’s spreading these rumors about us.”

“But how?” Tweek asked.

“....I think I may know someone who could help us,” I said.

Tweek and I headed straight for the art class during the break, and we quickly found the one group I knew could possibly help us.

“Sorry Craig, but we know nothing about who told those rumors.”

“Oh come on, you and your friends here love that whole yaoi stuff, and always look forward to trying to find every info you can get on the couple to make it more ‘realistic’ as you say. So you must know something on who spread that rumor,” I said.

“I’m sorry, but we got nothing. We also got that picture from an unknown number, so we have no idea who sent it to us.”

“Damn it,” I cursed.

“I don’t see why you two are fussing over this, I think you two are very cute! See?” One of the girls showed us her latest art project.

“Is that...me?” Tweek said.

“And...me?” I asked.

“Yep, I call it…”Passion of Creek.” What do you think?” She then started flipping through the pages, and both Tweek and I blushed in embarrassment.

“Jesus Christ,” I muttered.

“Where...are you getting the proportions from?” Tweek asked, staring at the page intently, “how big do you think my-”

“Please don’t say it!” I exclaimed.

“We’re really sorry that we weren’t able to help you two, you both are our favorite muses this week.”

“Yeah well...if you know anything, please tell us,” I sighed, “come on, let’s go,” I said.

“Seriously...where did she get those proportions from?” Tweek muttered.

“....Wait! I think I may know one thing!” We both turned around.

“Really? What?”

“Well...though I don’t know who took the first photo, I think I may know who took the second one. I remember the girls and I were outside, sketching for a project we had, and judging from where that second photo was taken, we remembered that the newspaper club was there.”

“Newspaper club?” I asked.

“That’s right, I think they were doing some sort of interview with the sports team, but that’s all we know.”

“Newspaper club...newspaper club,” I muttered, “that’s it! The newspaper club was there yesterday! How did we not notice!?”

“So if we go to the newspaper club….”

“We’ll find that fucking bastard!”

“Let’s go!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Thanks again, girls!” I said.

“No problem, and would you like to have one of our copies of our doujinshi?”

“Um….I’ll uh...I’ll think about that,” I said nervously. I quickly got out of there.

As Tweek and I left, we both started talking. We finally pinpoint where this gossiper was, now we needed to know who it was.

“So...how we gonna do this?” Tweek asked.

“Well, since I know Jimmy is part of the newspaper club, I’m sure I can get him to help us here,” I said.

“Great, then should we go over right now?”

“Shit, I can’t. I gotta pick up Tricia again, but tomorrow for sure,” I said.

“Alright, then let’s meet at school before class starts, and figure out what to do,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” I said.

We both agreed and began leaving school together. However, just as we were about to go our separate ways, we hear a notification on our phones. We both took our phones out and paled when we saw yet another photo of us. It was when Tweek and I were in the art class and looking at one of the artworks the girls showed us.

“How!?” Tweek shouted.

“They are fucking dead,” I gripped my phone tightly, determined to destroy this bitch.

* * *

The next day, Tweek and I met up and immediately headed straight for the classroom where the newspaper club would be. We ignored everyone’s comments about us and just went straight in after Jimmy gave us the thumbs up to come over.

“W-welcome to t-t-the newspaper c-c-club, guys,” Jimmy said.

“Hey Jimmy,” I said.

“Hi,” Tweek said.

“So, w-what can I help you with?” Jimmy asked.

“We need your help, Jimmy,” I said.

“Someone in your club is spreading lies about us!” Tweek said.

“N-not the members! Everyone h-here had taken the c-c-code to always t-tell the truth! Whether that be f-f-finding a story or even gossip! I could n-n-never think any of my members would spread a lie,” Jimmy said.

“Well I’m sorry, Jimmy, but there is a snake among your group. You gotta help us here, dude, for me, please?” I said.

“....Well...a-alright. I-if someone is saying l-lies about you, I-I’ll be sure t-t-they get punished for b-breaking the c-c-code,” Jimmy said.

“Thanks, Jimmy,” I said.

Jimmy nodded and turned around, calling all the members together. There was a total of six people here, not including Jimmy. There were four guys and two girls, however, my eyes couldn’t help but look at one of the girls.

“A-alright everyone, w-we have a s-s-snake in our group!” Jimmy said.

“Snake?”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Who’s the snake?”

All the members began muttering and looking at each other. While they were looking confused, I couldn’t stop looking at one of the girls. Something feels...off about her.

“Q-quiet now, everyone! Q-quiet. Now...one of you has been telling a false r-r-r-rumor outside the club, and t-t-though we usually don’t care about r-r-rumors, any member who makes a f-fake rumor is b-breaking the code, s-s-so I want y-you all to l-line up, and show us y-y-your phones,” Jimmy said.

“Isn’t this against our privacy, sir?” The other girl said.

“Sorry Annie, b-but we can’t l-let this go u-unpunished, y-you know the rules,” Jimmy said.

The members looked at each other but eventually took out their phones and showed them to us. Tweek, Jimmy, and I began looking at each member’s phone, checking to see if there was any evidence of them taking the picture.

“Hold on, how come you’re not checking Jimmy?” The girl I was looking at earlier spoke up.

“There’s no way Jimmy would have done this, I know Jimmy,” I said.

“Well that’s not fair, suspecting us when you’re not also including him?” One of the guy members said.

“Craig, Angela and Tony are r-r-right, you should check m-m-my phone as well,” Jimmy said.

I sighed, “fine, if that makes you happy,” I said, glaring at them, specifically at Angela. I checked Jimmy’s phone and sighed in relief to know that it wasnt’ him either. “You’re good, buddy.” 

“I always h-h-honor the c-c-c-code,” Jimmy smiled.

We check each and every one of their phones, but by the time we checked all of them, we realized that they didn’t have anything.

“This isn’t right...what are we missing?” I muttered.

“Wait, everyone says that the original gossiper used an unknown phone number, so maybe they were using a second phone?” Tweek said.

“You’re right! That must be it!”

“Ugh, are you two serious right now?” Annie asked, “you’re suspecting all of us like criminals here!”

“Yeah, we newspaper club members would never do something like spread a lie!”

“But you forget, the second photo that was taken was in the same place where you guys were when you were interviewing the sports team.”

“Someone could have easily taken that photo while we were standing there!” Tony said.

“Oh? Then mind telling us who was also by the field with you?” Tweek asked.

“One of the football players, duh,” one of the other guys said.

“Oh then...did you see them taking a picture of us?” Tweek asked.

“....No…”

“Exactly, so if it wasn’t the football player and there was no one else aside from you guys, then it has to be one of you!” I said.

“This is ridiculous! You accusing us like that! Who do you think you are!?” Angela exclaimed, “especially you, don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at me like I’m some sort of criminal! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“Yeah, this goes against our freedom of speech!”

“This goes against human morals!”

“You two are the worse!”

All the members began berating us, insulting and jabbering at us. Jimmy quickly took us out of there and closed the door behind him.

“S-s-sorry guys, b-but I don’t think you’ll g-g-get anywhere with them n-n-now,” Jimmy said.

“What are we going to do?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out,” I said. “Thanks for the help, Jimmy.”

“A-anytime,” Jimmy smiled, “g-g-good l-luck.”

We immediately left and started trying to figure out what to do. As we were walking, I couldn’t help but think about Angela for some reason.

“God, what are we going to do!? I can’t take another moment where people keep asking me all about whether or not you and I have ever bought couple bracelets. I don’t even know what those are!? Are they actually a thing!?”

“....Tweek...can I see your notebook for a second?”

“Huh? You wanna check on someone now?” Tweek sighed, “don’t we have something more important to deal with than finding out someone else’s weakness?” Tweek asked.

“Just give it,” I said.

Tweek sighed before handing me his notebook. I quickly flipped through the pages until I found Angela’s name. After making sure I found the right Angela, I began looking at the info about her.

“....Motherfucker….it’s her,” I said.

“Huh? Who? What are you talking about?”

“Angela...she’s the gossiper,” I said.

After school, before I had to meet up with Tricia to pick her up from ballet class, I waited around, waiting for Angela to show up. When I saw her leaving her classroom, I began following her.

“Angela,” I called out.

“Oh, hey Craig. Here to call me a criminal again?” Angela said.

“No,” I said, “because I know you are guilty,” I said.

Angela scoffed, “oh please,” Angela rolled her eyes and turned around, but I stopped her.

“I know it was you, Angela, you’re the gossiper, the one spreading those lies about me and Tweek,” I said.

“As if. You have no proof,” Angela said.

“Actually...I do. Your number one mistake was using those heart sticker on the first photo you took,” I said.

“Really? Stickers? That’s what you’re gonna lead with? Craig, if you haven’t noticed, almost half the school uses stickers on their phones,” Angela said.

“Yeah, but since we already know that the suspect is from the newspaper club, and the fact that only the girls uses stickers, it had to be either you or Annie,” I said.

“Well, why aren’t you suspecting Annie then?” Angela asked.

“Because….Annie’s phone is an older model, she can’t use stickers,” I said, “I even made sure when I was checking her phone. So it was a bit surprising when I saw that your phone has that exact sticker….and I’m sure the phone you used to send those photos to people also has those stickers as well,” I said.

Angela’s eyes widened, she took a step back, looking very defensive, but she let out a sigh before smirking.

“Yeah...okay...you’re right...I did it,” Angela said.

“Why? Why are you doing this? Isn’t the newspaper club supposed to stick with the honor code and never tell a lie in their stories, even if it’s a rumor?”

“Oh please, no one wants to read about the truth, everyone wants juicy gossip! Hell, no one seems to complain whenever I write my story for the newspaper,” Angela said.

“Wait...those were also lies?” I asked.

“Just a few tiny ones, that way no one will notice that they are actually lies! Everyone enjoys reading my stories, so I don’t see the problem here! It’s not like I’m hurting anyone,” Angela said.

“But you are! You’re hurting Tweek! I don’t care if you spread lies about me, but Tweek, he can’t handle this shit!” I said.

“Oh my god, you care for that paranoid spaz? Are sure that you and Tweek aren’t dating?”

“We’re not dating!” I shouted, “but he’s my friend, and as his friend, I will not let you say anymore lies about us. It’s our personal lives and you have no right to spread lies about it,” I said.

“Well what are you going to do? Tell on me? Face it, Craig, without any evidence, you got nothing on me. You’re just wasting your time,” Angela began to leave again.

“Wait! You have to stop spreading those rumors!” I shouted after her.

“As if! I’ll keep spreading more rumors about you two and other people, and you have no way of stopping me,” Angela said, “hope you like being considered the cutest couple in the entire school, you’ll never be left alone ever again.”

“Angela!” I called for her, but she was gone. “Damn it,” I cursed as I quickly took out my phone and texted Tweek to meet up with me later. I sighed as I began leaving, knowing I had to pick up Tricia soon.

No matter what, we’re gonna stop Angela from spreading anymore lies.

* * *

I was waiting for Tweek in front of my sister’s dance school, she was still wearing her ballet outfit and was currently practicing her dance in front of me.

“How does this look, Craig?” Tricia asked.

“Try staying on your tiptoes a little longer,” I said.

“I can’t, that’s for advanced dancers. I’d probably break my toes if I do that,” Tricia said.

“Well...if you wanna be the best, better start trying, right?” I smiled.

“Hmph, asshole,” Tricia continued to dance around me.

I soon see Tweek coming by and I quickly told Tricia to go talk to her friends for a bit and then we’d go home later. Tricia nodded and headed straight for her friends.

“That your sister?” Tweek asked.

“Yep,” I said.

“She’s so cute,” Tweek smiled.

“...Meh…” I shrugged. Tweek and I just stood on the sidewalk, watching the cars go by and the ballet kids playing around, waiting for their parents to come pick them up. “I was right. Angela is the gossiper.”

“Shit...I should have known. I did remember writing about her and how she always told small lies in her stories for the newspaper,” Tweek said.

“You noticed that?” I asked.

“I tend to be very detailed with my research,” Tweek said.

“More like obsessive,” I sighed.

“Whatever,” Tweek frowned, “but what are we going to do now? Even if we tell everyone that it was her spreading those lies, they’ll never believe us, and I’m sure her newspaper friends will believe her and help her out.”

“I know...which is why we’re gonna need a plan,” I said.

“Well...got any ideas?” Tweek asked.

“.....Hm…” I knew that if we’re gonna prove that Angela was a liar, we’re gonna need to make another lie for her to spread, something that we can easily prove isn’t true. “....Hey...do you happen to know her locker combination?”

“Yeah, I have everyone’s locker combination, why?”

I didn’t even want to know where he got that info from, and simply ignored it, “well...I’m pretty sure that Angela keeps a second phone in her locker, if we can find that phone, we can send everyone who is spreading these lies,” I said.

“Okay, but that still won’t be able to help us, Angela can always lie again and say that that phone isn’t hers, or even turn the table on us because we basically broke into her locker and stole her phone,” Tweek said.

“Not while she’s spreading the biggest lie she will ever say, a lie that no one will believe, especially if when we prove it’s a lie,” I said.

“What...what are you talking about?”

I looked at him and smiled, “Tweek...you’re gonna have to do some more acting. I think I figured out a way to save our social lives.”

Tweek nodded and listened carefully to my plan. It was far fetched and possibly the most insane plan I have ever created, but I know it will work in bringing this gossiper down.

* * *

The next day, Tweek and I came to school together, causing a ruckus among the students. Everyone kept asking us their questions and wondering if we really were a couple. We tried denying it, but our words landed on deaf ears.

Eventually, I stopped walking and tugged on Tweek’s arm, “Tweek, let’s go somewhere private, I really need to tell you something,” I said. I made sure to make my voice loud enough for everyone listening to hear us. Especially Angela who was also among the crowd.

Tweek nodded and we both began heading upstairs to the third floor, knowing not many people will be up there during this time since it was so early in the morning. Once we were at the third floor, we headed to the hallway where no one can hear or see what we’re doing, we also made sure we stood by the only open window that was there.

“Tweek, I can’t take this anymore, we gotta figure out how to stop these rumors,” I said loud enough for anyone who happened to be nearby. In the corner of my eye, I could see someone hiding behind the corner of the hallway, obviously looking in on us. I just pretended that I don’t see anyone.

“I know man, but what are we going to do? We don’t know who is spreading these rumors!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Actually...I figured it out,” I said.

“What? Who!?”

“It’s Angela, the girl from the newspaper club,” I said.

“What? It can’t be her! She seems like a sweet girl,” Tweek said.

“It’s her! I confronted her yesterday and she confirmed it with me!”

“But Craig, we checked her phone yesterday, remember? She didn’t have the photos,” Tweek said.

“We both agreed that someone could have had a second phone! It has to be her! I know it!”

“Craig...I just...I don’t know about this anymore...maybe we should just forget it! I mean...it’s already too much pressure with the people around...maybe we should just forget about our investigation and just...leave it alone?”

“Are you fucking kidding me!? I’m not going around having people think I’m going out with the most paranoid freak in school!”

“P-paranoid...freak? What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Oh you know exactly what I mean, Tweek. God, you’re the most irritating person I have ever met! Your voice hurts my ears every time you speak, I’m sick and tired of hearing your little paranoid delusions, and I’m tired of having to hang out with you all the time! We wouldn’t have gotten ourselves into this mess if you haven’t forced me to being part of your stupid little plan!”

“It’s not stupid! It’s to help protect me! Us! We agreed that we’d have each other’s backs! We are supposed to trust each other, remember!?”

“Yeah well...maybe I’m done with this crap! That’s it...I’m...I’m gonna tell everyone about you, tell everyone that it was Angela who is spreading those lies, and then tell everyone what you’ve been really doing behind their backs!”

“You can’t! You promised!” Tweek shouted as he grabbed my shirt.

“Get off of me! I’m done being your lackey! I’m getting out of this shit before it gets worse! I don’t need this in my life!” I shouted as I began to walk away.

“No! I won’t let you!” Tweek pulled me back, almost making me fall.

“Let go!”

“I won’t! You’re gonna do as I say and just do it! You are not going to tell on me!” Tweek shouted.

“I said...let...go!” I pushed him so hard, he staggered back before falling out of the window. I let out a gasp, but could hear someone else gasping.

“W-who’s there?” I called out.

I hear rushed footsteps running away, and I just stood there, smiling to myself the moment I know the person spying on us was gone.

“Tweek, we did it,” I called out as I rushed over towards the window and saw Tweek dangling by rope, he was shaking in fear.

“Great...now please pull me back up before this rope gives in,” Tweek said.

“I got you, buddy,” I quickly grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him up, “it’s a good thing the drama club lend us those ropes yesterday, the plan worked,” I smiled.

“Yeah...but I wished it didn’t require you pushing me out the window,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, I didn’t actually push you, remember? I pretended to push you, blocking Angela’s view of you grabbing the rope by the window and you pretending to fall,” I said.

“Still...did we had to do this on the third floor?”

“If this plan works, then yeah, it was necessary. Now...let’s go watch the rest of my plan unfold,” I smirked.

When we headed downstairs, we already saw a large crowd forming on the first floor, I smiled, knowing that Angela has already gotten the attention of everyone here, meaning no one will notice if someone rushed over towards Angela’s locker and tried stealing something from it.

“Go get Angela’s phone,” I whispered. Tweek nodded and rushed off, while I started moving through the crowd to see what’s happening.

“It’s true! I saw it with my very own eyes! Craig Tucker murdered Tweek!” Angela exclaimed, looking crazy as she pulled her hair. God, we must have really freaked her out.

“That can’t be true, those two are a couple, why would Craig murder Tweek?”

“Yeah, there’s no way he would kill his boyfriend!”

“Oh for the love of god! They aren’t boyfriends!” Angela screamed.

“How would you know?”

“Because I’m the one who spread those rumors! I lied about them being a couple!” Angela admitted.

Everyone gasped, staring at Angela in disbelief. I just stood there, smiling to myself. Gotcha.

“You...lied, Angela?” Annie came up, staring at her, “but...the code…”

“Who fucking cares about the code!? Craig Tucker murdered someone!”

“I did?” I asked as I walked over, looking confused, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I did not murder anyone,” I said.

“You!” Angela came rushing towards me, “tell them now! Tell them how you murdered Tweek!”

“Tweek? What are you talking about? Tweek is fine, see?” I turned around and pointed to Tweek, who was happily standing among the crowd, waving at us.

“Hey,” Tweek said.

“...But...but I saw...I saw you…”

“Oh my...Angela...did you lie? Isn’t that against the newspaper club honor code?” I said.

“....You...you think you gotten away with this? I can easily make your life a living hell,” Angela snarled.

“Maybe...but then...if you try spreading another lie, who’s gonna believe you, especially after this,” I turned towards Tweek and nodded, he nodded back and took out Angela’s other phone. Angela noticed and tried to stop him, but with one press of a button, everyone’s phone began ringing, notifying them with a new message.

“Hey...someone said that I like Jimmy Tooler, that’s a total lie!”

“I didn’t get braces from biting a rock by accident!”

“Who the fuck is saying all these lies!?”

“Wait a minute, this photo has a picture of Angela’s article from the newspaper!”

“She’s the one who’s spreading all these lies!”

The crowd surrounded Angela, glaring at her. She backed away, trying to save herself.

“Wait...I can explain! I was only telling a couple of white lies, that’s all! I mean...little lies don’t hurt anyone!”

“Angela, t-this g-goes against the newspaper c-c-club code,” Jimmy soon came walking up with the other members of the club, I guess Annie called them over. “Y-you have d-d-disgraced the club with t-t-these lies.”

“Angela, you’re here by banned from the newspaper club,” Annie said.

“What? B-but…”

“We don’t want to hear it. You took an oath and you broke it,” Annie said.

“A-as a-acting l-leader, you w-will no longer come t-to our clubroom, y-you will no longer be in the photo album w-with us, and y-you will no longer have a-a-any of the benefits given to us. You are n-no longer a p-part of the n-newspaper c-c-club,” Jimmy said.

“We’ll be sure to clean out your desk later, you can come pick up your stuff after school, if we haven’t decided on throwing it away,” Annie said. The members turned their backs on her and left.

“Wait! Guys! I didn’t mean to hurt anyone! Honest!”

“Didn’t mean to hurt anyone! Well these hurtful lies say something else, you bitch!”

“Liar!”

“Bitch!”

“I hope you die in hell!”

Everyone around started to berate Angela, while Angela was stuck in the center, unable to run or get away. I sighed, and started to leave with Tweek.

“Wow...they’re really going at her. I feel like this is much harsher than when Mandy got exposed,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...she still deserved it. Her actions had consequences, and they finally came back to bite her. I know lying can help make a story seem interesting, but when you allow your lies to hurt people, then lying ain’t worth it anymore,” I said.

“...I get what you mean,” Tweek sighed, “but you think Angela will ever recover from this?” Tweek asked.

“It depends,” I take Angela’s other phone out of Tweek’s hand before going to all the photos of us, making sure to delete them, “if Angela learned her lesson, then maybe she can start all over, without having to lie...but if she hasn’t...well...she basically destroyed her own social life,” I said. I dropped Angela’s phone on the ground, and started to leave, “let’s go, there’s nothing left for us to see.”

“Coming,” Tweek said.

We left, even if we could still hear the angry crowd behind us.

* * *

The next day, things were somewhat back to normal. Of course, Angela was no longer part of the newspaper club, and Jimmy even made sure to have her picture on the door, with the word “liar” written over her head, as a way to add insult to injury I guess. Everyone has finally left Tweek and I alone, but so far, no one has forgotten what Angela did, and though no one was verbally assaulting her like yesterday, people continued to glare at her whenever they see her.

As I was walking from my locker, I see Angela. She noticed me and began glaring, but I just smiled and kept walking.

“You should have seen this coming. The reason why we have news reports is so they can reveal the truth, not make up lies. You weren’t helping students by entertaining them with lies, you were only hurting them more, Angela. Now you’ll have to live with this until graduation...or if you’re able to move schools, I just hope you learned your lesson,” I said. I then kept walking, hearing a faint sound of sobbing behind me. I just ignored it and kept walking.

I headed to the bleachers where Tweek told me to meet up with him. When I got there, I noticed he was reading one of the doujinshi that the Asian girls drew of us.

“Why the fuck do you have that?” I asked.

“One of them insisted that I have a copy, wouldn’t leave me alone. They even told me that they were going to continue drawing art and writing fan fics about us. They said that even though the truth of our relationship has been revealed, they know that we’ll eventually get together, we have that chemistry...whatever that means. I just took the comic and got the fuck out of there,” Tweek sighed.

“Okay...but why are you actually reading it?” I asked.

“Well...apart from the sexual tension in here...it’s actually a pretty good read, wanna read it with me?”

“....Maybe later,” I sighed as I sat down.

Tweek closed the book and put it away, we both sat in silence as we watched the football players practicing on the field.

“...You think we did the right thing? Exposing Angela like that?” Tweek asked.

“If we didn’t exposed her sooner, she could have easily spread another lie about some other poor kid, and then when she is finally exposed, she would have dragged the entire newspaper club down with her. People would think that the newspaper club was in on the lies, and I couldn’t let Jimmy’s reputation be dragged down like that, just because one person decided to be an asshole,” I said.

“....You’re surprisingly sweet towards your friends, Craig,” Tweek said.

I shrugged, “well...they’ve always been there for me...so it would make sense that I be there for them, right?”

Tweek smiled, “yeah, you’re right.”

I smiled before turning my attention back to the field. I let out a sigh as I sat back, “at least we don’t have to worry about people thinking we’re a couple anymore, thank god. As if I’d ever date you,” I muttered.

Tweek frowned, “about that. What does that suppose to mean? Am I not good enough for you or something?”

“What? No, I’m just saying. You...me...and how everything is…”

“Oh so you’re saying no one will date me because of how paranoid I am? I get it...no need to rub it in,” Tweek sighed.

“...That’s not it either,” I sighed, “look..I won’t lie, but...you annoy the hell out of me sometimes. You’re very paranoid over the littlest things, I still think you’re a creep, and sometimes...I want to punch you in the face.”

“Nnnngg….” Tweek began trembling.

“However...I know you mean well, I know you’re not a bad kid. Even if this whole notebook thing is pretty out there...I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone, and for that...I think whoever does find you attractive should consider themselves lucky, because from how I see it...you’re pretty attractive...I’ll even say...cute,” I smiled.

“C-cute?” Tweek blushed, he turned away, pouting, “you know no guy likes being called cute, right?”

“It’s a compliment, relax. You’re not my type, trust me, but whoever does consider you their type, they better treat you right, and if anyone hurts you, I’ll be by your side and beat the shit out of them for you, I promise.”

Tweek smiled, “you’d do that for me?”

I smiled, “we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Tweek smiled before chuckling, “yeah...friends,” Tweek said.

When Tweek turned back, he had the biggest smile on his face, it looked nice on him. He really should smile more.

I smiled at him before turning my attention away, I suddenly felt something warm in my chest, but it was so small, I could barely notice it. I just shake the feeling off and just focused on the field.

“So….I heard that Mitch is gonna visit Ms. Rose again later today...wanna go spy on them?”

“Is there anything else he does when he sees her...aside from the sex part,” I said.

“Lots,” Tweek said.

I smirked, “count me in.”

We both began to laugh as we started looking at the notebook.


	4. The Jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde's new friend seems to be a very nice guy, especially towards Clyde, but Craig and Tweek aren't very sure about Clyde's new friend, especially when he's a jock in the football team. They'll be shock when they realize just who Clyde's new friend really is, and why he's really nice towards Clyde.

It was a Friday afternoon, school was already out, the weather was slightly warm, and a bunch of clubs were doing their club activities. For me, I’m part of the going home after school club, but today I decided to watch Clyde practice for the football game that’s coming up in a month. It wasn’t really my idea, Token just thought it would be nice to cheer Clyde on.

“Why am I here again?” Tweek asked, confused to being here.

“Well you’re also our friend, Tweek, and I’m Clyde would really appreciate having all of his friends cheering him on,” Token said.

“Okay...but did you have to grab me and force me to come here?” Tweek asked.

“I knew you’d run if we just asked,” I said.

“....Good point,” Tweek sighed before turning his attention back on the field. We watched Clyde play for awhile, even though I didn’t care, and it looks like Tweek was a bit confused with the game. “I really don’t get it, why do they call this football when they’re using their hands?”

“You don’t play much sports, do you?” I asked.

“Well...I just...I don’t get invited to play sports games...that’s all,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry about it too much, honestly I don’t really know much about sports myself,” I said.

“Really? I thought you’d be the type to be into stuff like football or stuff like that,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...maybe when I was ten and had the mentality that all boys are supposed to be into sports, but now I’m fifteen, I’m gay, and I realize sports just isn’t my thing,” I said.

“H-he’s j-j-just a l-lazy potato t-these d-d-days,” Jimmy joked.

I frowned, “fuck you,” I said.

“No, I’m with Jimmy here. You’re like a sloth or koala, very slow and barely move at all,” Token chuckled.

Everyone began laughing at me, and I just flipped them off, annoyed. “Screw you guys,” I said.

We suddenly hear a whistle and watched as all the players stopped practicing and were now taking a break. Clyde took his helmet off and began rushing towards us.

“Hey, you see how awesome I was out there?” Clyde grinned.

“Don’t get a big head, Clyde. You’re good, but it’s not like you’re a real jock,” I said.

“Y-yeah and a g-g-good thing t-too. We w-w-w-wouldn’t know what to d-do if you d-do end up being a j-j-jock,” Jimmy said.

“Which reminds me, why are you joining the football team again?” Token asked.

“Oh you know, I thought it look cool, it would help keep me in shape, and-”

“You’re doing this because Bebe is part of the cheerleading squad, aren’t you?” I asked.

“....Maybe,” Clyde looked away.

“Of fucking course you’re doing this for that,” I sighed.

“Wow Clyde, you must really like Bebe,” Tweek said.

“Well how could I not? Look at her, isn’t she gorgeous, especially when she’s wearing a mini skirt?” Clyde pointed towards where Bebe was, she was currently practicing with the other cheerleading squad, and from the looks of it, I’m pretty sure Clyde was looking at something else aside from the mini skirt.

“Yeah dude, I totally see what you mean.”

“I-I-I’d tap that.”

“I guess you have a point, Clyde.”

“I’m gay, so I really have no opinion on her or her looks,” I sighed.

“Just you wait, once Bebe sees how cool I am as a football player, she’ll be totally into me,” Clyde grinned.

I leaned closer to Tweek to whisper something to him, “he’s always trying to impress any girl that even looks at him. It’s best to not hurt his feelings, knowing how much of a crybaby he can be,” I said. Tweek nodded.

“I don’t know Clyde, I mean...isn’t Bebe kinda eyeing quarterback guy over there?” Token said as he pointed out to Bebe talking to some guy I really don’t care to know about.

“Oh, that’s just Shane, and don’t worry, he’s cool. He knows I like Bebe and would never steal her away or anything,” Clyde said.

“You sure, Clyde?” I asked, “usually jocks like him always have a big head, thinking they can get whoever they want, and considering how...pretty...Bebe is, I’m sure he’s gonna try hooking up with her,” I said.

“Oh come on, Craig. Not all jocks are entitled assholes, and Shane is totally cool! Just the other day, he complimented me and how great my form was!” Clyde said.

“T-that does s-s-sound nice of him t-t-to s-s-say,” Jimmy said.

“See? Not an asshole,” Clyde said.

“Whatever you say, Clyde...but I don’t trust that Shane guy,” I said.

“You never trust anyone, Craig. It’s no wonder your social skills suck,” Clyde said.

“Yeah well you’re friends with me, so…” I shrugged and flipped him off.

“Craig!” Clyde began pouting, looking ready to argue with me for a bit, however, before he could let out another whine, that Shane guy suddenly comes walking over, patting Clyde on the back.

“Donovan, my man! You were awesome out there,” Shane smiled.

“Really? Thanks,” Clyde grinned.

“Hope he doesn’t get a big head,” I mumbled. Clyde must have heard me because he turned to glare at me for a second before turning his attention back to Shane.

“You know Donovan, you have potential, my dude. You should totally hang out with me and the other guys,” Shane offered.

“Oh uh...well...I was actually planning on hanging out with my friends for some tacos and video games after practice,” Clyde said.

“Oh darn, that sucks. We would love to have you come with us. We were actually planning on heading to the arcade and getting tacos ourselves,” Shane said.

“Really? Well...I don’t know…”

“Oh come Donovan, you’re one of us now, a teammate. You ain’t gonna leave your teammate hanging now, are you?”

“.....” Clyde looked at him before turning to us, “um...excuse me for a second,” Clyde quickly stepped towards us before whispering. “Hey...you guys think I can just...you know...I mean I don’t want to seem like I don’t want to hang out with you...it’s just...their my teammates, and-”

“Clyde, it’s fine. We know how important this whole football team is for you,” Token smiled.

“Y-yeah dude, don’t l-l-let us hold you back,” Jimmy said.

“I honestly don’t care who you hang out with, Clyde, just be sure not to overdo it with the tacos and the guac, like last time? I sighed.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best, oh and don’t worry, these guys aren’t replacing you as my bffs, we’re best bros for life,” Clyde smiled.

“Of course we are, Clyde,” Token smiled.

“B-b-best b-bros,” Jimmy grinned.

Clyde grinned, “thanks,” he turned back to Shane and walked over happily, “well, looks like I’m free to hang out with you guys. Count me in.”

“Great, Donovan. After practice, we’ll get going.”

“Great,” Clyde said.

The coach suddenly blows his whistles, signaling for the team to get back to practicing.

“Better head back and keep working hard, let’s get going,” Shane said as he puts his helmet back on and rushes back towards the field.

“See ya guys,” Clyde waved at us before putting on his helmet and rushes back towards the field.

“Guess we ain’t seeing Clyde later today,” Token said.

“S-should w-w-w-we cancel today’s plans?” Jimmy asked.

“Might as well, wouldn’t feel the same without Clyde now would it?” I said.

“.....” I noticed that Tweek was silent the entire time, confused, I leaned over to see what was up.

“You okay? You haven’t said anything for awhile now,” I said.

“I….I don’t trust that Shane guy,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, me too, but Clyde trusts him, so I could be wrong about him and jocks in general,” I said.

“No, not that...I just...don’t trust him,” Tweek said. I noticed how tightly Tweek was holding his backpack, I can see his notebook poking out in the small opening.

“.....” I suddenly felt uneasy myself.

* * *

Monday morning came around and I was at my locker, putting my stuff away as well as grabbing a few books for my classes. As I was busy doing my normal morning routine, I suddenly noticed a figure walking towards me from the corner of my eyes. When I turned my head, I was shocked when I saw Clyde wearing a sport’s jacket, sunglasses, had his hair gelled back, and looked completely different.

“Clyde?” I muttered, staring at him.

“Yo, Craig. My man, my main man,” Clyde said, clicking his tongue and finger gunned me.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” I said.

“What? It’s what most football players are wearing these days,” Clyde said.

“Okay….but since when do you start dressing up like the other jocks?” I asked.

“Look dude, now that I’m a football player, I got to act like I belong, you know? Fit in with the crowd, go with the flow, stuff like that,” Clyde said.

“Well to me, you look like a grade a douche,” I said.

“Hey, I don’t criticize you and how you dress, do I?” Clyde pouted.

“W-what? Why does everyone keep bashing me and what I wear?” I sighed as I looked down at my clothes.

“Look dude, I know this is weird and you’re probably not used to it, but trust me, after awhile, you’ll start to like the new Clyde,” Clyde said, he started to pose a bit, making himself look even more like douche.

“I highly doubt I’ll get use to this, Clyde,” I sighed.

Token and Jimmy soon came over, and once they saw Clyde, they also were surprised by his new look.

“W-whoa, w-what’s with the new l-l-look?” Jimmy asked.

“You like? Shane and the guys helped me pick out my new clothes,” Clyde said, showing us his new jacket and shirt.

“It’s….nice, Clyde….but you sure this is you?” Token asked.

“Oh don’t be like Craig, Toke! I’m telling you, this new look of mine will definitely help me impress the ladies, especially Bebe,” Clyde said.

“Well you better look out, Bebe is coming,” I said.

“Bebe!?” Clyde quickly turned and he saw Bebe walking with Wendy and their friends. Clyde quickly leaned against the lockers, made eye contact with Bebe and gave her a wink, “yo...Bebe. Sup?”

“Oh uh...hey...Clyde,” Bebe smiled, “I like the jacket.”

“Thanks, you look great too,” Clyde said.

Bebe smiled, “thanks, Clyde. Well uh...see you around,” Bebe waved at him before leaving.

Once they were gone, Clyde grinned and turned to look at us, “see that? She totally acknowledged me there! She likes me!”

“Dude, I’m sure just because she complimented you and say hey does not automatically mean she’s into you,” I said.

“Craig has a point, Clyde. Bebe was just being nice,” Token said.

“No no no, trust me, Bebe was totally into me! Shane said that girls dig guys who look cool and sound cool.”

“Shane...told you that?” I asked.

“Yeah man, he gave me all these pointers on how to get chicks, and from the looks of it, they’re working! I’m gonna be so popular with the ladies,” Clyde smiled, “oh but don’t worry, I’ll be sure to help you guys get some ladies too...not sure what to do for you though, Craig. Sorry.” 

“Don’t. I’m pretty sure if you ever try to help me get a guy, I’m just going to hate it immediately,” I sighed.

“Yo, Donovan! You coming or what?” We turned our heads and saw Shane with his group of friends, they were all calling for Clyde.

“Coming!” Clyde grinned, “so hey, look….I’m actually gonna hang out with my new buds today, so I might not join you guys for lunch, if that’s alright with you.”

“Um...sure Clyde, that’s totally-”

“Great! See you guys later,” Clyde grinned before rushing over towards Shane and his friends, “Hey! My dudes!”

“Donovan!” The group exclaimed before talking, laughing, and walking down the halls together. I watched them for a bit, feeling really uneasy at this point.

“Huh….I guess we’re not seeing Clyde today,” Token said.

“Y-yeah...gonna be a little l-lonely without C-Clyde to j-j-joke around with,” Clyde said.

“.....Hey...I’ll talk to you guys later, I gotta check on something,” I slammed my locker shut and began leaving.

“Okay...uh...see you later, Craig!” I hear Token said. Judging from his tone, it sounded like Token was worried I was leaving them like Clyde did. I wish I could tell him that wasn’t the case, but I don’t have the time now, I needed to see Tweek.

I found Tweek at his locker and quickly walked over. I quickly placed my hand on the locker next to him, surprising him as I looked at him sternly.

“Jesus Christ, you nearly scared the shit out of me!” Tweek exclaimed, frowning.

“Doesn’t matter. I just need you right now,” I said.

I hear a gasp behind Tweek, and when we both looked up, we saw two of the Asian girls looking at us before looking at each other and began giggling.

“I don’t mean that! Just get out of here already!” I exclaimed, “...and quit drawing us in your yaoi shit, and stop putting a copy in my locker, it’s starting to get creepy!” I exclaimed.

“Okay, what do you want, Craig?” Tweek sighed.

“I need your notebook, now,” I said.

“Now? Seriously?” Tweek asked, looking around.

“Just give me the damn notebook, it’s an emergency,” I said.

“Alright alright, Jesus, give me a sec,” Tweek sighed before pulling out his notebook. I quickly grabbed it from his hands and began flipping through it. “Hey! Careful, don’t just open it so widely like that, and don’t flip it that hard, you’re gonna rip something,” Tweek exclaimed.

“Shut up,” I said as I flipped through the pages, “god, why do you not alphabetize this? It’s so hard finding someone here,” I said as I kept flipping through the pages.

“Well excuse me for not organizing it a bit, even though there are over a thousand students here as well as new students coming in every year. I don’t have the time to make everything neat, okay?” Tweek frowned.

“Whatever,” I sighed as I kept flipping, “let’s see...and...here!” I finally found where Shane is and began reading his info. “...I knew it! I knew this asshole wasn’t actually nice!” I said as I read the part where he’s cheating on multiple girls. “This proves that Shane is someone to not trust! I got to tell Clyde. I’m borrowing this,” I said. I was about to leave, but Tweek quickly grabbed the notebook out of my hand.

“You’re not showing my notebook to Clyde, Craig,” Tweek frowned.

“Well I need it! Even if I tell Clyde, that’s not enough evidence, I need your notebook,” I said.

“We had a deal, no one looks inside my notebook,” Tweek frowned, “besides, even if I do let you show it to Clyde, it still wouldn’t be hard proof that Shane is not a nice guy, and not only that, but Clyde knowing Shane is a cheater to many girls won’t really affect him in anyway,” Tweek said.

“...Damn it, you’re right,” I said. I began biting the tip of my tongue as I tried to figure out what to do.

“Okay look, I don’t get why you’re overreacting over this, this is unlike you,” Tweek sighed.

“It’s Clyde,” I said, “I know I don’t give a shit about people in general, but when it comes to my friends, I actually do give some shits. I don’t want to see Clyde getting hurt, especially by assholes like Shane. Clyde is very sensitive and I just can’t stand to see him cry. It was already hard enough when Clyde’s mom died a long time ago, and I don’t want Clyde to get hurt again. So I have to do this, for Clyde.”

“....You really care for your friends, huh?” Tweek asked, looking down.

“I do.”

“....Alright, fine. I’ll help you with this,” Tweek said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah well...I like Clyde, and honestly...him hanging out with a tool like Shane, I just don’t like it one bit,” Tweek sighed, “so, what’s you plan?”

“First, we gotta find something on Shane that will help us prove to Clyde that he shouldn’t hang out with him, then we gotta tell the girls Shane is dating about the cheating,” I said.

“Why do we have to do that?” Tweek asked.

“It’s seems like the right thing to do,” I said.

“....You actually want to see those girls beating the shit out of Shane once they realize they have been cheated on, don’t you?” Tweek said.

“Maybe,” I said, “let’s get everything ready.”

“Got it,” Tweek said.

No matter what, we’re gonna help Clyde before he makes the biggest mistake in hanging out with Shane.

* * *

Tweek and I tried our best to find any info on Shane during the breaks and lunch, however, because he’s always around his friends and in an open area with a lot of people around, we couldn’t risk being spotted, so we decided to commit to our plan when there’s not that many people.

After school was over and all the football players were meeting up for practice, Tweek and I headed straight for the locker rooms, hoping to get any evidence of Shane being a no good scumbag.

“Why are we checking his gym locker again?” I asked.

“Well after studying enough info on Shane, I know he never puts any important stuff in his normal locker, so he usually keeps it in his gym locker, especially in his gym bag,” Tweek explained.

“Let me guess, you also know the combination in his gym locker?”

“Of course,” Tweek said as he puts in the number and opened the locker up.

“....I’m not even going to bother where you got that info from,” I said.

We began searching around inside, looking through his gym bag, under his clothes, and any other random stuff he had in there, so far, we got nothing.

“Ugh, there’s nothing here,” I said.

“Well I guess that makes sense. I mean, what kind of person leaves any info that proves they are a scumbag inside a locker?” Tweek said.

“I guess you’re right,” I sighed as I closed the door.

“Besides, it’s not like these things are gonna stop anyone from breaking in! There’s like a few dozen cases where kids have easily broken into lockers and stolen someone stuff! Which is why I always make sure to keep my important stuff with me at all times, that way no one can steal my shit while I’m not looking,” Tweek said.

“Oh my god, shut up about how lockers aren’t really that great at keeping your stuff safe. We’re trying to help Clyde, remember?”

“I know, but what else can we do? We got nothing to go on here,” Tweek said.

Before I could reply, we suddenly heard voices coming inside the locker room, and we both began to panic. Quickly thinking, I rushed over to my locker which is thankfully on the opposite side of Shane’s. I quickly punched in my combination, grabbed Tweek, and pushed ourselves inside, closing the door slightly, but not all the way.

“Sh!” I said as I covered Tweek’s mouth with my hand and peeked outside through the opened slot.

I see two people walking in, heading straight for Shane’s locker. One of them was obviously Shane, but to my surprise, the other person with Shane wasn’t one of his friends, it was Bebe.

“Why’d you call me here? The boy’s locker room is so gross,” Bebe complained, looking around in discomfort.

“Oh come on baby, this is the only place I know we can have some privacy for awhile, you said how you hated doing this in the boy’s restroom,” Shane said as he suddenly placed his hands around Bebe’s waist, pulling her closer.

I noticed how Bebe blushed slightly before smiling shyly, “this doesn’t make it less gross,” Bebe said, “and you smell by the way.”

“Sorry for the strong musk, coach has us really working hard, especially considering I’m the team’s quarterback and all,” Shane said.

“I guess,” Bebe giggled, but she pushed Shane slightly away before turning around, looking a bit unsure, “I just...I don’t know about us, Shane. I’ve heard stuff about you and Melissa...and I don’t want to be that girl that everyone will think stole someone else’s man, you know?”

“Babe, don’t worry about it. I’ve already broke things off with Melissa and she’s fine with it. I want to be with you,” Shane said.

My eyes widened, and I could feel Tweek going stiff in my arms. I quickly pulled out my phone and tried my best to record everything that’s going on.

“I...I don’t know...this all seems too fast for me, you know? I mean, I have cheerleading, the girls, homework, classes, and...there’s also Clyde…”

“What about Clyde?”

“I don’t know...I guess a part of me kinda thinks...Clyde is pretty cute? I just...I want to be sure if I’m making the right decision here, you know?”

“Oh come on, Bebe, I know you like me...don’t you?”

“I...I do,” Bebe blushed, “I mean who wouldn’t? You’re like the hottest guy at school right now...but I’m not sure if we’re right together, you know?”

“Trust me, you would rather be with me than with Clyde. Honestly, that asshole haven’t stopped bragging about how many girls he was planning on dating now that he’s part of the football team,” Shane said.

“What? Clyde said that?” Bebe asked.

My hands began to clench around my phone as I glared at them, I can feel Tweek tapping on my arm rapidly, but I just ignored him and focused my attention on the two.

“Yeah, he did say that he used to like you, but after joining the football team, he’s been getting such a big head these days. Always bragging about how many girls have flung themselves to him, saying how all the girls were so into him,” Shane leaned closer as if to whisper, but I managed to hear what he had to say next, “he even said that once you fall for him...he’d dump you and head to the next hottie.”

Bebe gasped, she frowned and look angry, “I can’t believe Clyde would say that...he was such a sweet guy…”

“I know Bebe, so did I after I hung out with him, but man...after a week of being part of the football team, he’s really shown his true colors. Not much for a nice guy, huh?”

“....You know what? Forget Clyde,” Bebe said, “if he isn’t going to treat me right, then I might as well be with someone that will.” Bebe then looked at Shane before smiling. She placed her hands on his chest as Shane placed his around her hips. “So...you’re really not dating anyone...right? I have heard from a couple of people about how you had multiple girlfriends last year,” Bebe said.

“Trust me Bebe, I would never cheat on you, and all those rumors are a lie. As if I would do something so scummy like that,” Shane said.

I gritted my teeth as I got more and more pissed. That son of a bitch, so this was his plan all along, get along with Clyde, find out that Clyde likes Bebe, and then take her away from him! He really is a scumbag!

“So...why don’t we get to know each other...a little better?” Shane said as he began placing his hands on the hem of Bebe’s shirt.

“Whoa, I don’t think so,” Bebe huffed as she pushes Shane away gently, “I ain’t that type of girl. If you wanna see my girls, you gotta take me out first, like a proper gentleman.”

“....Oh yeah, totally. Of course,” Shane smiled, “so how about..dinner tomorrow night. At 7?”

Bebe smiled, “it’s date,” Bebe leaned forward to kiss Shane on the cheek before leaving, “see you later.”

“Later,” Shane said. Once Bebe was gone, Shane dropped the smile he had on and let out a tired sigh. “God damn it...what’s the point in bringing her in here if she isn’t gonna let me see them? God...this chick is much harder to impress, even last time was such a fucking pain,” Shane sighed as he began opening his locker and started taking out his water bottle.

“That son of a bitch,” I whispered, glaring at him. He didn’t even care about Bebe to begin with. He’s manipulating both Clyde and Bebe, just for his own personal game. That fucker. I just wanted to jump out of this locker and beat the sh-

Suddenly, my phone began ringing, it was my mom calling. I cursed and wanted to turn it off, but Shane would have known something was up. I watched as Shane turned around, staring directly at the locker we were in. Tweek and I held our breaths as we backed deeper inside as much as we could, hoping he doesn’t see us. I saw Shane looking confused, even after my phone has stopped ringing, I saw him walking closer and closer, looking ready to open my locker. I held Tweek tightly as we both began to shake in fear.

“Shane! Dude, let’s get going! Coach finally arrived!” Someone came into the locker room and got Shane’s attention.

“Coming!” Shane called out. He forgets the locker and proceeded to head out.

Once Shane was gone, we both relaxed. I let out a sigh, thanking god for that last minute save.

“Mmmmnnn!” Tweek kept hitting my arm, wiggling around. When I looked down, I realized that Tweek was having a hard time breathing.

“Shit! Sorry!” I let him go and Tweek took in a large breath.

“I kept trying...to tell you...that I couldn’t breathe! What the fuck, man!?” Tweek shouted as he began hitting me, but with how little space there was between us, he just ended up slapping my shoulders with his hands in an awkward position. “Also, why the fuck did we have to go inside your damn locker!? We could have just run to the corner and hide from there, you asshole!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I panicked! I’m sorry! Now stop trying to hit me, it’s not very effective,” I said.

“Ugh,” Tweek sighed as he stopped and just looked at me, “well now what?”

“Well we got evidence of Shane being an ass, so we better get out of here first,” I said.

“Good idea,” Tweek said.

We both tried to leave, but when we tried to move, we ended up getting stuck. I tried moving myself a bit, but that would only pushed Tweek, which resulted in his pushing me back.

“Ow! That’s my foot!” I exclaimed.

“You’re crushing my arm!” Tweek hissed.

“God, why do they make these so small?” I said.

“Maybe because they never expected a person to be inside, let alone two people? Great plan by the way,” Tweek grumbled.

“I said I panicked, give me a break here!” I grunted as I tried to wiggle myself out, but that just made it worse.

“Stop stop stop! You’re gonna crush me!” Tweek said.

“Shit...sorry,” I said.

“Okay...this obviously not working…” Tweek said.

“Okay...um...I know...I’ll place my hands on your shoulders like this,” I placed my hands on his shoulders, “you place your hands flat on my chest,” I said.

“Like this?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah like that,” I said, “then we….” When I turned to look at him in the eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. I never realized how close we were, and god...it was so awkward.

“Um…” Tweek must have noticed because his face began turning red.

“Uh…” I cleared my throat, “so uh...we just...spin around slowly…”

“L-like this?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...like that, then I will slowly pushed the door open with my back...and we slowly step out,” I said. Once we were finally out of the locker, we both sighed in relief, however, when we both noticed we were still holding each other, we quickly pulled away and tried to pretend nothing happened, “we’re out.”

“Yeah...we are,” Tweek cleared his throat.

I quickly ignored that weird feeling and started analyzing the recording I got. It didn’t show much of their faces because the open slot didn’t help show much, but it was clearly their voices. This was the evidence we need.

“Alright, let’s get going and tell Clyde,” I said.

“Wait...we’re just...going to tell him?” Tweek asked.

“Well...yeah? As if there’s any other way. We got the evidence, just like you said. Hard proof that Shane is a no good asshole,” I said.

“I know, but…” Tweek looked down, “look, I know you and Clyde have been friends for years, but….I’ve paid close attention to his behavior and how trusting he can be….I don’t think just straight out telling him is going to help. If anything, it might make him more upset.”

“What? He has to know! That asshole is only being friends with him because...because….well I don’t know why, but it’s still a shitty thing for him to do to Clyde,” I said.

“I know we have to tell him eventually, but...maybe we can figure another way to tell him? Just...not like this,” Tweek said.

“Look, you’re just making this more complicated than it has to be, Tweek. So either help me, or I’m doing this myself,” I said.

“....Fine...but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Tweek sighed.

“Whatever, let’s just go!”

We quickly left the locker room and headed straight for the field. Once we got there, we spotted Clyde finishing up his warm ups, and we quickly caught up to him before he left.

“Clyde!” I called out.

“Oh, hey guys. Here to watch me practice?” Clyde smiled.

“Clyde, you have to stop hanging out with Shane, right now,” I said.

“W-what?” Clyde looked at me confused.

“Clyde, that asshole isn’t really your friend, he’s just using you so he can hurt you later! He’s planning on taking Bebe away from you!” I said.

“C-come on Craig, don’t be silly. Shane would never do that,” Clyde said.

“Dude, the guy is a notorious cheater! He’s been cheating with multiple girls since last year, and he’s planning on making Bebe his next girlfriend, you have to believe us! Look, I even got a video recording of their conversation,” I said.

“Wait...where’d you get that?” Clyde asked.

“In the locker room, we were hiding in a locker, but that doesn’t matter, just watch this and you’ll know that Shane is a no good prick,” I said.

“Really? Because to me...it’s more like you’re the prick here, Craig,” Clyde said.

I froze, “w-what?”

Clyde was frowning as he looked at me, “I can’t believe you would spy on my friends like that and then accuse them of being an awful person, who does that?”

“Clyde, I’m just trying to help you,” I said.

“Help me? From what? Having new friends? Friends that won’t make me the punch line in their jokes? Friends who actually want to hang out with me? Friends who don’t mind if I don’t say the smartest things in the world?”

“W-what? What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Isn’t it obvious, Craig? You haven’t been a great friend, and yeah...we hang out a lot, but it feels like...you don’t want to hang out with me at all! You’d rather be at home and being on your own all the time, and being a complete asshole,” Clyde said.

“Clyde…”

“I get it...it’s because that’s how you are, I totally get that...but ever since Tweek started hanging out with us, you’ve been spending more time with him than your best friend! What is that about?”

“Clyde...that’s not...I didn’t mean to...I just…” I sighed, “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“So you’re saying I can’t take care of myself now?” Clyde frowned, “I’m not a baby, Craig! Yeah...I cry...and I’m very sensitive...but I don’t need someone looking out for me all the time! I already had dad when mom died, I don’t need you acting like a mom to me! I want a friend, not another mom!” Clyde said, “but I guess...I don’t have a friend, especially one who doesn’t trust me and my choices.”

“Clyde...come on, dude…”

“No, I won’t ‘come on.’ I think I’ve made up my mind right now...I think...I’d rather hang out with my new friends than with my so-called best friend...if I can even call you that. If you can’t trust me and who I choose to hang out with...then maybe we shouldn’t be friends at all,” Clyde said. He turned around and began leaving, “I’m gonna hang out with my new best bros from now on, tell Token and Jimmy that I won’t be hanging out with them much, not as long as you’re around. Goodbye, Craig.” Clyde then left.

“Clyde! Clyde!” I called out, “ugh...son of a bitch!” I cursed.

“I told you so,” Tweek said.

“I know...don’t rub it in,” I sighed, “but now what are we going to do? How are we gonna prove to Clyde that Shane is a no good jerk?”

“Oh? Is that what you were doing in the locker room earlier, Tucker?”

We both turned around as quickly as human possible, we paled when we saw Shane standing behind us. Who knows how long he’s been there.

“Y-you saw us?” Tweek asked.

“Of course I saw you, spaz. I knew someone was spying on us when I heard your phone ringing in the locker, Tucker,” Shane said.

“How do you know I didn’t just leave it?” I asked.

“Oh please, everyone knows how much of a phone addict you are, so hearing your dumb ringtone in the locker earlier, especially after school, well...I knew you were around,” Shane suddenly grabbed me by the collar and almost lifted me up from the ground. Tweek just stood there, panicking as he wasn’t sure what to do. “I was gonna beat the shit out of both of you and then delete that video you two must have recorded of me, but then after seeing what happened with you and Clyde, well...I guess I don’t need to beat you two up after all. If your best friend doesn’t trust you, then of course no one else will believe you either,” Shane suddenly pulled my hat down, covering my eyes, he then let me go and pushed me to the ground.

“Craig!” Tweek quickly crouched down and tried to help me up, while I was trying to pull my hat off of my head.

“Try getting near Clyde again or telling anyone what you saw, I’ll break every bone in your body,” Shane said. I then hear Shane leaving.

I finally pulled my hat off and glared at him, “threatened us all you want, but you’ll get what you deserve, asshole!” I shouted, but he didn’t listen. “God damn it!” I shouted.

“Now what?” Tweek asked.

“.....Honestly….I have no fucking idea,” I sighed.

* * *

For the next few days, Clyde has been ignoring us. He stopped hanging out with us during breaks, lunch, or even after school if the other guys have nothing to do. Clyde didn’t want to hang out with his old friends anymore, and would rather hang out with his so-called new friends...all because of me.

“It’s weird...not having Clyde sitting here and laughing at Jimmy’s jokes,” Token said.

“I-I-I know…” Jimmy sighed.

“....This is my fault,” I sighed.

“Don’t say that, dude. You were trying to help Clyde out and things didn’t go as planned. Sooner or later, Clyde will realize he’s being silly and will come back to us eventually,” Token said.

“Not after his heart is ripped out of his chest,” I frowned, “I’m telling you, Shane is trying to make Bebe his girlfriend, that’s gonna break Clyde’s heart since we all know how much Clyde likes her,” I said.

“I know, you showed us the video and we believe you dude, but what does Shane have to gain by doing that? What’s the point? He makes Clyde his friend, takes the girl that Clyde likes, and then what? Clyde cries and feels betrayed? It doesn’t really add up here,” Token said.

“I know...that’s what I’m trying to figure out,” I sighed, I looked up and saw Tweek thinking, “any ideas?”

“Mmm….maybe he’s planning on making Clyde his friend and having him tell him all the cute girls around, so that way he can take the girls, and Clyde can get sloppy seconds?” Tweek suggested.

“....Jesus Christ, of course the paranoid kid would say that,” I sighed, facepalming.

“Hey, I was just trying to help, give me some slack here, man,” Tweek sighed.

“I know...I’m sorry….I just wish we could help Clyde get out of this situation here! I don’t want to see him getting hurt,” I said.

“T-t-too bad you ain’t i-invited to Shane’s p-p-party, that way you could force Clyde to watching the video you recorded, while a-also having Shane’s g-g-girlfriends in the same house. It would be p-p-perfect,” Jimmy said.

I froze, “party? What party?” I asked.

“Shane is having a house party this Saturday, his parents are going to be out of town for a week, so he thought it be a great idea to have a party with lots of booze, drugs, and sex,” Token said.

“O-of course w-we’re not invited, even t-though it’s an o-open house p-p-party, and practically anyone c-could come,” Jimmy said.

“Yep, but unfortunately, Shane is gonna have one of his buddies be the bouncer for the party, so unless you got some nice drugs or alcohol on you, you ain’t getting in,” Token sighed, eating his salad.

“.....” I turned to look at Tweek, giving him the look I normally had when I have an idea. Tweek looked at me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

“No…” Tweek shook his head as he began twitching.

“Oh yes,” I grinned as I quickly got up, grabbed Tweek’s arm, and we began leaving. “We gotta do something, so we’ll see you guys later!”

“Um...see ya!” Token called out.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, Tweek pulled his arm out of my grasp and began twitching nervously. He was like a chihuahua that couldn’t stop shaking.

“I hope we’re not doing what I think you want us to do,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, we’re going into that party,” I said.

“Oh god, you are,” Tweek began pulling his hair. “Craig, this is insane!”

“No, it’s genius. Once we get in there, we can find Clyde, force him to watch the video, then we’re gonna gather up all of Shane’s girlfriends, including Bebe, and have everyone see that Shane is a no good cheater. There’s bound to be a projector or TV, we just gotta show the video to as many people as we can,” I said.

“This is insane! Very insane! How are we even supposed to get in? We’re not invited, remember? There’s bound to be someone to stop us,” Tweek said.

“Which is why we’re gonna need some drugs as our ticket to getting inside,” I said.

“Where are we supposed to find drugs, Craig? It’s illegal and risky as hell to sell drugs to teens!” Tweek said.

“Which is why I know a guy,” I said.

“What?”

“Just follow me,” I said.

We both headed towards where the school dumpsters were, and once we reached there, I see the one guy I was looking for.

“Couldn’t help yourself in getting high again, McCormick?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“It’s for medical reasons, Tucker. I get anxious being in a crowded room for a long time,” Kenny said as he took a good couple of hits of his joint.

“Doesn’t matter, I need to buy some of your shit,” I said.

“Oh? Since when were you into getting high, Tucker?”

“Since I needed to sneak into a party and help my friend out, so you got any?”

“Depends...how fucked up do you want it?”

“Nothing too bad that could cause someone from losing their fucking mind, so maybe a bag of weed would do?”

“Mmmm...I’m not sure, my dad doesn’t have much weed in his stash of drugs, so he would notice if any of his weed goes missing,” Kenny said.

“Well I don’t want to touch the other shit your dad has, and I know you don’t want to touch any of that shit either, so how much do I need to pay you in order for you to just get the weed from you dad?” I asked.

“Depends...how much you got?” Kenny asked.

I frowned as I took out my wallet and took out the hundred dollar bill my grandma gave me for my birthday last year, “will this do?”

“Whoa...you’re really want to go this party don’t you?”

“It’s to help a friend,” I said.

“....Mmmm….alright. I guess I can try hiding from my old man before he realizes that I took his weed,” Kenny said, “so when do you want it?” Kenny asked.

“Saturday, in front of Shane’s house. I’ll text you the details later,” I said.

“Got it,” Kenny takes the hundred dollar bill and got up, “pleasure doing business with you,” Kenny then left and headed back inside.

“....What the fuck just happened?” Tweek asked, looking very lost at this point.

“We just go ourselves the ticket into getting into that party,” I said.

“Oh god...why is it that when I started hanging out with you, I’m always taken out of my comfort zone?” Tweek grumbled.

I slunk my arm around Tweek’s shoulders and guided him back inside, “well Tweek, you’re going to be really out of your comfort zone this Saturday. You’re going to your very first house party,” I said, patting his back.

“Oh god...I can already feel my skin crawling,” Tweek shivered.

We both continued heading back inside, and as we were walking, I could only hope that our plan is going to work.

* * *

On Saturday night, I was standing on the other side of the street in front of Shane’s house, the party was already getting wild, and there was still more and more people coming in, there was even a line formed outside, people waiting to see if they would be let in or not.

As I was waiting, I see Tweek coming by, wearing clothes that definitely doesn’t look like clothes you would wear for a house party.

“The fuck are you wearing?” I asked as I stared at his nice looking collared shirt and formal pants.

“What? I didn’t have anything to wear for these type of parties, so I went with my more formal clothes that I usually wear for big important events my parents hosts sometimes,” Tweek said.

“Well it looks like you overdressed for a teenage house party, Jesus,” I shook my head.

“I don’t see why you’re judging when you look even more lazy with what you’re wearing,” Tweek frowned.

“Why does everyone keep judging me and my comfortable clothing choice?” I asked, annoyed.

“Look, let’s just stop talking about this,” Tweek sighed, “is Kenny here yet?”

“He will be soon, I texted him earlier,” I said.

“Good, the faster we do this, the sooner I can scrub my body from all the booze and sweat in there,” Tweek said.

“You really never went to a party like this, huh?”

“I’ve been to a couple of birthday parties, does that count?”

“Unless those birthday parties involve a lot of drugs and people grinding each other, no,” I said.

“Well have you been to one of these parties?” Tweek asked.

“A few….never really liked them though,” I said.

“How come?” Tweek asked.

“Too loud, people are too drunk, and most of the time...I feel even more like an outcast. Whenever someone invites me and my friends to a party, I would just decline and stay home, playing video games in my sweats,” I said.

“Hm...that does sound a lot better than this,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well whatever you do, stay away from the drinks and don’t look anyone in the eye, unless you want to engage in some stupid game or invite someone unintentionally for a quickie,” I said.

“Oh god…” Tweek paled.

“Yeah...house parties really turn teens into wild animals. Which is why I’ll make sure that when Tricia starts high school, she never goes to one of these, unless there is adult supervision around,” I said.

“Shouldn’t that be a job for your parents?”

“Does it look like my parents ever stopped me from going to one?” I asked.

“....Good point,” Tweek said.

After a few minutes, we see Kenny walking towards us with the stuff we asked for, we quickly rushed towards him to get the bag of weed.

“Here you go, dude,” Kenny said as he handed me two bags, one was obviously the weed, but the other was a white powder looking substance, I paled when I saw it.

“I just needed the weed, Ken,” I said.

“Yeah well...I felt bad for taking your hundred bucks, and you’ve been such a great customer, so I thought I’d give you a bonus gift,” Kenny smiled.

“Thanks, but this seems overkill,” I said.

“Trust me, if the weed doesn’t work, show them the other bag, and they’ll definitely let you in,” Kenny said.

“Well...thanks man, you’ve been a great help,” I said.

“Hey, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my old pal,” Kenny wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in, pushing our cheeks together.

“Kenny...you have a count of three to let me go before I kick you in the balls,” I said. Kenny immediately let me go after that.

“Anyways, good luck with your plan you guys, and I better get a detailed message on how everything went, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything once it’s over,” I said.

“Cool. See ya guys,” Kenny said.

“See ya,” I said.

Once Kenny left, I stuffed the two bags into the pockets of my jacket, and both Tweek and I headed inside.

“You see very friendly with Kenny,” Tweek said.

“Meh...I mean...between him and his friends, I think I hate him less? Cartman is obviously someone I hate the most,” I said.

“I see…”

“....What?”

“What what?”

“That tone just now,” I said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tweek said.

“But you sounded mad, what’s the-”

“Hey look, we’re here. Get on with it already,” Tweek said, pushing me forward.

I looked at him but simply shake my head, thinking that Tweek was just being weird again. Once we headed towards the front door, I see one of Shane’s friends standing by, he looked at us with a mean look.

“Losers ain’t allowed, beat it.”

“Will you let us in if we show you this stuff?” I asked, holding up the bag of weed.

“Tch, fuck off. We got plenty of weed, asshole. It’s not like weed is illegal here,” the asshole said.

“Now what?” Tweek whispered.

“....Well...um...how about this?” I asked as I held up the other bag.

“....Where’d you get that?” The guy asked, his eyes lighting up when he saw the bag.

“As if I’d tell you. Now...you gonna let us in...or should I just keep this bag for myself….god knows how high I’m gonna be with this good shit,” I said.

“....Okay fine, you two can come in,” the guy said as he lets us in.

“Thanks,” I threw the bag towards him, and I watched as he hastily caught it in his hands. I grabbed Tweek’s hand and began pulling him inside, and just like any of the parties I’ve been into before, it was loud as fuck. “Tweek, check around and see if you can find a projector or TV,” I said.

“What?”

“I said, go find a projector or TV!”

“I can’t hear you!” Tweek shouted.

I grabbed Tweek’s ear and got really close to his face, “find a way to show the video to everyone!”

“Ow! Okay! No need to shout in my ear! I’m on it!” Tweek exclaimed as he left.

Once Tweek was gone, I quickly looked around, hoping to see where Clyde was. As I was walking, avoiding people touching me or being offered beer or weed, I soon found Clyde laughing on the couch with the other members of the football team. I quickly walked over there.

“Clyde!”

“Craig? What are you doing here?” Clyde asked.

“Clyde, I need to talk to you,” I said.

“If this is to apologize to me, then forget it. I don’t want to hear it,” Clyde frowned.

“No, I’m not here for that,” I said. Clyde just glared at me, “...but I should...but later. I need to show you something.”

“Tch...guys, I’ll be back. I need a drink,” Clyde said as he got up and left.

“Clyde! Come on, dude!” I rushed over to stop him, “you have to look at the video, see?” I shoved my phone to his face, forcing him to see the video, however, because of how loud the music was, it was really hard to hear the audio.

“What am I looking at?”

“It’s...it’s Bebe with Shane! See? Shane is flirting with Bebe here,” I said.

“I don’t see it, I just see two out of focus blobs...I don’t see who you’re talking about, but then again...you were hiding in the locker when you were recording this and spying on my friend, huh?” Clyde frowned.

“Clyde, trust me, he’s not your friend, he’s an asshole who wants to take the girl of your dreams away!”

“Stop saying that! Shane would never do that!”

“Then what about all the rumors of him cheating!?”

“That’s the thing, they’re just rumors, and even if they were true, it all happened last year, right? Shane changed, he’s a good guy,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, you have to believe me, I’m just trying to help you!”

“Help me? More like you’re just jealous that I have a new best bro, while you’re going around being best bros with Tweek,” Clyde said.

“...What? Is that what you think? That I replaced you as my best bro?” I asked.

Clyde looked down, “it feels like that these days. The way you always look at Tweek with a smile, or how you’re always having more fun when Tweek is around. You’d even go out of your way to hang out with Tweek more than with me and the guys. How is that fair, Craig?”

“....Dude...you know I would never replace you. Yeah, Tweek is my new friend and everything, and I am spending a lot of time with him, but it’s not what you think...you know I could never replace you as my best bro,” I said.

“....Yeah well...it feels like I have been replaced. Maybe we’re not meant to be best bros after all,” Clyde said.

“Clyde…”

Clyde didn’t listen, he simply turned and proceeded to weave through the crowd and head towards the kitchen for drinks. I quickly ran towards him, moving people out of my way and hope to stop Clyde.

“Clyde, wait!” I grabbed his shoulder when Clyde stopped, but I noticed how tense Clyde was. Confused, I looked at the direction he was looking at, and I froze when I see Bebe and Shane making out in the kitchen. “....Clyde…” I said, looking at him carefully.

“.....” Clyde got out of my grip and rushed over there, I really thought he was going to cry, but when I saw his eyes, I can see he was pissed. “Shane! What the hell man!?” Clyde exclaimed. I nearly forgot that Clyde can be very confrontational, especially when he’s been wronged. “You knew I liked Bebe, and you’re here making out with her!? What the fuck!?”

“What are you talking about, Clyde? Shouldn’t you be busy with your many girls that are clinging to you?” Bebe frowned, looking pissed.

“W-what? What are you talking about?” Clyde asked, confused.

“Don’t lie...I know that you never really liked me, Shane said so...you only want me to be one of your side hussies, right?” Bebe said.

“I...I don’t know what you’re...Shane...what is she talking about?” Clyde asked, looking at Shane, probably hoping that Shane would still act like his best friend.

“The truth, dude. I mean, you have changed a lot since you joined the football team, and I just been telling Bebe about how you think all the girls are going to flaunt all over you, especially Bebe,” Shane said, I can see the evil smirk on his face.

“That’s not...that’s not what…”

“Forget it, Clyde...I see now that you don’t like me like I thought. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to date an entitled douche, so please...leave me alone,” Bebe walked away, heading towards the backyard.

“Shane...why are you doing this?” Clyde asked, grabbing Shane’s arm before he left to follow Bebe.

“What do you mean, Donovan?”

I frowned, “cut the crap, you knew that Clyde liked Bebe, and you went ahead and made her one of your many girlfriends! What’s your deal?”

“My deal? Well my deal here is that I’m fucking tired of newcomers thinking their the hottest shit. Just because you joined the football team doesn’t mean you can take away my spotlight and think your finally popular. In the end, you’re a loser, you will forever be a loser, and you’ll continue being a loser forever. So want some advice, Donovan? Quit the football team and join a club that actually suits a mama’s boy loser like yourself. Fuck off,” Shane pushed Clyde away and went to outside to find Bebe.

“......” Clyde stood there, silent. I noticed how his hands were trembling.

“Clyde…”

“....You were right...about him...about Bebe...about everything. He wasn’t my friend...he never was...he was just using me…”

“....Clyde...I’m sorry,” I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn’t sure how. I never had to comfort anyone, usually let Token do most of the comforting since he’s great at that, but myself...I don’t know what to do. I placed my hand on his shoulder, wishing I knew what to do.

“Craig!” I turned around and saw Tweek coming from the door that led to the backyard, he rushed over towards me.

“Hey, did you manage to show the video?”

“Yep, there’s a projector outside, and in a few seconds….” Tweek held up his arm to look at his watch, “the video will start playing soon.

“Great, and did you also make sure all of Shane’s girlfriends were there to see them?”

“Took a lot of convincing and beer, but yep, got all of them in the same place.”

“Perfect, let’s go watch the show,” I smiled, I turned towards Clyde, “Clyde? You coming?”

“...I….I don’t know...I just...I want to be left alone for awhile…”

“....Clyde...I’m not great at this whole comforting thing...and I’m definitely not the person you should count on for most things...but just know that...if you’re ever sad...and need a shoulder to cry on….I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

“.....”

“Just take your time...bro,” I said as I patted Clyde’s shoulder before following Tweek outside.

The backyard was huge and crowded, a pool in the center of the yard. I didn’t know why Shane’s parents have a pool since it’s always cold here, but whatever. All the kids who are currently swimming, hope they like getting sick.

“There’s the screen,” Tweek pointed to the white cloth that’s being used as a screen for the projector.

“Nice going….how did you manage to get it set so quickly?” I asked.

“You don’t know everything about me, Craig,” Tweek said.

I chuckled, “clearly.”

“Oh, it’s starting!”

Everyone around and were interested all looked up at the screen, waiting for it to start. In three seconds, the video playing was the recording, and since the audio was turned up all the way, everyone can clearly hear who was talking.

“Hey...isn’t that...Shane?”

“Yeah...and who’s that with him?”

“The fuck? That bastard is cheating on me!”

“W-what!?” Shane turned towards the screen and paled when he hears his voice along with Bebe. Everyone can clearly hear the conversation they were having. “U-uh...this isn’t me! This is totally someone else! That’s not me!” Shane exclaimed, hoping to save himself.

“Not after everyone sees the next clip,” Tweek said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Tweek smiled and gestured back towards the screen. In two seconds, the video changed to another clip, this time, we can all clearly see Shane, but he wasn’t with Bebe, he was with another girl, one of Shane’s girlfriends.

Everyone fell silent, only the music playing was heard. Shane looked as white as a sheet as he stared at himself kissing the other girl, as for Bebe, she looked at the screen, looking as if she was going to cry.

The video then changed to a collection of pictures of Shane making out with different girls. Each slide showed Shane with a different girl, and considering how old Shane looked and the clothes he was wearing, it’s proven that these pictures were more recent.

“How did you get those pictures?” I asked.

“What? You didn’t think I just write down that he had multiple girlfriends now, did you? I thought you knew me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...you’re a genius,” I smiled.

Tweek smiled at me before he turned his attention back to the screen. I turned back, watching everyone’s reaction on the fact that Shane is not such a nice guy after all.

The moment the video ended, Bebe turned towards Shane before slapping him hard across the face, “asshole!” Bebe then stormed off, crying.

“Looks like we ruined Shane’s reputation,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah, and with how many kids there are here, people are gonna talk about it for months,” I smiled.

“Probably till graduation,” Tweek grinned.

“Maybe even through college,” I smirked.

We both began chuckling, but our little amusement soon died down when we noticed Shane glaring at us. He knows we’re here, and he definitely knows that we’re behind this.

We were fucking dead.

“You two!” Shane roared as he ran towards us. We tried to run away, but we were like deer in headlights. Shane suddenly grabbed Tweek and began shaking him around, violently.

“Oh god!” Tweek screamed as he tried to get out of Shane’s grip.

“Get off of him!” I shouted as I jumped on Shane and tried to pull him back, but he grabbed me by my hoodie and suddenly flipped me over until I was on the ground, Shane then placed his foot on my chest, pushing me down. “Gah! Get off!” I shouted.

“Oh god, we’re gonna die!” Tweek shouted.

“We’re not going to die, Tweek. Don’t exaggerate,” I said, “but we are going to have so many broken bones in our bodies, so this is still bad!” I said.

“Oh god!” Tweek cried out.

We looked around, hoping someone would help, but then I remembered, most of the teenagers here are either high, drunk, or love seeing a bunch of kids getting the shit beaten out of them. We were fucking screwed.

Just before Shane could punch Tweek in the face, someone suddenly rushed over and pushed Shane to the side, causing him to let go of Tweek, but fall into the pool.

I quickly got up and checked up on Tweek, “you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m fine...but...never take me to another house party ever again,” Tweek said, grabbing my arm. I just patted his back. I looked up and saw the person who saved us, it was Clyde. “Clyde….”

Clyde looked at us with a worried look, but he stepped over towards the edge of the pool, glaring at Shane. “You know what dude? I don’t care if you only became my friend just so you could figure out who I like and crush my feelings just so I’d end up quitting the football team, but what I will not let you do is hurting Bebe like that!” Clyde shouted.

I noticed Bebe was still around, she heard Clyde yelling her name and she turned to see what was going on.

“Bebe is the most beautiful girl around, and she doesn’t deserve to be treated like that! She’s kind, smart, funny, and beautiful! And yeah, you can argue that the reason why she’s so popular is because of how big her chest is, even I won’t lie about that,” Clyde said. Everyone around who heard all muttered in agreement, even Tweek nodded at that fact, “but to me...Bebe is more than her big chest, Bebe is the most beautiful and kindest girl I have ever met...and even though she didn’t have to...she always gave me some of her time, acknowledge my existence, and is actually pretty nice to me! She never laughs behind my back, and she’s actually a genuine girl. So I’m not going to let you hurt Bebe, or any of those other girls! You’re a prick, Shane, and I don’t care about how many people know it! You’re a prick, you’ll always be a prick, and you’ll forever continue to be a prick! So fuck you, dude!” Clyde huffed.

Everyone was silent, even Shane was quiet the whole time Clyde ranted his feelings for Bebe and everything. I couldn’t help but smile for Clyde.

“And another thing….if I ever see you hurting my friends again...I won’t hesitate to break your leg, even if that means I’ll be taken out of the team, I don’t care! No one hurts my best bros!” Clyde shouted.

Both Tweek and I smiled, looking at Clyde. Clyde turned towards us, he smiled back as he helped us get up. I patted Clyde on the back, thanking him for saving us.

“Thank you, Clyde, we would have been goners if you weren’t here,” Tweek said.

“It was nothing,” Clyde sighed, “now...can we get out of here? Turns out...I’m not very cut out for these types of parties apparently,” Clyde said.

“Does this mean we’ll get the old Clyde back?” I asked.

Clyde smiled, “yeah...no more sunglasses, hair gel, or fashionable clothes...though I might keep the jacket.”

“Fine, you can keep the jacket, but that’s it. If I see you wearing sunglasses indoors, I will never hang out with you again,” I said.

“Deal,” Clyde sighed, “now...can we get some tacos? I’m feeling very sad and tired now.”

“Yeah buddy, we’ll get you as much tacos as you need...well...maybe with a few limits since we’re still poor teenagers,” Tweek said. The two began walking, but I stayed behind for a bit. “Craig?”

“Hold on,” I quickly grabbed someone’s drink from their hands and walked over towards the pool. I poured the remainder of the drink on top of Shane’s head, “that...was for hurting Tweek, douchebag, and Clyde, Bebe...and I guess all the girls you cheated on. Go fuck yourself,” I flipped him off with both hands, backing away before I joined back with the other two.

As we were leaving, Clyde stopped when he saw Bebe. Clyde looked at her, Bebe looked at him. The two didn’t say anything, Clyde just put his head down and continued walking.

“Clyde!” Bebe called out.

“Y-yeah?” Clyde asked, turning around.

“....I’m sorry….”

“...It’s not your fault, you were just lied to by Shane,” Clyde smiled.

“Still….I’m sorry...for what I said,” Bebe said.

“It’s fine Bebe...you’re still the sweetest girl I know,” Clyde said.

“.....”

“See you Monday?”

“Y-yeah…” Bebe said.

Clyde smiled before continuing to leave Shane’s house. Once we were outside, Clyde began trembling before he clung onto me, letting out his tears.

“...There there...I know...it was really hard keeping it in, huh dude?”

“Nnngg…” Clyde sniffled.

“Come on...let it out...I don’t care how ugly your face gets when you cry...or how much snot is coming out of your nose. Just let it out, bro.”

“I-I’m sorry...I should have listened to you,” Clyde wailed.

“It’s not your fault...don’t blame yourself, dude. We’ll always be best bros,” I said.

“Nnnngg...C-Craig!” Clyde kept crying as we continued walking, I held Clyde up as he clung onto my arm, rubbing his face against my shoulder.

No matter what, even if Clyde and I aren’t always the best of the best of friends, I’ll always lend a shoulder for him to cry on. That’s what best bros are for.

* * *

On Monday morning, things seemed to be back to normal...aside from the fact that Shane was walking around with a cast on his right leg. Guess after we left, all of Shane’s girlfriends came up to him and started beating the shit out of him, breaking his leg, and automatically taking him out of the game. Ain’t karma a delight?

“You look happy,” Clyde said as he noticed my smile as I watched Shane doing the walk of shame, everyone glaring at him as he walked by.

“Well why shouldn’t I be? That asshole finally got what he deserved,” I said.

“Still...I can’t help but feel bad for the guy,” Clyde said.

“Really? After what he did? Making friends with all the newcomers before crushing their trust by stealing the girls they like, humiliating them, and forcing them to quit the team?” I asked.

“Well...I never said I felt bad for him completely. He’s still an asshole,” Clyde smiled.

“There we go,” I patted Clyde on the back.

“So, any plans after school today? Both Token and Jimmy don’t have anything after school today, and I’m free from practice since coach still needs to decide who to replace Shane for quarterback,” Clyde said.

“Replace? It’s not like the next game is coming soon, right? Why does he need to be replaced?” I asked.

“Well...turns out one of the girls that Shane dated was also the coach’s daughter...so…” Clyde smirked.

“Holy shit,” I chuckled, “I’m surprised coach hasn’t broken Shane’s other leg,” I said.

“He wanted to, but restrained himself and decided to cut Shane off the team for awhile, since Shane wasn’t showing any sportsmanship to all the newcomers,” Clyde said.

“Ha, serves him right. No one messes with Clyde Donovan,” I grinned.

“Or his friends,” Clyde laughed.

I smiled, “glad to see you’re doing better, dude,” I said.

“Well...I figured that since Shane wasn’t a real friend, I shouldn’t mope around over it since I know I do have real friends, that’s you, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek,” Clyde said.

“Well said,” I said, I finished putting my stuff into my locker and turned towards him, “well, since none of us have anything after school, we can go get something to eat together later, maybe play some video games?” I asked.

“Sounds great, I’m totally i-”

“Clyde?”

We both froze, turning around to see Bebe. Bebe looked at Clyde, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down shyly, looking at Clyde with a small smile.

“H-hey...Bebe, w-what’s up?”

“Well...I couldn’t really get what you said out of my head since Saturday...and...I just...been having these feelings? You know?”

“Oh?” Clyde asked. I nudged him to move closer, he does. “So uh...w-what does your feelings...say?”

Bebe looked up, smiling, “I think they’re saying that...maybe if you still like me...you’d...give me a chance...and we can go out to get...I don’t know...ice cream later?” Bebe smiled.

Clyde blushed, “I-I still like you Bebe, I’ve always liked you for a long time,” I said.

“I know,” Bebe said.

“Y-you know?” Clyde asked.

By this time, Jimmy, Token, and Tweek finally arrived, hearing the conversation.

“I-it’s kinda o-obvious,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, you weren’t really hiding it that well,” Token said.

“I know I recently started hanging out with you, but even I know you have the hots for Bebe,” Tweek said.

“I know I never really care about much of anything, but even I knew, dude,” I said.

Clyde blushed before turning towards Bebe, he put on a smile, “well uh...since you know...and um...I still like you...I guess...it’s a date?” Clyde asked.

Bebe smiled, “totally,” Bebe said.

“G-great!” Clyde blushed, “so uh...would you like me to walk you to your locker? I can carry your books for you,” Clyde said.

Bebe giggled, “what a gentleman,” Bebe said.

Clyde smiled as he took Bebe’s books and carried it for her, Bebe smiled before grabbing Clyde’s hand, and the two of them began walking down the hallway together.

“That lucky son of a bitch,” Token said.

“I-I know...I never t-thought I would b-be jealous of C-C-Clyde,” Jimmy said.

“Our best bro is growing up,” I smiled as I watched them for awhile.

“Guess we’re gonna be on our own for awhile again...but I’m happy for Clyde,” Token smiled.

“Me too,” Jimmy said.

“Same here,” Tweek said.

“Yeah,” I sighed.

Once the bell rang, we all headed to class together. As Token and Jimmy walked ahead, Tweek and I followed close behind.

“Well, looks like you managed to help Clyde out after all...even if there were a couple of hiccups to our plan,” Tweek said.

“Well hey...if you weren’t here to help, I’m sure I wouldn’t have been able to do anything, so thanks...for helping me,” I said.

“Hmph, I don’t even know what you would have done without me, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Yeah yeah, I know…” I sighed. I looked at Tweek before smiling at him, I quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, making sure no one noticed. I pulled away quickly, admiring the shade of red on Tweek’s cheeks.

“W-what was that for?” Tweek asked, placing his hand on the cheek I kissed.

“Me showing my gratitude towards you,” I said.

“Y-you could have just said so...w-weirdo,” Tweek said.

“Look who’s talking,” I grinned. I rushed over and placed my arm around Token’s shoulder, “come on dude, we’re gonna be late, our class is pretty far from here,” I said.

“Oh right, see you guys later,” Token said as we both began running.

“Hey! Craig! Come back here! You jerk!” Tweek shouted from behind me.

I just smiled, laughing to myself. As much of an annoying nuisance he can be at times, he’s pretty cute when embarrassed.

“What’s with the smile, dude?” Token asked.

I turned around, frowning a bit, “shut up...it’s nothing,” I pouted.

I couldn’t help the blush that formed on my cheeks, or how my heart seemed to skip a beat when I thought of Tweek. I wasn’t sure what was happening, and I knew I couldn’t avoid these weird feelings forever.


	5. The Rich Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Craig, Token is one of his best friends, he's nice, kind, and is a genuine guy, regardless of the fact that he's the richest kid in school. However, Craig and Tweek come across a problem when Token starts hanging out with the new rich students that came to their school. Now the two have to get their friend back, while Craig slowly realizes his feelings for Tweek.

It was lunch time, and on this specific Thursday, Token was gonna show us the latest gift his dad got for him. Every now and then, Token would always show us the latest stuff he bought or his dad gave him, and most of the stuff that Token would show us stuff that I and the others wouldn’t be able to get, considering how expensive most of it looks.

“Is that the first issue of Cosmic Slayer?” Clyde asked.

“Yep, and in mint condition too. Hasn’t been taken out of the seal yet,” Token smiled.

“H-how’d y-you get y-y-your hands on that?” Jimmy asked.

“My dad helped fund for the comic awhile back, and the creator decided to send him a copy of the first volume as a way to say thanks, then my dad gave me the comic knowing I’d like them more,” Token smiled.

“Man...you’re so lucky!” Clyde said as he looked at the comic and carefully rubbed his fingers against the sealed comic, admiring the cover and everything.

“You can read it if you want, dude,” Token said.

“I can’t! W-what if I accidentally spill something on it? Rip it? Or worse….lower the price value just by ruining the plastic seal?” Clyde said, he was now holding the comic away from his body.

“It’s fine, really,” Token smiled. “Enjoy yourself.”

Clyde looked like he was about to cry, “you’re the best, dude!” Clyde then ripped the seal off and began reading the comic with excitement and concentration.

I sighed as I ate a fry, “you really shouldn’t indulge him like that, what would happen if he becomes spoiled if you allow him to get whatever he wants?” I asked.

“It’s just a comic, let the boy enjoy himself here,” Token said.

“If you let him enjoy himself too much, he might start asking you for money, might even buy twenty tacos and get himself sick,” I said.

“Oh please, as if he’ll do that. Clyde is a big boy, and I’m sure he understands the importance of how to spend his money wisely,” Token said.

“I highly doubt that,” I said.

“....Jimmy, what am I seeing here?” Tweek asked.

“T-two parents arguing w-which of their parenting method is the r-right way for dealing with their k-kid,” Jimmy said.

“Shut up,” both Token and I sighed before settling back down and continued eating our lunches, while occasionally hearing Clyde’s reaction to the comic.

“Wow Token, it must be nice being rich and everything,” Tweek said.

“I mean...it has its benefits, I guess, but I honestly don’t really care about the money my parents make or how much they spend on me. I’m just a normal guy, like all of you,” Token said.

“P-pretty much, you’re one of u-u-us. A complete d-d-dork,” Jimmy said.

Token chuckled, “yeah, and thank goodness too. Imagine if I were one of those snobby rich kids that flaunts around and brags about how much their parents make,” Token said.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about that. You’re the only rich kid in the school, and there’s no way some other rich kid would even dare come to our school. It would be ‘below them,’” I air quoted.

“Now that makes me wonder, how come you did come to our school, Token?” Tweek asked.

Token shrugged, “well...I feel like I’d have more fun being with kids who like comics and movies like you guys instead of a bunch of rich kids that would complain about how they only got a hundred dollars for an allowance or the sports car bed they got wasn’t the right color,” Token sighed.

“....Why does it feel like you actually know what’s that like?” I asked.

“Well...you guys didn’t know me until third grade, remember? I used to go to a wealthy school before I moved to South Park Elementary,” Token said.

“W-why’d you move?” Jimmy asked.

“All the kids wouldn’t shut up about money and how much they get a day. I practically begged my parents all the time until they finally agreed to let me switch schools.”

“So...you changed from a private school to go to a crappy, underpaid, public school like ours?” I said.

“Hey, it’s better than hearing a kid talk about how many times they went to Italy to get the best pizza,” Token said.

We all chuckled and proceeded to talk about the latest games that are coming out, movies we’ve watched, videos we’ve seen, and just be normal guys, regardless if we all have different statuses financially.

In the end, whether Token was the only rich kid in school or not, he’s still an amazing guy. He’s always there for us, he’s nice, and honestly, I like him. Though I wasn’t sure about him when we first met, especially after I realized he was a rich kid, having him around kinda grew on me, and I realize that it doesn’t matter if he has a lot of money, he’s still a dork like all of us, and I couldn’t ask for a better friend like Token.

I can only hope things stay the same for all of us. Being together like this, and talking about crappy movie remakes and which video games has the most blood and violence known to man. I never want this to change.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I walked with Token to our first class of the day together. I really hated morning periods, I just wish they would start a little later, maybe around the afternoon or something, probably the best idea education wise, but hey, better than waking up so early in the morning and trying to remember all the info we gathered only to forget about it after the weekend.

“So Jeremy Finch was like trying to take the ball from me during basketball practice, and I managed to avoid him and get the winning shot for my team,” Token said.

“That’s great Token,” I said.

“Thanks,” Token smiled, “hey...maybe you and the guys can come to one of my practices? I can use all the support I can get before the big game in a couple of weeks.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there for you, dude. Wouldn’t miss it in the world,” I said.

“Thanks, Craig,” Token sighed, “I’m just so nervous! This will probably be the biggest game we have since we’re going against North Park High,” Token said.

“Ugh, I really hate those entitled bastards at North Park, just because they’re a bit well off than our town, doesn’t mean they have to rub it in,” I sighed.

“I know. I bet all those North Park High kids think they’re so great, that they think they can carry the entire world on their shoulders with a snap of their fingers,” Token said.

“Or how they think they’re so great than anyone else, they could cut in line to about almost anything, even those lines that are meant for the Make-A-Wish kids,” I said.

“I’m sure they would do that,” Token chuckled, “man, I’m glad I never went to North Park High, otherwise, I’d be stuck with a bunch of entitled, snobby, br-” Suddenly, as we were about to turn the corner, Token accidentally bumped into someone when he wasn’t looking, and two fell down, books scattered everywhere. I quickly helped Token up, “I’m sorry, I should have seen where I was going,” Token said as he rubbed his head and offered his hand to help the other person up.

“Oh no, it’s my fault. I should have looked where I was going,” a girl with dark skin and black hair took Token’s hand, and got up. The moment Token looked at her, I saw something in his eye change.

“I uh...um...a-are you okay?” Token said. Was he..stuttering?

“Oh, I’m fine. Nothing bruised or anything...not that you care since you obviously have a prejudice against North Park High kids,” the girl said.

I looked at her backpack and noticed a pin that had North Park High’s logo on it. Well shit.

“You heard us?” I said.

“A little...and I do agree...a lot of the kids there are spoiled brats...but not everyone are like that you know,” the girl said.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, miss…” Token said.

The girl giggled, “I’m Nichole Daniels, and don’t worry about it. I don’t mind, if anything, I kinda agree with you on the whole world on someone’s shoulders and the cutting in line thing. I actually witness someone from my group doing that when we went on a trip to Disneyland.” Both Token and Nichole began chuckling.

“Well...it’s great to see that not everyone from that school are rich snobs….but uh...if you don’t mind me asking...what brings you here?” Token asked.

“Oh well our school is having this student exchange program with a few other schools, and me and five other kids were chosen to come to your school and I guess study here for about a month,” Nichole said.

“Huh...you sure your friends can handle being in a school that’s beneath them?” I joked.

“Craig! Don’t be rude!” Token said, nudging me in the sides.

“What? You never cared when I joke about-” Token nudges me in the sides again, “ow! Dude! Quit poking me in the ribs, it hurts,” I said.

“Don’t mind him, he can be an asshole at times,” Token chuckles nervously.

Nichole giggles, “oh I don’t mind, I get how he feels, and believe me, none of the other kids here are my friends. In fact, they all left me behind just now and I have no idea where this class I’m supposed to be is,” Nichole said.

“Maybe I can help?” Token offered.

“Oh that’s so sweet of you, thanks,” Nichole showed Token the class she had to be, Token’s smile lit up as he read the schedule.

“That’s our class, we’re about to head over there ourselves. Why don’t we walk with you?” Token offered.

“That’s very sweet of you...um…”

“Oh, I’m Token. Token Black. How rude of me for not introducing myself sooner,” Token said.

“It’s fine, and you are?” Nichole asked.

“Craig Tucker, hey,” I said, giving her a small wave.

Nichole giggled, “I bet a lot of girls really like that bad boy attitude of yours, huh?” Nichole asked.

“Well...maybe...if they haven’t realize I’m not gay,” I shrugged.

“Oh...I see,” Nichole said.

“That doesn’t upset you or anything, right?” I asked.

“Of course not, I think being able to like whoever you want is a nice thing, and should not be judged.”

“Yeah...like whoever you want,” Token said, looking at Nichole weirdly.

“Dude...you okay?” I asked.

“Huh...yeah...totally...so uh, Nichole, shall we head to class together?” Token said.

Nichole giggled, “sure thing, Token,” Nichole said.

Token smiled and began guiding Nichole to our class, I just followed close behind, staring at Token as if he grew a second head right then and there. I can see the way he smiled at her, I can see the way his eyes would always glanced towards her, I can see how he kept stuttering with each word every time he spoke.

Dar god, Token had a crush on the new girl. I couldn’t help but chuckle inside.

Once we reached our classroom, Nichole turned towards us with the kindest smile I have ever seen.

“Thanks again for helping me. You two are so sweet...especially you, Token,” Nichole said.

“Well uh...you know...ha ha ha…” Token blushed.

Nichole giggled, “you’re so silly,” Nichole then turned to head into class, “I’ll see you in class you two.”

“See you, Nichole,” I waved as I placed my arm around Token’s shoulders.

“S-see ya inside,” Token stuttered.

Nichole smiled before heading inside. Once she was gone, I looked at Token, smirking at him, and poking fun at him a bit.

“Someone has a crush,” I said.

“W-what!? What are you talking about?” Token frowned.

“Dude, it’s obvious you have a thing for Nichole,” I said.

“I do not! I just met her! There’s...t-there’s no way,” Token said.

“I don’t know, it could work between you two. Both of your are rich, both of you can’t stand the snobby brats at North Park High, and both of you seem to like each other,” I said.

“Whoa dude! Just because we’re both rich doesn’t mean….wait...you think she likes me?” Token asked.

I rolled my eyes, “you’re so into this girl. You better ask her out soon,” I said as I began heading inside.

“I can’t just do that! Aren’t there like...rules for this kind of stuff?” Token asked.

“Why are you asking me? You know I never dated anyone before. The only one that technically qualifies is probably Clyde since he’s dating Bebe...and I guess Jimmy since he did say he use to have a girlfriend in elementary school, but I’m not sure how much of that was true,” I said.

“Look, I’m not going to ask Nichole out, okay? I mean...we’re still completely different from each other here,” Token said.

“One, why should that matter since it’s obvious you like her, and two, what difference are you talking about, man?”

“...Well…” Token turned his head to see Nichole standing with another group of kids, my guess are the other North Park High exchange students that left Nichole behind earlier. Nichole turned to look at us, she smiled and waved, but then looked back towards the group she’s with. “....She’s from North Park High...meaning she won’t be here much long...she’ll eventually leave and head back to her school, which is pretty far from here...and who knows when I’ll see her again…”

“....Toke...if you don’t give this a shot, you might regret it later on. Just ask her out, and see where it goes. Who knows...you might have a beautiful future with her, dude,” I said.

“....” Token looked at Nichole, I can see his cheeks getting red. He let out a sigh as he looked down, clutching his books in his arms, “I’ll….I’ll think about it,” Token said. Token then proceeded to head to his desk.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, “god, you’re just as frustrating like the time when Clyde wouldn’t give up and accept the fact that the ice cream parlor ran out of sprinkles last week,” I said as I headed to my desk.

Though I’m not very knowledgeable in liking someone and asking someone on a date, I do know that if Token doesn’t take this chance, he’ll grow up regretting so much, and I’ll be that friend where he’ll constantly whine on how he regretted so much of his life, and I am not going to enjoy that at all.

Once class started, I couldn’t help but notice how Token was staring at Nichole the entire time while she and her group stood at the front of the class, the teacher introducing them and talking about the program they were apart of briefly.

When the teacher asked Nichole to be the first to introduce herself, she smiled and gladly walked towards the front.

“Hello, I’m Nichole Daniels, I’m from North Park High, I’m here because of the student exchange program we were having at my school, and I like cats, puppies, drawing, and I know how to make a decent lasagna,” Nichole said.

Someone raised their hands, and before the teacher could call on them, they asked, “is it true that all the kids at North Park high are like...super rich?”

Nichole seemed taken back by the question, “well uh...I guess there are a lot of kids that are very wealthy that go to our school, but there are also a few that come to our school because of their talents and connections with important people, but...pretty much, yeah. It’s mostly a rich kid school.”

Another kid raised their hand, “how much money do you make?”

“Oh uh...well I don’t really make any money since I’m still a kid, and I don’t have a job quite yet, but I do hope to get one soon,” Nichole said.

Another kid asked, “why do you need to get a job to make money? Isn’t your parents like...loaded?”

“Well uh...I guess my parents are kinda wealthy, but I would never ask my parents for any money…” Nichole said. I can tell she’s getting uncomfortable with the questions now.

“Did you know that Token is also rich and is like you?” Someone asked.

Token blushed and saw Nichole looking at him. “Oh...I didn’t know that,” Nichole smiled kindly towards Token.

“Hey Nichole, is it true that rich kids have pony rides at your school?”

“I really don’t see how that’s relevant to me or the program here…” Nichole sighed.

Token frowned and quickly got up, getting pissed, “hey! Instead of asking her these dumb questions, maybe ask her what her favorite color is or if she has a favorite food? It doesn’t matter if she’s rich. She’s a human being here!” Token exclaimed.

“Mr. Black, please sit back down, and to everyone else, please hold all questions after, and no more of this shouting out nonsense. I will not tolerate that in my classroom, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” everyone said.

“Good. Thank you, Nichole for your wonderful introduction. You can sit in that empty seat next to Token over there.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nichole walked over and sat at the empty desk next to Token, she looked at Token and smiled, “thanks.”

Token blushed, “y-you’re welcome.”

“Next up...we have Phillip Rouge. Why don’t you tell everyone about yourself.”

“Gladly,” a boy with blonde slick hair and a smile that made it look like he was saying, “I’m better than all of you, don’t forget that,” stepped to the front, looking at everyone as if judging them for who they are and how they look. “The names Phillip Rouge, my mother owns the Rouge Cosmetics if any of you ladies have heard about it...of course...I’m sure you haven’t since only the richest of the rich women are able to afford them. My father also owns one of the most fanciest restaurant chains in America, Delicacy Rouge, if any of you heard of it, which I highly doubt since only the richest people can afford to eat at it,” Phillip said.

I stared at this Phillip guy, already feeling annoyed by his attitude. No wonder Nichole got left behind earlier, this guy is a total snob. Better stay away from a guy like him, otherwise I won’t be able to stop myself from breaking this snob’s perfectly white teeth.

As I began to ignore all the North Park High student’s introductions, already seeing how spoiled they were the moment they say their names and who their parents were, I began looking at Token, seeing him and Nichole talking quietly together, not that the teacher would care or notice.

I sighed, wishing Token would just ask Nichole out already, it’s clear the two are interested in each other, so I don’t see why they’re hesitating here. I guess old Token needs a little push in the right direction. There’s no way I was going to let my friend regret his life choices and die a sad, old, lonely man, wishing he’d just asked Nichole out when he was young...and I also didn’t want him to drag me down into his self-pity and self-hatred moment if I don’t get him to take this chance at finding happiness.

So after school was over, and Token was busy putting his stuff away, I quickly walked over towards Nichole and tapped her shoulder.

“Oh, hey Craig. What’s up?” Nichole asked.

“Well...I just thought you seem pretty cool and stuff, so I thought I’d invite you to come hang out with us later today, if you want,” I said. I see Token nearly trip himself as he quickly turned towards me. He was trying to tell me to not go through with it, but I was already committed.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Nichole smiled, “I would love to hang out with your guys, but unfortunately, I have to stay with my group during the break because of the program, but...I’m free during lunch,” Nichole said.

“Cool, meet us at the cafeteria, we’ll be sure to save you a seat,” I said.

“Thanks, see you there. Bye, Token,” Nichole waved and left to follow her group, who had already began leaving without her.

Once Nichole was gone, Token rushed towards me, grabbed me by the collar, and began shaking me back and forth. “What are doing!?”

“Helping you find happiness, Toke. If you don’t take this chance, there might never be another opportunity like this for you! You’ll grow up to be a sad, lonely, old man,” I said.

“Why would you think I’ll be a sad old man when I’m older?” Token asked.

“That doesn’t matter, Toke. You gotta do this. Do it for yourself. Ask her out,” I said.

“....Alright...alright! I’ll….I’ll do it,” Token said.

I smiled, “good,” I said, “now...why don’t we fix your shirt here, fix this afro of yours...and put on some chapstick, your lips are looking a bit dry, dude.”

“W-what exactly are you doing?” Token asked.

“Making you look good before you ask Nichole out. People who are being asked out always want the person asking them out to look good before they asked them out,” I said.

“And how do you know this?”

“I read it somewhere,” I said as I adjusted Token’s collar.

“Of course you did,” Token sighed.

“Trust me, when you ask Nichole out later, you’re gonna thank me,” I smiled. “Now...you got any chapstick in your bag or do I have to let you borrow mine?”

“I have my own, thank you very much,” Token smiled.

We both chuckled as we grabbed our stuff and headed to our next class together.

No matter what, I wasn’t going to let Token die all alone.

* * *

During lunch, I can see Token nervously waiting for Nichole to show up, he checked his appearance with his phone, adjusted his hair a bit, and sat there, waiting patiently.

“Don’t be nervous dude, she’s just going to join us for lunch, and when the moment is right, you ask her out, simple,” I said.

“Easy for you to say,” Token said, “I’m the one who’s gonna ask her out and everything…” Token began breathing rapidly, “is it hot in here, or is that me?”

“It’s all you, dude. It’s all in your head,” Clyde said.

“J-just h-h-have c-c-c-confidence, Toke,” Jimmy said.

“Confidence...confidence. I can do that...I can totally do that….” Token gulped as he began tapping his fingers against the table.

I rolled my eyes, watching this pathetic display. I decided to turn my attention towards Tweek. I was surprised to see him writing away in his notebook, looking frantic as ever.

“Dude, what’s up?” I whispered since I know he doesn’t want anyone to see him writing in his notebook.

“I’m writing down info on those North Park High kids,” Tweek said.

“What? Why? It’s not like they’re gonna be here for that long, wouldn’t it be pointless finding info on a bunch of kids you won’t see ever again later?” I asked.

“That’s the thing, even if I’ll never see them, they still might try something the moment they see me! I got to be prepared, no matter where I am now! Ugh! Whoever made this stupid program made it a lot harder for me! Now I gotta watch out for kids from an entirely different school! This is the worse!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Relax, don’t let your paranoia get to you, dude. Just stay away from the rich kids until it’s time for them to head back, and just don’t get them pissed if you’re that worried,” I said.

“I can’t risk it, I gotta figure out their routine, their secrets, and everything before they come after me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Clyde asked.

“Nothing!” Both Tweek and I said.

“Well...alright...but you might want to try helping Token out, it looks like he’s about to faint from all this waiting,” Clyde said.

We turned to look at Token, he was as white as a sheet as he was having a hard time keeping himself together.

“I don’t know if I can do this, you guys,” Token said.

“Token, if you don’t ask Nichole out the moment she meets you, I will make sure to everyone how you wet yourself by accident when were ten and had that sleepover,” I threatened.

Token gasped, “you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Token said.

“Yeah well I will if you don’t man the fuck up and ask her out already. I won’t let you die alone, Token,” I said.

“What’s with you and thinking I will die alone?” Token asked

“You gotta admit dude, you luck with the girls aren’t that great, remember when you dated Wendy Testaburger?” Clyde asked.

“That was in tenth grade, and we both agreed to stay friends, especially since she still had that thing with Stan,” Token sighed.

“Y-yeah, but what about that g-g-gold digger? She b-broke up with you when s-she realized you didn’t have a l-l-lot of money in your pockets,” Jimmy said.

“Don’t remind me of that one, please,” Token sighed.

“I’m just saying, Toke. Nichole seems like a genuine person that could make you happy, so you gotta give this a chance,” I said.

“...Yeah...you’re right...you’re right! I gotta do this,” Token said.

“Great,” Tweek smiled, “gives me an opportunity to get info on her more easily,” Tweek muttered that last part.

I nudged him in the side, side glancing him. He looked at me, frowned, but kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, we see Nichole coming into the cafeteria. She looked around until she saw us, she smiled and wave, and we all smiled and waved back at her. I quickly kicked Token under the table to make him wave back as well.

As Nichole was about to walked towards us, the other North Park kids suddenly walked with her, coming towards our table.

“The fuck?”

“Oh god, it’s happening!” Tweek exclaimed as he tried to duck underneath the table.

“Oh no you don’t!” I quickly grabbed him, preventing him from hiding, “do not hide under the table again!” I exclaimed.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Tweek exclaimed, waving his arms around, hitting me in the face.

“Stop! Tweek! Stop! God damn it, stop!” I shouted.

“Hey guys,” Nichole soon reached us and greeted us, “uh...what are you two doing?” Nichole asked as she stared at me and Tweek.

“....” I quickly pushed Tweek away, and we both quickly sat up straight, I did notice Tweek trying to hide the table again, so I quickly snatched the back of his shirt, preventing him from moving or going anywhere. He looked at me angrily, but kept a smile on his face as he looked at Nichole. “Nothing, just...doing...what guys...do….or whatever,” I said.

“Um...okay? Anyways...it’s nice to meet see you again, Token, and it’s nice to meet all your friends,” Nichole said.

“H-hi, I’m J-J-Jimmy,” Jimmy said.

“I’m Clyde, Token’s best friend!” Clyde smiled.

“I’m Tweek,” Tweek said, still trying to get out of my grasp.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Nichole,” Nichole smiled.

“So uh….Nichole...why are they here?” I asked.

Nichole looked back at her group before sighing, she leaned forward a bit to whisper to us, “I’m so sorry for this. I told them I was going to join you guys for lunch, and when I told them I’d be hanging out with Token, they insisted they come with me. I wasn’t able to tell them no,” Nichole said.

“Me? Why would they want to come because of me?” Token asked.

“Well...it’s because-”

“So you must be Token, right?” It was that Phillip guy, “nice to meet you, I’m Phillip Rouge,” Phillips said.

“Uh...yeah...I know. I saw you in my first period,” Token said as he hesitantly shook Phillip’s hand.

“Indeed, and I just want to say it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am the biggest fan of your father’s work in the movie industry, and I will say, it’s nice knowing there’s an actual rich kid in this school instead of just…” Phillip then turned towards me and Tweek, “...peasants.”

I glared at him. I wish I could just flip him off, but I couldn’t ruin this for Token.

“Phillip, that’s very rude. We’re guests here, remember, we should be nice to everyone while we’re here. Isn’t that the point of the program? Working with everyone in our classes?” Nichole said.

“Of course, of course, how can I forget. My daddy was the one who helped fund the program after all,” Phillip said.

“Pff...daddy?” I chuckled.

The guys and I began chuckling, but we soon stopped when we saw Phillip glaring at us.

“Anyways, we thought it would be a great idea to have lunch together Token, rich kid with rich kids, what do you say?” Phillip asked.

“Well uh...I really thought I’d only be having lunch with just Nichole...but I guess since you’re all new here and stuff, I guess we can-”

“Great! Thanks. Let’s sit everyone,” Phillip said.

Suddenly, the guys and I were being pushed to the side as Phillip and his rich friends sat down. There wasn’t a lot of room, so we ended sitting really close to each other, while the North Park kids made themselves comfortable and gave themselves enough room. Clyde nearly fell off the seat, he was clinging to the table as best as he could.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Nichole apologized as she refused to sit down and just looked at us apologetically.

“So, Token. Why is it that you’re attending this school?”

“Uh...because I like the programs they had here, and it was closer to my house?” Token said.

“Well why can’t you just use your private helicopter to go to school?” P-private helicopter? The fuck?

“Uh...well I-”

“Don’t be silly, Sandra, of course he couldn’t use a helicopter, you know not all schools have helicopter landing pads, even our poor excuse of a school doesn’t have one,” Phillip sighed.

“Oh yeah, our school is the worse!”

“I remember I wanted exactly six nuggest with my lunch, but could only give me five! How ridiculous!”

“Uh huh...well that must be rough, you guys,” Token sighed as he looked at us, at Nichole, before taking a sip of his soda.

“Yeah, and don’t get us started on how lousy the sports clubs are! We tried getting a basketball court there, but they said there wasn’t enough in the school budget to get a basketball court, so either we get rid of the tennis court or the swimming pool,” Phillip said.

“You...you guys like basketball?” Token asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s so in these days!”

“It looks so much fun, much better than boring old fencing.”

“Huh...I uh...I like basketball too,” Token said, paying more attention to them.

“No kidding?” Phillip smiled.

“Isn’t it great? Seeing the teams scoring and throwing the ball?”

“It’s even fun when we’re playing!”

“I know, right?” Token smiled.

“But you now what’s more fun? Reading Cosmic Slayer.”

“You like Cosmic Slayer too?” Token asked.

“Like it? I love it! The story, the characters! I’m so glad I got next volume a little earlier than most people, now I don’t have to wait a week to see it, I can just read it in the comfort of my own home!”

“Same here!”

“Me too.”

“What about you, Token? You gonna read the next volume this weekend?”

“Well uh...I don’t actually have the next volume yet. I was planning on buying it once it’s been released,” Token explained.

“Well why wait when you can read it sooner? Don’t you want to know what happens to Galactic Sam?”

“I...I guess,” Token said.

“Token, you totally have to come to my place so we can read it! I can lend you a copy if you want.”

“That’s nice of you, thanks,” Token smiled.

“Anything for a fellow basketball lover as yourself, dear boy,” Phillip chuckled. The group began to laugh and continued talking. Token actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

“The fuck is going on?” I muttered, staring at this display here.

“Craig...can I hide now?” Tweek asked, tugging on my sleeve.

“....” I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

After school, I was at my locker, putting my stuff away. I suddenly hear laughter to my right and turned around to see Token with those North Park kids.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Token said.

“Yeah, see you Token,” Phillip said.

Token waved them goodbye, waved a bit longer to Nichole, who smiled and waved at him before leaving with her group. Once they were gone, Token walked towards me with a smile on his face.

“Man, those North Park kids ain’t so bad after all. I always thought they wouldn’t like stuff like basketball or comics, but they surprised me today. I guess I shouldn’t judge people because of where they come from, huh?”

“Uh...yeah...I guess,” I said as I closed my locker, “but weren’t you supposed to ask Nichole out?”

“Oh shit, I forgot!” Token exclaimed, “I guess I’ll have to try again tomorrow when I meet her and her friends for lunch,” Token said.

“Wait, you’re going to eat lunch with them tomorrow? What about us?” I asked.

“Well what’s wrong with hanging out with my new friends? Besides, if I do this, I’ll be closer to Nichole that way,” Token explained.

“I don’t know, Toke...those guys don’t seem very nice,” I said.

“Oh come on, they’re just like you and me...they just...happened to be rich,” Token said.

“I’m not so sure about this, isn’t it weird that they were all over you during lunch? They completely ignored us, but focused so much on you,” I said.

“They were just surprised to see another rich kid in the school, that’s all,” Token said.

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t excuse their snobby behavior,” I said.

“They aren’t snobby,” Token chuckled.

“Oh so them bragging about their European trips or how much money they spent to buy gucci clothes wasn’t being snobby?” I asked.

“They’re just sharing stories of what they did, I wouldn’t call it bragging,” Token said, “trust me, Craig, they’re cool. I mean, I’m rich and you guys like me, right? So why can’t you like them too?”

“There’s a difference, Token, and you know it,” I sighed.

“Trust me, it’ll be fine. Just the other day, Phillip asked me to come hang out with him at his mansion this Saturday,” Token said.

My eyes widened, “but we were supposed to hang out together on Saturday, remember?”

“I know...I’m sorry, but Phillip insisted. If you want...I can ask him to let you guys come along,” Token said.

“No thanks, I don’t want to be around that guy, and I’m sure he doesn’t want riffraff anywhere near his expensive stuff,” I said.

“You’re being really judgmental, Craig. I’m telling you, not all rich kids are snobby and spoiled brats. They can be decent human beings too, and I know these guys are good people,” Token said.

I sighed, “you know what? Fine, go and hang out with your new friends, but the moment you see how spoiled they really are, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” I said.

“Don’t worry, dude. Everything will be fine,” Token smiled, “now I better head to practice, that game isn’t going to win itself,” Token said.

“See you later,” I said.

“See ya!” Token said before running off for practice.

I sighed, feeling a bit worried. I clicked my tongue, crossing my arm, not sure how to feel about this or what to do.

“....Tweek,” I quickly headed to the direction I know Tweek would be at.

I walked around, making sure no one was around, I then headed towards a bush that was near a particular window of a classroom. As I pushed the bushes, I see Tweek crouched down, writing in his notebook.

“There you are,” I said.

“Sh! Not so loud,” Tweek said as he pointed to the window he was spying on.

I nodded and quickly crouched down and hid inside the bushes as well. Both Tweek and I peeked inside the classroom, and I was surprised to see Mitch giving Ms. Rose a foot massage.

“How long have they been at it?” I asked.

“Almost a half hour,” Tweek said.

“I’m surprised the bastard even knows how to give a foot massage,” I said.

“I noted that he’s been learning how to give them to impress Ms. Rose,” Tweek said.

“Wow....” I chuckled.

Once Tweek was finished writing what he needed, we both crawled out of the bushes and left the area to somewhere more safe.

“So, what is it you need?” Tweek asked.

“How do you know I needed something?”

“Clearly you do, I can see it on your face,” Tweek said.

“Alright, I need info on Phillip and his rich friends,” I said.

“No can do,” Tweek sighed.

“Why not?”

Tweek frowned, “I tried following them and getting as much info as I can, but these guys are very good at keeping their secrets a secret! Even when I try looking at their social media platforms, I see that they have them all private, only allowing other rich kids or celebrities to follow,” Tweek said.

“Shit, then we can’t find any evidence on those guys,” I cursed.

“Is it about Token?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” I asked.

“Look, maybe we should just leave this one alone. We should trust Token to know what’s right. I’m sure he’ll realize that those kids aren’t his real friends, and he’ll eventually come back to us,” Tweek said.

“I hope you’re right….I’m afraid we’re losing Token here,” I said.

“Huh….I always thought Token was the mom type...but right now...it feels like you’re being a total protective mom,” Tweek joked.

I glared at him before punching him in the arm, not too hard, but hard enough to get my point, “shut up.”

“Ow...jerk,” Tweek said.

I sighed as I pulled my hat off and ruffled my hair in exhaustion and frustration. When I put my hat back on, Tweek was staring at me, looking worried.

“You really care that much for Token, huh?”

“He is my friend, so yeah…” I said.

“....Hm…” Tweek suddenly walked over and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

“Uh...what are you doing?” I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Hugging you,” Tweek said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I read somewhere that giving someone a hug is a great way to help them feel at ease,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...I’m not very comfortable with having my personal space being intruded like this, so either you get the fuck away from me, or I’m going to start yelling rape at the top of my lungs,” I said.

Tweek quickly backed away, putting his hands up, “sorry, I was just trying to help.”

“I’m pretty sure that would mostly help little kids, emotional females, and people that actually need a hug. I am neither of those,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “sorry…”

“It’s whatever,” I sighed, I then punched him in the arm.

“Ow! Why say it’s whatever if you’re gonna end up punching me anyways?” Tweek frowned.

“Force of habit, sorry,” I sighed as I began leaving, knowing there’s nothing I could do, so might as well head home. “See you tomorrow, Tweek.”

“See you…”

As I was walking, I couldn’t help but worry for Token. I know I shouldn’t get into Token’s business and who he hangs out with, but I really can’t shake this bad feeling off.

I could only hope that things will be back to normal by tomorrow.

* * *

Things...were not what I hoped for. For the past few days, Token has been hanging out with his new friends, barely seeing us during the break or lunch, and still hasn’t asked Nichole out, even if Token does talk to her the most whenever he hangs out with his new friends.

The guys and I would usually watch from afar, wondering what is going on and how this all happened. I mean...all we wanted was for Token to ask a girl out, not...this.

“I miss Token,” Clyde sighed.

“M-me too,” Jimmy said.

“I blame you for this, Tweek,” I said.

“Me!? What did I do!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh I’m Tweek, let’s leave Token alone, I’m sure everything will go back to normal eventually! Blah blah blah…” I sighed.

“Okay, one, I don’t sound like that, two, I didn’t say that, and three, you can’t blame this on me,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “I know...and I’m sorry,” I said, “also, try recording yourself and listening to your own voice, I’m not that far off,” I said.

“Fuck you,” Tweek frowned, but I can see him looking at his phone and typing something on it before putting his phone away.

“Well what are we supposed to do? I really miss Token,” Clyde sighed as he reached towards his tray, “...huh?”

“What?” I asked.

“My tacos...where are my tacos?” Clyde asked.

“You ate them all, remember?”

“I barely had two bites on just one!” Clyde pouted, “why does the school make the tacos so small? They aren’t enough to fill me up!”

“Clyde, I-I think you h-h-have an ob...ob...obsession,” Jimmy said.

“Clearly,” I sighed.

“But I want more tacos…” Clyde asked.

“Then buy some more, why are you complaining to us?”

“I can’t, I don’t have enough money on me to get more,” Clyde said, “....hey...can you guys-”

“Were not lending you money, Clyde. God knows you’ll forget to pay us back, just like the ice cream last summer?”

“I paid you back,” Clyde said.

“Yeah, after we kept threatening to destroy your porn stash if you don’t pay up,” I said.

“Oh yeah…” Clyde said, “but I’m still hungry!” Clyde said.

“Well what do you want us to do about it?” I sighed.

“If Token was here, he would have bought me some tacos by now,” Clyde said.

“Well he isn’t here, he’s hanging out with his new friends,” I sighed.

“A-actually, he’s coming our way,” Jimmy said.

We all looked up, seeing Token walking towards us. Clyde seemed to perk up like a dog, and if he had a tail, I’m sure it would be wagging.

“Token!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Hey guys, sorry for not being around that much,” Token said.

“Well brings you to see us all of sudden? Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your new friends?” I asked.

“Don’t be like that, Craig. I’m telling you, they’re good guys,” Token sighed.

“S-so what brings you here, finally?” Jimmy asked.

“Well...I just thought I show you the new stuff I got,” Token smiled.

“You got something cool to show us?” Clyde asked, perking up.

“Yep, and since it’s a tradition to show my best friends what I got, I thought I come over and show you my new….” Token took out a pair of shoes from his backpack, “basketball shoes! What you think?”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“....Uh..it’s...nice?” I said, staring at the neon colors that looked to be splattered all over them.

“They’re...uh...cool...I guess,” Clyde said.

“F-fancy,” Jimmy said.

“I….I don’t really know what to say,” Tweek shrugged.

Token’s smile dropped, “what? You’re no impressed?”

“Oh no, it’s not that...it’s just…we’re not...really into shoes,” I said.

“Yeah, I mean...I know my dad owns a shoe store and everything, but that doesn’t mean I’m that into shoes, you know?” Clyde said.

“W-we thought you got a c-c-couple of new games or c-comics,” Jimmy said.

Token frowned, “well I don’t...I mean...you guys didn’t expect me to show you the latest movies, games, or comics all the time...right?” Token asked.

“I mean….it’s kinda our thing, Toke,” Clyde said.

“Oh...I see…” Token looked at the shoes, “I guess I should have realized since you’re all not that into basketball.”

“Well, I’m not into sports in general, Clyde is on the football team, Jimmy can’t even play basketball, and I’m pretty sure Tweek would like to avoid it at all cost,” I said.

“I don’t want to get hit,” Tweek said.

“Right….I see,” Token then proceeded to put his new shoes away.

“Aw, don’t look so down, Toke. Even if we don’t care about the new shoes, we do like seeing you play,” Clyde smiled.

“Y-yeah, you’re a-a-awesome out there,” Jimmy said.

“Probably the best player,” I smiled.

“I never really went to a game, but I have heard people talking about how good you were, so you must be,” Tweek smiled.

Token looked at us before smiling himself, “thanks guys. I guess I shouldn’t really get upset about this, they are just shoes...really expensive shoes, but shoes nonetheless,” Token chuckled.

“Great, that’s great, so uh...hey...Toke...mind lending me some money for tacos?” Clyde asked.

“Sure I...wait...what?” Token asked.

“Clyde, seriously? You’re gonna ask him to give you money for tacos?” I sighed.

“What? If he can spend money on a new pair of pricey shoes, then I’m sure he can lend a twenty for me to get a couple more tacos,” Clyde pouted.

“Holy shit, you are hopeless,” I sighed, “Toke, just give him the money, or else we’re never gonna hear the end of it.”

“.....No,” Token said.

“Huh?” We all looked up, seeing Token’s face looking stern.

“Toke..what’s up?” I asked.

“....I get it now...I fucking get it...you guys don’t care about me, you just care about my money!”

“W-what!? That is not it at all, where did you get that from!?” I asked.

“Phillip has been telling me how I shouldn’t hang out with you guys since he said that you were only with me for my money, I didn’t want to believe him, even came over here to prove it, but hearing you wanting my money for tacos..well...I guess he’s right,” Token said.

“Are you serious right now?! You’re really going to take his word instead of years of us being friends!?” I exclaimed.

“Well are you my friend, Craig? Let’s face it, you’re not exactly friend material. Hell, if it wasn’t for your pride, I’m sure you would have asked me for money years ago,” Token said.

I frowned, “what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“Well let’s face it, Craig. Out of all of us here, you’re probably the poorest kid in our group, maybe just as poor as Kenny,” Token said.

“T-that’s not v-v-very nice, Token,” Jimmy said.

“Oh excuse me, Mr. Comedian. Oh, shall I pay you more of my money for your stupid shows you have every Sunday? God knows that you ain’t getting money from people that actually show up, always relying on me to pay for your props and shit,” Token said.

“Token! Stop. You’re being unreasonable here,” Tweek frowned.

“Oh don’t get involved, I bet you’re also hanging out with us because you want my money too!”

“Token, enough!” I shouted, “you’re being an asshole!”

“I’m being an asshole!? I’m being an asshole!? What about you four? You weren’t even happy for me when I showed you the shoes, and yet you’re always mooching me off on my new stuff I get. Just like when Clyde read my new Cosmic Slayer comic!”

“Y-you offered,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, shut up,” I sighed, “Token, you’re being ridiculous here, we are not after your money, we like you for you, dude, but if you keep saying shit like this, we might not start liking you anymore,” I said.

“Oh yeah? Well maybe that’s a good thing because I don’t like you moochers anymore! I have friends that aren’t after my money, and they clearly aren’t like you!”

“Token!” We all turned our heads when we noticed Nichole, she looked shocked as she stared at Token. “What are you doing?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just realizing that my so-called friends ain’t my real friends,” Token said.

“Really? Well to me...it’s more like you’re acting out for no reason. Are you really going to throw away years of friendship because Phillip made you feel insecure?” Nichole asked.

“That’s not it at all!” Token exclaimed.

“Oh, then what is!?” I shouted. I didn’t care if people staring now, I was pissed, more pissed than I’ve ever been, probably because I was fighting with my friend here.

“The fact that you all were lying about liking me and not caring about my money! That’s all you care about, right? Money money money!”

“For the love of god, we don’t care about your damn money, Token!” I shouted.

“Oh but you do, don’t you. The moment you realize I’m the richest kid in school, you want to get close to me, you want to be seen as important among other people, you pretend to be my friend, just so I can get you whatever you want, isn’t that right?”

“That’s not it at all, dude!” I said.

“Token...you’re starting to sound like a spoiled brat right now,” Nichole said.

“I’m being spoiled!? What about you? Pretending to be nice, I bet you’re only friendly towards me because deep down, you want my money too, you want to be pampered and praised like there’s no tomorrow! I bet you’re nothing more but a gold digger!”

Nichole gasped before she slapped Token across the face. Token was frozen as he looked at her, touching his cheek.

“I can’t believe you said that, Token! I really thought you were a genuine and nice guy, but deep down...you’re just as bad as a spoiled rich kid!” Nichole was in tears, “well you know what? I don’t want to hang out with a guy who prefers money over people. I never want to talk to you again, Token!” Nichole then stormed off, crying.

“W-wait...Nichole! Wait!” Token called for her, but she was gone. “Nngg...t-this is all your fault!” Token shouted.

“My fault!? This was all on you, asshole!” I said.

“Well if you weren’t after my money, I wouldn’t be so angry right now!” I exclaimed.

“Get over yourself, you may be rich, but you’re nothing more but an asshole!” I pushed him away.

“Don’t push me,” Token then pushed me back, harder than I did.

“Hey! Quit it!” I said as I pushed him back.

“Guys...come on,” Tweek called out.

“Fuck you!” Token then raised his fist and hit me in the face. 

I backed up, almost falling over, but I regained my composure. “You son of a bitch!” I then began punching him, he kept punching me. We ended wrestling on the ground, hitting and punching each other in the face.

“Guys! Stop!” Tweek shouted.

“Don’t fight! Please!” Clyde cried out.

“Th-th-this is not g-g-good,” Jimmy said.

“Nngg! Get off of me asshole!” I shouted.

“You get off, fucker!” Token shouted.

We kept fighting, hearing a few kids chanting fight to us, and our friends telling us to stop. We just kept punching and hitting each other until I was finally on top of him.

“Dude, you need to calm the fuck down and let me explain. That Phillip guy is not your friend, he’s just trying to-” Before I could finish, a big guy suddenly picked me up and threw onto the table. It wasn’t a hard throw, but man, that fucking hurt. “Ow…”

“Craig!” Tweek came rushing in and checked on me, “are you okay?”

“...Not really...that hurt...a lot,” I groaned.

We turned around and saw Phillip with his friends helping Token up. Phillip put on a worried face as he checked on Token.

“Are you okay, Token?”

“Yeah...thanks for the help,” Token said.

“Of course, now we would have done it ourselves, but since we couldn’t risk touching such...filth...we decided to pay someone to get that bastard off of you.”

“Oh dear, you’re all bruised up, let’s take you to the nurse’s office.”

“We should take him to the hospital instead! Much cleaner if you ask me.”

“Oh yes, let’s go to the hospital, Token. You can ride in my limo,” Phillip said.

“Thanks guys…” Token smiled.

“Anything for a friend,” Phillip smiled, he turned towards us and smirked, “unlike those peasants.”

“Oh believe me...they aren’t my friends anymore,” Token said before leaving the cafeteria with them.

“....W-w-what the f-fuck just happened?” Jimmy asked.

“Token…” Clyde looked ready to cry.

“....Now what do we do?” Tweek asked.

“....Shit,” I sighed as I laid back, trying to stop the pain in my back.

* * *

Token refused to talk to us, he refused to acknowledge us, refused to listen to us, and refused to hang out with us. During class, he would ignore me, even when I try to apologize for hitting him, and even when Clyde was begging and crying for Token to come back, Token just looked the other way, and just talked to his new friends.

“This is ridiculous,” I sighed. It was after school on a Friday, and after weeks and weeks of trying to get Token to listen to us, we weren’t getting anywhere close in getting him back.

“I know...Token is really stubborn,” Tweek said.

“Like mule,” I said.

“.....”

“...Don’t write that down, god damn it,” I sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Tweek sighed, “but what can we do? He isn’t listening to us and he won’t talk to us.”

“I don’t know, Tweek...unless you got any info on those rich fucks,” I said.

“Nothing. I even tried to get info on their parents, and I still got nothing. They really have tight security on every important stuff in their lives. I’m sorry for not being able to help,” Tweek sighed.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” I said as I patted him on the back, “at least you’re trying, and that’s all I ask,” I said.

“Still...without much info, we won’t be able to find a way to get Token back,” Tweek sighed.

“Yeah...this sucks,” I said.

“....Wanna hug?” Tweek asked.

“No, and if you ask me again, I’ll punch you,” I said.

“Just trying to help,” Tweek sighed.

“Hey...guys?” We both turned around, we were surprised to see Nichole.

“Nichole...hey,” I said.

“Hey…” Nichole smiled sadly as she came closer, “I wanted to apologize for what happened between you guys and Token,” Nichole said.

“It’s not your fault, Nichole,” I said.

“But it sorta is! If I hadn’t let Phillip get anywhere near Token, then maybe you all would still be friends….I should have tried harder in protecting Token,” Nichole sighed.

“Oh come on, you didn’t know what they were up to, so how would you have known?” Tweek smiled.

“Still...I’m sorry,” Nichole sighed.

“Hey...mind me asking you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” Nichole asked.

“Why does Phillip want to hang out with Token?”

“Ugh, it’s just how Phillip thinks. He believes that poor kids should only be friends with poor kids, and rich with the rich. It’s ridiculous if you asked me. He even tried making me hang out with him and his friends more when he realized I wanted to hang out with kids that weren’t as rich as them. He even insisted that he takes part in this program the moment he realized I was joining it, he thought he could convince me to join him, but I just turned him down...and I guess he got upset, which is why they left me behind on my first day here,” Nichole said.

“God, how entitled and spoiled can he be?” I frowned.

“I know. Who says rich kids can’t be friends with poor kids? In the end, we still kids. Our social status shouldn’t change that,” Tweek said.

“Exactly, I tried telling Phillip that too, but he wouldn’t listen. His head is so far up his ass, he won’t even listen to what you have to say if you don’t have a lot of money on you,” Nichole sighed, “sadly...Token got lured in by Phillip’s trap, and I don’t know if we can get him out,” Nichole said.

“Not unless we got any dirt on Phillip and his friends,” I said.

“Dirt?”

“Yeah, like...secrets, info on their personal lives, anything really. Something we could use to our advantage..but since most of Phillip’s social media are private, we aren’t able to get any dirt on the guy,” Tweek sighed.

“....Well...why don’t I help you? I actually follow Phillip, and I can see his profile and everything.”

“Really!?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t really look at his stuff, but I do see him posting a lot of personal stuff on there. Like how much money his parents gave him, stuff that grossed him out, and even stuff he spent hundreds of dollars on, stuff I’m sure his parents wouldn’t be very happy if they found out how much they cost,” Nichole said.

“Nichole...I think you just helped us out here,” I smiled.

Nichole smiled, “so...what are you two planning on doing?” Nichole asked.

“Well with Token being so stubborn, even if we try to approach him with all the info we have on Phillip and his friends, he won’t listen, so we have to do something that will really catch Token’s attention,” Tweek said.

“....Basketball,” I said.

“Huh? What about basketball?” Tweek asked.

“You’ll know what I’m talking about. Nichole, mind telling us everything about Phillip and basketball?” I asked.

“Not much to tell, really. Phillip and his friends love basketball, even though they never really played it,” Nichole said.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, they say touching the ball is too dirty, and would rather pay someone to play it for them. If they lose, they usually humiliate the people they paid to play for them, even threatening them,” Nichole said.

“That’s perfect,” I said.

“What are you planning, Craig?”

“Something that is insane...and I’m sure you’re gonna hate it a lot,” I said.

“...Oh Jesus…”

* * *

On Friday, after school, we knew that Token would be at the gym practicing, so the guys and I headed straight over there to meet with Token.

“Token!” I called out once we entered the gymnasium.

Token stopped talking to his friends and turned towards us, “what are you doing here?” Token frowned.

“We’re here to get you back, buddy,” Clyde said.

“Oh please, will you peasants just leave our friend alone? He wants nothing to do with riffraff like you,” Phillip said.

“We’re not leaving until we get Token back, even if we challenge you,” I said.

“Challenge us? To what?”

“A game of basketball,” I said.

“W-what?” Token said.

I walked over, picked up a ball from the rack, and stared at the group, “so how about it? One game, the winner will be taking Token back as their friends.”

“Guys, I am not doing this. You’re just gonna look like idiots,” Token sighed.

“Exactly, Token. These riffraffs are just being silly in try to win you back with such stupidity,” Phillip said.

“A bunch of morons.”

“Peasants!”

“Losers!”

I frowned, “yeah..we’re losers, but so are you, Toke. You’re one of us. You’re the guy who likes reading comics, who likes playing video games, who likes talking about nerd stuff all the time because it’s fun. We like hanging out with you Token because we like you, not your money,” I said.

“We love you, dude!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Y-y-you’re our best friend and m-m-m-mother,” Jimmy said, “don’t divorce us and leave f-for those stuck up j-j-jerks.”

“Uh...I’m not sure about the divorce thing here...but please Token...we really care about you. You’re our friend, not theirs,” Tweek said.

“.....You guys...I-”

“Oh what a bunch of nonsense! You poor people really like to talk shit about stupid and meaningless things, huh?”

“Well, if you want us to shut up, why not play against us? Winners are considered to be Token’s real friends,” I said.

“Hmph, if that will shut you up, then fine….oh but...what’s this? You’re short on a player, aren’t you?”

“No, we have someone else that also wants Token back,” I smiled. I turned towards the door and saw Nichole walking in, she smiled confidently as she came closer till she stood next to us.

“Nichole? Why are you here?” Token asked.

“Even though you were a jerk, Token...I see now you’re just being brainwashed by these narcissistic brats,” Nichole said. The group gasped, “so...I’m gonna win you back. I want the old Token back.”

“Nichole, this is unforgivable! I’ll unfollow you on Twitter and Instagram!” Phillip said.

“Okay, I’m totally fine with that,” Nichole said. I chuckled and gave her a high five.

“So, we playing or what?” I said.

“Hmph, very well then,” Phillip stood up and began walking towards the court, however, instead of walking towards us, he walked towards the other kids that were also practicing, “you five, we’ll pay you a hundred bucks each if you play against them and win for us,” Phillip said.

“Seriously?”

“Sweet!”

“Wait, aren’t you going to play, Phillip?” Token asked.

“Me? And get my hands dirty? God, no,” Phillip said.

“Yeah, that’s unhygienic.”

“To way, I got my nails done yesterday, I ain’t breaking them!”

“But...you guys said you all like playing basketball,” Token said.

“Oh, we do, but we prefer watching other people getting dirty and sweaty while playing it for us, it’s like watching a game on TV or something like that,” Phillip said.

“Yeah, and we were gonna try to convince you to stop playing the game yourself, we wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who actually wants to get all sweaty and dirty.”

“.....” Token looked at them, shocked at what he was hearing.

I sighed, “you ready to play or what?”

“Ready as ever be, gentlemen...kick their asses,” Phillip said.

The team that Phillip and his friends hired to play for them came towards the court, we gather around, taking our positions, and as Phillip gave us the signal, we all began playing.

The problem with this though is...we didn’t really have time to learn how to play, and we’re all pretty bad at basketball as it turns out.

“Gah!” Tweek shrieked as he ducked down.

“Tweek, stop avoiding the ball and just catch it!”

“I don’t know where it’s coming from!” Tweek cried out as he cowered in fear of being hit in the face.

“I got it!” Clyde exclaimed as he caught the ball and began tucking it in his arm, running to our net while pushing the other team out of the way, just like he does in football.

“Clyde, this is basketball, not football! You’re not supposed to be doing that!” I exclaimed.

“Get off my back, Craig! You know I don’t actually watch much basketball, right?” Clyde pouted. The ball ended up getting stolen from him and the other team was going to their net.

“D-d-don’t worry, I-I-I’ll block them,” Jimmy said as he rushed towards the next and tried to block them, the player with the ball stopped running and stared at Jimmy uncomfortably.

“Hey...is this even fair? I don’t want to accidentally hurt this guy…”

“W-well come p-pussy, you gonna try to throw the ball while I’m in your w-way or n-n-not?” Jimmy taunted.

“Good job, Jimmy, really make the other team uncomfortable!” I called out.

Nichole soon came over and snatched the ball away and began running towards the other side. Out of all of us, she was the only one that seemed to know how to play.

“Craig, catch!” Nichole said as she was being blocked by the other team, she threw the ball towards me and I quickly caught it. I looked at the net, saw the other team coming for me, but Tweek, Clyde, and Jimmy were blocking them, or at least doing something. Clyde was pretty much clinging to one of them by the leg.

“Craig, throw it!” Tweek called out.

I looked at the net, looked back at Token, seeing him watching closely, I looked at Phillip, yelling at the other team to take the ball. I looked at the ball, dribbling it before getting ready to throw.

“Go Craig!” The others were cheering. I could even hear Token cheering for me as well.

I took a deep breath and threw the ball. I watched as the ball flew in the air, going for the net, we all held our breaths in anticipation, wondering if the ball was going to go in or not. I actually thought we were going to score.

Then I remembered...I suck at basketball.

Not even hitting the rim of the net, the ball didn’t make it, it bounced to the ground until someone from the other team caught the ball, threw it, and it went into their net.

“....God damn it,” we fucking sucked.

“Point one to us!” Phillip smirked. “So, wanna continue, or do you accept defeat? Obviously, you peasants need a little more practice.”

“Yeah well...at least we actually got our hands dirty, unlike you assholes...all you did was just sit there and yelling at these guys you paid to go against us. So how is that any fair?” I frowned.

“Who cares, money is money, and peasants like you will always want money, no matter where you get it from. Obviously, these peasants over here wanted our money, so they were willing to go against you, and I bet that if we paid you well enough, you’ll leave Token alone, he belongs with people like us, not people like you,” Phillip said.

“....” Token stared at him in silence, confused at what he was saying.

“I don’t want your damn money, asshole. I want my best friend back,” I said.

“Nonsense, people like you always want money. So how much do you want, hm? A hundred dollars? Two hundred? Three?” Phillip took out a couple hundred dollar bills and handed it to me.

I stared at the money in his hands, stared at Token, stared at my friends, and then I glared at Phillip. I slapped the money out of his hands, causing him to look surprised as I let the money fall out. I made no move in picking them up or taking it.

“Fuck you. You think just because you’re rich you can treat people like this? Well guess what, you’re wrong. We’re all human beings living on this planet together, and yeah, not everyone are equals in social status or finances, but we’re all still humans. So treating us like we’re lower than dirt is complete bullshit, and you assholes need to be taught a lesson. So you can take your money and shove it right up your entitled asses,” I said.

“Yeah!” Clyde shouted.

“Y-y-you can all g-go f-f-fuck yourselves,” Jimmy said.

“You all are nothing but entitled pricks,” Nichole huffed, “you don’t even deserve any of the money your mommies and daddies gave you!”

“Yeah, you can all go to hell,” Tweek said.

Phillip glared at us angrily before letting out a huff, he picked up his money, turned around, and ushered Token to go with him.

“Come on, Token, let’s not bother with the riffraff,” Phillip said.

“....No,” Token said.

“What?” Phillip turned.

“No,” Token said, “you were wrong...these guys...they were never after my money after all..you just put those thoughts in my head and made me think they were...making me feel so...insecure about everything...and they were right about you. You are a spoiled brat, all of you! Saying you like basketball when you never actually played it, saying how money is great, and yet you spend it on useless crap, and you lying about my friends….and for what? Because you don’t like the fact that a rich kid is hanging out with kids that aren’t that rich?”

“Token, come on, buddy. We’re all the same, aren’t we?”

“No...we’re not. I’m not a spoiled, entitled dick like you. I’m...I’m a nerd, a loser, an outcast! I may be rich, but I don’t let that define me, I let myself define who I am, and I know that my real friends aren’t you,” Token turned towards us, “it’s them. They’re my real friends, and I’d rather spend my days with them than hanging out with a bunch of entitled brats.”

“W-why...why I never! You no good...piece of-”

“Oh shove your whining up your rich ass, and get the fuck out of here. You heard Token, he chose us, I guess we didn’t need that game after all,” I smirked.

Phillip turned red, looking ready to explode, he simply huffed and left with his group following him.

Once they were gone, Token turned towards me, he looked down, looking embarrassed for everything that has happened. “I’m sorry...for everything.”

“....You’re forgiven...but you owe us some video games and tacos for Clyde,” I said.

“Yeah, tacos!” Clyde grinned.

Token smiled, “so….video games at my place then?”

“....Nah...how about we all go to my house, play some Mario Party, and we can buy some tacos on the way?”

Token smiled, “I’ll pay for the tacos.”

I smiled, “nah, we’ll all pay, that seems fair, right?”

Token looked at me before he suddenly came over and hug me. “I missed you guys…”

“Yeah...I know...I know,” I sighed as I hugged him back. I can see Tweek giving me a knowing look. I sighed, “alright...you all come in here too,” I said.

Tweek smiled before he, Clyde, and Jimmy came over to hug us. I guess this moment did call for a hug.

After we all let go, Token turned towards Nichole. He blushed as he realized how stupid he was acting, and wasn’t sure what to say. I rolled my eyes, and nudged him a bit, looking at him to get on with it.

“U-um...Nichole...I wanted to say...I’m sorry for what I did,” Token said.

Nichole smiled, “you were a jerk, Token...but I’m just glad to see you and your friends back together,” Nichole said.

“So...does this mean you...forgive me?” Token asked.

Nichole smiled, “of course, silly.”

Token smiled, “t-then...um...uh…” Token looked at me.

“Go for it,” I whispered.

“....Nichole...I was wondering if...um...if…” Token’s face was really red, “if you’d like to come watch me at the upcoming basketball game that’s coming up on the twenty-seventh,” Token said.

“Oh...Token...the program is actually going to be ending a week before that day. I won’t be here for much long,” Nichole said.

“Oh...I….I see,” Token looked down.

“Oh come on,” I sighed.

“....But...if I clear up my schedule and beg my parents to let me visit..and possibly transfer schools...I might be able to see you on your big game,” Nichole said.

“R-really? You’d do that for me?” Token asked.

Nichole smiled before she leaned forward and gave Token a quick kiss on the lips, “I like you, Token Black, you’re the kindest and sweetest boy I’ve ever met, and I would love to go out with you sometimes.”

Token’s cheeks went red, “y-yeah...m-me too,” Token said.

“So..maybe before I leave...we can have a few dates before your game?” Nichole said.

“Y-yeah...totally,” Token said.

“Great...so how about this Saturday...at three...at that pizza place in town?”

“Yeah...okay,” Token smiled.

“Great, it’s date,” Nichole smiled, she turned and began leaving, she looked back to wave goodbye to Token, “see you later, cutie.”

“B-bye,” Token smiled.

Nichole smiled and left. Once she was gone, I walked over, patted Token on the back, and congratulated him.

“Well, seems like you’re not going to die an old, sad man,” I said.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Token smiled.

“Just saying, you should consider yourself lucky,” I said.

“Oh really? Then...when are you going to consider yourself lucky, Craig?” Token smiled.

“...What?” I asked.

“Oh you know...when exactly are you going to tell Tweek how you really feel?”

“What?” I looked at him.

“Isn’t it obvious dude? You and Tweek, there’s something going on with you two, there’s a connection,” Token smiled.

“Um...wow...that’s completely and utterly total bullshit,” I said, “there is nothing going on with me and Tweek, trust me, he isn’t my type or anything,” I said.

“I don’t know, I’ve noticed how Tweek has changed you for awhile now, how you’ve started talking more, how expressive you’ve gotten, how you’re also smiling a lot more whenever he’s around, or how red your face gets whenever Tweek even says something remotely nice to you?”

“I’m telling you, Toke, there is nothing! We’re just friends, that’s all,” I said.

“Sure, Craig. Keep telling yourself that, but just so you know, if you let this opportunity slip through your hands, you might never get another chance like it. You’ll die an old, sad, lonely man, might even die as one, regretting how you wished you had just told Tweek how you feel about him,” Token said.

“I see what you’re doing here, and it’s not going to work, Token. For the last time, there is nothing going on between Tweek and I, so drop it,” I said.

“Alright, just saying. When you realize how much you and Tweek are meant for each other, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Token smiled. He patted my back and left.

I rolled my eyes, thinking that Token was being silly, there is no way that Tweek and I will ever be together, there’s no way.

“Well Craig, you plan worked!” Tweek smiled as he walked over towards me. I noticed the guys were now talking to each other, looking happy to have Token back.

“Yeah well...couldn’t have done it without you,” I smiled.

“Aw, I’m flattered,” Tweek grinned.

“....So...you sent it?” I asked.

“Yep, sent all the photos of those rich prick spending money on useless and money wasting stuff, and seeing how their parents are very strict on money and how it should be used, I’m sure they won’t appreciate seeing their own kids spending thousands and thousands of dollars that they earned,” Tweek smirked.

“Well won’t those rich pricks have a fun time when they get home,” I chuckled.

“Yep,” Tweek giggled.

We both smiled as we watched our friends talking in the distance. Suddenly, I feel Tweek wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

“Tweek, what did I say?” I sighed.

“Oh come on, you deserve a hug,” Tweek smiled.

“I’m not a hugger,” I said.

“You didn’t mind just a few minutes ago,” Tweek smiled.

“W-well that was...it was just because of the moment, that’s all,” I blushed.

“Sure it was,” Tweek smiled. Tweek hugged me tightly, “you’re a good guy, Craig.”

“And you’re annoying, now please let go,” I said.

Tweek chuckled before letting me go, he smiled at me, and I looked away, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

“Hey guys, Token here is gonna teach us how to play basketball, come on!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Oh god, not more basketball,” Tweek said.

“Sorry, but the way you all played was atrocious, I at least gotta help you all with the basics,” Token said.

“Ugh, alright,” Tweek sighed, “Craig, you coming?”

“Yeah, alright,” I said. I walked over, following Tweek close behind.

As I was following Tweek, I tried my best to get what Token said to me out of my head, not sure why it bothers me to begin with, I mean, Tweek and I are just friends. Tweek and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less. There’s no way I have any feelings for Tweek.

“Gah! Don’t hit me!” Tweek shouted.

“Just catch the ball, Tweek, that’s it,” Token sighed.

“Okay, but please...throw it more...slowly,” Tweek said.

“That’s not how it works, Tweek.”

“Nnnggg!” Tweek looked like he was about to cry as Token continued to try and throw the ball towards him. It was actually kinda….cute.

“......” Son of a bitch, I have a crush on him.


	6. The Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig soon realizes that he has feelings for Tweek, but isn't sure what to do, so he tries his best to hide it, but when the school's notorious flirt figures out about his crush, she blackmails him into doing her whatever she says, especially to take her out to the school's fall dance. Craig was basically screwed.

Today was Friday, it was lunch time, and it was currently raining hard out there. So of course, the cafeteria was pretty crowded today since no one wanted to eat outside and risk getting drenched, so my mood was already bad, and Clyde and Token being all lovey dovey isn’t making it better.

“Oh Clyde, you’re silly,” Bebe giggled as Clyde was trying his best to make her laugh.

“If you think that’s silly, look at this,” Clyde then stuck two french fries into his mouth and started pretending to be a walrus. He even started slapping his hands. Bebe was laughing hysterically.

“I’m not doing anything, just eating lunch with friends. You?” Token was currently calling Nichole now that she was back in her school, but Token has told us that she’ll be moving to our school next year, so good for Token, but god...I really hate seeing how romantically mushy he was being.

“....Is it bad that I want to drown our two friends into the toilets?” I asked, holding my burger and watching these two idiots being lovestruck weirdos, completely ignoring us.

“G-g-get in l-line, I-I’m planning on putting a r-rabied s-s-squirrel into their b-b-backpacks,” Jimmy said.

“Oh come on you two, aren’t you happy that they found their significant other?” Tweek smiled.

“You hate this just as much as we do, don’t you?” I asked.

“Totally, I want to throw my mash potatoes at their faces and push them off a cliff,” Tweek said, dropping his smile instantly and looked as annoyed as we do.

“M-m-must be nice to h-h-have a g-g-girlfriend,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah well I wish these two would go and flirt with their girlfriends somewhere else, it’s starting to get annoying,” I sighed as I put down my burger.

“Well hey, it could be worse, they could be making out in front of us like those type of couples,” Tweek said. He smiled at me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

“....Yeah...right,” I said as I turned my head away and took a sip of my coke.

“You okay?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah. Totally. I’m great. I’m cool,” I sputtered out. I felt my cheeks getting warm from saying that.

“....Okay then…” Tweek turned back to his lunch.

I sighed as I turned back to my lunch, hoping that wasn’t too awkward or anything, but seeing how Tweek just stared at me, it pretty much was awkward.

Ever since that talk with Token about my feelings for Tweek, I’ve been a complete mess whenever I’m around Tweek. I can’t speak to him much, I try not to look at him for too long, I keep having thoughts of him all day, even when I’m sleeping, and I can’t help but look like a nervous mess.

It’s awful.

Why did I have to have feelings for Tweek? The paranoid kid, the kid that literally has a book on everyone in school and their secrets! Hell, he even knows when Stacy Hameler is going to use the restroom on Wednesdays! Who fucking keeps info on shit like that!?

Yet...here I am...having a massive crush on Tweek, and I just only hope this awkward feeling of mine will go away eventually, that this is just temporary, that my feelings for Tweek is not actually real, that I actually don’t think that Tweek is kinda cute when he smiles, or how the dimples on his cheeks make him look very attractive, or how his...hair was pretty...soft...and how pink his lips look…

W-wait..fuck! No! Not going there! Not going there! God damn it, Tucker! Get a hold of yourself! You are not attracted to Tweek, and obviously, Tweek isn’t attracted to you, so...get these thoughts out of your head. There is no chance between Tweek and I, no way!

“Oh shit,” Tweek cursed as looked inside his locker.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I accidentally wedged my umbrella deep into my locker, and it looks to be stuck,” Tweek sighed as he began pulling at his umbrella, hoping to get it out.

“It’s your own fault for having so much stuff in your locker, as well as your bag. I mean seriously, look at how much crap you have in here. Do you really need a bag of marbles?” I asked.

“Well if someone is about to chase after me to kill me, then these are great for tripping them,” Tweek said.

“Okay...what about the small bottle of mouthwash?” I asked.

“T-those are to help keep my breath smelling nice, I’m worried that my breath will start to stink during school, and I don’t want someone spreading rumors that I have bad breath,” Tweek said.

“Okay….and the pepper spray?” I asked.

“Just because I’m gay and not really seen as attractive to most people doesn’t mean I’m risking getting sexually harrassed!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Jesus Christ, just what goes into that head of yours?” I sighed.

“A lot of shit you don’t want to mess with, now you gonna help me get this out or what?” Tweek asked as he continued to pull at his umbrella.

“Alright, move aside,” I said as I pulled up my sleeves and grabbed the handle of Tweek’s umbrella. I began to pull, but was surprised by how stuck it was. I pulled at it again with more force, but it was still stuck.

“You need help?” Tweek asked.

“No...I got it, just give me...nnngg...a second...come on you piece of…”

“C-Craig, you’re gonna-”

With one strong pull, I soon fell back, falling on my ass, and when I looked at the umbrella, I saw that the cloth has shredded and the metal wires and bits were all bent and falling apart.

“....Got it…” I muttered.

“Yeah and you destroyed it,” Tweek sighed.

“Sorry,” I sighed as I got up and threw the umbrella away since it was pretty much unusable.

“Great, now what am I going to do? I’m going to be drenched on the walk home,” Tweek sighed.

“......” Quickly thinking, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him, “here, you can use my jacket to shield you,” I said.

“B-but...isn’t this your favorite jacket?” Tweek asked.

“One, it’s just a jacket, I have tones at home, and two...stop fucking researching me, I told you that it’s creepy. I don’t care if you’re doing it to other people, but don’t do that shit with me,” I said.

“Sorry,” Tweek said, holding his hands up, “....thank you.”

“Well I did break your umbrella, so...it’s the least I can do,” I said.

“I-I’ll be sure to bring it back to you in good condition, I promise,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry so much about it, dude. Just get going before the weather gets any worse,” I sighed as I grabbed Tweek by the shoulder and took us both outside. I took out my umbrella and opened it up, “I got get going, my sister is waiting for me from her ballet classes today.”

“Alright, I’ll see you Monday, Craig, and thanks again for lending me your jacket,” Tweek smiled. His goddamn smile…

“Whatever, now get going...a-and I better not see any weird stains or holes in my jacket when you give it back,” I said.

“I’ll take good care of it!” Tweek said, “see you later!” Tweek began running off, pulling the hood up to his head to cover himself from the rain.

“See ya!” I called back. Once he was gone, I let out a sigh, trying to calm down my heart. God, trying to stay calm and normal was so hard, I just hope I didn’t look weird or said anything off putting.

I try to ignore the feeling in my chest and started heading towards Tricia’s ballet lessons. Once I arrived, I headed inside the building, knowing all the kids would be inside in this weather, and I began looking for Tricia.

“Trish! I’m here!” I called out once I reached the room where all the kids were waiting.

“Took you long enough,” Tricia said as she finished putting on her shoes.

“Don’t forget your umbrella, it’s really raining out there,” I said.

“.....” Tricia suddenly looked at me, she looked surprised, “um...where’s your jacket?”

“Why do you care?” I asked.

“It’s just...you always have that thing on. It’s your favorite jacket, you always take good care of it, and you never let that thing out of sight,” Tricia said.

“I just...lend it to a friend,” I said.

“Seriously? You never let anyone borrow it, you never even let me borrow it when we were driving to see aunt Trudy during winter break two years ago, remember?” Tricia frowned, “mom had to force you to share it with me, and I ended up having to sit on your lap as your covered both of us with your jacket.”

“Okay, so what? I decided to let someone borrow it for a chance, it’s not a big deal...it’s just a jacket,” I sighed.

“Your favorite jacket,” Tricia said.

“Whatever! Just come on before I leave you,” I sighed as I started heading towards the door.

“Wait for me!” Tricia called out as she grabbed her bag and rushed out to follow me.

Just as we were about to leave, the door suddenly opened and someone quickly stepped inside. Their hair was completely wet and covered their face, when they lifted their head and pulled their hair back, I could finally see who stepped in.

Donna Loveheart

“Oh...Craig? Is that you?” Donna said in her usual sultry voice.

“Hey...Donna…” I gritted my teeth as I gently nudged Tricia behind me.

Donna Loveheart is known for being a notorious flirt at school. She would always flirt with practically any guy that even glanced at her. To her, it didn’t matter if you were popular, a nerd, or even a freak, she would always give you these eyes that make it clear that she wanted you to fuck her right there and then. It also didn’t matter if you constantly tell her that you weren’t interested or if you’re gay, she would always keep flirting, saying it’s harmless, but deep down, I can tell what she wanted, and she won’t take no for an answer.

“I didn’t know you take ballet lessons, Craig,” Donna said, practically purring my name.

“I don’t. I’m just picking up my sister,” I said as I gestured to Tricia. Tricia hid behind me, giving Donna one of her “I don’t trust you” looks.

“I see, well so am I,” Donna smiled, “Percy! Get over here!” A small little girl with short red curly hair soon rushed over to Donna’s side. “There she is, isn’t she cute?”

“I uh...guess…” I said. I just wanted to leave already, her gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable.

“You know what would be cool? If our sisters had a playdate together, then maybe...you and I...can spend some time getting to...know each other,” Donna placed her hand on my chest, and I was getting red alerts in my head.

“Um...I’ll think about that. Now I better take Tricia home before it gets late, our mom doesn’t like it when we get home late,” I said as I grabbed Tricia’s hand and started pulling her out the door, “it was nice talking to you Donna, but uh...yeah...see you at school,” I said.

“Aw...can’t you stay a little longer? I was starting to like the new look you’re going here. I’ve never noticed how nice looking are your arms are, and you’re rocking the white t-shirt,” Donna smiled.

“Uh..thanks, but we really got to go, so uh-” Before I could leave, Donna suddenly grabbed my arm, preventing me from going.

“Don’t you want to help me get home? As you can see...I don’t have my umbrella...and I’m all wet…” Donna then looked down, causing me to look down as well. I can see that the first couple buttons of her white blouse were undone, and I can see water droplets falling down her chest, and that wasn’t the only thing I was seeing.

“Here!” I pushed my umbrella towards her hand, “you can borrow that, keep it if you want, now I got to go. So bye!” I said. I didn’t give her time to respond before I practically picked Tricia up, along with her bag and umbrella, and basically rushed out through the door. Once we were outside, I put Tricia down, and let out a sigh. God...that was so uncomfortable, and yet I couldn’t do anything since I know Donna will just say it was harmless flirting...and the whole stereotype that guys can’t be sexually harassed by girls...or whatever it’s called.

“....I don’t like that girl, she seemed too...showy,” Tricia said.

“Believe me, I don’t like her either,” I sighed. 

I don’t know why Donna liked going after me whenever she sees me, I just know that it started last year when I was a freshman and didn’t know Donna. My first mistake was greeting myself to her and making eye contact. Since then, Donna has been stalking me, she would flirt with me with every chance she got, and just wouldn’t leave me alone, even when I told her I was more into guys, she still wouldn’t take no for an answer. She eventually left me alone when I started avoiding her better, and when she started flirting with other guys that unfortunately made contact with her, but that doesn’t mean she has completely given up on me…

“Let me borrow your umbrella,” I said.

“Not sure it’s gonna protect us both,” Tricia sighed, but handed me her tiny umbrella that’s really meant for one small kid.

“Just walk close to me and you’ll be fine, and if mom asked, we’ll just say I forgot my umbrella at school,” I said.

“And the jacket?” Tricia asked.

“Same thing,” I sighed.

Tricia grabbed my arm and we started walking home using the tiny, pink umbrella to protect us both from the rain. We still ended up getting wet, but it’s better than dealing with a flirt like Donna. I just hope she won’t be a problem when I’m at school on Monday.

* * *

On Monday, I was currently at my locker, tired as ever since I’m not a morning person. As I was getting my books from my locker, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Tweek walking towards me with a paper bag in his hand.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” Tweek said, looking down. He held up the paper bag, “I brought your jacket,” Tweek said.

“Dude, you didn’t have to put it in a bag for me, you could have just handed it to me or something,” I said as I take my jacket back. I stopped when I suddenly smelled lavender. “Did you...wash my jacket?” I asked.

“Well it was pretty dirty and wet when I got home on Friday, and I didn’t feel right just giving it back to you like that, so uh...I washed it for you, even made sure to use lavender, your favorite fragrance,” Tweek said.

“That’s creepy that you know that,” I said.

“Well you always smell like lavender when it’s obvious you did laundry the day before,” Tweek sighed, “so I had a feeling that lavender is your favorite,” Tweek said.

“It’s still creepy that you know about it,” I sighed, “...but thanks.”

“Of course,” Tweek smiled, “I guess we’re even now, right? You lend me your jacket and I washed it for you,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “yeah, I guess it does,” I said. I put my backpack down and put on my jacket. It felt right to have it on again, I felt naked without it on.

“You know what...you look better with your jacket on, makes you...you,” Tweek smiled.

“Meaning?”

Tweek sighed before he came closer and adjusted the collar a bit, “meaning...this jacket is perfect for you, no wonder it’s your favorite,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I blushed when I realized how close we were, but I made no comment and just waited for Tweek to step back. “I guess…”

Tweek smiled before he took a step back, “well thanks again for lending me your jacket, hope you didn’t mind waiting so long to get it back,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine. Were friends, aren’t we? I don’t mind sharing my stuff with you,” I said.

Tweek grinned, “well...if you ever need anything from me, don’t hesitate to ask...oh but it has to be legal...and possible...and something that isn’t too expensive, and something that I’m actually willing to let go...and uh...maybe something that isn’t really too important to me because I know I’m gonna need it for something and-”

“I get it...I’ll just not ask you for anything unless I know truly what I want from you,” I sighed.

Tweek blushed, “right uh...well...better get back to my locker. See you later,” Tweek said.

“See you,” I said.

Once Tweek was gone, I let out a sigh. I just couldn’t believe he would go as far as wash my jacket for me. It might be my favorite jacket, but it wasn’t expensive or anything, and it was pretty old, so I don’t see why he would go that far as to wash it for me.

….Unless...he might...like...me….

God, what am I thinking? Of course not! No way! Impossible! Don’t be fucking stupid, Craig. I’m sure Tweek isn’t interested in someone like me, hell, I’m not even sure what type of guys he’s really into, I don’t even know if he’s even looking to date anyone right now, not when he’s busy panicking over everything and everyone.

God...I shouldn’t even let myself get carried away like that.

“.....” I stared at the sleeves of my jacket, still smelling the hint of lavender...and...something else. Curious, I looked around to make sure no one was looking before I lifted the sleeves up to my nose and took a whiff of my jacket. I blushed when I smelled a hint of coffee mixed in with the lavender. My guess was that the scent was from Tweek, he always smelled like coffee...and cinnamon. I smiled to myself as I took in the scent, feeling my heart fluttering in my chest.

“Well isn’t this interesting.” My eyes widened and I felt my body freeze. I slowly turned around, seeing Donna Loveheart right behind me, smiling.

Shit.

“How much did you see?” I asked.

“Enough to know that you have the hots for Tweek Tweak,” Donna said.

“I-I do not!” I exclaimed.

“Oh? Then how come it looked like you were getting excited from just smelling your jacket after Tweek handed it to you?” Donna smiled.

“I just...like..the smell...of lavender?” I said.

“Nice try, Craig. I’m not that stupid,” Donna smiled.

I sighed, “how much do you want to stay quiet?” I asked.

“What kind of girl do you take me for? I don’t want your money,” Donna smiled.

“Well what do you want then?”

“You know exactly what I want,” Donna smirked as she looked me up and down until she laid her eyes down, staring at my crotch.

“No. No way in hell. I told you this before, I’m gay! I’m not doing anything remotely sexual or romantic with you, so you can get that fucking idea out of your head!” I exclaimed.

“Oh alright, I can see you’re still not going to budge,” Donna sighed.

“Of course I’m not going to fucking budge! When someone says they’re gay, they mean it, there’s no changing that, and even if I happened to be bisexual, I would never do anything remotely sexual with someone like you,” I said.

“Wow...harsh. You’re gonna make me cry, Craig,” Donna said, pretending to be sad. “But whatever, if you’re not going to play with me, might as well be my date for the fall dance next Saturday,” Donna smiled.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Donna smiled.

“Why would you want me to be your date to the fall dance?” I asked. “Wouldn’t people think it’s weird that you’re going to a dance with a gay guy?”

“Probably, but you see...I made a little bet with a couple of bitches that think I’m a slut,” Donna said.

“You kinda are,” I said.

“Rude...but true...but that’s not the point here. Those little bitches think they can talk smack about me? Well I decided to make a little bet with them. If I can get someone who isn’t easily attracted to me to go out with me to the dance, then those bitches will just know that I’m better than them in every way,” Donna said.

“Then why not ask someone else to go out with you?” I sighed.

“Like I said, I need someone that isn’t easily attracted to me. You know how easily most of the guys at this school are when they want to lose their virginity or get their dicks wet,” Donna smiled.

“Jesus Christ, do you even hear what you’re saying?” I asked.

“Whatever, the point is...since I know you’re obviously not attracted to me, and those bitches know it too, then it’ll be perfect!”

“I don’t know...I’m not very big on dances,” I said.

“Either you do this for me, find someone else to go with me, or….I tell Tweek and everyone in school about your little crush,” Donna smirked.

“You sadistic bitch,” I said.

“Hey, a girl gotta make her way on top somehow...even if it means messing with you, cutie,” Donna smiled, “so...we have a deal?”

“....If I find you someone else...you’ll still keep my secret a secret?” I asked.

“Depends on who you get,” Donna smiled.

“....Fine...we have ourselves a deal, but I’m gonna find you someone else to go out with. There is no way in hell I’ll ever go with you,” I said.

“Suit yourself, but I highly doubt you’ll find someone to replace you, Craig,” Donna suddenly kissed me on the cheek and I quickly pulled away, wiping my cheek. “Aren’t you so cute. If only you were interested in girls, I bet you’d be amazing in bed.”

“Never. Say that. Again,” I frowned, “and don’t fucking kiss me either.”

“Oh, there will be lots of kissing at the dance, cutie,” Donna smiled, “see you later, Craig.” Donna turned and left, leaving me by myself.

“....Son of a bitch,” I cursed. I was completely fucked at that moment.

* * *

During the break, I headed towards the cafeteria since I know four boys that were possible candidates to going out with Donna, and as much as I hate them, I needed their help. So after texting Kenny that I needed to talk to him and his friends, I met up with them at the cafeteria.

“You want us to what?” Kyle asked.

“I need one of you four assholes to go on a date with Donna,” I said.

“No can do, dude! I’m dating Wendy, remember?” Stan frowned.

“And I’m sure my mom would not like the idea of me going on a date with someone like Donna...and actually...I don’t think I’d like the idea either,” Kyle sighed.

“Sorry, as much as I love pussy like other guys, I ain’t in the market to going out with anyone, besides...I can’t really afford to get those tickets for the dance,” Kenny said.

“Aren’t they like...five bucks?” Stan asked.

“Again...can’t afford them,” Kenny sighed.

“What if I paid you, Ken. Please! You’re my only hope here,” I said.

“Hey, what about me? How come you haven’t asked me to go out with Donna?” Cartman frowned.

“Well isn’t Craig saying that he needs someone that isn’t easily attracted to Donna?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, and it’s obvious you’re desperate enough to go out with any girl, even though I’m sure Donna wouldn’t go as far as dating a fat ass like you,” Kyle said.

“Fuck you, Jew!”

“Fuck you, fat ass!” Kyle shouted.

The two began arguing, but I didn’t care, I just turned my attention back to Kenny, knowing he’s the only one I can really ask.

“Please, dude!”

“I’m sorry, but Donna just isn’t the type of girl I’d go out with, who knows how many diseases she caught with all those guys she was banging with,” Kenny said.

“She’s clean, she told me, now please, Ken!”

“Nope, not doing it. Not even if you paid me,” Kenny said.

“Please...Kenny…” I grabbed his hand, “you’re the only one I can ask. Aren’t we…” I muttered the last part.

“...What did you say?” Kenny turned his head towards me.

“Dude...did he just say..’friends?’”

I grimaced, “yes...I did…”

“....Say it then,” Kenny said.

“What? No,” I said.

“Say that we’re friends...and I’ll consider doing it,” Kenny smiled.

“You son of a bitch, I should just kill you right here and now,” I said.

“Either you admit we’re friends...or you might as well go to the dance with Donna yourself...so what will it be, Craig?” Kenny smirked.

“....” I sighed. I will never hear the end of it, but I’m desperate, “please Ken...you’re my….you’re my…..f...fff….frrrrr…..” I gulped, “you’re my...fri….freeee….friiiiii…..”

“I’m waiting,” Kenny sang, looking at me with a smirk.

I frowned, “you’re my friend, okay...there! Happy!?” I frowned.

Kenny smiled before gently patting me on the right cheek, “alright...was that so hard to say?”

“Fuck you. You doing it or what?” I asked.

Kenny sighed, “it goes against my better judgement...but...alright. For you, I’ll do it, buddy,” Kenny said.

“Don’t call me that. Call me that again, and I’m gonna shove my foot straight into your ass,” I said.

“Ooh...kinky,” Kenny grinned.

“Fuck off,” I sighed. I didn’t even care about how close our faces were or how this might look to people from the distance, I was so fucking done with this shit.

“Craig?”

I froze. I slowly turned my head and saw Tweek standing next to the table we were sitting on, he looked between me and Kenny in confusion. Thinking now, it almost looked like Kenny and I were about to….

“This is not what it looks like!” I exclaimed as I shoved Kenny, causing him to fall back and was now on the ground.

“Uh...okay…” Tweek said.

“I’m serious! It’s not what you think, I was just...talking to Kenny, that’s all,” I said nervously.

“Okay, I get it. Why are you freaking out so much?” Tweek asked.

“N-no reason,” I said.

“Okay, then what were you guys talking about?” Tweek asked.

“He was asking us to go on a-” I quickly leaned over and covered Kyle’s mouth, preventing him from saying anymore.

“I was just asking them to...come...hang out with us later,” I said.

“Really?” Tweek seemed surprised, he leaned closer to me, “I thought you hate these guys.”

“I-I do...but I realized this silly hatred of mind seems...ridiculous...so...you know…” I smiled.

“O...kay then...well...I’ll see you later, Craig, and I guess I’ll see you guys...later too?” Tweek said before he left.

Once he was gone, I let Kyle go and let out a sigh. That was close. “Don’t tell him anything, you assholes.”

“What? What’s the big deal?” Stan asked.

“I can’t have Tweek knowing about this,” I said.

“Well why not? Why would he care?” Kyle asked.

I know he would care since I know that if Tweek finds out that I’m asking these guys to go out with Donna, he’ll ask why, then he’s gonna find out that Donna is basically blackmailing me, then he would use his creepy detective skills to figure out that the thing that Donna is blackmailing me with is my feelings for him, and I just can’t have Tweek knowing anything, no my feelings, about Donna, about the dance, and the mess I suddenly found myself in.

“Just don’t say anything,” I sighed, “now Ken, we’re gonna get you the ticket and I’ll help you get some clothes for the dance after school, alright,” I said.

“Got it,” Kenny said.

“As for the rest of you, you’re gonna help me since I just lied to Tweek about you three hanging out with me, so you better come before I make your lives a living nightmare,” I said.

“Alright, jesus...I never thought I’d get threaten into hanging out with someone,” Stan said.

“Let alone by Craig Tucker himself,” Kyle sighed.

“You owe us big time, Craig,” Cartman said.

“Fine, whatever,” I sighed, “I’ll see you later, Ken.”

“See ya,” Kenny said.

“....Dude, you do realize you can get up now, right?” Stan asked.

“I kinda like it here, it feels nice…” Kenny smiled.

“....Are you high again?” Kyle asked.

“A little, yeah,” Kenny smirked.

“Jesus Christ,” I sighed. I just left, knowing I was going to get a headache from this bullshit.

After texting Donna about her new partner, she soon agreed to the new change, and wanted to meet up with Kenny, saying how she at least wants to make Kenny look presentable before the dance next Saturday. 

So after school, Donna met up with Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and I at the front of the school, I made sure to text Tweek that I wasn’t going to be able to meet up with him for more research on his notebook since I had something I needed to do. Tweek seemed to be okay with it when he replied back, but I couldn’t help but feel a bit put off from his response, as if he wasn’t telling the truth on that.

“Alright boys, you all ready for some shopping?” Donna smiled, looking at Kenny like eye candy.

“Sure am,” I said, forcing a smile on my face, “and you’re going to the dance with Kenny now, right?” I said.

“Yes yes, I’m fine with going with Kenny...but you sure you don’t want to go with me, Craigy-poo?”

“Craigy...wha?” I stared at her in confusion and disgust, “look, just keep your end of the deal once this is all over, okay?” I whispered to her.

“I will, no need to get all hostile towards a lady like myself, Craig,” Donna said.

“You are no lady,” I muttered.

“Hmph,” Donna turned her head away from me and stared at Kenny, “ready to go, Ken-Ken?” Donna smiled.

“Ken...Ken?” Kenny said.

“Well with you being my date and everything, I thought it would be cute to give each other nicknames,” Donna smiled.

“I uh...I don’t know about that,” Kenny coughed. I gestured to him to just go with it for my sake. Kenny looked at me before sighing, “but I guess I could...try...Don….Don?”

Donna giggled, “well boys, shall we get going?”

“Might as well,” Kyle sighed.

“Tell me again how we got dragged into this?” Stan asked.

“Cause Craig is threatening us and we might as well be there for Kenny since he’s the one going through with this bullshit,” Kyle sighed.

“Well why should we suffer as well if Kenny’s the one that’s going out with the wh-” I quickly elbowed Cartman in the side, shutting him up. “Ow! You bitch!”

“Come on guys, let’s just get this over with,” Kenny sighed as he began crossing the street, “and remember Craig, you totally owe me for-” Suddenly, a car ran into Kenny, causing him to fly to the far left, and landing, his entire body mangled and bloody, and we can see his bones poking out from his arms and legs.

“Oh my god! They killed Kenny!” Stan shouted.

“You bastards!” Kyle shouted.

Donna began to scream, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman began panicking, and I just stood there, feeling the life drain from my body.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” I shouted.

* * *

So okay...I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Kenny didn’t die, he’s still alive and well, so that’s great. Bad news...he can’t go to the dance. He won’t be able to get out of the hospital for awhile since he has a concussion, internal bleeding, a couple of broken bones, and I’m pretty sure he can’t remember who is who at the moment. The doctor says it’s temporary, but man, it was weird when he thought I was Stan, Stan was Cartman, Kyle was me, and Cartman was someone named Terrance. I don’t even know if Kenny knew someone named Terrance. All I know is...I am now forced to go to that dance with Donna.

….Why does the universe hate me so much?

“Hey...Ken….how you doing?” I came over to the hospital to see Kenny, I was holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Jeff!” Kenny said.

“It’s...Craig,” I said.

“Oh right...Craig….Ticker...right?”

“...Close enough,” I sighed, I placed the flowers on the table next to his bed. “So...how you feeling?”

“Like a truck ran me over,” Kenny said.

“Well it was a minivan, but close enough,” I said, “the point is...you feeling any better?”

“I guess...I’m finally able to wiggle my toes, so that’s good,” Kenny said.

“Great...great...so you still up for going to that dance with Donna next Saturday?” I asked.

“Dude...I can barely walk, I don’t think I can go to the dance with Donna, let alone do anything wild with her,” Kenny sighed.

“Come on dude, you promised,” I said.

“There’s nothing I can do. The hospital won’t let me go anywhere for awhile until my legs are completely healed. They’ve found five fractures, most of which on in the same area,” Kenny said.

“Please Kenny, you have to do this!” I grabbed him by the shoulder, “you can’t make me go with her! I can’t! You have to do this!” I exclaimed.

“C-can’t you ask someone else?” Kenny asked.

“I can’t, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman have been avoiding me after what happened to you, all the other guys are already taken, and I have no other options!” I exclaimed.

“Why not ask Tweek?” Kenny asked.

“Fuck no! I will not let Tweek get anywhere near that bitch!” I shouted, “now suck it up and try to stand up!” I shouted.

“Dude, you’re going to make me-” I accidentally pulled Kenny a bit too hard because he soon fell to the ground. “...Ow…” Kenny groaned in pain.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” I said as I quickly picked Kenny up, but he was very heavy, especially with the body cast he was wearing.

“Dude...as much as I would love to help you, I can’t. I can’t walk, I can’t move my arms, and I can’t feel anything. So you’re just gonna have to man up and just go to that dance with Donna,” Kenny said.

“McCormick, don’t make me drag you out of the hospital and straight to Donna’s house, I will do it!” I exclaimed.

“Dude, let me go!” Kenny exclaimed.

“I am not going to that dance with her!” I exclaimed.

We both began arguing as I grabbed Kenny and tried to pull him along with me, but Kenny used his somewhat good arm to grab the bed, making it harder for me to pull him along with me.

“Let go! Let go! This is not how friends are supposed to act!” Kenny exclaimed.

“Does it look like I give a shit!? Now let go and just...do...this...favor...for me!” I shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened, and at first I thought it was the nurse, but when I turned my head to look, I saw that it was Tweek with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“...Twink!” Kenny said.

“It’s...Tweek,” Tweek said.

“Oh right,” Kenny said, “Tweek, what a surprise! What brings you here?”

“I uh….I heard about what happened to you and I thought I come by and see if you’re okay…” Tweek looked at me, “what uh...what exactly are you two doing?”

“....Nothing!” I let Kenny go, causing him to fall down. “We were just...rough...housing,” I said.

“Roughhousing? In his condition?” Tweek raised an eyebrow, “Craig, what is going on? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Nothing is going on! Really!” I was sweating bullets at this point.

“Craig, you know I know when you’re lying,” Tweek sighed. Goddammit, I knew he knew I was lying, he has it written down in that damn notebook of his. “Look, why don’t we step outside and talk for a bit, hm?”

“....Yeah...sure,” I gulped, feeling nervous. I began walking out of the room with him.

“Yeah...no...don’t worry about me...I’ll just stay down here until the nurse comes...have fun with your thing,” I hear Kenny say before we closed the door behind us.

“Okay Craig, spill, what’s up with you?” Tweek asked, crossing his arms.

“Nothing!”

“Bullshit!” Tweek gritted his teeth, “I’ve seen you being so weird lately! You’re more quiet than normal, you’ve been avoiding me and the guys for a couple of days now, you’ve actually hung out with Stan and his group, and now you’re pulling Kenny out of his bed when he’s injured! What is that all about!?” Tweek asked.

“I just...I uh…”

“Is something going on? Is someone conspiring against you? Who is it? I can probably find something to conspire against them to make them leave you alone!” Tweek said.

“.....” God...why is he so cute and nice. Here he was, worrying about me, and yet...here I am….lying to him. As much as I would love for Tweek to help me, considering Donna has info that I can’t risk her spreading, especially to Tweek, I can’t have him get involved. “It’s nothing, really. I’m just...stressed about...school and stuff,” I said.

“That’s not like you. You never let anything stress you when it comes to school stuff,” Tweek said.

“Well you know...I may be a sophomore, but...eventually the classes are gonna get tougher for me, so I gotta prepare...so I’ll be ready for college...and...stuff,” I said.

“....” Tweek sighed, frowning, “you don’t have to lie to me, Craig. If you don’t want to say it, then fine...but going this far to lie...and acting weird...it’s kinda...insulting in a way,” Tweek said.

“I’m not...lying,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek sighed, “look. I’ll leave you alone. Come back to me when you’re not being weird. I want my partner back...not this...Craig who’s walking around being strange. So until my Craig is back, call me,” Tweek turned and started to leave, “oh and you should really help Kenny get up from the floor, who knows when they cleaned up those floors,” Tweek continued to leave.

“....God damn it,” I sighed, feeling bad now. I headed back inside Kenny’s room, only to see him trying to get up. “Here, let me help,” I sighed.

“Thanks,” Kenny sighed as I began helping him get back on his bed, “I think I finally get why you’re so eager in forcing me to date Donna Loveheart,” Kenny said, “she’s blackmailing you isn’t she? And the thing she’s blackmailing you with is the fact that you have the hots for Tweeker, am I right?”

“Is it that obvious?” I sighed, I sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Maybe not for someone who isn’t that interested in romance, but since your pal here has been around the bush many times, I tend to know how these things work,” Kenny sighed as he slowly patted me on the back, sorta.

“What am I going to do, Ken?” I asked, “I don’t want to have feelings for Tweek...but I do…”

“Well what’s wrong with that?” Kenny asked.

“It’s just...it’s Tweek! The paranoid kid, the kid who freaks out over the littlest things, the kid who probably isn’t even interested in a guy like me…”

“Well how do you know that?”

“It’s obvious…” I said.

“No it’s not. I mean come on, let’s face it. You’re not exactly the nicest guy in the universe, Craig, and if anything, I’m still shock you even have friends, let alone are friends with someone like Tweek. If Tweek can handle being with you as a friend, then how do you know he doesn’t mind being with you as more than friends? Have you even try asking him how he feels about you?” Kenny asked.

I blushed, “I don’t need to ask him...I know he won’t feel the same way as I feel, Ken.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try and tell him, and maybe then you wouldn’t have to go to that dance with Donna...maybe..you can just go to the dance with Tweek,” Kenny said.

I stood up, glaring at him, “I don’t need to try anything! Tweek doesn’t have to know anything about my feelings for him, and you can just keep your mouth shut, got it?”

“Alright. I won’t say anything, dude,” Kenny sighed, “but you know...you’ll feel a lot better if you and him just talk,” Kenny said.

“There’s nothing to talk about Kenny,” I sighed, “look...obviously, you can’t go on to the dance with Donna...so looks like I’m gonna have to suck it up and just go with her...and I really don’t want to,” I said.

“Well good luck, dude. You’re gonna need it...and whatever you do, don’t bend over whenever she’s around,” Kenny said.

“How would that even work in this situation?” I asked.

“Trust me dude, a flirt like Donna will always find a way, especially to guys with a nice ass,” Kenny said.

I covered my behind, “don’t look at my ass, McCormick. Otherwise...I’ll break more of your fucking bones,” I sighed before leaving.

“Good luck, buddy! You’re gonna need it!” Kenny called out before I closed the door behind me.

Once I left the hospital, I knew I was screwed. There was no other choice, I had to go to the dance with Donna.

I took out my phone and hesitantly sent a quick text to Donna, telling her that I’ll be going to the dance with her, so she better keep my secret a secret. When I got a reply, she told me to meet her at the mall, saying how she wanted to show me off to her friends and to get me the perfect outfit.

I sighed, “fuck.”

* * *

I can tell that Tweek looked worried, probably since I haven’t been spending any time with him, but with Donna lately. Donna wouldn’t let me go, she would drag me everywhere, showing me off to her friends, and even saying how she was so beautiful that she even made a gay boy straight.

How I wanted to punch her and tell her that’s not how that works, but I just bit my tongue and endured it until the dance on Saturday.

I can tell that my friends are concerned for me, and even try to get me to talk whenever I’m not with Donna.

“Dude, what’s going on with you and Donna?” Token asked me.

“Nothing, I just thought Donna and I could get along, that’s all,” I said.

“Craig, I’m starting to worry, dude! Since when were you interested in hanging out with girls like Donna?” Clyde asked.

“She’s...different,” I said.

“Y-you feeling okay? Y-you’re not being h-h-held down like a-a h-h-hostage, r-right?” Jimmy asked.

“Of course not, I just...like...spending time with Donna,” I said.

“Craig….are you okay?” Tweek asked.

“.....I….got to go, Donna is calling me,” I said as I quickly rushed past him and headed straight to where Donna was.

I have to remind myself, I’m doing this for him as well. God knows he doesn’t need the burden of his friend and research partner having feelings for him. I’d feel bad if I’m the one that caused him any sort of stress.

“Smile!” Donna giggled as she held my face close to hers as she does that weird duck face thing. The moment she took the picture on her phone, I pulled myself away from her, sighing. “Oh come on, would it kill you to smile more often? I bet you’d look so handsome showing those pearly whites of yours.”

I sighed, “why are we doing this? I mean, after the dance, things will go back to normal, and I’ll go back to being gay, and you’ll go back to flaunting with every male who has a functioning dick,” I said.

“What? You think after you take me to the dance, I’ll let you go that easily?” Donna smiled.

“W-we had a deal!” I exclaimed.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m the one that has the upper hand on you, so unless you want to keep my mouth shut, you do as I say,” Donna said, “otherwise...with just a few taps on my phone...the whole schools finds about how Craig Tucker has a crush on Tweek Tweak,” Donna smirked.

“You bitch!” I said.

“Now now, no need to say something you might regret, Craig,” Donna smiled, “there’s another way to have me keep my mouth shut.”

“What is it?” I asked, “I’ll do it.”

Donna smiled, “you have to kiss me, and then I’ll send a photo of it to all those bitches that doubt that you’re my new boyfriend,” Donna said.

“What!?”

“Either you kiss me, or continue to do everything I tell you. Your choice, Tucker.”

“....” I had my mouth shut, feeling my eye twitching at the sight of her.

“What’s it going to be? Kiss me and I will keep the secret to myself...or...you keep doing what I say, and if you don’t...I’ll spread that secret of yours to everyone, especially to Tweek.”

I closed my eyes. I fucking hate this. “Fine! One quick kiss,” I gritted my teeth.

“Yay!” Donna smiled, “let me get my camera up,” Donna said as she tapped on her phone before she lifted it up, the camera showing our faces. “Alright, pucker up, honey bun.”

“Ugh…” I groaned at the nickname, but had no choice here. I closed my eyes, puckered my lips, and just waited for this nightmare to be over.

Just as I felt her breath against my face, feeling her face getting closer and closer, I suddenly heard a loud scream coming our way, and before I knew it, I felt a fist punching me in the face.

“Ow! The fuck!?” I shouted.

“What are you doing!?” Tweek shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Why did you punch me!?” I shouted.

“I punched you to stop you from kissing a girl! You’re supposed to be gay, right!? What the fuck are you doing!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“It’s none of your business...and why did you choose to punch me!?” I shouted.

“Well it’s not like I was going to punch a girl, so I might as well punch your stupid ass!” Tweek shouted, “now get over here!” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from Donna.

Once we were outside in the courtyard area, Tweek stopped pulling my arm. He turned around, breathing heavily, looking at me like he was going to scream. In fact….he did.

I flinched as he started yelling at the top of his lungs, watching him thrash his arms around in anger. I was afraid he was going to hit me again with his flailing.

“Tweek! Calm down!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Tucker! Just what the fuck were you doing with Donna Loveheart!?” Tweek shouted.

“Nothing! Really!”

“Oh so it didn’t look like you were about to fucking kiss her when you’re gay!?” Tweek shouted.

“Look, I can do whatever I want. It’s my choice, you don’t get to choose my life for me,” I frowned.

“Don’t give me that crap, Craig! I can tell you were uncomfortable back there, and I just basically saved you, and yet, I still don’t understand why you were letting Donna put her lips on you!” Tweek shouted.

“Why do you care!?” I shouted.

“I care because I’m your friend, asshole!” Tweek shouted.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be your fucking friend!” I shouted. I covered my mouth after realizing what I just said. I didn’t mean that, in fact...I think when I said that...I meant I wanted to be more than friends. How could I have let that slip out of my mouth?

“....So...you don’t want to be my friend?” Tweek frowned.

“.....I….I…” I couldn’t say it. No matter how hard I want to or how I knew saying it could save us, I just couldn’t tell him how I feel. “I don’t…” I lied, feeling sick in my stomach. “I don’t...want to be friends….”

“.....” Tweek began trembling, tears were in his eyes. “Fuck you!” Tweek shouted, he turned around and began to leave.

I wanted to stop him, tell him that that’s not what I meant, but I pulled myself back. I was an idiot.

“Fuck! Shit!” I cursed as pulled at the strings of my hat. I fucked up…

I sat down at one of the tables, cursing at myself for not being truthful to Tweek. If I had just told Tweek how I felt, then maybe I wouldn’t be in this mess, maybe I wouldn’t feel so crappy, that I wouldn’t be forced to do this shit with Donna, that maybe...something could have happened between Tweek and I, but it was too late.

“....Damn it…” I sighed, slumping in my seat. Before I could think of what to do now, something hits me in the face. When I looked down, I saw it was a notebook, Tweek’s notebook. I looked up and saw Tweek was back, and he just threw his notebook at me. “Tweek?”

“....Fucking liar!” Tweek exclaimed before flipping me off, “if you’re so confused with what you need to say, then read your section in the guide!” Tweek exclaimed.

“W-what?”

“Read your section, dumbass!” Tweek shouted before leaving again.

“Tweek!” I called out, but he was already gone.

“....Read...my section?” I muttered before looking back at the notebook.

Confused, I opened the notebook until I found my section, my eyes widened when I saw the updated info on myself. I didn’t even know that Tweek even updated my section.

“Has a temper, tends to be an asshole, is secretly fashionable, yet loves to wear lazy clothing, tends to act violent when necessary...is very loyal to his friends. I can say that Craig Tucker is to be trusted, for he has proven to me multiple times that he’s trustworthy and loyal, not only that, but...it’s kinda fun having him around and helping me with my research. Though I know his partnership with me isn’t forever...I kinda hope that maybe I could ask him to be my partner a little longer. I like being with him, he makes me feel safe, calm, and I feel less like a weirdo when I’m with him. I feel like he has proven to me that it’s okay to be myself, and that there are people who don’t mind who I am or what I do. Out of all our friends, I think Craig is my best friend...and...maybe...I hope...more? Gah! I don’t know what I’m saying, I’m being ridiculous...as if he’d ever...see me like that. Still need more info on Craig Tucker, even if he has told me multiple times to not look into him, I can’t help it...so far...he’s my favorite subject that I wouldn’t mind looking deeper into…..”

I stared at the passage, feeling my heart beating. I read it over and over, specifically at the part where he said he wanted to be...more than...friends. I felt my cheeks getting warm and butterflies were in my stomach.

This entire time...this fucking entire time...Tweek was...he had…

“....I should have listened to Kenny,” I sighed. I really was stupid.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to text Tweek to meet me at Stark’s Pond. I wasn’t able to sleep or eat, and I just couldn’t get my head off of Tweek after reading his notebook.

So putting on my jacket, I grabbed Tweek’s notebook and started heading to Stark’s Pond, not caring if Tweek will respond to my message or not, or if he’ll even show up, I just needed to clear my head.

Once I reached Stark’s Pond, I sat down on the cold and slightly wet bench, and waited. After about fifteen minutes or so, I see the familiar blonde coming my way, looking nervous, but still looking quite upset, probably from what happened earlier today.

“Hey…” I said.

“....Hi,” Tweek said.

I looked down for a bit, feeling my heart aching. I pulled out Tweek’s notebook from inside my jacket and handed it to him.

“I read it,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek said as he took his notebook back. He sat down on the other end of the bench, staring at the pond.

“....Why...didn’t you say anything?” I asked.

Tweek shrugged, “I was afraid. I mean...you said that I wasn’t your type, and I thought telling you would ruin our friendship...and everything...and I just...I didn’t want to ruin what we had…”

“....Christ...we should have talked...Kenny was fucking right,” I said.

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“You’re the fucking detective here, shouldn’t you know by now?” I sighed.

“.....Oh!” Tweek’s eyes widened, “...oh….oh….so you…”

“Uh huh…”

“Towards...m-me?” Tweek asked.

“Yep…”

“....Jesus Christ, we’re idiots,” Tweek sighed as he leaned back, “so wait...the reason you were with Donna and acting weird was because…”

“She knew...and threatened to tell everyone, including you, but now that the truth is out...it’s pretty pointless...and I wasted all my time and effort on nothing. I really hate myself sometimes,” I sighed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Craig?” Tweek asked.

“Look…” I let out a sigh as I sat up straight, “I’m not the best...at this whole...communicating my feelings shit, okay? I was terrible at it when I had a crush on Thomas in middle school, and still terrible at it when I had crushes on a few boys before and after that. So yeah...saying how I feel towards someone isn’t really my thing...and...I always feel nervous and worried that...if I did tell someone how I feel...it would screw up everything,” I said.

“Dude...you know me...even if I didn’t have feelings for you...I would still want to be with you, be your friend. You’re like...the coolest guy I know...and I enjoy hanging out with you along with the guys. You’re the first friend that has ever...treated me normally, so if you think that my feelings for you is gonna change because of your insecurities, well...how do you think I felt when I wanted to tell you how I feel, but kept it to myself this entire time,” Tweek sighed.

“God...this would have been so easy if we just said something...or realized it sooner,” I sighed.

“Yeah, and a lot less stressful,” Tweek sighed.

We sat on the bench, staring at the moon and its reflection in the water. The night wind calmly blew into our faces, putting us both at ease.

“....So now what?” I asked.

“Well...what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to do a lot of things, and one of them involves humiliating Donna Loveheart for making me uncomfortable and straight up sexually harassing me for the past week,” I said.

“Then...why don’t we?” Tweek smiled.

“You sure you want to abuse your knowledge on her for something like this?” I asked.

“Normally, I would never do such a thing, even if it’s as simple as someone flirting, but considering she was flirting with you...well...let’s just say I get easily jealous,” Tweek blushed.

I blushed myself, “guess I figured something new about you,” I smiled.

Tweek chuckled, “I guess you did,” Tweek said.

We both began chuckling as we scoot closer together. Tweek took out his notebook and proceeded to flip through the pages until we found Donna’s section.

“So...what do you have in mind?” I asked as I leaned closer to him.

Tweek smiled, “I was thinking...of spreading the word of her recent medical history,” Tweek said.

“....Where in the world did you get this from?” I asked.

“Oh please, in this generation, no one keeps anything a secret these days, and I’m sure as heck know that Donna here doesn’t shut her mouth about anything that involves her,” Tweek said.

“She does seem like the type to get pity points from her followers,” I said.

“Yep, but I’m sure she doesn’t want people from school knowing about it, especially after everyone realizes just who she’s been hanging out with,” Tweek said.

“You are one evil bastard,” I said.

Tweek shrugged, “I can be...especially if it comes to you,” Tweek said. I smiled.

We both got to work.

* * *

On the night of the dance, I came to school wearing a tux with a tie and everything. I left my hat at home, and even styled my hair a bit to make it less messy looking and more combed and neat. As I was walking to the gymnasium where the dance was being held, I saw Donna, waiting for me patiently.

Now here’s the thing, after Tweek and I made our plan, I didn’t say anything to Donna, I just kept pretending that we were going to the dance together, and she thinks she still has the upper hand here with knowing my crush for Tweek. Of course...we needed this to be part of our plan if we were gonna exposed her.

“You look handsome in that suit, Craigy-poo,” Donna said as she wrapped her arms around my right arm.

“Don’t call me that,” I sighed.

“Oh come on, don’t be so mean. After all...I still know your secret and can easily tell people,” Donna said.

“Right,” I sighed.

“Well? Let’s head inside, I want to show you off to those bitches inside,” Donna said as she practically dragged me inside.

As we were walking around, I noticed that a few people had turned their eyes on me, surprised that I, gay Craig Tucker, was at the dance with a girl, Donna Loveheart nonetheless. It was awkward and I was pissed, but I kept a straight face as I let Donna drag me around.

“Oh girls, look who I got,” Donna smiled.

“You actually got Craig Tucker to go with you?”

“Yep, isn’t he sweet? Stopped being gay just for me,” Donna said.

“That’s...not how it works, Donna,” I sighed.

“You probably paid him or something,” one of the girls said.

“Nope, nothing like that. Craigy-poo is officially my boyfriend, right sweetie?”

From the corner of my eye, I saw a mess of blonde hair by the doors, I saw him giving me a thumbs up before ducking back out the door.

“....Actually...Donna...I am not,” I smiled as I pulled my hand away from her.

“Ha ha...what are you doing, Craigy?” Donna looked angry.

“Donna...you’re a bitch. At first, I didn’t care if you like spending time with multiple boys just so you can get in their pants, I honestly don’t give a crap about that since I don’t give a crap about people in general, but for the past few days, you’ve humiliated me, you’ve made me uncomfortable, you’ve blackmailed me, you’ve even sexually harassed me once by putting your fucking hand on my ass when no one was looking. I’ve told you this one or twice, I’m gay, I love being gay, I’m proud to be gay, and even if I wasn’t gay or suddenly became bisexual….I would never go out with someone like you,” I said, “I would go out with any other flirt than be with a flirt like you, so get that in your head, Donna, I don’t like you, I’ll never like you, and after what I’ve had to go through for the past few days, you’re lucky I don’t call the cops on your harassment, bitch,” I said.

Donna gaped at me, and I can see the other girls looking quite shock, a few of them were holding back from laughing out loud.

“A word, Craig!” Donna pulled me to the side, gripping my arm tightly. She was furious. “What the fuck was that, Craig?”

“I’m done, Donna. I’m done with you,” I said.

“Don’t forget, I know about your crush on Tweek!”

“Yeah? Well he knows it too, and we’re both fine, isn’t as bad as I thought, really,” I said.

“I...I...I’ll still tell the entire school!” Donna said.

“Go for it then,” I sighed, “I don’t give a crap if everyone in school figures it out, in the end, all I care about is Tweek and my friends, I don’t give a damn about the school, the assholes here, and especially to someone like you. So you can go fuck yourself,” I pulled my hand back and started to leave.

“Craig! Get back here!”

“Fuck you!” I called back, lifting my hand to flip her off as I kept walking.

Once I was outside, I saw Tweek standing against the wall, he looked at me with a smile, I smiled back at him.

“Well done, phase one complete,” Tweek smiled.

“Yep, now onto phase two. You made sure Kenny got the message?” I asked.

“Yep, told me he got one of the nurses to give him a copy of Donna’s medical record, and is about to send it to everyone,” Tweek smiled.

“Well let’s watch this shitstorm,” I smirked.

We both looked through the small window on the door, able to hear and watch everything. In about ten seconds, everyone’s phones began ringing, we watched as everyone pulled out their phones, and their expressions changed from looking happy to mortified.

We then heard Donna screaming at the top of her lungs. Nice.

“Who sent this!? Who!?” Donna shrieked, “it was Craig, wasn’t it!? Craig!” I snorted as I saw her furiously looking around for me, I actually had to duck my head when she turned her attention to the door.

“You bitch! You told me you were fucking clean!” A random guy exclaimed from the distance.

“T-this was after I-”

“Wait...you were with her!? How long has this been going on!?” A girl that was with the guy exclaimed, looking pissed at her boyfriend, but looking even more pissed at Donna.

“Baby, it was before we started dating, I swear!”

“Yeah, but if you did it with her, then that meant you weren’t clean this entire time!”

Everyone began shouting and panicking, while the few others that weren’t really affected by Donna in anyway just stood there, looking shocked, a few even taking videos and laughing to themselves.

Soon, all that anger and tension went towards Donna as everyone who was affected by her started to gang up on her.

“W-wait, this isn’t what it looks like! I only started showing symptoms just recently!” Donna said.

“How recently?”

“....L-last...year?” Donna said nervously. Oh Donna, you shouldn’t have said that.

“Get her!”

Donna began booking it out of the gym, while a horde of kids started to chase after her, screaming and cursing at her. I could hear Donna screaming in the distance as she ran past us and headed somewhere.

Music to my ears.

“And that kids is why you should always wear protection,” I smirked.

Tweek chuckled, “you don’t think we went too far now, did we?” Tweek asked.

“Do you really care?” I asked.

“Hell no, that bitch got what she deserves. Trying to steal a kiss from you? The only person you’re allowed to kiss is….” Tweek’s face went red, “well...y-you know…”

I blushed too as I looked away, feeling my heart skip a beat. We both stood there, right next to the doors, we can still hear the music playing before it changed into a more slow song.

“....Hey….you know...now that we got her back and everything...and we both cleared everything up...and...we are here...and there is music playing...and no one is around to see us,” I blushed, “do you uh….um...w-wanna...dance with me?”

Tweek looked at me before smiling, his cheeks were slightly pink, “I’d love to.”

I smiled, “okay then,” I said.

We both stood up straight, I grabbed Tweek’s left hand and placed my left hand on his shoulder, Tweek placed his right hand on my side. We stepped closer, our chests slightly touching, and we both began to slow dance, slowing going in circles as we listen to the music in the background.

“You know...I’m glad we managed to pull this plan off. So glad Kenny was able to help us...though...I’m still wondering how he managed to convince a nurse to show him Donna’s records,” Tweek said.

“It’s fucking Kenny, that guy isn’t normal. The dude literally survived after getting hit by a minivan at full speed, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Tweek chuckled, “well...at least we managed to make this work...cause…” Tweek leaned closer, “you’re mine after all,” Tweek blushed.

I blushed harder, “you really are the jealous type, huh?”

“Don’t you know it?” Tweek sighed, “that isn’t off putting...is it?”

I smiled. I leaned forward until my lips were hovering his, “hell no,” I said as I gently pressed my lips against his.

When I pulled back, Tweek was red in the face, “t-that...that was...m-my first kiss,” Tweek said.

“H-how was it? Did...did I do good?” I asked nervously.

Tweek smiled, “I don’t know….do it again,” Tweek said.

I obliged. Leaned forward to kiss him as we continued to dance to the music, not caring about where we were or anything around us.

To me, it was just me and Tweek. I honestly prefer it that way.

* * *

After the dance, word of Donna continued to spread for awhile, it got so bad that Donna has stopped coming to school, and later, we all found out that she ended up moving schools.

I guess we ruined Donna’s reputation. ….Nice.

“Wipe that smirk off of your face, Craig. She knows that you had something to do with her reputation getting ruined, so you have to be extra careful and hope she doesn’t come after you,” Tweek said.

“You worry too much,” I sighed.

“I’m worrying quite enough, Craig! What if she tries to stalk you? Or kill you in your sleep? Or threatened your family!? Nnggg...maybe you should carry my pepper spray just in case,” Tweek said.

“Honey,” I said as I grabbed him by the shoulders, “relax,” I said.

“....D-did you just...c-call me...h-honey?” Tweek asked.

I blushed, “I just...I thought I’d try doing that whole nickname thing that couples do...why? Is it bad?” I asked.

“...It’s...weird...but...n-not...unpleasant...I might get used to it eventually,” Tweek blushed while pouting.

I smiled before leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

“Boo!”

“Do you have to be so romantic right here?

“G-g-get a r-r-room y-y-you two!”

Both Tweek and I frowned before turning around and flipping our friends off. “Fuck off!” We both exclaimed.

“Especially you two, you’ve been romantic with your girlfriends for the past couple of days!” I said.

“Well...Bebe actually went to the hospital to get tested after the whole...Donna thing,” Clyde pouted, “I’d be there for her, but Bebe told me to stay in school, and not to worry about her too much...even though I’m worried for her so much!”

“Yeah and Nichole is going on a trip for a week, with no cell service, so I can’t even call her for awhile,” Token sighed.

“I’m sorry you guys,” Tweek said.

“No you aren’t! You’re too busy smacking lips with your new boyfriend, Tweek!” Clyde exclaimed, grabbing my arm all of a sudden. “I don’t see why he’s your new boyfriend, Craig!”

“What are you doing?” I sighed.

“Well it’s like I’m gonna lose my best friend since you’re gonna be busy with your new boyfriend!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Clyde, don’t be stupid, and let go, this is so gay,” I said as I pulled my hand away from him, but he was clinging onto me.

“Don’t leave me, Craig! Stay with me!” Clyde cried out.

“Oh boy, I guess not having Bebe around to entertain him, he’s lonely and extra clingy,” Token sighed.

“S-s-seems like it,” Jimmy said.

I noticed Tweek frowning before he puffed his cheeks and suddenly pushed Clyde off, he then yanked my arm and held me close to him. “Fuck off! He’s mine!” Tweek shouted. He froze and his entire face turned red.

“Whoa,” Clyde said.

“Do my ears perceive me?” Token chuckled.

“S-s-someone’s j-j-jealous,” Jimmy chuckled.

“It’s fine, Tweek, no need to be...pff…” I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

“I-it’s not funny, asshole!” Tweek blushed as he began punching me in the arm.

“I’m sorry, but you got to admit, you being jealous is kinda funny, dude, cute, but man. You have nothing to worry about, I have my eyes on you only,” I said.

“I-I know that...but other people don’t know that,” Tweek said.

“Trust me, no one is gonna want to take me away from you, and god knows no one is gonna take you away from me,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “I guess you have a point, maybe I’m being a bit ridi-” Before Tweek could finish, a guy accidentally bumped into him, causing Tweek to drop his books, and the guy dropping his stuff as well.

“Shit, sorry,” the guy said.

“It’s fine,” Tweek said as he crouched down to pick his stuff up, I also began helping him out.

The guy also picked up Tweek’s stuff along with his, he handed Tweek’s stuff back to him after we finished picking them up.

“Again, so sorry for that dude, didn’t mean to bump into you,” the guy said.

“It’s fine, really,” Tweek said nervously. He’s really not used to talking to other people.

“Aw, no need to be shy, guy! Keep being shy and you’re gonna make people fall for you,” the dude chuckle, I guess his attempt at being funny.

“Eh?” Tweek blushed.

I perked up and suddenly felt angry. I grabbed Tweek and held him tightly towards me, glaring at the guy, “he’s mine! Fuck off!” I shouted.

“Whoa...I was just joking...no need to get angry dude!” The guy said as he quickly rushed off.

I glared at him once more until he was out of sight, but when I realized what I just did, I blushed. I looked at Tweek and the others, seeing them smirking.

“Jealous much?” Tweek chuckled.

“S-shut up, asshole!” I blushed harder.

“I love you too, honey,” Tweek said. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me along down the hallway.

I looked at him before smiling, walking alongside him, holding hands. God….I never knew how much this blonde weirdo has changed me, it’s no wonder I fell for him.


	7. The Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jimmy's newspaper club is threatened with shutting down, Craig and Tweek knew they needed to help him, so Craig decided to speak to the one person that might actually help, the president of the student council. However, instead of Craig simply saving the newspaper club, he somehow found himself joining the student council as the new vice president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, this chapter was so hard to write. Writer's block is a bitch, and I just wish it never existed. Ugh.
> 
> So yeah, sorry if the chapter seemed off or rushed in a few places, I just couldn't be bothered, that and because I've been having a terrible week that I just needed a break from a lot of things since I was just too stressed. Still, hope you like the chapter, I'll be sure to do better in the next one, I promise.
> 
> So enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!

After school, Tweek and I were currently spying on Mitch once again, so we were currently hiding in the bushes by the window that showed Ms. Rose’s classroom. As always, it was weird seeing Mitch and Ms. Rose together doing whatever the hell they’re doing, but at the same time...today was kinda...nice.

“This is nice,” I said.

Tweek paused from writing in his notebook, “um...watching Mitch give Ms. Rose a foot massage?” Tweek asked.

“W-what? No, I mean us. You know...being here together...and spending time...stuff like that?” I blushed.

“Oh,” Tweek blushed, “I...I see. Yeah...this is...kinda nice,” Tweek smiled.

I chuckled as I turned my head back to the window, but still had my attention back on Tweek. Even though we have been officially dating for a couple of days now, it’s still kinda awkward between us, hell, we still haven’t gone on our first date yet.

“Hey um...T-Tweek?”

“Yeah?” Tweek asked.

I was starting to sweat bullets, “I was...wondering...if maybe...you and I could...I don’t know...go out sometime? For like...pizza or something?”

“Are you...a-asking me on a date?” Tweek asked.

“Well...I mean...we are dating...and since we’re a couple, I just thought that us dating would seem appropriate since you know we-”

“Mitch, mind closing the window? It’s getting quite chilly in here.”

“Yes, Ms. Rose,” Mitch said.

We both watched Mitch standing up and started heading his way towards the window, I quickly pushed Tweek down, hiding us both within the bushes. When I looked up, I saw Mitch closing the window and blinds, but doesn’t seem to suspect us or anything. I sighed, glad we weren’t caught.

“That was close,” I said, “you okay?” I turned my head to look at him, but because of how close we were, our noses were touching.

“Um...yeah...I’m...I’m fine,” Tweek said, his face completely red.

“Oh...g-good,” I said. My face was completely flushed as I noticed how close we were, especially with our chests touching and how if I leaned any closer, we would be...oh god…

“Um...as much as I like being close to you...mind getting off? You’re kinda heavy,” Tweek said.

I blushed, “s-sorry,” I said as I carefully got off of him and we both got out of the bushes and away from the window, knowing we got enough info for the day. “W-we should probably get going,” I said.

“....Craig...you know you don’t have to make this awkward, right?” Tweek said.

“Awkward? What’s awkward?” I said.

“Us? You know we’re basically only making things awkward by allowing it to be awkward, right? We can just take things slow if you want, Craig, no need to force it,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “sorry, it’s just...I’m not used to being in a relationship,” I sighed.

Tweek smiled before taking my hand, “m-me neither, but...we can just act normally and do everything before, no need to force it, right?”

I smiled, “I’d like that,” I said.

“Great,” Tweek said. “....Of course...we can still do stuff...like this,” Tweek said, gesturing to our hands.

I blushed, “I...wouldn’t mind that…” I said.

Tweek blushed before stepping closer, he suddenly pressed a kiss against my cheek, “and...we can still do stuff like that if you want.”

I blushed harder, “I’d...like that…”

Tweek chuckled before he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. God, I never knew how soft Tweek’s lips were. Kissing him felt amazing…

Once Tweek and I pulled back, I stared at him, my face completely red, “so uh...about that date?” I asked, shyly.

Tweek smiled, “this Saturday...at about four?” Tweek asked.

“Works for me,” I smiled.

We held hands as we started making our way out of the school, and as we were walking, I noticed I got a message from my mom, asking me to pick up Tricia today since she’s gonna be busy with work at the bank.

“God damn it,” I sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asked.

“I have to pick up Tricia today,” I sighed.

“Worried you’re gonna run into Donna again?” Tweek asked.

“Pretty much,” I sighed, “ever since the dance, she’s been giving me the death glare every time we see each other, and it’s so fucking tiring to deal with, especially when she keeps trying to start a fight with me whenever we’re even two seconds alone together.”

“At least it’s better than her flirting with you all the time, right?” Tweek said.

“I guess, but man, I don’t think I can handle her if I end up bumping into her later,” I sighed.

“Want me to come with you?” Tweek asked.

“I’d appreciate that, yeah,” I smiled.

As we were walking down the hallway together, the door to the main office suddenly opened, and Jimmy soon started walking out, looking quite distraught and everything.

“Jimmy?”

“O-oh, h-hey fellas, w-what are you t-t-two still doing a-a-at school?” Jimmy asked.

“We were uh...finishing a project together,” I said, “but uh...what were you doing just now? Aren’t you supposed to be in the newspaper room?” I asked.

“I-if t-t-the newspaper room s-s-still exist in a f-few weeks,” Jimmy sighed.

“What?”

Jimmy sighed before looking at us, “t-they’re p-p-planning on shutting d-d-d-down the newspaper c-c-club,” Jimmy said.

“What!?” Both Tweek and I exclaimed.

“Why the fuck are they doing that!?” I exclaimed.

“B-budget c-c-cuts,” Jimmy sighed, “i-it seems there’s b-been an error in the s-s-school’s budget, and a b-bunch of c-clubs are about to be shut down because t-t-the s-s-school can’t afford to k-keep t-them running...i-i-including the n-n-newspaper club,” Jimmy sighed.

“That’s totally unfair! Isn’t there another way to get the money or something?” I asked.

“I-I tried talking to the principal, the vice p-p-principal, even the c-c-counselor, but they say there’s n-nothing I can do, e-e-even s-s-suggesting I just t-t-talk to the s-s-school p-p-president,” Jimmy said.

“I wouldn’t talk to the president, Jimmy, everyone knows how much of a hard ass he can be, hell, we all know how much he dislikes wasting money on school clubs, especially clubs that aren’t really essential in his point of view,” Tweek said, “I still remember how he banned the anime club for one semester unless they actually add something educational to their club.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Man, a lot of the members were so devastated until they came up with the idea of just going on a field trip to a museum that talked about Japanese culture,” Craig said.

“W-well m-m-maybe the p-p-president will help me here, t-t-the newspaper is obviously e-e-essential for s-s-students. Where e-e-else are they gonna get their n-n-news about the s-s-school from?” Jimmy said.

“I don’t know, from their phones, teachers, emails, hell, even posters that are plastered around,” I said.

“I think he’s speaking rhetorically, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

“Oh…”

“L-looks, I-I’ll just talk to the p-p-president and s-s-see if we can d-d-do something about this, who knows, m-m-maybe he’s a fan of the n-n-newspaper club,” Jimmy said.

“I highly doubt that, Jimmy, but go ahead and try if you want, but I’m telling you, the president isn’t the type of guy you want to be talking to when it comes to clubs and anything unimportant to him,” Tweek said.

“I-I’m sure he’s n-not that bad,” Jimmy smiled. Jimmy turned around and started to leave, “I’ll s-s-see you f-f-fellas l-l-later,” Jimmy said.

“Be careful Jimmy, and good luck,” I said.

“W-will do,” Jimmy said. He waved us goodbye before heading towards the direction of where the student council room is.

Once Jimmy was gone, I couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this. “What do you think?” I asked.

“About what?”

“About Jimmy, the newspaper club, how the school budget suddenly got cut, or the president?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Craig, all I know is...I don’t really trust our school president very much,” Tweek said.

“Hmph...neither do I, it’s one of the reasons why I voted for someone else during the election,” I said.

“To be honest, all of them were crap,” Tweek sighed, “for now...we should just leave it, who knows, Jimmy could be right and maybe the president might actually have a heart and help Jimmy out.”

“You really think that?”

“....No...especially with all the info I got so far from the guy, but who knows,” Tweek sighed.

We decided to leave it alone and started making our way to pick up Tricia. Once we were outside and started walking to where Tricia’s ballet school was, all thought about Jimmy and his club soon left our minds.

“You think I should try saying something nice to your sister? Like...compliment her?” Tweek asked.

“Dude, you’ve met my sister before, remember?”

“Yeah, when we were still friends and I was invited to your house to play some video games with the guys, this is different! I’ll be meeting her as your b-b-boyfriend,” Tweek said.

“I’m sure she won’t really care that much, she rarely cares about a lot of things that doesn’t really interest,” I sighed.

“Still...you think I should buy her a gift? Maybe try to get on her good side?”

“Tweek, relax. You’re starting to sound like a fiance that’s trying to get on my family’s good side before you marry me,” I said.

“M-marry!?” Tweek exclaimed, “oh god, we’re way too young to get married! ...B-but of course...I wouldn’t mind getting married to you, t-then again, we have no idea what the f-future holds for us, b-but then...I can see us getting married, b-but not now...but later on, and...and...nnnnggg…” Tweek began trembling as his face went completely red.

I chuckled at how adorable he was being, “cute,” I said.

Tweek blushed harder, “don’t call me cute! Guys don’t like to be called cute!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh come on, I can see you like it, don’t lie to me, honey,” I grinned as I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Nnnnggg….Craig!” Tweek whined as he clung onto my arm, shaking it.

We kept walking like normal, however, I couldn’t shake this nagging feeling I had when I thought about Jimmy.

* * *

The next day at school, everything seemed pretty much normal. I got to school, met up with Tweek and the guys, and then proceeded to go to class the moment the bell rang. However, I did notice one thing that seemed off.

I haven’t seen Jimmy.

I haven’t seen Jimmy in the morning before first period, I haven’t seen him during the break, I haven’t seen Jimmy during the class we had together, and I haven’t seen Jimmy in the newspaper club room.

Actually, now that I think about it, no one was in the newspaper club room at all today, it was pretty much empty. There were no members, no teacher, and especially, no Jimmy.

I had a bad feeling about this.

“Toke, Clyde, have you guys seen Jimmy?” I asked the two during lunch.

“No, I don’t think so,” Token said.

“Haven’t seen him all day,” Clyde said.

“I-I hope he’s not sick,” Tweek muttered.

“This is weird,” I muttered, “even the newspaper club room is empty today. I haven’t seen Annie or the other members at all today.”

“That is weird. Where could they all be?” Token wondered.

“...Craig, you don’t think this has to do with what Jimmy told us yesterday...right?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know...but maybe we should try calling Jimmy and-” Suddenly, ou phones started receiving a text message, but it wasn’t just us, it seemed like all the students in the cafeteria got a text message at the same time. Confused, I took out my phone and checked who it was from.

It was from Jimmy.

“W-what is he doing!?” Tweek asked as he stared at the video that Jimmy sent.

“It looks like he’s...protesting,” I said as I noticed the signs that he, along with the other members of the newspaper club, were holding.

“Wait...isn’t that the front of the school?” Token asked.

“.....” We all got up from our seats and started rushing outside towards the front of the school, and it seemed like the other students got the same idea because now a crowd of people were rushing outside to see what the commotion is all about.

Once we were all outside, we saw Jimmy and the newspaper club members all holding up signs, loudly protesting and shouting.

“Down with the president! Down with Tyler! Down with the president! Down with Tyler!” The members shouted.

I noticed that there were teachers already here, yelling at Jimmy and the members to stop what they were doing or else they would get in trouble, but it seemed that Jimmy and the others didn’t care, they were too focused on protesting against Tyler, the school president.

“The fuck?” I muttered. I quickly moved through the crowd to get closer, and once I was in the front, where Jimmy could see me, I started yelling, “Jimmy! What the fuck are you doing!?”

“C-Craig, t-thank g-g-goodness you’re h-h-here! W-we need your h-help,” Jimmy said.

“What!?” I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jimmy handed me the sign he was holding, “j-join the others and w-w-we can take down that p-p-president!” Jimmy said.

“Jimmy, just what are you doing!?” I exclaimed.

“I-I’ll explain l-l-later, j-just get the o-others and h-help me! T-this is v-very important!”

“Dude, you’re gonna get in trouble!” I exclaimed.

“T-this is a m-m-matter of f-f-freedom and r-rights, Craig. S-something must be d-d-done!” Jimmy exclaimed before joining the others and continued to chant with them.

“Down with the president! Down with Tyler! Down with the president! Down with Tyler!”

“Shit,” I muttered.

“Craig! What’s going on!?” Tweek exclaimed as he, Token, and Clyde started rushing towards where I was, “why are you holding that sign?”

I ignored the second question and focused my attention on Jimmy, “looks like talking with the president didn’t help much yesterday,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “you think?”

“What is going on here!?” A booming voice from behind suddenly made the crowd gone silent, even the newspaper club members stayed quiet as we all turned and saw none other than the principal.

“Oh shit…”

“Valmer, office, now! Along with anyone that is helping you with this...this...madness!”

“M-madness!? T-this g-g-goes a-a-against the f-f-firrrrr...ffffiiirrr….first a-a-amend-”

“Office, now!” The principal exclaimed, “the rest of you, get back inside before I give everyone here detention!”

The crowd sooned disperse and started heading back inside, and just as we were about to head inside, the principal stopped us.

“You four, you’re coming to my office as well!”

“What!? We didn’t do anything!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Then what’s that?” The principal pointed to the sign I was still holding.

“....God fucking damn it,” I said. I forgot about that.

“Office. Now!”

We all headed into the principal’s office, and after a half hour of shouting and lecturing of how we almost started a riot, the principal finally calmed himself down before turning his attention to Jimmy, already knowing that he’s the one that started all of this.

“Explain to me why you did this, Valmer,” the principal said.

“S-s-sir, all I was d-d-doing was showing h-how much of a p-p-prick that Tyler Moon i-is!” Jimmy exclaimed.

The members all agreed before continuing their chant about taking down the president.

“Enough!” The principal shouted, “look, Mr. Valmer, whatever your reason for going after Mr. Moon needs to be dealt with after school hours or with a counselor, you cannot come to school and start boycotting Mr. Moon just because of a little dispute.”

“L-little d-d-dispute!? That l-little shit t-t-threatened to shut d-down the n-newspaper club, a-as well as the o-other clubs j-just b-because I asked him to h-help me s-save the n-n-newspaper club!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“He what!?” I exclaimed.

“Tucker, shut it. As for you, Valmer, we’ve talked about this. We just don’t have enough funds to continue the newspaper club, in fact, we don’t have enough funds to continue most of the clubs here. Mr. Moon, as well as the other student council, have told me that the only solution to our money problems is by shutting down a few clubs that aren’t essential to student learning, and from how I see it, the newspaper club isn’t very essential.”

“Y-you’re s-s-starting to s-sound like that asswipe as w-w-well!” Jimmy exclaimed, “the newspaper club i-is e-e-essential! Along w-w-with the other clubs! T-t-they do teach something to t-these kids, b-but you and the student c-c-council aren’t g-g-giving us a chance!”

“Enough!” The principal slammed his desk, “I will not tolerate such bad behavior, young man. For what you and your friends did today, I’m giving you two weeks of suspension, all of you!”

We all argued, but the principal wasn’t listening. Jimmy looked even more furious, as well as the other members, but for us, we were just sitting there, confused and shocked at what we heard.

“Wait...are we also getting suspension?” Clyde asked.

“Yes, Donovan, you four will also get suspension,” the principal sighed.

“Oh man! My dad is gonna kill me!” Clyde exclaimed.

“W-w-we didn’t do anything, though!” Tweek exclaimed. Tweek was panicking at this point, I guess he didn’t want to get in trouble and having his parents know about it.

“S-sir, wait...they didn’t d-d-do anything. This was j-just us,” Jimmy said.

“Is that true?” The principal asked, looking at me.

“.....” I looked at Jimmy, who was looking down. I sighed, wishing I could help, “yeah...I was just standing there, he gave me the sign, but I didn’t really join in the protest,” I said. “But...if I had known what he was doing...then I’m sure I would have joined anyways.”

The principal stared at me before sighing, “I see….well then...you four won’t be in trouble, but will get detention later today, as for all of you, you’re all suspended as of now. I’ll be calling your parents and have them pick you up. Mr. Tucker, Mr. Tweak, Mr. Donovan, and Mr. Black, you may all leave, but the rest of you are to stay here until your parents come.”

“W-we understand,” Jimmy sighed.

“....” I patted Jimmy on the back before leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “don’t worry, we’ll see what we can do while you’re gone,” I said.

Jimmy looked at me in surprise, but doesn’t say anything, he just nodded before turning his head.

Once we all left the principal’s office, we all began to worry about Jimmy and the members, wondering what we were all going to do.

“Oh man, Jimmy is going to be in so much trouble!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Forget that, didn’t you hear? They’re gonna shut down the newspaper club, as well as the other clubs! This might be a problem,” Token said.

“Well dude, aren’t you like...loaded? Can’t you spare a couple of dollars to the school?” Clyde asked.

“I could try asking my dad, but considering how serious this has become, who knows how much money the school needs to keep the clubs going, I know my dad can’t spend his money on the school forever,” Token said.

“Token, just talk to your dad and see if he can do anything for now, I’m going to have a little talk with the president,” I said.

“W-what!? You heard what Jimmy said, that asshole threatened him, how do you know he won’t just turn his back on you like he did with Jimmy?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well I know now that the president is stubborn, but so am I, and I’m not leaving until he changes his mind on closing the clubs,” I said. I turned around and started heading my way to the student council.

“Craig! Wait! I’m coming with you!” Tweek exclaimed.

Tweek and I headed towards the student council room, knowing full well that the president will be there.

Once Tweek and I were in front of the student council door, I was about to grab for the door when Tweek suddenly stopped me.

“Wait! What exactly is your plan here?” Tweek asked.

“Just going to talk to him,” I said.

“Oh no you don’t, Craig. I know that look in your eyes, we both know that you’re going to do a little more than just talking,” Tweek sighed.

“Look, I need to help out Jimmy, and if this asshole ain’t going to listen to him, he might as well listen to me,” I said.

“Still...maybe I should come with you,” Tweek said.

“As much as I would love to have you with me, I need to do this on my own. Besides, I know how uncomfortable you get when you’re the center of attention, and believe me, all eyes are going to be on the both of us if you come with me inside, so just stay here and I’ll call you if I need help, okay?”

“Nnnngg...just...stay safe...try not to end this with fists flying, we both know that won’t really resolve anything,” Tweek said.

“Relax, honey,” I kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll just talk to him, and see what I can do...and if all else fails, I can always try another persuasion move I have,” I smiled.

“Dear god, let’s hope you never need to use your other persuasion move,” Tweek twitched.

I turned around, opened the door, and headed inside on my own. The moment I stepped in, I saw the other council members turned their heads to look at me. I noticed Wendy Testaburger among them, who looked quite surprised to see me. Another thing I noticed was that all the members had these big office desks, fit for all five members, personalized to their own taste. They all looked quite expensive too, so it made me wonder how the school was able to afford to get these desks or why the council even needed desks like these.

“Um...hey...can I speak to the president?” I asked.

Among all of them, Wendy was the only one who stood up and started walking towards me with a kind smile, “hey Craig. It’s great to see you. May I ask why you need to speak with the president?” Wendy asked.

“I just need to talk to him about Jimmy and the newspaper club,” I said.

“Oh, of course. I heard about the protest outside,” Wendy said, “I’ll let the president know you’re here,” Wendy said. I watched as Wendy headed for a door that seemed to lead to another room.

Wait...they have another room? How the fuck did they pull that off? Wasn’t this place originally an unused classroom? How much money was spent on this place?

After a few seconds, I see Wendy stepping out of the back room with the president right behind her. The president was a tall, lean guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I noticed that out of everyone in this room, hell, in the entire school, he was the only one here wearing an actual tie, who fucking wears a tie to school?

“Craig Tucker, I presume?” The president said.

“Yeah, uh...that’s me,” I said, still confused as to why he’s wearing a tie when no one else here is even wearing anything remotely formal. So far, he’s the only one here that looks like he works in an office or a job that requires a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a tie.

“What is it that you want to talk to me about? I’ve very busy, so my time is quite valuable at the moment,” the president said. The asshole isn’t even looking up from his phone, doing god knows what.

“Yeah...well I’d like to talk to you about Jimmy and his club,” I said.

“Right, Mr. Valmer and his newspaper club,” the president sighed, “look, I’ve already told your friend that I can’t do anything for him, usually club matters are something we do handle, but considering it’s the school’s fault that there isn’t enough funds to pay for club activities at the moment, it’s really out of our hands. Have you tried talking to the principal?”

I frowned, “yes, we’ve talked, in fact, Jimmy talked to him, he talked to every adult in this school about his club shutting down, what I can’t understand is why you’re not even willing to help! The principal even said that it was your idea to have a couple of clubs to be closed down! What the hell is that about?”

“Mr. Tucker, are you in any club?” the president asked, changing the topic entirely.

“Um...no, but what does that have to do with-”

“Well Mr. Tucker, if you’re not in any club, then why does this matter to you? So what if a few clubs shut down? Big deal, most of the clubs here aren’t really that important and won’t actually help you in life, so who cares if Mr. Valmer’s newspaper club is gone? Nobody even reads newspapers anymore, so it’s a waste of paper, ink, and time,” the president said, not once has he looked up at me.

Now I was pissed, more at the fact that he’s basically calling Jimmy’s club a waste of time, and the fact that he’s not even looking at me while we’re having this conversation. I know I promised Tweek that I wasn’t going to use my other persuasion move, but at this point, I’m ready to get my hands dirty.

“Okay you little piece of shit,” I said. Everyone in the room let out a horrified gasp, and for once, the little prick actually looked up from his phone to stare at me in surprise, “I don’t care who the fuck you are, or what you do, but when you insult my friend like that, you’re basically insulting me. Jimmy worked very hard with the newspaper club since last year, even gaining the original club leader’s respect, and here you are, bashing on his hopes and dreams, as well as insulting Jimmy. Now I know I’m not part of any club, especially the newspaper club, and you’re right, I shouldn’t care for something that doesn’t involve me, but when it involves my friends, then it involves me, so if you have a problem with Jimmy, then you have a problem with me, and I don’t mind choking you with that stupid tie of yours just to shut you up,” I threatened.

The room fell silent, everyone was staring at me in shock, Wendy had her hand over her mouth, staring at me in shock. Another girl just looked at me as if I was crazy, and the other guy in the room was looking between me and the president. I just stood there, glaring at the president, waiting for him to say something...or at the very least, take the first swing.

“....Pfff ha ha ha ha!” To my surprise and confusion, instead of the president getting pissed and ready to beat the shit out of me, he started...laughing. I stared at him, wondering if he was crazy or something, even the others in the room stared at the president as if he lost it.

“Uh...you okay? This isn’t a laughing matter you know,” I frowned.

“Forgive me, Mr. Tucker, it’s just...I’m not used to people speaking to me in such a rude and straightforward manner, it’s almost...refreshing,” the president said.

“Uh...okay? But what about Jimmy’s club, as well as the other school clubs we were just talking about?” I asked.

The president smiled at me, “listen here, Tucker, as much as I would love to help you and your friend, there’s really not much I can do on my end,” he said. I was about to get pissed again, “however...maybe something could be done if...let’s say...you join the student council?”

“....What?”

“What!?” Wendy exclaimed, “Tyler, you can’t just-”

“Testaburger, who’s the president here?”

“....You...are,” Wendy said.

“Yes, and who’s the secretary that should be doing her job and not bugging me on important decisions?”

“....I’ll...just leave you two be then,” Wendy sighed before turning and heading back to her desk.

“Sorry about that, but it’s hard getting help these days,” the president said.

“Look, whatever you’re planning, I ain’t joining the student council, I ain’t really all about that leadership bullshit they have you doing,” I said.

“But Mr. Tucker, with your strong personality and way of talking to people, it could be a valuable aspect to the student council. You can even be vice president if you want.”

“Don’t...you already have a vice president?”

“Yes, but sadly, Jerome is moving in a few days, so he had to quit the student council, we are currently looking for someone to fill the position, and from how I see it, you’re the perfect candidate,” the president smiled.

“I don’t know….” I said.

“Look, if you help with the student council, then maybe...I can help your friend and his newspaper club?”

“Really?” I asked.

“Would I lie, Mr. Tucker?”

“.....”

“That’s a no, Mr. Tucker. Even in my speech I gave, I said I never tell a lie, and will never do so,” the president said.

“.....” This isn’t really what I had in mind when I came in here, and something is really fishy about this, but at the same time, if joining the student council might help Jimmy..well...I guess I have no choice. “If I join the student council...you’ll really help Jimmy out with his club?”

“I promise,” the president said.

“.....Fine, I’ll do it,” I said. I’m only this for Jimmy.

“Great!” The president exclaimed, “then I’m going to need you to fill out a form, be sure to answer every question, and give it to the main office before class starts,” the president shoves the form into my hands, and started guiding me towards the door, “it’ll be a pleasure working with you, Tucker. I’m sure we’ll make this school great with you around,” the president smiled, “see you soon.”

I left the room, the door closing behind me, and after a few seconds of realizing what just happened, I just stood there, staring at the form in my hand, and processing everything.

“Craig!” Tweek came rushing towards me the moment I was out, “how did it go? Were you able to save Jimmy’s club?” Tweek asked.

“Uh….kinda,” I said.

“Kinda? Well...what exactly happened in there? Considering your hands aren’t bloody, something must have happened, right?”

“Yeah...um...I’m going to join the student council,” I said as I turned to look at him.

“....”

“....”

“.....What!?”

* * *

After filling the form the night before, I made sure to hand over the completed form to the main office. Of course, when the teachers saw that I was applying for the vice president role, they all started interrogating me and asking me so many questions on whether I was being serious or not.

I answered truthfully, even though I just wanted to flip them all off and just move on, but of course, I can’t really get in trouble.

After that whole ordeal, I went on with my day. I just had to wait for the student council members to come and get me and see if I’m in or not, and though I know this whole thing seems suspicious and stupid, I’m only doing this for Jimmy, that’s all.

As I was sitting on a table in the courtyard, looking at some stuff on my phone, I see Tweek walking towards me with a stack of papers and folders in his hands. This could not be good.

“Okay, here are all the info I managed to gather up, organized, and planned out for you. Now you better start reading really quickly because who knows when the student council are going to call for you,” Tweek said as he dropped the stack on the table.

I stared at the stack before looking up at him. I sighed as I put my phone away, “is this really necessary?”

“Believe me, it is! You’re not dealing with one person here, Craig, you’re dealing with the entire student council!”

“I thought I was dealing with the president?”

“He’s your main target, but in order to get to him, you’re gonna need to get through the other members first! Now, I’ve managed to get every info I could get on each member, which wasn’t easy since these guys are very private and tend to keep to themselves most of the time, but here’s what I got so far!” Tweek said as he began searching through the stack of papers.

“....Did...did you even get any sleep last night?” I asked, I couldn’t help but notice how his hair was even more messier than before.

“Dealing with the student council is more important than sleep, Craig!”

“Tweek,” I sighed, “no need to go this far. I can handle it on my own, trust me,” I said.

“I do trust you, Craig….but I don’t trust you enough to handle the student council,” Tweek said.

“Wow…” I rolled my eyes, but listened to what he had to say.

“Okay, so first up on our list is Sam, the historian. He’s very athletic, had decent grades in his classes, and is usually the one to record any documents for the student council, meaning he’s the one that gets to see all the documents before giving them to the teachers or the president. So far, he’s pretty much a quiet guy and doesn’t really talk much, so getting any info from him might be hard, so keep an eye on him.”

“Okay…” I said. He gave me the photo of Sam, and now I couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to take this picture without Sam noticing.

“Next up is Cindy, the treasurer for the student council. She usually does a lot of extracurricular stuff after school, such as playing the violin, doing karate, even learning to speak three different languages. So far, she has a bit of a stern and serious attitude, but keeps to herself most of the time. My advice, don’t get on her bad side,” Tweek said. Tweek then slid the photo of Cindy towards me.

“Where are you getting these photos from?” I asked.

“Nevermind that,” Twek sighed, “next, we have Wendy. She’s Stan’s girlfriend, and is currently the secretary for the student council. However, I’m sure she’s harmless since originally she was running for president until Tyler Moon managed to win everyone over with that speech of his.”

“Was it really that good? I just remember falling asleep during the whole speech ceremony,” I said.

“I know, I was watching you sleep that day,” Tweek said. I froze, and then turned my head to stare at him, “....o-only for like ten...or...twenty seconds! It’s not creepy, and if anything, it shouldn’t be creepy since we’re now dating, right?”

“I don’t even….just...move on, please,” I sighed.

“Right,” Tweek blushed, “anyways, I wouldn’t worry with Wendy too much, from how I see it, I think she has a grudge against the president.”

“Because she lost the election?” I asked.

“Wendy...can be very competitive at times,” Tweek said. “Anyways, the last person you have to deal with is none other than the president himself, Tyler Moon. Top in all his classes, is quite strict, has many people admiring him, and over all, the hardest person to get an info from,” Tweek said.

“That bad?” I asked.

“Very. He doesn’t use social media, never talks about himself, has very limited friends, and keeps everything private. The only thing I was able to get from him is his behavior towards students and what other people say about him.”

“Well maybe I can try finding info on him,” I said.

“Nnng...I don’t know Craig, this seems way too risky!”

“Tweek, remember, we’re doing this for Jimmy.”

“....R-right...for Jimmy,” Tweek took a deep breath before looking at his papers, “okay, so you’re going to be the new vice president, which means you’ll be around the president the most, but for now, you should probably get to know the other members and see what info you can get on them.”

“Tweek, I really don’t think all of this is necessary. All I’m going to do is just be vice president for awhile, get the council to not shut Jimmy’s club down, and after making sure everything is going to be okay, I’ll resign, and we can all relax….and you can try getting some sleep.”

“But Craig, this is a very dangerous mission! What if the student council tries something? They might torture you! They might try to brainwash you! They might even make you into one of them!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek! Relax!” I got up and grabbed his shoulder, “breathe.” Tweek nodded and started taking a few deep breaths. “There. Look, I really don’t need any of this, but if it’ll make you feel better, I can just take the notebook with me,” I said.

“T-the notebook? I...I don’t know, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it save and hidden from people. I won’t let anyone see it, and I definitely won’t let anyone know it exists. I’ll just use it if I need help knowing about any of the members,” I said.

“Well...okay, but promise me you’ll keep it safe!” Tweek said as he took out his notebook and handed it to me.

“I promise,” I said as I take the notebook. I leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, “now quit worrying, I’ll just be the vice president for a little while until the matter with Jimmy and the newspaper club has been dealt with, then we can spend some quality time together,” I said.

“That….that does sound nice,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” I smiled, “but for now...you need sleep,” I gently pushed Tweek so he would sit down, then I sat next to him. “We still have a few more minutes until the bell rings, so why don’t you rest your head a bit?”

“On what?” Tweek asked.

I blushed, “well...I guess on my shoulder or...my lap if it’s more comfortable,” I said.

“Oh…” Tweek blushed.

I looked away, “well? Hurry up? You’ll end up being tired by the time it’s lunch, and I don’t want you getting in trouble with the teachers if you end up falling asleep during class,” I said.

“....Thanks,” Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder, “just gonna use your shoulder for now, I don’t think this seat is big enough for me to lay on your lap. That...and because I don’t want people to stare.”

“Good idea,” I smiled as I turned my head to kiss him on the forehead.

Tweek let out a yawn as he closed his eyes, “please...be careful, Craig. I don’t want you getting...hurt.”

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer, “I’ll be careful. I won’t let this new vice president role change me or anything. I’ll still be me and make sure to take you out on that pizza date on Saturday.”

“That...would be nice,” Tweek sighed before his head became heavy on my shoulder. Tweek finally fell asleep.

I sighed as I stared at the photos of the student council members, specifically at the photo of Tyler Moon, the president. I don’t know what he wants or why he wants me as vice president, but my gut feeling is telling me to be very cautious around that guy.

* * *

By the time I was in my fourth period class, nothing has happened so far. A part of me wondered if maybe this whole being a vice president thing was just a lie to get me out of their space much quicker. If that was the case, I was ready to snap a couple of necks for wasting my time.

As I was busy reading the textbook that we had to read, I looked over at Tweek. He was still yawning, but at least he didn’t look as tired as before.

“How you holding up?” I asked.

“Okay,” Tweek smiled, “wish that nap was a little longer...and more comfortable.”

“Sorry that my shoulder couldn’t be a little more softer,” I smiled.

Tweek smiled at me before turning his attention back to his textbook, he soon started to look worried, “you think they’re telling the truth? They haven’t called for you for awhile now,” Tweek said.

“Well if they were lying, there will be blood,” I said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and to my surprise, the student council members started walking inside.

“Hello everyone, we’ve come to your classroom to inform you all that there will be an assembly today, so you all better head over to the auditorium very soon,” Tyler said.

“Oh, but uh...shouldn’t there be an announcement?” The teacher asked.

“Yes, there will be an announcement in a few minutes, we just came here personally because we’re actually here to pick up our newest member. Craig Tucker,” Tyler said.

Everyone turned their heads and were now staring at me. I froze in my seat, feeling a bit anxious about having all these eyes on me.

“You uh...you couldn’t just call for me on the speakers or something?”

Tyler smiled, “well I thought it would be more honorary to come for you face to face, especially since we have to show everyone our newest member on stage.”

“W-wait..what!?”

“Come now, Tucker. The period won’t last long forever,” Tyler smiled.

I looked around, feeling very uncomfortable, but I just stood up and started walking with the council, I looked back to see Tweek giving me a nervous look, but I couldn’t do or say anything, and just followed the council members in silent.

By the time we were in the auditorium, we went straight to the back of the stage. Not going to lie, I have no idea what they want from me or what they want me to do.

“So uh...what exactly do I have to do?” I asked.

“Just give a small speech about how you’ll be the new vice president, that’s all,” Tyler said.

“S-speech?”

“Yes...you did prepare a speech, didn’t you?”

“Uh….not really…”

“Figures a slacker like you wouldn’t have made a speech right before you have to go out and introduce yourself to the student body as their new vice president,” Cindy said in a snarky tone.

“Cindy, leave him alone. It was my fault for not informing him properly,” Tyler said. “Forgive me, Mr. Tucker.”

“It’s...alright...but what am I supposed to say?” I asked.

“Just keep it simple, brief, and make sure the students know that you are their new vice president. Easy,” Tyler smiled.

“Okay...I can try doing that,” I said.

“Great, because you're going on right about now,” Tyler said.

“Wait...what!?” Tyler pushed me until I was now standing on the front stage, and everyone could see me. I gulped as I felt all eyes on me. I looked back to see Tyler giving me a thumbs up, while the other three members just watched me closely. I looked back at the crowd, took a few deep breaths, and started walking towards the podium. “Um...hi...I’m Craig Tucker, currently a sophomore, and uh...I’m...your new...vice president?” I said.

Silence. Everyone just sat there quietly. I could see a few of the assholes I’ve dealt with speaking to each other, grinning as they looked at me, so I knew they were talking shit about me. There were even a few teachers that were looking at me as if this was insane or worrying.

I sighed, wondering if maybe I should get off the stage now, but when I saw Tweek, Clyde, and Token among the crowd, I knew that I had to do this. This is for Jimmy.

“So yeah, I’m the vice president, have a problem with that, then you can complain to the complaint box or whatever. Either way, I’m going to be the vice president, and you can all just shut the fuck up,” I said. I then raised my hand and flipped them off, specifically at the assholes that looked to be laughing at me.

Everyone was silent, and I can see Tweek and the guys looking quite uncomfortable. God, this was so embarrassing.

Tyler soon came up to my side and took the mic, “very good, Craig. Well you heard him everyone, meet your new vice president!”

With that one sentence, everyone started clapping. I guess Tweek was right, Tyler did have a lot of admirers, I just didn’t think he had this much influence on everyone.

“Very good, Mr. Tucker. Welcome to the student council,” Tyler said.

“Uh...yeah,” I said, “so...about Jimmy’s club?”

“We can get to that a little later, for now...I need to show you the ropes of being a member of the student council. Follow me,” Tyler said.

“W-what about class?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, when you’re a member of the student council, you’re free to skip at least one class a day, as long as you do your work and hand it in before the end of the day, you have nothing to worry about,” Tyler said.

“Oh...cool,” I said. I get to skip one class a day? That’s actually a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

When we got back to the student council room, everyone started heading back to their own desk, so I thought I should go to the empty desk that I guess would be mine for now.

“Where do you think you’re going, Tucker?”

“To...my desk?”

“You can get used to your new desk another time. Come with me, I have something to show you,” Tyler said.

“Okay….” I got up and followed him towards the other door that I saw before. The moment he opened the door, I was surprised by how big the other room was. There was a vending machine, a coffee maker, even a foosball table. “Uh...what exactly is this room?” I asked.

“Our own personal break room. Whenever we don’t have much work to do, we usually come here and relax,” Tyler said.

“Is that even allowed? Won’t the teachers and principal get mad?”

“Don’t worry, the adults trust us so much, that barely anyone comes here to check up on us, they only come in here to make sure we’re still doing our job every now and then, but won’t bother us for the rest of the day,” Tyler said. “So we can just goof off in here, use the school’s wi-fi, and do whatever the heck we want. Even order pizza if you want.”

“Uh...I’m good,” I said. I’m not really sure about this. All of this stuff here seems...expensive, and now I’m wondering where exactly did the school budget go to.

“Oh come on, Tucker. Just relax! You’re a student council member now, you wouldn’t want to be as uptight as Testaburger now, do you?”

“Hey!” I noticed Wendy was by the door, she must have heard what Tyler said.

“My mistake, Wendy. No need to be angry,” Tyler smiled. I can tell he wasn’t really sorry.

“Whatever,” Wendy sighed as she walked inside and handed me a folder, “this is some of the stuff you need to do now that you’re a vice president,” Wendy said.

“Oh, uh...sure, I’ll get right on it,” as I was about to head to my desk, Tyler stopped me, grabbed the folder from my hands and handed it back to Wendy.

“Actually, mind you doing that? Tucker still needs to know the ropes around this place, and you’re just so great at keeping a good job around here. I’m sure you can handle a bit more paperwork, right?”

“I...I…”

“Great! Now why don’t you get to it? Oh...but if you want, you can have some of the candy bars from the vending machine before you go,” Tyler smiled.

“...I’m good,” Wendy frowned before turning around and leaving the room.

“Are you sure we should just let her do my work? Seems unfair,” I said.

“Life is unfair, Tucker. Besides, when Wendy practically begged me to be part of the student council, I had to make a tough decision in making her the secretary. Then I tried offering her all of this before, but because of how she was such a goody two shoes, she’d turned it all down, and refused to come in here unless it’s to inform us about work. But you know something, Craig? Guys like me and you, and the others, we at least deserve the good things in life every now and then, right?”

“Good things?”

“Yeah, the good things. Hell knows if we’ll ever get that once we graduate. You think all of us will go to college, Tucker?”

“Well uh...I’m not sure about me, but you and the others seem like you might,” I said.

“Oh please, just because we have good grades, did some extracurricular things, or is even one of the star athletes, it doesn’t matter! There’s hundreds of kids like that, and I’m sure colleges are tired of having to pick the same type of people all the time. Why do you think you always have to apply for more than one school, Tucker? It’s to make you realize that no matter what your choices are, you’re just going to be disappointed once you’re out there in the real world. Which is why we deserve all this stuff, get to feel like royalty for once, get to feel important in life. Don’t you want to feel important, Tucker?”

“....Well….I guess feeling important would be kinda nice,” I said, “b-but I should still do something instead of lazing around, and not have my work be pushed onto someone else.”

“That’s what I like about you, Tucker. You’re honest. You’re an honest guy! However...just being honest all the time won’t get you anywhere, and if anything, it’ll get you eaten up alive,” Tyler said, “now, before you do any actual work, why not relax? I’m sure being on stage must have been tiring for you.”

“Not really,” I said.

“Well still, put your feet up! Here, why don’t you sit on our new massage chair?”

“You have a fucking massage chair!? How much did all of this cost, and how could the principal even appro-” Tyler pushed me down onto the chair and began starting it up. I tried to get up, but the moment the chair started moving, I felt myself actually relaxing a bit. Wow...that actually feels good on my back. “I really think….I should try doing some work...you know?”

“You will, Tucker, but I thought it would be better if you get used to your new role as student council, you know?”

“I….I guess…” I muttered.

“Comfy?”

“I...um...yeah...it kinda is,” I said. Wait, what am I doing? I’m doing this for Jimmy! Don’t forget that. “Wait...I still need to know about the whole Jimmy situation, you promised, remember?”

“Don’t worry about it, Tucker. We’re already working something out with that. We’ll have a council meeting in a couple of days, and we’ll definitely talk about what to do with your friend’s club. I promise,” Tyler said.

“Oh...okay...I guess that’s...fine,” I leaned back in the chair, enjoying the massage. This is pretty nice, not getting to do any work, and just...relaxing. I could get used to this.

“Relaxing, huh?”

“Yeah...it is,” I said.

“Great. By the way, I’m gonna need you to come to school on Saturday, we’re going to be having a meeting that might take up all day. Not my idea, it’s the teachers and principal’s idea.”

“Saturday...okay, I’ll….wait...Saturday? This Saturday!?” I sat up, “I can’t! I have a date with Tweek that day,” I said.

“Sorry Tucker, but now that you’re a student council member, your duties are far more important than your date with your boyfriend.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to upset him,” I said.

“Remember, Tucker...you’re doing this for your friend? Mr. Valmer?”

“.....” I sighed, sitting back, “I guess...I can reschedule with Tweek, I’m sure he won’t mind too much,” I said.

“Excellent, then I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy the massage chair, Tucker,” Tyler soon left the room.

I sat there, wondering if this was all a good idea. A part of me felt a bit guilty that I’m actually enjoying this, specifically the massage chair, and the fact that I have to cancel my date with Tweek this Saturday, but then again, I had to remind myself. I’m doing this for Jimmy.

For Jimmy. For Jimmy. For Jimmy. For….

Oh wow...this massage chair really gets those knots.

I took out my phone and sent a quick message to Tweek that plans for Saturday have changed. I apologized and promised to make it up to him another time. Once I sent the message, I just leaned back in the chair, ignoring the multiple notifications I was receiving on my phone.

* * *

For the past few days, I’ve been quite busy with the student council. Staying after school to do some work, going to meetings, discussing plans for the students and school, and of course...enjoying that massage chair and the other stuff in there.

Of course, I kept reminding myself that this was all for Jimmy. Everything I’m doing is temporary, and I will quit the student council the moment we finish with Jimmy’s case. That’s all.

“Pizza delivery!”

“Over here!” Sam said as he raised his hand.

The pizza delivery guy placed the pizza box on one of the desks, and Tyler came over and paid him.

“And here’s a tip. Thank you my good man,” Tyler said.

“Enjoy,” the pizza delivery guy said before leaving.

“I can’t believe you ordered pizza,” I said.

“Well why not?” Tyler grinned, “now dig in everyone, the place I ordered this pizza from is known for being quite fancy and expensive, so you know the pizza is going to taste great.”

“How are you able to afford this?” I asked.

“No need to worry, Tucker. Now you gonna grab a slice or what?”

I smiled, “alright alright, I’m getting a slice,” I said as I take one and started eating. Oh man, this was so good.

“Hey Wendy, wanna slice?” Cindy asked.

Wendy was sitting at her desk, she glared at all of us before turning her attention back to her work, “I’d rather do my work right now and have lunch with my friends instead, thanks.”

“Friends? ...Oh shit, I promised the guys I’d eat lunch with them today,” I said as I started packing up my stuff.

“Why not take a couple of slices to go, Tucker. Share them with your friends,” Tyler said.

“Thanks,” I take a few slices and placed them on a paper plate before taking another plate to cover it up. “I’ll see you guys later,” I said.

“Bye!” Everyone said.

I headed out and started heading to my locker first since I wanted to drop off my stuff before heading to the cafeteria. As I reached my locker and started putting my stuff away, I closed the door, but soon jumped when I saw Tweek standing next to me.

“Jesus! You scared the living shit out of me!” I said. I nearly dropped the plate of pizza in my hands.

“Craig...what have you been doing?”

“Um...my job?” I said.

“Really? Because from what I see right now, you’re eating expensive pizza with your student council buddies,” Tweek said.

“It’s...it’s all part of the plan, Tweek. Remember? Helping Jimmy out with his club?”

“Yeah, I remember, but do you?” Tweek sighed, he crossed his arms, “Craig, lately, you’ve been acting really different ever since you joined the student council, you barely do any of your school work, you barely hang out with your friends, and you’ve even rescheduled on our date at least three times in the past couple of days! Just what are you doing!?”

“Look Tweek, all of this takes time. Hell, when Jimmy comes back from his vacation, he’ll be surprised when he sees that his club is still going,” I said.

“Vacation!? What are you talking about, Craig!? Jimmy was suspended, remember? For two weeks!? He just came back today! How did you not notice!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh...god...I’m so sorry, I was busy with some stuff with the student council, and I’m sure I skipped the class period I had with Jimmy, so I guess I didn’t see him today,” I said.

“He sent you a message this morning!” Tweek shouted.

“.....” I took out my phone and checked it, I realized that I did get a few messages, along with some from Token, Clyde, Tweek, and even Bebe and Nichole. “Oh…” I paled.

“Craig, this needs to stop. Obviously, this plan of yours isn’t working out,” Tweek said.

“Oh come on, Tweek. Lighten up a bit. Here, why not try a slice of pizza. I heard the place this came from uses actual ingredients imported from Italy,” I said.

“I don’t want your damn fancy pizza!” Tweek exclaimed. He slapped the plate out of my hand, causing me to drop the pizza all over the floor. “I’d rather eat cheap and slightly overcooked pizza that was made locally using ingredients you get from a supermarket!” Tweek shouted.

“Dude!” I exclaimed, “that is such a waste of perfectly good pizza.”

“Craig!” Tweek grabbed me by the shoulder, “I really think you should quit, right now! Obviously, this plan isn’t working!” Tweek then stepped back and started pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair, “ugh...I knew this plan wasn’t going to work. I should have stopped you from joining! Okay...maybe we can come up with another plan on how to save Jimmy’s club, and get you out of this mess!”

“....Oh...so you’re saying my plan is stupid to begin with?” I frowned.

Tweek paused, “what? No...that’s...you’re putting words in my mouth, Craig.”

“Am I? Or...is this how you really feel about me and whenever I come up with an idea? That all my ideas are stupid,” I said.

“Craig, that is not what I’m saying!”

“Oh, so you think I’m stupid then, right?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Craig! What’s going on with you lately!?” Tweek asked as he tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away from him, glaring at him.

“You know something, Tweek...for once...I actually feel important in my life, that...someone actually doesn’t see me as a slacker all the time, that I can actually get some work done, that someone can actually rely on me on something. I know you always have a detailed plan just to get around everything, but I can also make good plans too, hell, I can even count the many ideas I made just to help the both of us before, remember? The cyberbully, the gossiping bitch? We managed to take them down because of me, and yet...you still think I can’t come up with a good idea?”

“Craig, I’m not saying you don’t make good ideas. I’m saying that this idea you have right now is just making things worse for us, for Jimmy, for everyone! Those guys are brainwashing you into becoming them! Something I warned you about!”

“For fuck sake, do you ever stop being paranoid over every little thing!?” I exclaimed, “not everyone is out to get someone! No one fucking brainwashed me! Those guys are actually decent people, even Tyler!”

“Would a decent person threatened someone in shutting their club down? Suggest the idea to close a club down to the principal? Would a decent person act cruel to others, and yet only be nice to those that seem useful? From how I see it, Tyler Moon isn’t your friend, he’s using you so you wouldn’t get in his way!”

“Bullshit, you just don’t want me to get recognized for my hard work,” I said.

“Nnnggg! Craig, you’re not listening to me!” Tweek shouted.

“I don’t need to listen to you, Tweek! In fact,” I pulled out his stupid notebook from my backpack, “I don’t need this either. I don’t need your dumb notebook, I don’t need your help, and I especially don’t need you!”

Tweek froze, “w-what?”

I stared at him, feeling my heart ache, but I was too pissed to really care. Why can’t he see that I’m really trying, while also being useful?

“You know what? You can forget that pizza date, I’ll be too busy anyways, and until you realize that I’m doing this not just for Jimmy, but for us as well, I think it’s best we don’t talk to each other for awhile,” I said as I turned around and began leaving.

“Craig! Craig!” Tweek called out, but I ignored him.

I know I might have been too harsh on Tweek back there, but a part of me was just so angry at him. I mean, he said that he hasn’t gotten info on the council members, right? So how does he know they aren’t just decent people, and his little paranoid mind is just making them look bad to him? God...I’ve been angry at Tweek before, even before we started dating, but I don’t think I’ve ever been this mad at him.

I’ll show him, I’m doing this for Jimmy, and once I get Jimmy’s club running again, he’ll realize that my plan isn’t a bad one.

I soon reached the cafeteria, and saw Jimmy, Clyde, and Token. I let out a sigh, trying to calm myself down, then I started heading over to their table.

“Jimmy, hey,” I said.

“H-hey, Craig,” Jimmy said.

“I’m glad to see you, man. Hope being suspended wasn’t too hard for you,” I said.

“It was f-fine, t-though I’m a bit behind on s-s-some work, s-so I might be a b-b-bit busy f-for awhile,” Jimmy said.

“Don’t worry man, I’m sure you’ll catch up soon,” I smiled.

“....” Jimmy looked at the other two, and they looked at us. “S-speaking of b-being busy...h-heard you j-joined the s-student council w-while I was g-g-gone,” Jimmy said.

“Oh...yeah...I did. I’m vice president,” I said, “but don’t worry Jimmy, I’m only doing this so I can get your club back for you,” I said.

“A-and the other clubs?”

“....What...what about the other clubs?” I asked.

“C-Craig, Tyler Moon isn’t j-j-just g-getting r-rid of my c-c-club alone, he’s a-a-also g-getting rid of o-o-other c-clubs,” Jimmy said.

“Well...I...I don’t know Jimmy, I was just planning on getting your club, I...I didn’t even think about other people’s clubs,” I said.

“....I-I see…” Jimmy muttered.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy. I’m sure once I get your club going, I’ll ask Tyler if he has any ideas on how to save the other clubs. I mean...I can’t say we’ll get the clubs back this year, but I’m sure next year will be better,” I said.

“....C-Craig...I really a-appreciate what what you’re doing here for m-me, but...m-maybe you should stop,” Jimmy said.

“Stop? But...I’m so close to getting your club back,” I said.

“I-I know...and t-though I would l-love to have my club back...I d-d-don’t know h-how I would f-feel if...the o-other clubs w-were gone...or i-if some other club t-takes my place in shutting d-d-down,” Jimmy said.

“....” I frowned, feeling pissed, “so you’re saying my idea is stupid too?”

“W-what?”

“All of you...you all don’t think I can come up with a good plan, don’t you?”

“Craig, we just think that you’re wasting your time with those assholes,” Token said.

“Yeah, you know that the student council are a bunch of-”

“Don’t you dare insult them, Clyde!” I shouted.

“What’s the big deal, dude? You know the student council aren’t the nicest people around,” Clyde said.

“You don’t know shit about them, so quit talking about my friends like that,” I said.

“Friends? Craig, we’re your friends,” Token said.

“Oh really? Well real friends would take my generosity to heart, that they would be thankful for all the work I have done so far just to help them out!”

“I-I am t-thankful, Craig, but-”

“But nothing. I worked my butt off just to help you, Jimmy, and this is the thanks I get? Tch...maybe there was a reason for your club to get shut down, from how I see it, you’re an ungrateful friend right now,” I said.

“Craig!” Token got up and frowned, “what is your problem?”

“My problem is that my so-called friends, even my boyfriend, doesn’t think I can be anything more but a slacker, so you know what? Screw you, screw all of you!” I exclaimed, “I worked hard to help you out, and this is the thanks I get? Well I’m fucking done being a pushover!” I turned around and began leaving.

“Where are you going!?” Clyde exclaimed.

“To hang out with my real friends, since obviously you guys aren’t my real friends!” I exclaimed. I left the cafeteria, feeling more and more pissed. “....Fuck!” I shouted as I kicked a nearby trash can, watching it tumble to the ground. “What do they want from me? All I’m doing is trying to help, and this is the thanks I get! God damn it!” I shouted.

“My...someone’s tensed.” I turned around and saw that it was Tyler.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well it’s my job to keep an eye on the cafeteria and make sure no one is causing a ruckus, and I couldn’t help but notice you and your little argument with your friends,” Tyler said.

“You saw that?” I sighed.

“Most of it. Seems your friend, Mr. Valmer, didn’t appreciate what you’ve done for him so far, hm?”

“I just...I tried helping him, and now he wants me to stop? What the hell…” I frowned.

“I know...frustrating, isn’t it? We help the ones we care about, but they don’t seem to accept our generosity, no matter how hard we try. So unfair...right?”

I sighed, “yeah...it is…”

“Well...Mr. Tucker...I just have one question for you. Do you still want to help keep Jimmy’s newspaper club going?”

“.....” I sighed, “I do...even if he wants me to stop being in the student council….I still want to keep the newspaper club in school,” I said.

“Even after what he did?”

“Yeah. I just….I’d also would like it if you’d keep the other clubs going too? Since...he is kinda right...it would be unfair if the other clubs shut down while his is still going,” I said.

“....About that, Mr. Tucker. We aren’t able to keep all of them going,” Tyler said.

“What?” I looked at him, “but...you said…”

“No, I said I’d help keep Jimmy’s club going, I never agreed to let the other clubs go. You know how much money that would cost to keep all of them? We would have to get rid of all of our fun stuff just to keep at least five or six of them going.”

“W-what do you mean?” I asked.

“Well..Craig...isn’t it obvious?”

“....No?” I was really confused here.

“...Come with me,” Tyler said.

I followed him until we reached the student council room. Once we were inside, Tyler started taking me to the break room.

“Cindy, Sam, it’s time to show our new member how we got to have all of our stuff.”

“You sure you can trust him, sir?” Cindy asked.

“I’m sure we can trust Craig here. He’s been through a lot today, haven’t you?” Tyler smiled.

“I...I don’t know what you guys are talking about. What’s going on?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” Tyler smiled, “Testaburger, make sure no one bugs us for awhile, I need to explain a few things to Craig here,” Tyler smiled.

“....Yes...sir,” Wendy said.

With that, Tyler, Cindy, Sam, and I headed towards the back room. Once we were inside and the door was closed, Tyler walked over towards one of the paintings that were hanging on the wall. I watched as Tyler removed the painting and behind it was a safe.

“What’s that?”

“This is the safe where the money for clubs and after school activities are are put in,” Tyler explained.

“What?”

“The principal installed this safe for whenever we need to distribute money to clubs and such, and in order to open the safe, the principal has to come here and open it,” Tyler smiled. “Well...the principal and myself,” Tyler smirked as he started turning the knob and suddenly, the safe door opened.

“How did you get the combination? Did the principal told you?”

“Well...technically...no,” Tyler said, “I left my phone in here once and overheard the principal talking to the guy installing the safe. I even heard the principal muttering the combination to himself,” Tyler said, “so I ended up finding out the combination and everything, and the principal has no idea.”

“So wait...all of this stuff...the massage chair, the vending machine, the foostable, even ordering that pizza...you were all...using the money that was supposed to go to the clubs?” I asked.

“Pretty much,” Cindy smiled.

“Isn’t that...illegal? You’re stealing money from the school!” I said.

“Well not as long as the principal thinks that the reason there isn’t enough money for clubs is because the clubs spending too much,” Tyler smiled.

“So...you basically lied,” I said.

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds harsh,” Tyler said.

“Dude, this is wrong! You’re basically stealing money from the clubs and school...all for...this!?”

“Hey, this room was given to us by the principal, we just...thought it could use some more stuff aside from a low quality coffee maker, knowing the school’s wi-fi, and those disgusting healthy snacks that originally were in the vending machines,” Sam said.

“Yeah Tucker, I don’t see why you’re complaining, especially when we know you’ve been enjoying that massage chair ever since you got here,” Cindy said.

“Yeah well...if I had known you guys actually got all of this stuff by stealing money from the school, I wouldn’t have done any of this! You’re the reason why Jimmy’s newspaper club is shutting down, why all those clubs are shutting down!”

“And what exactly are you going to do about it, Tucker?” Tyler frowned.

“Well duh, I’m gonna report your asses,” I said.

“Oh? But who will the adults believe? A slacker who only became vice president because we requested it? Or us. Top of our classes, shown to be more important and responsible than you? Face it, Tucker...in the end...whether you’re a member of the student council or not...you’re nothing but a slacker, you’re not important, you’ll never be important to anyone, and you’ll never be important in life. So why don’t you shut up...and enjoy the massage chair, hm? Why not keep pretending to be important for once in your life, keep thinking that you’re actually worth people’s time?”

“.....” I stared at him, feeling my heart sinking. I just needed to know one thing here. “Why...why did you want me to be vice president?” I asked.

“....For the hell of it,” Tyler smiled, “and to shut you up about your stupid friend’s club. I knew you’d bug me, might even try to beat me up, so to save myself from all that trouble, I insisted that you become our new vice president. Good thing Jerome moved away, just like Testaburger, he was also a goody two shoes,” Tyler said.

“So...you lied to me.”

“Pretty much. I needed you to get out of our way, and I found you were quite useful for a few things...you were quite useful in entertaining us,” Tyler chuckled, “and I was hoping you’d be smart enough to just accept the fact about the money and where we got our stuff, and continue to enjoy the luxury in life, but you had to go and be stupid...then again...you’re always stupid, huh?”

I was this close into clocking him in the jaw. “You bastard...you all won’t get away with this.”

“And who’s going to believe you, a slacker?” Tyler said. The three of them started leaving the room, “enjoy that massage chair, Tucker. After this...we’re kicking you out of the student council. Obviously...we don’t need someone as unimportant as you around here,” Tyler said before closing the door behind him.

“.....” I stood in the middle of the room, feeling angry and guilty at the same time.

What….have I been doing? What have I done?

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the portrait that Tyler placed down and smashed it against the massage chair, the portrait was destroyed, but the massage chair was still fine, so I ended up kicking it as hard as I could, wishing for the damn thing to break.

After exhausting myself, I fell to the ground, my hands trembling in anger. I cursed the members, I cursed Tyler and his two goons, I cursed this entire thing. However, the only one I could blame was myself...I really did let those guys get to me...god...I should have listened to Tweek. I was stupid….

“Fuck….” For once...I had no idea what to do now.

* * *

It was after school and I was currently sitting on a bench in the courtyard, feeling sorry for myself. I sighed as I watched the clouds going by, feeling my heart go heavy.

Like Tyler said, he ended up kicking me out of the council after talking to the principal, so now...I was banned from entering the student council room unless I have an appointment with them, but for me, I wanted to stay clear away from those assholes. I only wish I knew how to get back at them and for what they did. I knew I couldn’t let them get away with stealing money from the clubs in school.

“God…” I groaned. I took out my phone and checked to see if I got any messages. So far, I’ve already sent my apology message to the guys...all except for Tweek. I felt too ashamed to text Tweek, I knew he wouldn’t forgive me that easily, hell...I wouldn’t forgive myself that easily. Still...I wanted to see him, I wanted to apologize...and I needed his help, but even if he forgave me and we try to work together again, we wouldn’t know how to stop those assholes. They were right….who would believe in guys like us? Especially me?

“Craig?” I hear a voice from behind and I looked back, I frowned when I saw it was Wendy.

“What do you want, Testaburger? Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your boyfriend or girls?” I sighed.

“Craig, no need to be hostile towards me, you know that I hate those assholes just as much as you do right now,” Wendy said.

“....” I did remember how Tweek said that I shouldn’t worry with Wendy too much since she’s different from the others. “Sorry...I’m just on edge today.”

“I can see that,” Wendy sighed as she walked over and sat down next to me.

“....So...did you know about any of it?” I asked.

“I had my suspicions, especially when I noticed them not working and just ordering a bunch of expensive stuff, stuff that wouldn’t benefit the school in any way,” Wendy sighed.

“Then how come you haven’t told anyone? How come you haven’t told the principal? I’m sure he would listen to you,” I said.

“I would have...except I don’t have any proof. I don’t know if Tyler is actually taking the money from the safe, and it’s not like he’s letting me get inside that room to begin with, not when I started fighting with him, he even made sure I never got an extra key to the back room. The only reason he hasn’t kicked me out of the student council is because the principal thinks I’m a good student, and Tyler can’t do anything about that...but I guess he was able to kick you out since you’re-”

“A slacker...I know,” I sighed.

“....You know Craig...I honestly don’t think you’re as bad as what everyone else says about you. Sure, you have an attitude problem, and you do tend to be lazy at times, and you’re really unmotivated to do most things, but from what I saw while you were still a member was that you actually did you work...and you actually try!”

“You point is?” I sighed.

“My point is, Craig. If you want to bring down Tyler and expose him for being a thief and a liar...you gotta prove to him that you’re not a slacker like he and other people say you are. I’m sure you’re smart enough to come up with a great idea to take him down,” Wendy said.

“You really think I can do it?” I asked.

“Well...maybe not alone...I’m sure you’re going to need some help in taking him down, and if you ever need my assistance, here’s my number,” Wendy said as she handed me her phone number on a piece of paper.”

“...Thank, Wendy. You know something? You really should have become president instead of that asshole,” I said.

Wendy smiled, “aw, that’s very sweet of you to say, Craig, you’re really-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself here, Testaburger. We maybe acting nice right now, but you’re still Marsh’s girlfriend, and I really don’t like him. So this doesn’t mean we’re friends or anything like that, got it?” I sighed.

“Fine by me,” Wendy said. She got up and started to leave, “well...if you need me, I’ll be at the student council room and finishing the work that I have, and since you’re no longer part of the student council anymore, I have even more work to do, so it’s going to take me awhile,” Wendy sighed.

“Isn’t anyone helping you?”

“Nope. Those assholes are leaving me behind, while making sure to lock the other room so I can’t get in there,” Wendy sighed.

“....I see…” I said.

“By the way, do you still have your spare key? I need to return it to the principal,” Wendy said.

“Sorry, I don’t. I left it at home,” I said.

“Oh, okay. Well please bring it in tomorrow, you can give it to the office or to me.”

“Got it,” I said.

“See you later, Craig,” Wendy said, she then began leaving.

“.....” Once Wendy was gone, I picked up my bag from the ground and took out a key from the front pocket, the key that led to the back room. I didn’t want to lie to Wendy there, but after what she told me, I suddenly came up with a plan….but I know I can’t do this alone. “....Tweek…” I muttered as I quickly got up and started leaving.

Once I left the school, I began sending a quick message to Tweek, asking him where he was. After a few seconds, I get one reply.

Pizza.

“.....!” I quickly knew where he was and started heading to town. 

Once I reached town, I looked around until I spotted Tweek inside the pizza restaurant we both wanted to go for our date. I saw him sitting by himself, eating a cheesy pizza, all while looking quite sad and alone. I sighed and braced myself for what’s going to happen.

I headed inside, feeling my heart pounding, and once I reached Tweek’s table, he looked at me, a string of cheese was still in his mouth.

“Hi…”

“....Hey,” Tweek muttered.

“....May I...sit here?” I asked.

“.....” Tweek looked away, taking the pizza out of his mouth and setting it down, “go ahead...I guess…”

I sat down across from him. We both looked at each other and not said a word for about a minute or so. I sighed as I looked down at the checkered tablecloth.

“I’m sorry….I was an idiot,” I said.

“.....” Tweek sighed, “you think?” Tweek asked as he crossed his arms and stared at me.

“I know...I know...I should have listened...I should have been more careful and not let those guys get to me,” I said. “I’m sorry.”

“What made you realized you fucked up?” Tweek asked.

“Well...when I found out they were stealing money from the school, which is why there isn’t any money for the clubs, and a few words that were said between me and the council members,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “before we come up with a plan to save this and bring those assholes down...let me you ask this...what made you act like that?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know...I guess...Tyler put it in my head that I was actually important for once, that someone could actually rely on me?”

“Are you kidding me right now? Craig, of course people rely on you! You’re important to a lot of people! Just because a few students or even teachers don’t think you’re worth their time doesn’t mean you’re not important to someone! You’re important to your parents, your sister, the guys, and you’re especially important to me. So never say you aren’t important, Craig. Without you...then...who am I supposed to spend time with? Who am I supposed to feel safe with? Who am I supposed to love?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I blushed as I looked down, “god...I really am stupid,” I sighed.

“Yeah...you are,” Tweek sighed, but he grabbed my hand, “but I wouldn’t say you are entirely stupid...if anything...you’re quite smart when it comes to taking down a few people that deserve to get their lives ruined, and I’m sure Tyler Moon and his council goons aren’t an exception,” Tweek smiled.

I smiled back, “well I do have a plan that I’d like to talk to you with,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “I’m all ears,” Tweek said.

“Great, but before that...wanna...grab a few slices? I still owe you that date,” I said.

“Why do you think I’ve been waiting here for you?” Tweek smiled.

I smiled as I squeezed his hand, “I love you…” I said.

Tweek looked at me before blushing, “I-I love you too, Craig.”

I smiled at him and quickly ordered us two slices of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. As we were sitting, eating our pizza and enjoying our date, Tweek began talking to me about my plan.

“So uh...what exactly do we have to do?” Tweek asked.

“Well first things first, we’re gonna need Wendy’s help,” I said as I took out my phone.

“Wendy? What is she going to do?” Tweek asked.

“You’ll see,” I smiled as I began calling her. Once Wendy picked up, I took out the key from my bag and stared at it, while Tweek was giving me a confused look. “Yeah...Wendy? I’m gonna need you help with something. Mind waiting for us at school for a bit?”

I smiled when she agreed.

* * *

After I told my plan to Tweek and Wendy, they both agreed to help. The first thing we did was meet up with Wendy at school, the next thing we did was used the key I had with me to open the back room, and finally, we needed to put in the combination to the safe, and since Tyler was so stupid to actually show me the combination right in front of me earlier, I managed to memorize the combination he put in.

We quickly took all the money that was inside, headed towards Tyler’s desk, plant the money in there, searched Cindy’s and Sam’s desk to find any other evidence they must have hid while taking the money, since we all know they couldn’t have been able to take the money undetected, unless they made up the documents that had all the info about it, and finally, we told the principal about everything, of course, I made sure that Wendy would be the only one who did most of the talking since she’s the only one among us that could be trusted here.

When the three assholes came to school the next day, seeing the looks on their faces when they saw the police, the principal, and the vice principal, it was amazing. I even allowed myself to smirk as I watched Tyler Moon get put in handcuffs as the police began dragging him out the door, all while he tried to exclaimed that he was set up, even though the evidence of him taking the money before made sure that in the end, he still stole the money.

After a few weeks, the money was soon returned to the school, thanks to Tyler’s parents who were quite angry at their son for what he did, and all the clubs were now back and operating. Jimmy was very happy and couldn’t thank me and Tweek enough for what we did.

Another good news, since Wendy was the only one that had no part in Tyler’s money stealing scheme, she ended up being the new student president, and had some of her friends take over the other positions. Wendy did offer me the vice president role, but I politely declined.

“Thanks, but...I think I’d rather feel important somewhere else instead of forcing it,” I said.

“You sure?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah well…” I turned my head to see Tweek waiting for me, he had a smile on his face, “as long as someone thinks I’m important to them, I really don’t need to be a vice president to be important, but thanks anyways, Wendy.”

“No...thank you. If it wasn’t for you and Tweek, I wouldn’t be here, so thank you,” Wendy said.

“.....Ugh,” I sighed, knowing that look she was giving me, “fine...I guess...this does make us...closer...but we’re still not friends...just...if ever need anything...I might consider listening to you,” I said.

Wendy smiled, “thanks, Craig. You really are a nice guy,” Wendy said.

“Shut up. Don’t you have some president duties you need to get to, Ms. President?” I smiled.

Wendy chuckled before turning around, “try to stay out of trouble, Craig. I maybe president now, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with everything.”

“No worries,” I said.

“See ya, Craig,” Wendy said.

“See ya,” I said.

Once Wendy was gone, I turned towards Tweek. He walked over towards me, extended his hand, and I smiled as I reached out and held his hand.

“You sure you don’t want to be vice president anymore?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, Tweek. Besides, if I become vice president, then I wouldn’t be able to spend enough time with the guys...or you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well then...good. It’s kinda boring not having you around, you know?” Tweek said.

“It’s okay to admit that you’d miss having me around, Tweek,” I smiled.

Tweek blushed, “well...uh….I guess it does get a little lonely whenever you’re not here...t-to help me with my research, of course,” Tweek said.

I chuckled. I stopped walking, causing him to stop, he turned around and I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. He blushed, and began stuttering.

“W-w-what was that for?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, blushing, “because...you’re cute, and I couldn’t help myself,” I said.

Tweek blushed harder, “I-I told you, no guy likes being called cute,” Tweek said.

“Oh come on, I know you secretly like being called cute, just admit it, honey,” I teased as I hugged him from behind.

“Nnngg...don’t call me cute! You’re such a dork!” Tweek exclaimed as his face became completely red.

“Yeah well since you’re dating a dork, that makes you a dork. A very cute dork,” I grinned.

“Nnnggg!” Tweek started to whine, but I can see the smile on his face.

We just continued walking down the hallway, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company.

In the end, I really don’t need to prove to someone that I can be important or reliable. As long as I have friends and people that care about me, like Tweek, then who cares what others think? I'm just happy to be myself and be surrounded by the people I care about.


	8. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realizes that his little sister, Tricia, is being bullied by another little girl in her ballet school, and now it's up to Craig and Tweek to figure out to stop this bullying, while also not ruining the ballet concert that's coming up.

The snow has gotten quite heavy today that while I was walking with Tweek to pick Tricia up from ballet class, we had to be very careful when walking the sidewalk since it has gotten quite slippery and wet.

“Hnnnggg….” Tweek was currently grabbing my arm very tightly as he trembled with each step he made, he was being very cautious while walking since we both noticed how slippery the ground has gotten.

“Just take it slow, be very careful,” I said.

“Nnngg...w-why did your sister need to be picked up today? Why couldn’t your mom pick her up?” Tweek asked.

“Mom’s doing a double shift at the bank today. Not my fault my mom is a hard worker and is trying to provide for our family,” I said.

“S-still...w-why is your sister even taking ballet classes during the winter? If you think about it, wearing a tutu isn’t really appropriate attire for this type of weather,” Tweek said.

I sighed as I held onto Tweek’s arm tightly, “look, we’re almost at my sister’s school, so quit complaining. You are the one that wanted to tag along in the first place,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “o-only because I wanted to spend a little more time with you,” Tweek said.

“....That’s so gay,” I smirked.

“S-shut up!” Tweek blushed harder.

I chuckled and held Tweek close as I helped him walked down the slippery sidewalk and towards Tricia’s ballet school. Once we arrived, we saw Tricia standing in front of the building along with the other kids who were waiting for their parents, but I noticed something seemed wrong. Tricia’s hair was a complete mess and was no longer in her little pigtails. I also noticed that Tricia was standing all alone and wasn’t really interacting with the other kids, and seemed to have a scowl on her face, a more angry scowl than her normal scowl.

“Whoa, you look like you got run over and the driver went back to finish the job,” I said in my normal big brother greeting.

“Whatever,” Tricia said.

“...Huh?” I was surprised by how she didn’t come back with her usual snarky or sassy reply. I was expecting her to say that the driver was actually aiming for me, but I was so ugly that I blinded them. What was going on here? “What? No snarky remark? No comeback? You losing your touch here, Trish?” I asked, still trying to be playful with her like I normally am.

“.....” Tricia doesn’t say anything, she simply looked at the ground, staring at her shoes.

“.....” I looked at Tweek, who looked at me, he shrugged, giving me the “I don’t even know myself” look. I turned back to Tricia and started speaking to her more seriously, “okay, what’s up? You’re usually more energetic than this.”

“It’s nothing,” Tricia frowned, “can we just go home now?” Tricia suddenly started walking off, without waiting for me or anything.

“Trish! Wait!” I called out.

“D-do you want me to help talk to her?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “no, I feel like I should deal with this on my own,” I said, “maybe you should head home before it gets late,” I said.

“Alright, if you need anything, text me,” Tweek said, he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips, “see you tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“See you later,” I said. I quickly rushed towards Tricia until I finally caught up to her. I walked behind her, watching closely to see if her expression would change, but she kept her head down and didn’t bother to look up or say anything. “Trish, wait,” I sighed as I walked in front of her to get her to stop. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tricia frowned.

“Look, I really don’t like seeing you like this, and you know I’m bad at dealing with stuff like this, but unless you want mom to start interrogating you, you better start talking,” I said.

Tricia glared at me, but eventually let out a defeated sigh as she stood there, kicking the snow and a couple of rocks on the ground, “it’s really not that big of a deal, I’m just...having a bad day,” Tricia said.

“A bad day?” I asked.

“Yeah, just a bad day. It’ll be better tomorrow,” Tricia said.

“Is that really it?” I asked, “you just had a bad day?”

“Yes…”

“There isn’t anything else happening here? There has to be a reason why your hair is a complete mess,” I said.

“I just...accidentally got my hair stuck on something and it kinda messed up my hair up a bit, that’s all,” Tricia said.

Here’s the thing about Tricia, whenever she lies, she tends to tilt her head a bit while looking to the side, similar to whenever I try lying. I knew that Tricia wasn’t telling me the entire truth here, but seeing how tired and upset she was, I didn’t really want to push it.

I sighed as I scratched the back of my head, I looked at her before crouching down and fixing her hair as best as I could. Tricia doesn’t say anything, she just stood still as I combed her hair with my fingers before tying it into pigtails. I looked at her, nodding in satisfaction.

“There, now mom won’t suspect a thing...but maybe try putting on your usual face during dinner?”

“....” Tricia stared at me blankly.

“Perfect,” I patted her shoulder before getting up, “come on, let’s get home before we get frostbite from this weather,” I said.

“Okay,” Tricia said.

We both began walking together in silence, however, unlike the usual silence that we occasionally have whenever we’re heading home together, this one seemed more tense.

I wanted to ask Tricia what really happened, but I figured it wasn’t my place, and if she doesn’t want to say or if she really does think it’s just a one time thing, then maybe I should trust her. Besides, I don’t think I’m really qualified to deal with problems that my little sister has.

“Craig.” Tricia suddenly spoke and I turned my head to look at her. “...Please...don’t tell mom or dad about this,” Tricia said.

“.....” the moment Tricia actually said “please” made me realize that whatever this problem was, it must be serious. I wanted to tell mom and dad, but I knew Tricia would hate me if I did, so against my better judgement, I decided to hold my tongue and nodded, “fine...I won’t say anything.”

“....Thanks,” Tricia sighed, looking relieved.

We continued heading home together in silence, but this nagging feeling in my gut was telling me that whatever this problem that Tricia was going through was probably more serious than I thought.

* * *

It was the next day and all seemed pretty normal after Tricia and I got home. She went back to being her sarcastic, evil self, and all my worries shrank a bit, but I still couldn’t help but wonder what had happened yesterday and why Tricia was acting strange.

During lunch, I was currently sitting with the guys. The guys were talking about what they were going to do for winter break, while I was busy wondering if Tricia is doing okay, knowing she has ballet class after school.

“So me and my dad are planning on going to Florida to visit some relatives,” Clyde said.

“Well my parents are going to be taking me to California, we’re even going to Disneyland,” Token said.

“B-both of y-y-you are lucky, m-my parents a-are taking me b-back to my h-hometown t-to be w-with our f-family for the e-e-entire break,” Jimmy said.

“I’m sure it’ll be great, Jimmy. You’ll get to see all your old friends, right?” Tweek said.

“I-I guess, w-what about y-you, Tweek? Y-you going a-anywhere for the b-b-break?” Jimmy asked.

“Not really, my parents never like going anywhere out of town since they are so busy with the coffee shop, so usually our relatives would come and visit us instead, and I really hate sharing a room with my cousins, t-they always mess with my stuff and put things out of order! I have a system and like things in a certain way!” Tweek exclaimed. “I’m only glad they’re only staying until the day after Christmas, otherwise I’d lose my mind,” Tweek sighed.

“What about you, Craig? You and your folks doing anything for the break?” Clyde asked.

“.....”

“Oh Craig, earth to Craig!”

“Hm?” I looked up, finally acknowledging the group.

“Dude, what’s up? You’ve been kinda distracted all day,” Token said.

“S-s-something h-happened?”

I sighed, “it’s nothing, it’s just my little sister,” I said.

“Little Trish? What’s happening?” Clyde asked.

“Yeah, she seemed off yesterday when we came to pick her up together, did she tell you what’s going on?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “no. That little brat is as stubborn as...well...me,” I sighed, “there’s no getting through to her, and as much as I hate to admit it...I’m worried,” I said.

“Aw, you’re a good big brother, Craig,” Clyde said, patting me on the back.

“Don’t fucking touch me, Clyde,” I glared at him, “and don’t be gross,” I sighed as I took a sip of my soda.

“Still...the way she looked yesterday...do you think something happened during her ballet class?” Tweek asked.

“I’m not sure, but she said it was a one time thing, so maybe she’s right and nothing will happen today. Maybe yesterday was a bad day for her,” I said.

“Do you really believe that, Craig?” Token asked.

“....” I sighed as I stared at my sandwich, losing my appetite, “honestly...I have no fucking idea.”

This feeling I was having was driving me crazy, way more than usual when I know something seemed off. Maybe because this problem is happening to Tricia instead of me and my friends, but whatever the case maybe, I just need to hope and pray that nothing happens when I pick Tricia up from her ballet class.

After school, Tweek and I were doing our usual routine of getting info on some asshole kids who, in Tweek’s words, might be dangerous and could harm us, specifically Tweek. Today, we were once again spying on Mitch and Ms. Rose by the window, however, I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention since I was still thinking about Tricia.

“Okay, subject seems to be very good at giving Ms. Rose a massage, this has to be the tenth time that Ms. Rose has asked him to give her a back massage in the past couple of days. Not sure if this will be useful info for later, but best to write it down,” Tweek said.

“....”

“...Craig?”

“....”

“Craig.”

“....”

“Craig, write it down!” Tweek tugged on my arm while gently shaking me.

“Oh, sorry,” I said, “could...you repeat that?”

Tweek sighed before taking the notebook from my hands and began writing it down himself, “Craig, if you’re so worried for your sister, maybe you and her should try talking?”

“Yeah we’re not exactly the type of siblings that like to talk to each other about our feelings and shit, we’re the type that would insult the other and occasionally punch and kick the other until one can’t move anymore,” I said.

“....Jesus Christ, thank god I’m an only child,” Tweek shivered, “but still, maybe you and her should talk it out, you are her older brother, and usually kids her age are gonna need some advice from someone older.”

“Dude, I’m not going to give her advice. She would rather puke than listen to what I have to say,” I sighed.

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try,” Tweek sighed, “look, you’re going to pick up Tricia later today, right? So why don’t I come with you, and I can help you talk to her.”

“....That could work,” I said, “....alright, fine. But don’t blame me if Tricia starts biting your hand off,” I started crawling out of the bushes and started making my way back inside.

“Wait...she’s not really gonna bite me, right?” Tweek began twitching as he started following close behind.

“Let’s get going and not keep Tricia waiting,” I said as I started walking off.

“Craig? You’re joking about the biting part, right!?”

We left school and started heading to Tricia’s ballet school. As we were walking, I tried to keep myself calm and hope that yesterday was a one time thing and today will be the same as always, Tricia will go back to being a witty and annoying little brat, we don’t have to talk about feelings and our problems, and I won’t have to feel awkward and feel troubled by this.

….If only it were that easy.

The moment the school came to view and we saw all the waiting in the front, I saw Tricia, as well as this one girl standing in front of Tricia, pulling her hair and pushing her around.

“Trish!” I exclaimed as I started rushing towards the two, Tweek rushing close behind. “Hey! What are you doing!?” I exclaimed as I stood between the two girls, making sure Tricia stood behind me.

“Nothing, we were just playing, that’s all,” the little girl said, but seeing the little smirk on her face, I knew she was lying.

“Really? To me, it looked like you were hitting my little sister,” I frowned, I turned towards Tricia and looked at her, she didn’t have any bruises, thank god, but her hair was a complete mess, just like yesterday, and I did notice that her clothes were a little dirty from being pushed to the ground. “What happened?” I asked, hoping she would tell me.

“Yeah, what happened, Shrimp?” The girl said. I glared at her for the mean nickname, but ignored her and paid attention to Tricia.

“What happened?” I asked again.

“Nothing, can we just go?” Tricia asked, pulling at my sleeve.

“Trish, come on, we need to talk,” I said.

“Better listen to your big brother, Shrimp...unless...you wanna tattletale to Ms. Bellweather again.”

“What is she talking about?” I asked.

“Let’s just go!” Tricia grabbed my arm and started pulling me roughly, almost making me fall since I was crouched down. I ended up standing and started walking with her as she continued to pull on my arm.

“Bye bye Shrimp! See you tomorrow,” the girl said, but I can tell she didn’t say that in a nice way, it’s more like a threat.

Once we were far from the school, Tricia let me go and kept walking ahead, Tweek and I followed close behind.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Nothing, can you just-”

“No. Look here, I am not going to let this go like yesterday, when we get home, you’re talking to me, otherwise...I can always tell mom about yesterday and what happened today, and we both know you don’t want that to happen,” I said.

“.....Fine…” Tricia said.

We all headed home, not saying a word, but Tweek was right, whatever is going on right now, Tricia and I need to talk. I’m just glad Tweek is here to help me with this though, otherwise, I wouldn’t know what to do.

Once we got home, I started checking on Tricia to make sure she didn’t have any scratches or cuts after being pushed, since I didn’t have time to properly look at her earlier. I did notice that Tricia’s knees were slightly scraped, not too bad, but still needed to be clean and get bandaged.

“Could you get the box of bandages from the bathroom? It should be in the cupboard behind the mirror,” I said.

“Got it,” Tweek said as he rushed upstairs.

I then used a washcloth, dampened it with water, and started cleaning her knees.

“Alright, better start talking,” I said.

“It really isn’t a big deal, Craig,” Tricia huffed, “I don’t see why we need to talk.”

“Not a big deal? That little brat called you Shrimp, and you hate it when kids call you short in anyway, and that little brat pushed you, something you’d never let anyone do, so you better start talking right now, Trish,” I said.

Tweek eventually came back with the bandages and handed the box to me, I started grabbing a couple of bandages and putting them on Tricia.

“It really isn’t something to worry about, I can handle it on my own,” Tricia said.

“Trish, please, just talk to me, what is going on?” I asked.

“Please Tricia, we just worried for you,” Tweek added.

Tricia looked down, scowling at the both of us, she looked at Tweek with anger, “this doesn’t concern any of you, especially you! Just because you’re dating my brother doesn’t mean you get to be part of this!” Tricia exclaimed.

“Hey! Don’t talk to Tweek like that!” I frowned.

“Whatever!” Tricia suddenly started to leave, “why don’t you and your boyfriend make out and leave me the fuck alone! I don’t need to tell you anything that’s going on in my life!” Tricia then rushed upstairs and headed to her room, slamming the door very loudly.

“Tricia!” I called out, but the moment she slammed the door, I knew she wasn’t going to come back or listen. “God fucking damn it,” I sighed as I walked towards the couch and sat down in anger. “So much for talking,” I said.

“You didn’t even try,” Tweek sighed.

“I didn’t try? Did you not see how much effort I put into that? She’s just being a stubborn little brat,” I sighed.

“Which is why you gotta try harder,” Tweek sat next to me and placed his hands on my back. “Look, I never said this was going to be easy, but if you really are worried about your sister, then you gotta try harder and make her know how much you’re worried about her.”

“.....God...I really hate it when you’re right,” I sighed.

Tweek smiled before leaning forward to kiss me on the lips, “want me to stay a little longer to help you?”

“No, I should probably do this myself,” I said.

“Alright, if you need anything, call me,” Tweek got up and started leaving, “good luck, you’re gonna need it,” Tweek then left my house.

I sighed as I got up. I started heading upstairs until I was now in front of Tricia’s room. I prepared myself a bit before I knocked on the door, “Trish, let me in,” I said.

“Go away!” Tricia called out from the other side.

“Come on, Trish. Don’t be stubborn. If you won’t open the door, then I can always break it down,” I said.

“.....”

I waited for a bit until I hear a clicking sound. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that Tricia was going to do this the easy way, which means I won’t have to break the door and try to come up with some excuse to tell mom. I entered Tricia’s room and saw Tricia lying on her bed, her back towards me, I stared at her before walking over and sitting on her bed.

“Alright, wanna talk now?” I asked.

“There really isn’t anything to talk about,” Tricia said.

“Really? From how I see it, there is a whole lot to talk about,” I sighed, “look Trish, I don’t want to push you into saying something you don’t want to say, but just know that I’m worried.”

“Why are you worried?” Tricia asked.

“Because….even if we fight a lot, we tend to get at each other’s nerves, and there are times where I wish you were never born...at the same time...I do care about you. You’re my sister, you’re family, and I don’t like knowing when something is happening to my family, and it’s okay to get some help from others, let others hear what your problems are, it might even make you feel better,” I said.

“.....Did your boyfriend tell you that?”

“No, this is stuff I learned from experience, and just like you, I never liked relying on people for anything, but at the same time...it helps when I’m stuck, so if you don’t want to be stuck, I think you should try talking to me and I can help you,” I said.

“What if you can’t help me with this problem?”

“It depends on what the problem is, really...but I can’t do anything until you start talking, so please...talk to me,” I said.

“......” Tricia soon sat up and turned around to look at me, she let out a sigh as she looked down, “my problem is Chrissy Malard.”

“.....Who’s...Chrissy Malard?” I asked.

“The girl that pulled my hair and pushed me,” Tricia said.

“You mean that little brat? Has she been bullying you? How long has this been going on?” I asked.

“....For a few weeks now,” Tricia said.

“What!?”

“The first time she started bugging me wasn’t so bad, she’d call me names or say shit to me, but it was nothing that really got to me, so I just ignored her, it wasn’t until last week when she started getting more annoying. At first, she’d steal my stuff and throw it in the trash can, or sometimes leave mean notes on my locker. It wasn’t until yesterday when she started getting more physical with me. It mostly her pulling my hair and ruining my pigtails, tripping me, pushing me, and even punching me in the arm when the teacher isn’t looking,” Tricia said.

“Why didn’t you tell someone about this?” I asked.

“I did. I told Ms. Bellweather, my ballet instructor, all about it, all she did was put Chrissy on timeout for three days, talk to her parents, and not let her practice with us, in the end, it only made things worse,” Tricia sighed. “Now Chrissy won’t leave me alone and has been trying to make my life a living hell,” Tricia then laid down, she stared at her ceiling with a sullen look, “maybe I should quit ballet.”

I sighed, “I know you don’t want that, out of all the after school activities you’ve tried out, you actually enjoy this one, and we can’t just let that little brat get away with this,” I said.

“Well what else am I supposed to do, Craig? Telling on her won’t change anything since she’s being more secretive and is bullying me during breaks or after classes, and I can’t tell mom or dad about it, they’ll freak and make it worse!”

“Look Trish, I know a thing or two about assholes and bullies, you’re looking at a guy that’s probably been messed with since day one of high school, and I know for a fact that the brat ain’t going to leave you alone, even if you just tell her to stop or tell on her again. You gotta stand up for yourself and show her you ain’t someone that is going to take this bullshit,” I said.

“So what? I should try punching her or something? Make her cry and bleed?” Tricia asked, I can see the little demon smirk on her face.

“...Okay maybe don’t go that far, but I do think that if she ever tries to push you, you push her back, if she punches you, you punch her, whatever she does to you, you gotta do it to her, and twice as hard,” I said.

“But what if that doesn’t stop her from harassing me?” Tricia asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” I said.

“Really? You’ll help me with this?” Tricia asked.

“Like I said, I don’t like anyone messing with people I care about, especially my family, so if someone is messing with you, I’m stepping in to stop it,” I said.

“Okay...but what exactly are you going to do? Last I checked, hurting a little kid at your age isn’t really seen as a good thing, and might even send you to jail,” Tricia said.

“Oh don’t worry, there won’t be any physical violence from me, but I will come up with something that’ll make that brat regret for ever messing with you. No one messes with a Tucker,” I said.

Tricia looked at me before smiling, “thanks, Craig. You’re...surprisingly cool sometimes,” Tricia said.

I smiled before patting her head, “thanks.” I got up and started leaving, “oh and we better keep this from mom and dad until we solve this ourselves,” I said.

“Really?” Tricia asked.

“Yeah, it’s for the best. Knowing mom, I’m sure she’ll do something that will embarrass the both of us until we’re fifty, so better not say anything to her unless we want to see mamma bear protecting her cubs schtick,” I said.

“Good idea,” Tricia said.

I left Tricia’s room and started heading to my room, once I was inside, I let out a sigh and started planning. I knew I can’t attack this little brat straight on, and I’m sure Tweek doesn’t have any info on her either, but maybe...there’s something he can do. I took out my phone and started texting him.

_ Gonna need help taking down a twelve year old girl, I’ll meet you at our usual hiding spot, be sure to bring your notebook. _

No matter what, I was going to help Tricia stop this bully from harassing her, and I’ll make sure none of the little ballerinas in that school know to never mess with Tricia Tucker. No one messes with my little sister.

twenty seconds after sending the text, Tweek immediately sent me a reply.

_ What the fuck!?!?!?! _

* * *

I was currently behind the school at seven in the morning, waiting for Tweek to get here. When I saw him rushing towards me with a concerned look on his face, I knew I was going to get an earful. So when Tweek reached me, I interrupted him the moment he opened his mouth.

“Yes, I know this is insane, yes, this is a little girl we’re messing with, much different from the usual assholes we deal with, and yes, this seems morally wrong, but at the same time, this little brat has been harassing and hurting my little sister, and none of the adults are going to do anything, not the teacher, not the brat’s parents, and god knows I can’t have my own parents doing anything, so yes, this seems like a crazy plan, and I don’t mind you yelling at me for it, but at the same time, do you really want to stand around doing nothing and watch as my sister breaks down from all this crap she’s getting? Does my sister deserved to be bullied?”

“.....” Tweek sighed before letting out a frustrated groan, “nnngg….okay..fine! You win! Will go with your crazy idea, not because I think going after a twelve year old girl is a good idea, more at the fact that I don’t want your sister being a victim of bullying.”

I smiled, “thank you,” I said.

“So...what is it you need?” Tweek asked.

“Well, after doing some small searching last night, I typed in Chrissy Malard’s name and found her instagram,” I said.

“Wait...she has an instagram? What parent allows a twelve year old kid to have a social media platform where strangers can easily talk to them?”

“Tweek, it’s the twenty-first century, get over it,” I sighed, “what matters here is the fact that I saw her brother in one of her photos, someone who goes to our school. Mathew Malard,” I said.

“The kid who’s part of chess club and talks down on people just because he’s better at chest than most of the kids here?” Tweek asked.

“Exactly,” I said.

“How is he going to help?” Tweek asked.

“He’s that brat’s brother, right? So maybe he has some info on that brat and can tell us why she’s bullying Trish, once we figure out her reason, we can try to come up with something to stop her and make sure she never bullies Tricia again,” I said.

“Okay...but you do know he isn’t going to help us that easily, he is the type to keep things to himself and refuses to talk to anyone unless it’s chess related,” Tweek said.

“Which is why we have your notebook, if he doesn’t tell us his everything we need to know, we’ll threaten to tell everyone his dirty little secret,” I said.

“I-I don’t know, Craig. It’s one thing to use the notebook against assholes when they’re threatening us and our social lives, but it’s another thing to use it to threaten people. I’ve told you that I need to use this notebook responsibly,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “look, I know you don’t like using your notebook for stuff like this, but it could really help Tricia, besides, didn’t you want Tricia to like you? If she knows that you helped me, she’ll know that you’re actually someone she wants around, maybe even say...someone worthy to marry her brother?”

“M-m-marry!? W-where did you get that from!?” Tweek blushed.

“Just saying, if you help, Tricia will definitely see you in a different light, might even respect you even more than before. She might even consider you her other brother if things go well,” I said.

“.....Nnngg...fine! Okay! I’ll do it, but we're not really going to do the threat if he refuses to tell us anything, and we have to try something else to get info on his sister, got it?”

“Scout’s honor,” I said.

“I highly doubt you were ever a scout,” Tweek said.

“I was...for two weeks,” I said.

“What happened?” Tweek asked.

“....I punched a kid in the nose and almost drowned one of the counselors when we went hiking,” I said.

Tweek stared at me, “you are terrifying, and I question why I’m dating you,” Tweek said.

I shrugged and grabbed his hand, “let’s get going before the bell rings,” I said.

We quickly headed inside and went straight for the chess club room, knowing that Mathew would be there since Tweek’s notebook said how Mathew likes to play chess by himself before school starts.

Once we reached the classroom, we peeked inside and saw that there were a few other members in there, all of them playing chess together, all except for one.

“That’s him,” I said.

“Yep,” Tweek said. We backed away from the door and quickly checked the info on him in Tweek’s notebook, checking if we have anything on him we could use.

“Accidentally threw his retainer once and had to take it out of the trash, put it back in his mouth before washing it...gross!” I said.

“I know, when I saw that, I nearly threw up. I’m just glad the retainer was actually on top of the trash, so it wasn’t that dirty, but still,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but this doesn’t seem to be enough, there’s gotta be something else we can use against him,” I said.

“....Well...how about this one?” Tweek said as he pointed to one paragraph.

I looked at it before my eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I looked at Tweek, who nodded his head slowly, I looked back at the notebook, rereading the paragraph three times before I realize it was actually written on there.

“I seriously wonder how you’re able to find info like this so easily, and without getting caught,” I said.

Tweek shrugged, “I guess I’ve gotten used to it over time,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well we finally got something, this might actually work,” I said.

“Alright...but remember our deal, we won’t actually tell anyone about this, and we find some other way to help Tricia,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I know. Now let’s get in there,” I said.

We entered the room, and all eyes were on us, all except for Mathew, he lifted his head to acknowledge us for a few seconds before resuming his game. Tweek and I looked at each other before walking towards him.

“Hey Mathew, can we talk?” I asked.

“Why?” Mathew asked, not looking at us.

“I just need to ask you something,” I said.

“Well why should I listen to you, Craig Tucker? Last I check, we aren’t exactly friends. Just because we’re on the lowest level of the high school food chain doesn’t mean I want to waste my valuable time talking to the likes of you, Craig Tucker,” Mathew said.

“Come on, from one loser to another, can’t you just answer a few questions from me and listen to what I have to say?” I asked.

“.....Oh alright, fine. What is it you have to say?” Mathew sighed as he briefly stopped playing and looked up at us.

“You have a sister named Chrissy, right?”

“Yes, my little sister, how do you know her?” Mathew asked.

“She and my sister goes to the same ballet school together, and lately, your little sister has been bullying my sister for awhile now,” I said.

“Oh, so that explains why my sister was grounded for two days after my parents got a call from her ballet instructor, not that I really care about what's going on with her or what is happening to her.”

“Yeah well I was hoping you could maybe talk to your sister and tell her to stop messing with my sister. Considering we both know what being bullied feels like, I’m sure you wouldn’t like the idea that your sister is being a bully to my sister,” I said.

Mathew sighed, “though I do see what you mean, there’s nothing I can do about it, my little sister won’t listen to me, she only listens to my parents, and considering my parents sees my little sister as a sweet angel, which is why her punishment earlier wasn’t as harsh as it should be, I’m pretty sure there’s nothing I can do. Your sister will either have to toughen up or just do as my sister tells her to do,” Mathew said.

I frowned, “like hell I’ll let your brat of a sister tell Tricia to do whatever she pleases!” I exclaimed.

“Craig,” Tweek pulled me back, “calm down,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed, “okay look, if you can’t stop your sister yourself, then could you at least give us some info on her, anything about her that we can use against her so she’ll stop harassing my sister?”

“Craig Tucker, you’re not suggesting...blackmail, are you?” Mathew asked.

“What if we are? We won’t do anything that would ruin her life forever, just enough to make her back off, that’s all,” I said.

Mathew frowned before turning his attention to his game, “no can do, Craig Tucker. Though my sister and I don’t get along, I do know that if she finds out that you know something about her, she’ll make my life a living hell, far worse than what your sister is dealing with since I’m the one that’s living with Chrissy, and I don’t want my peaceful moment to be ruined just because you want to stop my sister from bullying yours. So I’m sorry, but I ain’t telling you anything,” Mathew said.

“...Alright...then how about we blackmail you until you give us what we want?” I asked.

“Tch, oh? What is it that you know about me that almost everyone in school hasn’t already known? If it’s the retainer in the trash thing, it doesn’t matter, I was already harassed for that for about a month ever since someone from my class saw me and posted it on social media. It’s old news and no one will really care about that anymore,” Mathew said.

“Yeah...about that, why did you put it back in your mouth without washing it?” Tweek asked.

“I was going to be late for class and I didn’t have time to wash it, and besides, my teeth are quite sensitive, and I could already feel them moving, so I had to put my retainer back in immediately. You have any idea how much money a retainer costs?” Mathew said.

“Okay, I don’t care about the gross retainer in the trash crap, that’s not the info I was talking about,” I sighed.

“Oh? Then what else you have that everyone else doesn’t know about already? Whatever it is, it won’t change a thing, and I won’t tell you anything about Chrissy,” Mathew said.

“Oh? Not even if we tell everyone in school about the cat?” I said.

Mathew froze, “h-how did you...k-know about that?” 

“We have our ways, Mathew, we even have video evidence, right Tweek?” I looked at Tweek as he began taking out his phone and started scrolling through until he found the video. Tweek turned his phone towards Mathew and pressed play, making sure that only we were able to see it, and the sound was on low. “I never thought I’d see a day when someone would French kiss a cat, care to explain this, Mathew?”

Mathew began sweating, “I-I was just p-practicing k-kissing! F-for when I f-find the right girl, and I didn’t know how to k-kiss, s-so I just thought...I-I practice with the stray cat that comes to our school every now and then,” Mathew said.

“Yeah...but French kissing it? I don’t even think the cat enjoyed being kissed without consent, Mathew,” I said as I stared at the video, seeing how the cat was meowing loudly and kept scratching at Mathew’s face until he finally let the cat go. Poor thing, it’s no wonder we haven’t seen that cat for awhile now, it must have been traumatized. “So listen here, if you don’t want your life to be ruined in the next ten seconds, you better start talking about your sister...or else this is sent to everyone in school, might even send this to animal cruelty prevention programs, I’m sure they aren’t going to like the fact that you forced yourself on this poor cat,” I said.

Mathew was sweating, I can see the sweat stains through his shirt, he let out a defeated sigh before sitting back in his chair, “fine, you win. I’ll tell you everything.” I smiled in victory, Tweek smiling as well, “however...you have to play a game of chess with me,” Mathew said.

“....What?” I stared at him.

“You heard me. Play a game of chess with me. With every piece you take, I’ll give you some small info on my sister, but if you win, I’ll tell you the more gruesome stuff she has done, and her reason for bullying your sister,” Mathew said, “however, if I win, you only get the small info I’ve given you, and you have to delete that video, immediately.”

“Whoa, we’re the ones with the video, I don’t think you’re in the right here to start negotiating with us,” I said.

“Oh really? From how I see it, I know that your boyfriend here won’t actually allow you to post that video, even if I refuse. The only reason I’m allowing you to get anything from me is because...well...I don’t know if you’ll actually post the video or not since you are...Craig Tucker,” Mathew said.

“You son of a bitch,” I gritted my teeth, ready to knock his teeth out.

“What’s it going to be, Craig? Play a game of chess and get something out of me, or get nothing. Your choice,” Mathew said.

“.....Give us a few seconds here,” I said as I grabbed Tweek and started talking to him, “what are we going to do, he knows we’re bluffing,” I said.

“Well if we’re going to help Tricia, we might as well play against him,” Tweek said.

“I don’t know anything about chess, do you?” I asked.

“I know a little,” Tweek said.

“That won’t help us, we need the full details on that brat if we’re going to help Trish! We gotta know why that little brat is harassing my sister in the first place,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea, trust me,” Tweek said.

“.....Okay fine, but whatever your idea is, it better work, do it for Trish,” I said. Tweek nodded and we walked back towards Mathew. “Okay, we’ll play,” I said.

“Excellent, it’s been awhile since I’ve beaten anyone, and judging from how I see it, this will be a very quick match,” Mathew smirked. Stuck up little fucker.

“Well I’m not the one playing, he is,” I said as I pointed to Tweek. Tweek sat down in the empty chair, looking at Mathew with determination in his eyes.

Mathew snorted, “doesn’t matter who plays against me, this will end in five minutes,” Mathew said.

Tweek glared at him, “we’ll see about that,” Tweek said.

The game starts and Tweek was the first to play. Tweek looked at the pieces before moving one of them, I noticed how Mathew chuckled before moving his piece.

“Amateur,” Mathew said, “this will be over before the bell rings, I just know it.”

“Hey, instead of talking shit to my boyfriend like that, why don’t you just play the damn game, hm?” I frowned, “Tweek, don’t listen to him, you’re doing great, honey,” I said.

Tweek nodded and proceeded to focus on the game at hand. He moved another chess piece on the board, and Mathew does the same. The two went on for awhile no one has taken anyone’s pieces yet, but judging from how quick Tweek was moving his pieces, I had confidence in him.

After awhile, it was Tweek’s turn to move again, his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed one of his pieces and knocked over one of Mathew’s pieces, taking it off the board and putting it to the side.

“Ha! He took one of your pieces, now you gotta tell us something!”

“Hold on, I said I’d give you small info on her, and besides, your boyfriend here was just lucky, not impressive at all,” Mathew sighed.

Tweek frowned, “just tell us something about your sister already. Why is she bullying Tricia in the first place?”

“Yeah, what’s that about?” I asked.

Mathew sighed, “I’m not sure what the full details are, but I can tell you this. You know about that winter concert that’s coming up on the first week of our break?” Mathew asked.

“Winter concert?” Tweek asked.

“Right, that dance concert that ballet school is organizing. One of the first concerts the kids will be doing, Tricia told us all about it,” I said.

“Yep, Chrissy was very excited for the dance, and was even looking forward to being one of the characters that each kid was going to be playing as during the concert,” Mathew said, “I don’t remember what character Chrissy wanted to play, but I do know that something happened that changed her behavior all of a sudden, probably is the reason why your sister is getting bullied,” Mathew said.

“Well what happened?” I asked.

“Gotta take keep playing if you want to get more info from me, those are the rules, and you better hurry up, class will be starting very soon you know,” Mathew said.

I glared at him, “Tweek...kick his ass,” I said.

Tweek nodded and continued to play, going much faster and without any hesitation. After about a minute, Tweek managed to get another one of the asshole’s pieces off the board.

“Good move, but still not really-”

“Shut the fuck up with your high and might bullshit talk, and start talking about your fucking sister already,” I said.

Mathew sighed, “okay, so like I said, my sister was excited for the winter concert, really wanted to be a specific character for the dance, however, on the day when the roles were assigned to the students, Chrissy came home, looking quite angry, turns out, she didn’t get the part she wanted, and judging from how she said ‘that shorty doesn’t deserve to be the princess, she’s just a shrimp and talentless loser,’ I now see that she was most likely talking about your sister,” Mathew said.

“Right….Tricia got the princess role for that concert, which was why she had mom buy her a fairy princess costume,” I said.

“So...the reason Chrissy is bullying Tricia is because she’s jealous that your sister got the role she wanted?” Tweek asked.

“Seems that’s the case. You got your reason for why my sister is bullying her, so are we done here?”

“....No, we still need more info and a way to get back at her for harassing my sister, so you better start spilling,” I said.

“Like said, if you want more from me, you’re gonna have to either take my chess pieces, or beat me, and considering we only have ten minutes till the bell rings, you better make it quick,” Mathew said.

“God damn it,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Tweek glared at Mathew before getting ready to play some more.

The two kept playing and I was intently, praying that Tweek will win. Tweek so far has gotten a few pieces from Mathew, but the info he gave us were small and didn’t seem like it was worth our time and effort. I knew Mathew won’t give us what we wanted unless we actually beat him. The game kept going, with Tweek managing to get most of Mathew’s chess pieces, while Tweek has lost almost half of his, the game was close to being over….I think. Again, I’m not an expert on chess, so I’m mostly basing off who’s getting closer to winning by looking at both of their expressions.

“Face it, Tweek, you might have gotten this far, but I’m a chess playing master, while you’re nothing but a paranoid lowlife who knows a couple things here and there, you’re no match for me,” Mathew said.

“Hey, don’t talk shit to Tweek like that, otherwise I’ll make you tell us everything we need to know,” I said as I clenched my fist.

“Craig, let me handle this, trust me,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed as I stepped back, crossing my arms and flipping Mathew off before continuing to watch them play.

“Confident, Tweek Tweak?” Mathew asked.

Tweek sighed before looking at Mathew, “actually...I’m fucking terrified. I’ve never played chess this competitively before, and the one time I actually played chess with someone, I lost immediately,” Tweek said.

“Oh? And yet you said you had confidence in beating me? Your boyfriend has placed a lot of trust on you, are you really going to disappoint him?”

“....I’m not,” Tweek said, he picked up one of his pieces and moved it.

“....What do you mean?” Mathew asked as he moved his piece.

“I know I’m not that smart...or that skilled in stuff like this, and I know I’m a bit of a mess, and everyone knows that, but there is something I’m good at, and that’s knowing people,” Tweek moved the same chess piece again.

“What...are you talking about?” Mathew asked.

“It is what is it, Mathew,” Tweek said, “not many people know a lot about everyone, best friends don’t always know the other like they think they do, even parents don’t know shit about their own kids at times, but for me...I know a lot about people, just like how I know you tend to touch yourself in the boy’s restroom on the third floor every time a girl talks to you for more than a minute,” Tweek said.

“Pff...wait...seriously? He does that?” I chuckled.

Mathew paled, “how did you…”

“I also know how you tend to chew a girl’s already chewed up gum you’d find either underneath their desks or in a more clean trash can,” Tweek said.

“Gross,” I said.

“I...I….”

Tweek makes another move, and Mathew tried to move his piece, but was having a hard time focusing. He’s slipping. Whatever Tweek is doing, it’s working.

“Let’s not forget about the time you walked into the girl’s locker room when it was empty by accident, but instead of leaving immediately, you actually snuck inside and stole a girl’s panty. You’re probably hiding it somewhere in your room, hung up somewhere where you can see it, probably thinking it’s a victory trophy for you since it’s the closest you’ll ever get to touching an actual girl,” Tweek said.

“....You know, this was funny the first few times, but now...I’m starting to think I should report him,” I said, feeling a bit disturbed by this guy, and I thought the kissing the cat thing was bad. Jesus.

“How...do you know all of this?” Mathew was trembling.

Tweek smiled, it actually was kinda scary seeing him smile like that, “like I said….I am good at knowing people,” Tweek than moved his piece, and remembering one rule of chess and how to win, I realized that Tweek managed to capture the king. “Checkmate,” Tweek said.

“Huh!?” Mathew looked down and realized that Tweek beat him.

“Holy shit, the paranoid kid managed to beat Mathew!”

“Someone finally beat that obnoxious prick!?”

“Holy crap!”

“....Um...is no one going to acknowledge the fact that he said that Mathew took a girl’s underwear from the locker room? Or the other stuff that Mathew does?”

Mathew looked around, seeing all eyes on him, he gulped before turning his attention back to us. We did it.

“Alright creep, you better start telling us everything we need to know,” I said.

“T-this is impossible! This must be a mistake! L-let’s play again!” Mathew exclaimed.

I slammed the table, knocking the board and chess pieces down, “we had a deal, we won fair and square, we beat you ass, so you better fucking tell us what we want to hear,” I said.

“Or else,” Tweek said as he held up his phone and showed the cat video again, but soon swiped and also showed a video of him chewing a girl’s already chewed gum while the girl left the room. “I got others like this, ones that are far worse than the cat one, so bad...I’m sure if police ever got a hold of these videos...you’d be seen as a predator for a lifetime,” Tweek said.

Mathew’s eyes widened, and I knew that if Tweek was threatening him with exposing his gross and questionable deeds, Tweek was going to do it.

“Fine! I’ll tell you something about my sister,” Mathew sighed.

“Good, and it better be something good, something that make that brat pay for what she did,” I said.

Mathew sighed, “okay, here is something about my sister that no one, not even her friends or our parents know about. I just happened to find out about it by accident when my sister was using my laptop since her computer wasn’t working.”

“Get to it already, we don’t have all day you know,” I sighed.

“Don’t rush me,” Mathew sighed. “The point is...my sister maybe seen as a sweet little angel to my parents, but she can be a little demon online.”

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“Let’s just say, my sister is a compulsive liar online. She’d tell anyone online about how she’s poor, she has cancer, how she can’t afford to get food, how her family life isn’t doing so well, how people mistreat her at school. She’s an attention seeking little hellspawn, and loves it when people give her attention, sympathy, and of course, money. I found out about this when she forgot to log out of her Twitter account on my laptop, and I saw her latest tweet. I searched around a bit more and saw she more lies and how many people felt sorry for her, believing everything she said, she even set up an account for one of those donation sites so that people could donate money to her.”

“Jesus Christ, why didn’t you say anything to your parents?” Tweek asked.

“It wasn’t any of my business, and it’s not like my parents would believe their precious angel would do something like this, hell, they didn’t even know that Chrissy has social media, they pretty much let her be and trust she’ll make the right choices in her life...which obviously isn’t the case here,” Mathew said.

“This is perfect, we now have a way to get back at that brat,” I said.

“Exactly how are you going to do that? I’m pretty sure no one will listen to a teenager talking shit about a twelve year old girl, if anything, people will think you’re a liar and go against you,” Mathew said.

“There’s always a way to get someone back for being an asshole, and your sister is no exception,” I grabbed Tweek’s hand and we started leaving, “we’ll keep our end of the bargain and keep quiet about your weird hobby, but for the love of god, get some help, you’ll never get anywhere in life if you continue to steal girl’s underpants like a creep,” I said. I made sure to say that loud enough for the other chess club members to turn their heads and glare at him, he sat there uncomfortably. Serves him right.

Tweek and I left the room, satisfied with the info we managed to get.

“So, what exactly are you planning on doing?” Tweek asked.

“Well I’m not sure yet, even if we got the info we needed, we still have no way of exposing her and making sure she regrets bullying my little sister,” I said.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang and it was time for us to head to class.

“Guess we’ll figure it out later, we better get going,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, we should,” I said. We started walking together since we were heading to the same direction, “hey….how did you manage to beat him so quickly anyways? It looked like you knew what you had to do,” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “humans tend to be creatures of habit, and though I’m not great at chess, I can pick up little patterns that I noticed Mathew does whenever he plays,” Tweek said.

“So that’s how you beat him,” I said, “I’m impressed.”

Tweek smiled, “I don’t have to be good at chess, but I can be very observant of others.”

God, I could kiss him right then and there in the hallway, not caring if anyone saw, but I held myself back and tried to think of a way to stop that brat once and for all.

* * *

After school, I started heading home after a good thirty minutes of spying on people with Tweek and trying to come up with a plan on taking down the little brat. However, the moment I got home, I froze when I saw both my parents in the living room, and Tricia sitting on the couch between them, she had bruises and dirt all over herself.

“What the fuck happened?” I asked, feeling my heart drop. Did that brat do this to her.

“Well Craig, it seems your little sister here has gotten into a fight,” mom said.

“F-fight? Trish, why the fuck would you….” Oh shit...I suddenly remembered the talk I had with her, how I told her to stand up for herself and hit the brat back if she tried anything. I pinched the bridge of my nose, “god damn it, Tricia. When I said to hit back, I didn’t mean to go into a full on fight with the brat,” I said.

“You weren’t clear, when you told me to hit her back, you never said I couldn’t fight her back,” Tricia said, “besides, the punching and pushing back thing only worked for a little while before she kept coming at me, so I thought I’d hit her in the face a couple of times to get her to stop.”

“Yes, well by fighting that girl earlier, your instructor had to call both your father and I to pick you up. You’re lucky that you aren’t banned from the school after what you did to that girl, and the girl’s parents aren’t pressing charges against us,” mom sighed.

“What in the world were you thinking, Tricia, and Craig, why are you telling your sister it’s okay to punch someone?” Dad asked.

“It’s not his fault, dad. Craig was just helping me stand for myself against this annoying girl in my class,” Tricia said.

“Tricia...are you being bullied?” Mom asked.

I looked and Tricia and she looked at me, we both tensed up, “n-no, mom, Tricia told me that there were a couple of kids that were annoying her, so I just told her to hit them a little to get them to leave her alone, that’s all.”

“Yeah, Craig was only helping me, mom,” Tricia said.

Mom sighed, crossing her arms, “if someone is bothering you, you need to tell a teacher, or at least either your father and I. Hitting someone isn’t a good thing...and I thought I told you to stop hitting people yourself, Craig,” mom said.

“I-I haven’t punched anyone in two months!” I said.

“I know, but telling your sister that it’s okay to hit someone, I’m counting that,” mom sighed.

“Tricia, tomorrow, you’re going to apologize to that girl you hit,” dad said.

“No way! I don’t wanna! It’s bad enough I’m not going to be part of the concert now,” Tricia said.

I froze, “you’re not in the concert anymore?” I asked.

“I’m afraid not. Your sister really hurt that girl earlier, so the instructor though the most suitable punishment would be to have her no longer part of the dance, but she will be an understudy, so she’s not entirely kicked out,” mom said.

“Which is good since buying a ticket was expensive. Can’t believe one ticket for a ballet show is twelve dollars each, highway robbery if you ask me,” dad muttered.

“Thomas, not now,” mom sighed, “we need to deal with the kids here.”

“Right,” dad said.

“Tricia, we’ll let you go since it seems you’re already getting punished by not being in the show anymore, but as for you, Craig, we still need to choose a suitable punishment for yourself,” mom said.

“What? That’s unfair! It’s not like I punched that brat,” I said.

“You still encouraged your sister to do it, though,” mom said.

“Oh come on,” I huffed.

“Don’t talk back to your mother, Craig, or else you’re grounded,” dad said.

This was totally unfair, all I did was give Tricia advice, I didn’t expect her to actually fight that brat. This is the worse. I know I can’t do anything to help Tricia and get back at that brat while being grounded, I need to get close to that brat as much as I can in order to….wait...the concert….I know that the brat will be practicing at the school mostly, but...what if Tweek and I expose her during...the concert...where everyone there will know who she really is…

“....Hey...Tricia...is your school looking for volunteers to set everything up for the concert?” I asked.

“Uh...yeah? Why?”

“Well mom and dad, I have a preposition for you. How about for my punishment, I volunteer to help with the concert after school?” I asked.

“....Really?” Mom asked.

“Yeah...I mean...it’s the least I could do for giving Tricia some lousy advice,” I said.

“.....” Mom looked at dad, and dad looked at mom. The two stared at me before turning around and started whispering to each other.

“What do you think, Thomas?”

“Well I guess it’s a suitable punishment since he didn’t really do anything that bad this time.”

“Yeah...but isn’t it weird he’s volunteering to help out?”

“Better than having Ms. Bellweather asking us for help whenever we come by.”

“Good point,” mom said.

The two turned back towards us, mom crossing her arms, “alright, we’ll allow it. We’ll inform Ms. Bellweather that you’ll be coming by the concert hall to help set everything up for the concert, but remember, you are to go straight to the concert hall after school, and you are to work, got it?”

“Yes mom, I got it,” I said

“Good,” mom said. “Well...I guess we’ve settled everything here, you two can leave, and get ready for dinner, and Tricia, promise me you won’t hit anymore kids.”

“Yes, mom,” Tricia said.

“Good, now go,” mom said.

Both Tricia and I started heading upstairs together, but when we were far away from mom and dad, I pulled Tricia to the side and started talking with her.

“So...how did it feel beating the shit out of that little shit?” I asked.

Tricia smirked, “felt good...but it still sucks that she’s playing the princess role now,” Tricia sighed.

“She is...huh?”

“Yeah...actually...ever since we were assigned our roles, she’s been complaining to Ms. Bellweather to have her be the princess,” Tricia said, “you don’t think that’s the reason she’s been a little bitch, right?”

“Well after talking to her brother, I’m pretty sure that is the reason,” I said.

“Seriously? Over who gets to be a dumb princess? I didn’t even want to be the princess, I wanted to be one of the soldiers,” Tricia pouted, “but now I don’t get to be part of the dance unless someone is sick.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to be in the dance, I’ll make sure of it,” I said.

“How? What do you have planned, Craig?” Tricia asked.

I got up and started taking out my phone, sending a quick text message to Tweek to meet me at Stark’s Pond, “you’ll find out soon enough,” I said, “but for now, just stay on your best behavior, maybe not hit the brat that hard next time, or at least don’t get caught doing it, and...I’m gonna need you to do one little thing while you’re practicing,” I said.

“What?”

“You have a recording app on your phone, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, whenever that brat comes by to bug you, just secretly record everything she says to you and send the file to me. Also, try to get some video evidence of her being mean to you, got it?”

“Got it, but what exactly are you going to do, Craig?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” I said. I started heading downstairs and walked towards the door, “um...I’m actually going to head out for a little bit, I’ll be back before dinner starts!” I called out, I didn’t let my parents answer as I was already out the door and headed straight for Stark’s Pond.

Once I got there, I saw Tweek was already waiting for me. “Hey, so what’s up? You got a plan to stop the bully?” Tweek asked.

“I do,” I said as I took out my phone, “I’m going to volunteer at the concert hall after school,” I said.

“You are?” Tweek asked, looking confused, “how is that going to help?”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t be the only one volunteering, you’ll be volunteering as well,” I said.

“I-I am?” Tweek was even more confused.

“Yep, and while we’re volunteering, we’re going to get on the teacher’s good side the entire time, and we’re going to check everything at the concert hall, make sure we have enough room and an idea of how everything is laid out,” I said.

“I’m really confused here, what exactly are you planning Craig?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek, not only are we going to show that brat’s parents how much of a monster she is, we’re also going to make sure the entire town knows,” I smirked.

“You’re giving me that evil smirk, Craig, whatever you have planned, I’m guessing it’s going to be big?” Tweek said.

“You better believe it, babe,” I said.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Tweek and I would leave school and head to the local concert hall to help set everything up for the upcoming ballet concert next week. Everything was going according to plan, and we were on the teacher’s good side for the most part, so she doesn’t suspect us of anything when we are walking around and checking out the place in full detail.

“Mr. Tucker, Mr. Tweak, I’d like to thank you again for helping us set everything up for next Saturday. Things are going great it seems,” Ms. Bellweather said.

“Yeah, well you know, I’m doing this for my little sister since she’s been looking forward to this concert and everything, so I wanted to make it very special for next Saturday,” I said.

“Yes, but too bad your sister won’t be part of the concert unless someone came in sick,” Ms. Bellweather said.

“Yeah, too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing Tricia perform next Saturday,” Tweek said.

“Me too, she was so happy when she got the part for the princess, worked very hard, and even practiced at home, but I guess she needed to be punished for hitting that other girl...even if I do recall that that girl was bullying my sister before the fight,” I said.

“You know about the bullying?” Ms. Bellweather asked.

“Yeah, Tricia told me about it,” I said.

“Well...I don’t really blame Tricia for fighting with Chrissy, I have noticed that Chrissy’s behavior has been unacceptable as of late. I’ve talked to Chrissy’s parents, but they just wouldn’t believe their little girl is acting up or anything, so I just thought it was the stress of the concert that was getting to her,” Ms. Bellweather said.

“Probably,” I said.

“Still, you really think that taking Tricia out of the dance will fix this problem?” Tweek asked, “just because Chrissy will be taking Tricia’s role won’t really change much of anything, in fact, it might make it worse,” Tweek said.

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah, Tweek knows a lot about this kind of stuff, he’s actually planning on being a child psychologist in the near future, so he knows a thing or two about kids misbehaving and stuff like that,” I said.

“I see...well...we do still have plenty of time...and it’s not like a last minute change will affect the show….hm….”

“Ms. Bellweather?”

“....I’ll be back, I’m going to make a few calls and change a few things in the listing, you two keep up the good work,” Ms. Bellweather said.

“Thank you ma’am,” we both said.

Once Ms. Bellweather left, Tweek and I let out a sigh, we were both tired from working all day, as well as keeping up a good boy facade.

“Really? Child psychologist?” Tweek asked.

“I panicked. I’m not that great of an actor like you are,” I said.

“Whatever, it worked, she doesn’t suspect a thing, and it seems like you managed to convince her to put Tricia back in the show,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is figuring out how to show the audience the truth about Chrissy Malard,” I said.

“Well lucky for you, while I was checking the stage earlier, I did hear that the show was going to be using a white screen for some background effects, which means there’s a project right up there,” Tweek pointed up to the other side of the room where the projector room would be.

“Nice,” I said, “but how exactly are we going to get in there and show the evidence we gathered?”

“Just leave it to me, I’ll try to find a way to get in there and make sure the plan goes well,” Tweek said.

“Alright, then we better finish up and head home, we still got a lot of work to do,” I said. Tweek nodded and we both got back to work.

Once we finished for the day, I started heading home. Everything was going as planned, and the only thing we needed to worry about was the actual day of the concert. We can’t let one thing go wrong, if something happens, then Tricia will still get bullied from that brat, and worst of all, I’m worried about what it might do to Tricia.

When I got home, I saw Tricia running up to me with an excited grin on her face. “I’m back in the show,” Tricia said.

“That’s great,” I said.

“Yeah, Ms. Bellweather called mom and said I can be back in the show, but I’ll be playing as one of the background dancers instead of the major ones though,” Tricia pouted.

“Oh don’t pout, at least you’re in the show, right?” I asked.

“I guess, and the dance isn’t too hard to remember, but I still hate the fact that Chrissy is getting what she wanted,” Tricia sighed.

I smiled before patting her head, “don’t worry, she won’t,” I said.

Tricia looked at me, but doesn’t say anything about it, she then took out her phone and handed it to me, “I got what you wanted.”

“She was messing with you today?” I asked.

“Uh huh, almost gave me a black eye if Ms. Bellweather didn’t happen to walk by,” Tricia said.

“That fucking brat,” I said as I checked the recording.

_ “Hey Shrimp, jealous that I’m going to be the princess now?” _

_ “Who cares.” _

_ “Are you saying that because you’re pretending to be tough, Shrimp?” _

_ “Fuck off.” _

_ “Don’t talk back to me, shorty!” _

I then hear some slapping noise, screams, and a lot of cursing, as well as a few kids in the background chanting fight over and over until I hear someone, an adult most likely, telling them to break it up.

My blood was boiling after hearing the recording, but it’s just what I needed to make my plan work.

“This is perfect,” I said, “....hope she didn’t get you good.”

“What do I look like? A softie to you? I’m a tough girl, I can handle myself,” Tricia said.

I smiled, “yeah you are,” I said as I patted her head, “remember to keep this from mom and dad, we can’t let them know or get involved, okay?”

“Right,” Tricia said.

“Good, now go on, better get ready for dinner,” I said.

Tricia nodded and left, while I headed upstairs to edit the new recording for the little project I have planned next Saturday. So far, everything was almost finished, and with school closing this Friday, I’ll have more time to make sure things go as planned with Tweek.

As I was editing the video by adding the new clip into it, I stopped and wondered if I really was going to ruin a twelve year old girl’s social life over the fact that she not was bullying my sister, but has also been a compulsive liar online.

“.....”

Thinking about it now...I was. I never said I was a saint when doing stuff like this, did I?

I pressed save after I finished editing the video. Now I just needed to wait.

* * *

It was Saturday, it was the day of the concert, so my family, Tweek, and I headed to the concert hall, wearing something a bit formal, and were now waiting for the show to start.

The entire time, I was nervous.

“You alright?” Tweek whispered.

“I’m just hoping things go as planned,” I said.

“Relax, before the show starts, I’ll excuse myself to use the restroom, sneak in the control room and play the video you sent me,” Tweek said.

“I know, but still...what if something happens?” I asked.

Tweek suddenly placed his hands over mine, “everything will go well, trust me,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I looked at him as he looked at me, both of our eyes looking at each other. I felt calm as Tweek looked at me, feeling like I don’t need to worry about anything as long as I have Tweek by my side. I just gotta trust that Tweek will do alright.

“Ahem, you two done flirting yet?”

“Dad!” I blushed as I glared at my dad for ruining the moment.

“S-sorry, sir,” Tweek blushed as he tensed up, letting my hand go. God damn it.

“Tweek, even though I don’t mind having you here with us, especially since you paid for your own ticket, I’d appreciate it if you don’t flirt with my son right in front of us,” dad said.

“Dad!” I exclaimed.

“Oh Thomas, leave them alone. They’re teenage boys, no need to bother them,” mom said.

“Um...is it okay if I go use the restroom? I’ll be back soon,” Tweek said.

“You may,” mom smiled.

Tweek nodded and got up, leaving us and heading straight for the control room instead of the restroom.

“....He’s such a nice boy, I hope you’re treating him well, Craig,” mom smiled.

I blushed, “mom, stop talking, please,” I blushed in embarrassment.

After about ten minutes, I noticed that nothing has changed so far, and the show will be starting soon. I started to feel worried, and wondered what’s taking Tweek so long.

“Tweek sure is taking awhile,” mom noted.

“There must be line in the restroom, this place doesn’t have that many stalls, something that really needs to be fixed,” dad said.

“.....” I was wondering if something happened, “I’m going to go check on him,” I said.

“Get back soon, the show will be starting in a couple more minutes,” mom said.

I nodded and quickly left. I walked past the restroom, which did have a long line like my dad said, god, with how much this place was selling tickets, you’d think they’d have enough to make more restrooms or install more stalls, I went straight to where the control rooms were, and I was surprised to see Tweek standing over an unconscious guy.

“What the fuck happened!?” I exclaimed as I looked at the guy and then at Tweek, who was panicking.

“I tried to ask the guy to let me in by saying I accidentally forgot something, but turns out the guy has been in here all day, and has never seen me come in here once, and that I had no reason to be in here to begin with since he’s the only one that knows how to use the tech in here, so I panicked, he threatened to call the cops on me, and before I knew it, I grabbed a chair and knocked him out!” Tweek said.

“You what!?” I looked at the guy and made sure he was breathing, “oh thank god, he’s alive,” I said.

“Oh Jesus, I’m going to jail!” Tweek said.

“Hold on, I have an idea, grab this guy and take him to that corner over there, and I’ll handle the rest,” I said.

Tweek nodded and quickly pulled the guy to the corner of the room by dragging his feet, once there, I started moving everything around and made it look like one of the heavy props that was stored up here accidentally hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious, and for good measure, I took the prop and hit him in the head as hard as I could, causing the prop to have a small crack on his head before it fell to the ground right next to the guy.

“What was that for!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“To make it more convincing, now shut up and get to work, the show is about to start soon!” I said.

“Right!” Tweek turned towards the controls that controlled the projector, lights, and everything, “....okay, problem,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“I have no idea how to use any of this stuff,” Tweek said.

“What!?”

“It’s all complex and doesn’t have any labels! I don’t know how to plug in the USB here!” Tweek said.

“Shit,” I said, “what are we going to do!?”

“Um…” Tweek started looking around, hoping to find something, “oh! Here’s a list of instructions on how to use this thing, maybe it’ll help,” Tweek said.

“Well hurry, the show is going to start any time now, and-”

We froze when we hear the walkie-talkie in the room. I turned my head and saw that someone was trying to call the control room guy to start turning down the lights. We were screwed.

“Shit shit shit, what are we going to do!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“.....I got it,” I quickly took out my phone and started calling Trish, hoping she’ll answer.

After the second ring, Tricia answered the call, “what? I’m about to go on stage soon, Craig, so whatever it is, make it quick because-”

“Trish...gonna need you to distract everyone and give us time,” I said.

“What?”

“Just do it, please,” I said.

“.....” There was a small pause for a few seconds before I hear footsteps. “Hey! Chrissy!” I soon hear someone saying “huh” in the background. “You’re a pig, a bitch, and the only reason you got to be a princess was because you’re such a poor loser and spoiled brat. Go fuck yourself you snobby witch!”

I soon hear shrieking on the other end of the phone call before the call ended abruptly. When Tweek and I looked at the stage, we saw the two girls were now fighting on the stage, Chrissy trying to strangle Tricia, while Tricia was clawing and biting at Chrissy’s hands and face.

“Holy shit, she does bite,” Tweek paled.

“That’s my sister,” I smiled, “now quick, we don’t have much time. Even if my sister can hold this fight for thirty minutes, I’m sure an adult will eventually stop it soon.”

“Okay...uh...here! I found it! Put the USB in there!” Tweek said. I quickly placed the USB in the thing, and watched as Tweek started pressing a few buttons before turning his attention on the stage, staring at the white screen where everyone can see it, “let the show begin,” Tweek said as he pressed play.

Just like you see in movies, it felt like everything was going into a dramatic effect. The moment the screen changed to play the video I have made showing all the screenshots of Chrissy’s little lying fest, even making sure to add in Chrissy’s face in the video so people know whose account it was, I watched as everyone listened to the music I added in, the zoomed in text of every lie that Chrissy made, how she had been bullying my sister for the past few days, how she stole, how she berated her family behind their backs, how she made fun of her friends and their family, all the awful things the little shit has done prior to bullying Tricia.

It was glorious seeing the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces, but it was even more glorious to see Chrissy turning as white as a sheet after seeing herself and her little secret being revealed.

“Well...you think the brat learned her lesson?” Tweek asked.

“Well judging from the fact that Chrissy’s parents are now on stage and pulling Chrissy off and walking out of the building, I’m sure she learned her lesson completely,” I said.

Tweek chuckled as he stopped the video and pulled the USB out. “Well you did it,” Tweek said. “I’m sure Tricia is very thankful for what you did,” Tweek said.

I looked down and saw that Tricia was looking up, I saw her giving a thumbs up, and I smiled. “Yep. Hope she appreciates how much work I did for her, this has been exhausting,” I sighed.

Tweek smiled before kissing me on the cheek, “you’re a good big brother,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “couldn’t have done it without you,” I said.

We both smiled and leaned against each other, but our happy moment soon came to a stop when we saw people coming towards us.

“We better get out of here before they figure out we did this,” Tweek said.

“Good idea,” I said.

Both Tweek and I quickly got out of there before anyone caught us. I just hope the guy who we left unconscious doesn’t get blamed for this, I’m sure he already had a bad day after getting knocked out.

When we came out, no one suspected us, and we just quietly walked back to our seats, not saying a word. Still, judging from the way my mom was looking at me, I knew we were caught.

After awhile, Ms. Bellweather soon appeared on stage and informed us all that there was going to be a small change of plans because of the disruption Tweek and I made, so they were going to take a little longer to get the show started, but assured us that the show will begin after they settled down with everything that has happened.

This gave my mom the opportunity to call us out for what we did.

“You did it, didn’t you?” Mom asked.

“Was it that obvious?” I asked.

“It has you written all over it, especially when you and your sister have been acting strange to the past few days,” mom sighed.

“I’m sorry, mom,” I said.

“Craig, why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped,” mom said.

“Well...knowing you, you’d probably make a big show about it, and neither Tricia and I wanted that, and besides...I wanted to make sure that brat doesn't mess with my sister again,” I said.

Mom looked at me before sighing, she suddenly patted me on the head, giving me a smile, “I’m thankful that you’re looking out for your sister, Craig, but when it comes to stuff like this, it’s okay to tell me or your father, telling any trusted adult could help too,” mom said.

“Yeah...but it doesn’t work all the time, you don’t think I’ve tried before?” I sighed as I crossed my arms.

“....Are you having problems at school yourself?” Mom asked.

“.....Kinda….but it’s not as bad, mostly because I have...my friends...and of course…” I looked at Tweek, who was staring at us, he smiled at me, “I also have Tweek. So it’s not as bad as it was before,” I said.

“Still, you can always talk to me, Craig. All I want for you and your sister is to be happy. You don’t have to go as far as ruining someone’s life just to feel safe, Craig. It’s okay to rely on us whenever something’s bugging you,” mom said.

….I know. I already know all of that. I guess a part of me only kept going with Tweek and his plan on getting revenge on those assholes from school is because….I thought it was the only way to deal with all of them. Sure, it was fun at first, humiliating all those assholes for being little shits, but after awhile, I was mostly doing it since I felt there was no other way to deal with it. I couldn’t talk to a teacher, they were all practically useless, and I felt that even if I told mom and dad, there was nothing they could do. To me, I always felt I needed to do things my own way and handle them how I see fit, even if I had help.

However, I think mom is right, maybe...if there is something I can’t do on my own...it doesn’t hurt to rely on others, especially asking mom to help. I mean...wasn’t that what I was trying to tell Tricia earlier?

“I’m sorry mom,” I said.

Mom smiled before kissing me on the forehead, “you’re a good kid, Craig, but sometimes, you can go over the top, and this one...really tops all the shit you’ve pulled over the years,” mom sighed.

I shrugged, “better than the time I tried to drown that camp counselor when I was trying out boy scouts,” I said.

“Don’t remind me,” mom sighed. “Look, I’ll let you off since you were looking for Tricia, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished. For the rest of the break, you are to look after Tricia whenever I ask, no complaints or saying no, got it?”

“Ugh, fine,” I said.

“Good,” mom smiled, “now...why don’t you boys tell me how you did this?”

“Why?” I asked.

Mom smirked, “well seeing that that brat was messing with one of my kids, I love to hear how you managed to pull all of this off, oh...but let’s keep this a secret between us, okay?” Mom smiled.

Sometimes...my mom can be pretty cool.

* * *

After the show, we all were now outside. Mom and dad were congratulating Tricia and saying she was a pretty good princess during the dance, even if the entire show was a bit off since a lot of kids were confused and stressed out from everything that has happened, but hey, what do you expect. It was a ballet class filled with kids ages seven to twelve, it wasn’t like we were really expecting a spectacular show or anything like that.

Tricia walked up to me and lightly punched me in the arm as a way to say thanks for what I did for her. “Thanks...for helping me deal with that bitch.”

I smiled, “hey...no one messes with my family, so if anyone messes with you, don’t hesitate to tell me...or mom,” I smiled.

Tricia smiled, “I still can’t believe you did all of that, and right in front of everyone! Sooner or later, the whole town are going to find out,” Tricia smirked.

“Well...unless that brat’s parents tries to pay off everyone to keep their mouths shut, but I know people here won’t be bribed that easily,” I said.

Tricia chuckled before coming closer and giving me a quick hug, “thanks...for being a good big brother.”

“....” I smiled as I patted her on the head, “any time, you little goblin.”

Tricia flipped me off, “just know, even if you did do me a huge favor here, you’re still a loser of a brother,” Tricia smirked.

I flipped her off, “yeah? Well you’re still an annoying little twerp.”

“Fuck you, fuck boy,” Tricia smiled.

“Screw you too, shorty,” I grinned.

“Enough you two, it’s been a long day, and I think we should celebrate the rest of the night by eating out, hm?”

“Can Tweek come?” I asked.

“Yeah, I want Tweek to come too, mom! He’s cool,” Tricia said. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

“Well….go and ask Tweek if he’d like to come, Craig,” mom said.

“Got it,” I said.

“We’ll meet you in the car, okay?”

“Okay, mom,” I said.

Once my parents left, I turned to find Tweek. I found him writing in his notebook by the side of the concert hall, he was mumbling to himself, and was completely unaware that I was there. I rolled my eyes before I walked over and grabbed his notebook out of his hands.

“H-hey!” Tweek looked at me before sighing, “oh, thank god, it’s you.”

I smiled before looking at what he wrote, “really? Chrissy Malard? You’re putting a section for her as well?”

“H-hey, twelve year olds can be very terrifying, and that little girl might realize we were behind this and come after us!” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes before closing the notebook, “I highly doubt that,” I said. I handed the notebook back to him and watched as Tweek put the notebook back into his bag he brought with him. “....”

“....What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tweek asked.

I started thinking back to what mom told me earlier, and as much as I love doing these kind of things with Tweek, I knew I can’t do them all the time. “Do you ever think of stopping this? Finding info on kids and using the info against them?” I asked.

Tweek seemed shocked, “why are you asking me that? Y-you’re not tired of it, are you?”

“It’s not that…”

“D-do you not like doing this anymore? D-do you hate doing this kind of stuff? D-do you...hate being with me? Am I bugging you by having you do this with me?” Tweek asked.

“That’s not it at all, Tweek,” I said as I grabbed his shoulders, “I want to be with you...but at the same time...I don’t want the reason I’m with you is because I’m helping you gather info on kids. I want to be with you for the sake of being with you,” I said.

Tweek blushed, “but...my notebook, you know I can’t….I can’t stop….these thoughts in my head won’t leave me alone...not until...I feel safe,” Tweek said.

“....Don’t I make you feel safe?” I asked.

“....” Tweek stared at me, and I felt him calming down in my hands, “....you do...I feel safe all the time when you’re with me...b-but what about when you’re not with me? You can’t be with me 24/7 you know,” Tweek said.

“I know...but...you’ll have to believe that I’ll always keep you safe, much more than that notebook,” I said.

“How do I know that? How will I know you’ll keep me safe from the dangers around me?” Tweek asked.

“Well….you’re gonna have to trust me here,” I smiled.

“....Trust...you?” Tweek asked.

“You do trust me...right Tweek?” I asked.

“.....” Tweek blushed before he leaned closer, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly, “of course I do….I’ll always trust you, Craig. You’ve been trusting me this entire time, so it would make sense that I trust you, right?”

“Exactly, so you really don’t need that notebook all the time...right?”

Tweek tensed a bit, “I know...I won’t need it forever...I know I can’t keep relying on it...but...for now...I feel like after everything I’ve done...all the work and effort...it would be ashame to get rid of it now…”

I chuckled, “I’m not saying you’ll have to get rid of it now, Tweek, I’m just saying...that one day...when we’re older...and if we’re still together...maybe...we don’t need the notebook anymore, especially when we can rely on each other to be safe,” I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “I...I wouldn’t mind that...but...can we still keep doing what we’re doing...just until we get to that day where we don’t need the notebook anymore?”

I smiled before leaning closer to kiss him on the lips, “of course. I’m not getting rid of the one hobby I enjoy doing. Besides...don’t we still need more info on the whole Mitch and Ms. Rose situation?” I smirked.

Tweek chuckled, “you truly are a sadistic bastard, Craig,” Tweek said.

I shrugged, “you’re dating me, so I can’t be all that bad, right?”

Tweek chuckled, “I guess not,” Tweek pulled me closer to kiss me on the lips.

I blushed as I looked at him, holding him close, “so, uh...wanna have dinner with my family? Tricia really wants you to come along,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “does this mean your family approves of me?”

“Oh please, they approved you the moment you met them, even my dad is starting to show he likes you a bit,” I smiled.

Tweek chuckled, “I’d love to spend dinner with your family,” Tweek said.

“Well better not keep them waiting, let’s go,” I said as I grabbed his hand and the both of us headed to the car.

As much fun as it is plotting and destroying people’s lives when we see fit, at the same time, I knew we can’t do this forever, I knew I want to spend my time doing what I want to do, while also having Tweek by my side, so until the day we no longer need the notebook arrives, I enjoy being close to Tweek like this for the time being, and enjoy seeing our future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know, the next chapter will be the last one. Not sure when I'll finish writing for that, but look forward to the finale of this story! It's been fun writing Craig and Tweek as two teenagers who get revenge on a couple of assholes...and I truly blame reddit for basically making me have this idea. It's been fun.
> 
> On another note, I will be writing a new multi-chapter story really soon, this one is actually based off of one of the one shots from the ABCs of Creek, so look forward to that when I'm done writing the first chapter!
> 
> So again, thank you for reading today's update, and enjoy the rest of your day!


	9. Craig and Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the notebook is discovered by everyone in their school, not only does Craig and Tweek have to deal with everyone now, but also having to realize that maybe they don't need the notebook to keep them safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, folks. I want to say, thank you for reading and enjoying this bizarre story that originally was supposed to be a one shot, but ended up being a story of its own. Still, thank you all for liking the story, giving your support, and everything. You're all amazing.
> 
> So enjoy the final chapter, and thank you again for reading!

My hands were freezing, and all I could do was blow warm air into them and rub them together, hoping to keep them warm. I cursed myself for not bringing my gloves, if I had known today was going to be this cold, I would have brought them, but here I am, standing in front of Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse in the cold, waiting for Tweek to be finished with his shift.

“Ugh, why didn’t I bring my god damn gloves?” I groaned as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket, hoping that will keep them warm.

Finally, Tweek walks out of the door, “hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” Tweek said. I couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing gloves...and a fucking scarf. Lucky bastard.

“Tell me again why I couldn’t just wait inside?” I asked, shivering a bit.

“It’s my dad, he doesn’t like any of my friends to come inside and distract me from work,” Tweek sighed.

“What if I bought something? Would he changed his mind then?” I asked.

“Trust me, you do not want anything right now, my dad is going through an...experimental stage at the moment. He always forces his new blends to customers, and believe me, after trying all of his new creations, I’ve lost my taste buds for a week,” Tweek sighed.

“Eesh, remind me not to visit your dad’s coffee shop for awhile,” I said.

“You don’t even drink coffee, Craig,” Tweek noted.

“A better reason to remind me to not go in there,” I smiled.

Tweek rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face. “...You’re not wearing gloves?” Tweek asked when he noticed my bare hands.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this cold,” I said.

“Craig, it’s January, of course it’s going to be this cold,” Tweek sighed before taking off his scarf and wrapping it around my hands, “I’d give you my gloves, but I think mines are too small for your hands.”

“Even if they fit me, I wouldn’t take them. I wouldn’t want your hands to get cold,” I smiled.

Tweek sighed, “I’d be fine, I’m used to the cold. In fact, I’m pretty warm at the moment, and this coat I’m wearing ain’t helping,” Tweek said.

Feeling curious, I placed my hands against Tweek’s cheeks, and was surprised by how warm he was, “Jesus, you’re like a walking heater,” I said, but I didn’t remove my hands right away, just enjoying Tweek’s natural body heat.

“C-Craig...people are staring,” Tweek blushed, making his cheeks warmer.

I smiled before I leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips, “does it look like I give a shit?” I smirked.

Tweek blushed harder before pushing me away, “god, were you always this touchy?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “only when I started dating you.”

Tweek chuckled, “you’re so corny,” Tweek said.

“Whatever,” I sighed, “come on, let’s get going before I get frostbite,” I said. Tweek nodded and we both started heading to my house together.

We reached my house and headed inside. Tweek seemed surprised by how messy the entire living room was, but I just shrugged and told him that we had a crazy Christmas and New Years party with my family, and we didn’t have time to clean up since we’re busy helping my family pack everything up before they head back home.

“Okay….but...why is there someone’s underwear on that lamp?” Tweek asked.

“So that’s where uncle Todd’s underpants went,” I muttered, “mom! I found uncle Todd’s underpants, they’re on the lamp this time!”

“Thank you sweetie!” Mom called out from the kitchen.

“Come on, let’s head up before anyone bugs us,” I said as I grabbed Tweek’s hand and guided him upstairs towards my room.

Once we were inside, we both sat down on the floor and continued our Red Racer marathon we started the moment winter break started.

“So how many episodes do we have left?” Tweek asked.

“Twenty four. Two of them are a special though, so they’ll be another hour long,” I said.

“Good thing school doesn’t start till next Monday,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” I sighed. I couldn’t believe that we only had three more days of winter break. It went by so fast. “Why does winter break have to be so short?” I groaned.

“Come on, Craig, we had a nice long three weeks,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, well it went by too quickly,” I sighed.

“At least we got to see each other, right?” Tweek smiled.

I sat up straight and looked at him, I smiled, “yeah, I guess that’s probably the only upside to this,” I said, I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

Tweek chuckled as he sat closer to me and leaned his head against my shoulder, “we still got spring break, a few national holidays, and of course, summer,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but those are so far away, I don’t know how long I can take being around a bunch of assholes until then,” I sighed.

“Oh come on, we still got our notebook if you’re ever stressed,” Tweek said.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” I smiled, “besides….don’t you need it more than me?”

“.....” Tweek sighed, scratching his head, “I do...at least...for now,” Tweek said.

“....What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Tweek sighed as he leaned against my bed, “I just been...thinking about...stuff,” Tweek said.

“Don’t you always?” I asked.

“It’s different. It’s not like my usual paranoia...more like...I’m feeling...uncertain?”

“About what?”

“Oh you know, like...what’s going to happen after we graduate? Will we still be together after that? Will we still need the notebook? Will everything change? When will we be together, and...a lot of stuff that’s making me feel...frightened on the future,” Tweek sighed.

“Dude, we’re only sophomores, we still got like...two more years before we got to stress about college and shit,” I said.

“I know...but I feel like it’s still something to consider. I mean...what if we don’t end up going to the same colleges? What if...we don’t see each other for a long time? Not a lot of couples stay together once they try to do the whole long distance thing,” Tweek said.

“Tweek,” I turned towards him and grabbed both of his hands, “no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side, even if we’re miles away from each other. I’m willing to wait for you...so...won’t you wait for me?” I asked.

Tweek blushed, “of course I’ll wait for you, Craig...b-but what would happen while we aren’t together? What if….there are people out there trying to get me? What if I get drugged during one of those college parties, what if-” I stopped him right there.

“One, I’m sure most college students will be way more mature than that, two, why would they come after you, and three, why on earth would you even attend a college party in the first place? You hate parties,” I said.

“I don’t know, things could happen,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, look at me,” I said. Tweek looked at me, fidgeting a bit, “no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you, even when I’m busy with my own stuff, I’ll try my best to have time for you and hear your problems, but you gotta promise me that you’ll try to handle things on your own...and without your notebook,” I said.

“W-without...m-my notebook?” Tweek asked.

“You can’t rely on it forever...and you can’t stalk people either,” I said.

“.....Ugh...this might be the hardest decision I’ll have to make later on,” Tweek said.

“Well...that’s a part of growing up, making hard decisions in your life and dealing with it because none of the normal shit you do is gonna work anymore,” I said.

Tweek smiled before leaning closer, resting his head on my shoulder, “....okay….I’ll try. I’ll try to do things myself...and n-not have my notebook. I know I can’t keep doing this forever,” Tweek said.

“Exactly,” I said as I patted his back, “but on the bright side, you don’t need to change right now or right away, we still got two more years to fuck people’s lives up whenever they deserve it,” I smirked.

Tweek snorted, “Jesus, why do I feel like you’re starting to make this into a hobby of yours?”

“Hey, if it’s fun and satisfying to watch a bunch of jerks get what they deserve, then I’m all for it being my new hobby, might even make it my part time job if someone will pay me for it,” I said.

“I don’t think anyone would hire us to ruin people’s lives, Craig,” Tweek chuckled.

“A guy can dream,” I chuckled.

We both leaned against each other, sitting close together as we watched the TV, but I couldn’t help but think about Tweek’s words. I know there’s a chance we’ll be apart once we go to college, and we also know we can’t keep doing our usual searching for blackmail on people forever, but I do know that no matter what, I’ll be there for Tweek. 

So even if something changes in the future, I’m just glad nothing is going to change right at that moment. We still got two more years before we graduate after all.

* * *

It was the last day of winter break, which means we’ll be going back to school tomorrow. I groaned to myself at the thought of going back to school, and it didn’t help that Tweek insisted that we do some last minute school supply shopping.

“Why are we buying school supplies again, Tweek?”

“Because, I’m running out of things I need to prepare for my classes. Not only that, but I also need some more line paper for my notebook,” Tweek said.

“Dude, why don’t you just buy a new notebook?” I asked.

“Carrying two notebooks filled with kids’ secret would be way too stressful for me, and I can’t handle worrying about two notebooks and hope that one doesn’t go missing and be found by someone that’s not supposed to see it! Like a certain someone here,” Tweek said, glaring at me.

“I apologized, remember? And if I never found your notebook, we wouldn’t be together right now,” I pointed out.

Tweek sighed, “I know, it’s just….with a new semester, there’s going to be new kids and new info, and I got to make sure I’m prepared to gather as much info I need,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “you’re starting to sound obsessive over this,” I said, “are you sure you have to get as much info as you need about everyone?” I asked.

“Craig, every detail counts,” Tweek said before taking out his notebook and took out the new stapler we bought, “now, hand me the new line paper, I gotta staple them in here,” Tweek said.

“Can’t you do that when we’re at your house? You’re going to make a mess, or worse, trip,” I said.

“Yeah, but it’s going to take me all day to organize everything, so I gotta staple the new paper into my notebook now before-” Just as we turned the corner, Tweek accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to fall back, and all the stuff he had to scatter everywhere.

“Warned you,” I sighed.

“Ow…” Tweek groaned.

“What the fuck? Watch where you’re going, spaz!” I turned my head and inwardly groaned when I saw it was Mitch.

“S-sorry,” Tweek trembled as he got on his knees and started picking up his stuff.

“Sorry ain’t cutting it, asshole! You made me spill my drink all over my new shirt!”

“I-I’ll pay for the dry cleaning,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, don’t offer him shit, and as for you, lay off, it was an accident, no need to be an even more asshole over a stupid shirt,” I sighed.

“This shirt cost way more than what your poor ass can afford, Tucker, so watch that fucking tone of yours, unless you want me to make your teeth look as messed up as when we were in middle school,” Mitch threatened.

“Get out of my face, asshole,” I gritted my teeth. I was this close into punching the fucker.

“C-Craig! No!” Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled me back, “let’s just leave it and go,” Tweek said.

“Hold on, you ain’t leaving till you pay me back for ruining my shirt,” Mitch said.

“Nnnng...how much do you-”

“Actually, we won’t be paying you shit, Mitch,” I said, putting my arm in front of Tweek, “in fact, you’re going to let us walk away, and clean your own shirt, asshole,” I said.

“Oh yeah? How you going to make me do that, fucker?” Mitch smirked, looking very smug.

I glared at him before I looked at Tweek, hoping to get his permission, he looked at me before looking at Mitch, he slowly nodded. “Well Mitch, I’m not sure what I can do to let us go….I mean...all I got with me is evidence of you and Ms. Rose banging after school,” I smirked.

That smug smile on Mitch’s face soon dropped the moment I said that, “w-what are you talking about, Tucker?” Mitch asked, I can see he was starting to sweat.

“Oh you know...you...Ms. Rose...and all those foot rubs you’ve been giving her,” I said, “or what she likes to call it...extra credit?” I said.

Mitch  quickly grabbed me by the collar of my jacket, looking ready to punch me in the face, “you have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t murder you, you little shit! Tell me how you knew about that,” Mitch growled.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, one wrong move, Mitch, and we’ll send the video of you and Ms. Rose to everyone, and I mean everyone, parents included,” I said.

“....Y-you’re bluffing. You don’t have...a-any video of me,” Mitch said.

“I don’t know, Mitch, that window that you two never both checking is always open for anyone in the courtyard to see. Just because you’re in a more secluded classroom doesn’t mean you’re always safe you know, so do you really want to take that chance, Mitch?” I asked.

“I’d listen to him, Mitch, unlike me, Craig won’t show any mercy,” Tweek said.

“He’s right, I won’t. I never had Ms. Rose, so I don’t really care if she gets busted or not, I just know that if we send that video of you two, you’ll get into a lot of trouble as well, especially with your parents,” I said. “So unless you don’t want people knowing what you are doing, I suggest you fuck off and leave us alone,” I said.

Mitch stood there, looking paler than a ghost, he eventually let me go and took a side step to the left. I smiled and helped Tweek pick up the rest of the stuff he dropped before dumping them all back inside the bag.

“Good choice. We’ll keep this secret for you, but you gotta promise to never bug us again, or anyone at school, got it?” I said.

Mitch doesn’t say anything, he slowly nodded, looking at me cautiously. I wanted to smile at how easy it was to make such an asshole like him to shut the fuck up for once and do as we say. Who knew that blackmailing people would actually feel so...rewarding.

“Let’s go, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek nodded and we quickly got out of there, not looking back, but I can still feel Mitch’s eyes on us.

Once we were far away enough, I looked back to make sure Mitch didn’t try following us, when I didn’t see him, I turned back around and began chuckling.

“Oh man, you see how he almost looked like he was about to shit his pants?” I smirked.

Tweek giggled, “yeah, I saw,” Tweek said, “but now that he knows we got info on him, I’m sure he won’t bug us for a long time, so I guess we don’t have to bother with him once we go back to school tomorrow,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “too bad, I really enjoyed spying on him and seeing him look like an idiot whenever he’s around Ms. Rose,” I said.

“Remember, Craig, the notebook is supposed to be used to protect us, not to be used for evil,” Tweek said.

“You sound like one of those superheroes that are a stickler for the rules,” I said.

“Why specifically a superhero? Why not a cop?” Tweek asked.

“Have you seen the cops around here?” I raised an eyebrow.

“....Good point,” Tweek sighed.

We both chuckled and quickly headed our way home. Once we were in front of Tweek’s house, I turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

“I’ll talk to you later,” I said.

“Alright,” Tweek smiled.

“Promise me you’ll take a break every now and then, and not just work on your notebook the entire time,” I said.

“I will,” Tweek rolled his eyes.

“You better, otherwise if I know you’re not taking a break, I will come all the way to your house and make you take a nap while I watch over you,” I said.

“....How would I exactly sleep if you’re there watching me the entire time?” Tweek asked.

“Well hopefully we don’t need to find out, so take a break, okay?” I leaned in and pressed another kiss on his cheek, “alright, I’ll see you later, Tweek.”

“See ya,” Tweek said, waving his hands.

We both separated and I started heading home. Once I got home, I noticed mom was in the kitchen, probably making lunch, Tricia was watching TV, and dad was out for work, so we won’t be seeing him till around dinner time.

“Craig, is that you?” Mom called out.

“Yeah,” I said, I started heading upstairs.

“Be sure to have everything packed before you go to school tomorrow, Craig,” mom said.

I rolled my eyes, “I’ll get it done soon, mom,” I said.

“I can hear the sass in your voice, young man. Just make sure you have everything packed, I don’t want to get a phone call from you telling me you forgot something when you go back to school tomorrow,” mom said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to have everything ready for tomorrow,” I sighed. I then started heading to my room.

Once I was in my room, I took off my jacket and hung it on my chair. I then placed the plastic bag of school supplies I bought with Tweek down on my bed. After seeing how much stuff I had and needed for school, I decided to start putting everything into my backpack. Might as well get a head start.

Suddenly, my phone began ringing, I looked at who was calling me, only to find it was Tweek. I smiled, “hey. Missed me already?” I asked once I answered the call.

“It’s gone!” Tweek screamed on the other end.

I winced from having my ear being yelled into and had to put my phone a few inches away from me. “W-what are you talking about? What’s gone? And why are you yelling?” I sighed.

“The notebook, it’s gone, Craig! I can’t find it anywhere! I’ve lost the notebook!” Tweek shouted.

Time seemed to stop at that exact moment. My muscles were tense, I stopped breathing for a few seconds, and my eyes were widened. I tried thinking that Tweek was joking with me, that he was lying, that Tweek was just playing a prank on me right now.

Then I remembered that Tweek doesn’t joke about shit like this, he never jokes about the notebook or anything relating to it.

“Oh shit…” I managed to mutter before my phone slipped out of my hand, dropping onto the ground. At that point, I didn’t care if there was a crack on the screen or something, I was panicking.

“Craig? Craig! Are you there? Craig!”

* * *

I was already dead tired on that Monday morning, I wasn’t able to sleep last night because I was stressing out over the notebook. Tweek and I spent the entire day searching for it, but when we couldn’t find it, we started to get worried.

I tried my best to convince Tweek that no one took it, that we’ll find it later after school, that everything was going to be fine. However, I think I only said that to calm Tweek down. I was a mess, I couldn’t help but worry and think that there was a slight possibility that a certain asshole took it after we left him yesterday. God, I can only pray that Mitch didn’t actually take the notebook, otherwise, Tweek and I were screwed.

I met up with Tweek at his house, and judging from how his hair was messier than normal, and the fact that he was twitching a whole lot, I knew he didn’t get much sleep last night as well.

“Tweek, how much coffee did you drink this morning?” I asked, noticing he had two cups of coffee in his hands instead of one.

“Does that really matter now?” Tweek asked, sipping on one cup before taking another sip from the other, “we gotta find that notebook, Craig.”

“And we will, after school. We can’t skip the first day back to school, Tweek,” I said.

“A lot of kids skip on the first day back from winter break! So why can’t we!?” Tweek asked.

“One, the school will call our parents and we’ll be so much trouble, two, there’s a chance we’ll run into a truant officer or an adult who’ll tattle on us for skipping school, and three, we both know you wouldn’t handle the guilt of skipping school without an excuse, even if it’s just one day,” I said.

“Damn it, I hate it when you’re right!” Tweek began trembling even more and taking a few more sips of his coffee.

“Okay, that’s enough coffee for you,” I said as I take the two cups from him, “look, we don’t know if someone took it, and we definitely don’t know if Mitch took it. It was late yesterday when we tried finding it, so it could be somewhere we didn’t check yet, it could be in the bushes, or behind a trash can, or even in the sewers.”

“T-the sewers!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“We were near an open sewer grate,” I said.

“Ugh….I just hope you’re right and that my notebook really is in the sewers. If that notebook is ever in someone’s hands, especially someone like Mitch, we’re all doomed. Everyone will come for me since I’m the one who made the notebook, my life is over! I’ll have to move schools, I’ll have to move towns! I’ll have to change my name and get rid of all my social media platforms, and start my life all over again! It’s too much pressure!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek!” I exclaimed, carefully balancing the two cups of coffee in one hand as I placed my hand over Tweek’s shoulder, “breathe,” I said.

“....” Tweek took a deep breath before calming down, “okay...okay...maybe...I’m exaggerating here,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, you kinda were,” I said.

“....But people will call the cops on me and have me arrested for intrusion of privacy,” Tweek said.

I was about to tell him that wasn’t going to happen, but stopped myself, “....yeah...we definitely going to need to find that notebook. Quick,” I said, “but for now, we should go to school and act as if everything is normal. You’ll see, no one will know about the notebook, no one found it, and everything will be okay,” I said.

“I hope you’re right, Craig, otherwise it’s our heads on a skewer if someone found out what we’ve been doing all this time,” Tweek said as we started walking.

“Tweek, trust me,” I threw the two cups of coffee into a nearby trash can, “even if someone found out about the notebook, there’s a lot in there, so it would take days, even months for anyone to realize it was us who wrote all that info down,” I said.

“I hope you’re right, Craig,” Tweek said.

We made it to school, and surprisingly, we didn’t see anyone waiting outside or anything. I just shrugged it off and both Tweek and I headed inside, only to be met with glares and frowns aimed towards us.

“There they are! The little snoopers!” Someone in the crowd exclaimed.

The crowd then surrounded us, blocking the exits behind us, and getting rowdy and angry by the minute.

“How the fuck did you know about me and Stacy, you fuckers!”

“I can’t believe you stalked me this entire time! What did I do to you two!?”

“Are you kidding me? Were you going to threaten me for a simple mistake?”

“I’m going to beat you two up and leave your corpses in the courtyard!”

“....” Tweek slowly turned towards me, grabbing my arm, “wouldn’t find out, huh?” Tweek said, his eyes began twitching.

“.....Shit,” I said.

The crowd began to swarm around us, getting closer and closer, ready to beat us up. However, I noticed that there was a small opening, and if I remember, Tweek carried a lot of weird stuff in his bag.

“Tweek, got any smoke bombs or pepper spray in that bag of yours?” I asked.

“Uh...no...but I do have a can of hairspray,” Tweek said.

“What? Why do you need a can of hairspray?” I asked.

“Sometimes I need a little help taming my hair, or at least not make it look even worse than it already is,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, fine, just take it out and start spraying it around when I give the signal,” I said.

“What are you going to do?” Tweek asked.

“I’m getting us out of this mess, just follow my lead after you spray the can,” I said. Tweek nodded and reached his hand into his backpack. I stepped up, looking at everyone, seeing how pissed off they were, “everyone! There seems to be a mistake here!” I said.

“Mistake? Are you saying you and that paranoid freak weren’t the ones stalking all of us and writing it down in a notebook?” Someone exclaimed.

“Don’t you fucking lie, Tucker. Mitch told us everything, even showed us proof that that spaz has been keeping info on us for years now!” Someone else exclaimed.

“Look, I know you’re angry, and pissed off at both Tweek and I for what we did, but there’s a logical explanation as to why we have that notebook,” I said.

“Oh really? Well what is the reason for you two freaks stalking us?”

“.....Now!” I shouted, turning towards Tweek.

“Oh god!” Tweek exclaimed as he sprayed everyone near us with the can of hairspray, creating a cloud of hairspray around us, making it hard for anyone to see us.

“Come on!” I shouted as I grabbed Tweek’s arm and started pushing him down so we’d crawl through the small opening, while everyone else started coughing and yelling.

“Ack! Where are they!?”

“Oh god, it’s in my eye!”

“Who even uses hairspray anymore!?”

“Don’t let them escape!”

Once we were on the other side of the crowd, I started pulling Tweek to follow me, and we started running down the hallway.

“T-there they are! They’re running!”

“Get them!”

The crowd began chasing after us, and both Tweek and I started booking it as fast as we could.

“They’re gonna catch up to us, what do we do!?” Tweek shouted.

“.....” I see a nearby trash can and quickly knocked it over before continuing to run, I saw that a few people tripped on it, but there was still a large crowd coming after us. “Damn it, we’re gonna need something bigger!” I shouted.

“....I got it!” Tweek pulled out a lighter and quickly tried lighting it up.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving us time to escape! Get ready to close your ears!” Tweek shouted as he managed to light the lighter and held it up high. I noticed the smoke going to the ceiling, and that’s when I realized what he was doing.

I quickly closed my ears as the ear piercing fire alarm went off, everyone stopped running, all of them covering their ears and wincing in pain. The sprinklers also went off, soaking everyone in the hallway, and making it hard for anyone to see us running towards the nearest restroom.

Once we were inside the restroom, we hear everyone outside, yelling and cursing at us. All of them wondering where we went or which way we gone.

“Where are they!?”

“I can’t believe we lost them!”

“Keep searching! We’ll murder those two fuckers!”

We hear heavy footsteps running past the restroom before it went silent on the other side of the door. I let out a sigh, glad that everyone was gone, but I thought it would be much safer if Tweek and I just stayed here until the bell rang.

“We should be safe here for awhile,” I panted.

Tweek stared at me before he crouched down and placed his hands in his face, “I’m dead….I’m fucking dead!”

“Tweek, come on, don’t-”

“Stop telling me everything is going to be okay!” Tweek shouted.

I pause, “....I was just trying to help.”

“Well it’s not helping, Craig! If anything, it’s making the situation even worse! Fuck!” Tweek exclaimed as he began pulling at his hair, “this is why I didn’t want anyone to see the notebook, my worst fears have come true! Now that everyone knows about the notebook, they’re never going to leave me alone! They’re going to kill me! They’re gonna beat me up, they’re going to rip my body in every direction! All because I let my paranoia get to me and making me write everything about everyone!” Tweek began to cry.

“Tweek! Tweek...come on, don’t cry,” I said.

“It’s my fault, Craig. I’m the one who lost the notebook, I’m the one who got us into this mess, and I’m the one who got everyone mad at us. It’s my fault…” Tears started streaming out of his eyes as he began sobbing.

“.....Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I’ll get you out of this, I promise,” I said.

“How? Everyone knows it was me who wrote that notebook, and they know you’re my accomplice in all of this. Face it, Craig. We’re both screwed,” Tweek sniffled.

“...Look, why don’t you wait out in the nurse’s office and pretend to not feel well, just hide in there until lunch, and I’ll have everything settled,” I said.

“What about you? You can’t handle those guys on your own,” Tweek said.

“Hey now, I’ve handled a lot of shit before, I can handle this. Just stay in the nurse’s office and meet me in the cafeteria during lunch,” I then took off my jacket and handed it to him.

“Your favorite jacket?” Tweek asked.

“Wouldn’t want you to get bombarded with food and junk, so wear this before you come to the cafeteria. It’ll help disguise you,” I said.

“Craig...I don’t know about this, what exactly are you planning here?” Tweek asked.

“Right now...I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but no matter what, I’ll keep you safe. I promised you that, didn’t I?” I smiled. I leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips, “I’ll see you later. Love you.” I hear the bell ringing, meaning it was time for us all to head to class. I got up and started getting ready to leave.

“Craig...please...stay safe,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before nodding, I turned back around and walked through the door once I see that the coast was clear.

No matter what, I wasn’t going to protect Tweek at all cost.

* * *

As expected, everyone has been glaring at me all day. First period, glare. Second period, glare. Break time, glare. Fourth period, even more glares.

It really felt like everyone hated me even more than usual, but to my surprise, no one came up and tried to beat me up, instead, they’d come up and demand to know where Tweek was, to which I refuse to tell them, even when they threaten to beat me up, I simply tell them to fuck off and that if they laid one hand on me, I’d tell Tweek to send all their dirty little secrets to the internet, and to to their families. They backed off immediately after that, but still sent a few couple of glares in my direction.

So far today, things weren’t as bad as I initially thought, and I was thankful that my friends stuck around, even if they knew about Tweek’s notebook. So it was a bit of a surprise when everyone came to sit at the table I was sitting on during lunch.

“I’m surprised you guys still want to hang out with me,” I said, watching as Token, Clyde, and Jimmy came by and sat down, even Bebe came by and sat at our table.

“Well I mean...it was weird finding out that Tweek has been keeping info on us this entire time…” Token said.

“Yeah, but most of the stuff we found out he wrote about us weren’t really that bad, if anything, they were obvious truths,” Clyde said.

“L-like the fffffffaaaact that C-Clyde is a c-c-crybaby,” Jimmy said.

“Hey! At least Tweek doesn’t find me suspicious, Jimmy,” Clyde pouted.

“Both of you, shut up,” Token sighed, “and as for how we feel about Tweek, we’re not mad at him, if anything, we’re kinda thankful that Tweek is who he is.”

“Really? Even though he’s been keeping this notebook a secret from you guys and even wrote a lot of info on your friends and people you care about?” I asked.

“Dude, if Tweek never got info on Nichole and those rich brats, then you guys wouldn’t have helped me realize how fake those rich brats were, or helped me get with Nichole in the end,” Token smiled.

“Yeah, and if you didn’t help me realize I didn’t need to pretend to be cool to impress Bebe or help me realize how much of a fucking tool Shane was!” Clyde said.

“A-and if y-you didn’t j-join the s-s-student c-council, y-you and T-Tweek w-would have never figured o-out about T-Tyler and his goons stealing m-m-money from the school and a-a-abusing their p-powers,” Jimmy said.

“In the end, if you and Tweek never had that notebook of yours with all the info on those kids….we wouldn’t be where we are right now. I’d probably move to North Park and went to school with those rich kids, Clyde would still be an arrogant jerk, and Jimmy wouldn’t have his newspaper club anymore. So for that...we’re thankful,” Token smiled.

“....You guys…”

“Yeah….still...wish Tweek could have asked us for our info, or at least told us about this, it’s so unfair that he told you and not us! Just because you’re his boyfriend and everything. We’re your friends too, you know,” Clyde pouted.

I sighed, staring at my lunch, “to be honest, Tweek didn’t tell me about his notebook willingly, it’s more like I found out about it by accident,” I said.

“J-just like how M-Mitch found Tweek’s n-n-notebook by a-a-accident?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah,” I sighed, “I just wish I knew how he spread it to everyone so fast,” I said.

“I may know a thing or two, Craig-o,” I turned around and saw Kenny standing behind me, along with his friends and Wendy.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you mad as me as well?” I asked.

“We should be, especially with what your stupid boyfriend have been writing about me and-”

“Shut up, fat ass,” Kyle sighed.

“We saw Tweek’s notebook too, Craig, and so far, none of it really talks bad about us, and most of the secrets he has aren’t really that big of a deal,” Stan said.

“Yet, still embarrassing,” Kyle said, “now people won’t stop shoving bananas in my face and telling me to eat them, ugh,” Kyle groaned.

“Yeah...why is that exactly?” I asked.

“I just don’t like bananas, okay!” Kyle exclaimed, frowning, “can we just change the subject please, and Cartman, I swear, if you shove that banana anywhere near my face, I will kick you in the balls.”

“Oh fine, fucking Jew,” Cartman sighed before throwing a banana over his shoulder.

“Look Craig, we’re not too happy at the fact that Tweek has been writing down our secrets and behavioral patterns, but at the same time, we’re glad that it was Tweek that found out about our weird ticks,” Wendy said.

“Why’s that?” I asked.

“Well….who better to keep a secret than Tweek? If it were you writing it down, I’m sure we’d all be shitting our pants by now,” Kenny said. Everyone agreeing.

“....Well...thanks everyone, I’m sure Tweek would appreciate hearing you guys say all of that,” I smiled.

“Where is Tweek anyways?” Token asked.

“He should be here any minute now, I told him to come to the cafeteria,” I said.

As if on cue, Tweek soon arrived to the cafeteria. I knew it was him because he was wearing my jacket and everything. Tweek had the hood up so it would cover most of his face, and he lowered his head so that no one would notice him as he walked inside. Once he got to my table, he looked at me before looking at everyone else.

“P-please don’t kill me, I’m sorry for what I did,” Tweek was trembling.

“Tweek, it’s fine, we’re not mad. Just sit down and let’s talk, okay?” Bebe said in a gentle voice.

“....O-okay,” Tweek said as he sat down next to me and hugged me tightly, “no one tried to hurt you today, did they?”

“Nah, no one dared to touch me, not when I threatened that you’d send their info to the internet and to their parents,” I sighed, “but they were really forward with wanting to know where you are.”

“Oh god, this is all my fault. If they know you guys aren’t on their side, they’ll definitely go after you,” Tweek said, pulling at his hair, “I can’t drag everyone down like that….I….I gotta face this problem myself...and just let them beat me up,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, no!” Clyde exclaimed. A bit too loudly if you asked me because as soon as Clyde said Tweek’s name, everyone in the room turned their heads towards us.

“It’s him!”

“Get him!”

Everyone in the room started coming toward us, and I quickly grabbed Tweek and stood on top of the table while everyone stood up trying to push the crowd away or shield us from the angry crowd.

“Why the fuck are we helping the spaz!?” Cartman shouted.

“Just shut up and protect them, fat ass!” Kyle exclaimed.

“You’re so dead, spaz! We’re going to kill you!”

“Get down here, now!”

“Craig...they’re angry at me. Just let me go and I’ll deal with this myself. I don’t want you or the others getting hurt too.”

“Hey, I had a part in this too, so if anyone deserves to get beaten up, it’s me,” I said. I started stepping away from Tweek and turned towards the crowd.

“Craig?”

“....I promised to protect you, didn’t I?” I smiled before turning towards everyone. “Hey asshats!” I shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention towards me, “if you’re going to be a bunch of angry teenagers that want to put their aggression by beating someone up, then you might as well turn all that aggression towards me and not Tweek!”

“Craig, what are you doing!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Saving your ass,” I whispered.

“What are you talking about, Tucker? It was Tweek who wrote the notebook!”

“That’s the thing, he didn’t write it. ….I did,” I said.

Everyone gasped, and Tweek stared at me as if I was crazy. Tweek looked about ready to protest, but I quickly placed my hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t be able to speak.

“This entire time, Tweek was pretending to be the owner of the notebook, but the notebook actually belonged to me,” I said.

Everyone looked and mumbled to each other, they all seemed confused, and didn’t seem to believe me at first.

“But it has Tweek’s handwriting in it,” someone said.

“That’s because I had Tweek write my notes for me since I didn’t want people figuring out it was me, besides, Tweek has a much cleaner handwriting than me,” I said.

“Well what about the fact that your info is on there, huh?”

“I just put that for Tweek’s sake, that’s the only one he wrote for himself since you know how he can be,” I said. “I actually have a missing page that has info on him right here,” I took out a piece of paper from my pocket, and showed them the fake section on Tweek.

“Mmmfff!” Tweek struggled in my grip, but I looked at Kenny, who looked at me for a few seconds before sighing and grabbing Tweek, placing his hand over Tweek’s mouth.

“That could be fake,” someone said.

“Oh? But how would you know? This is the same line paper from the loose ones in the notebook, right? And isn’t this Tweek’s handwriting as well?” I asked as I showed them the paper.

“....It...it is...it looks exactly like Tweek’s handwriting. The exact copy!” Someone said.

“Mmfff!?” Tweek muffled, looking confused, he looked at me, begging me to stop, but I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the crowd.

“So yeah...that notebook...it doesn’t belong to Tweek. I’ve just been using him to help me get info on everyone of you assholes since you all suck and I needed leverage if I were to get by this school without a hitch, he’s nothing more but an unwilling accomplice...and I realized I shouldn’t drag him down like that and put the blame on him...especially since I developed feelings for him. He doesn’t deserve to get hurt or treated horribly, he’s a good kid, far better than me. So if you want to beat someone up for gathering your info without your consent...well...you’re looking at him,” I said.

After a minute of silence, everyone began yelling again, this time towards me, ignoring Tweek and the others completely, and started trying to reach for me.

“Grab him!” Someone shouted.

I felt a tug on my pant leg and before I knew it, I was being pulled off the table and lifted up by the crowd, everyone grabbing my limbs, preventing me from moving.

“Craig!” I heard Tweek shouting right before the doors closed.

* * *

I laid on the ground, my head pounding, my muscles aching, and my entire body just in pain and agony. It was even hard to breathe, but I tried to ignore the pain as best as I can while trying to stop my lips and nose from bleeding.

After a long, excruciating minute, I managed to get up and sit down at one of the empty tables in the courtyard. I sighed as I checked my now cracked screen of my phone, seeing that it was now a quarter past four, meaning everyone should be finished with school already and have left for the day.

Man, who knew getting beaten up by nearly everyone in the entire school would feel this painful.

“Agh...shit,” I tried to get up, but I think I twisted my left during the beat down. I faintly remember everyone mostly aiming for my face and upper body than my lower body, so at least I didn’t have to worry about anyone kicking me in the balls. “Shit shit shit…” I cursed as I tried to get up, but ended up sitting back down on the table.

After a bit of sitting there, I hear rushing footsteps in the distance, when I looked up and looked through my right eye, the only eye that wasn’t swollen shut, I saw someone ran into the courtyard, looking around, when they noticed me, they walked towards me.

“Craig!”

“....Tweek?” I muttered before coughing.

I looked up at Tweek, seeing him standing there in shock. He looked at me before his eyes were filled with tears, he began trembling as he stared at me, he then rushed towards me before wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me and crying.

“Why!? Why did you lie to them!? You didn’t deserve this! You didn’t deserve to get the shit beaten out of you! You should have let them take me instead!” Tweek exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes.

“So what? You’d end up like me? I knew you couldn’t handle that….nnggg…” I tried to stand up and hug him back, but standing on my feet was too painful, “besides….I’m used to this kind of crap...remember?”

“Not this much!” Tweek shouted. He looked at me, tears falling from his eyes as he began to shake, “because of me...you ended up like this...I don’t deserve to be your boyfriend, Craig! Not when I’m the one that got you hurt!”

“Hey! Listen to me,” I said, grabbing his shoulders, “I did this on my own accord, you know I would never do this for anyone unless I actually care about them that much. So whether you are dating me or not...I’d still take the fall if it meant protecting you. You’re not just my boyfriend, Tweek, you’re my best friend, and I love you so much. So I wasn’t going to let those fuckers...take you and do what they did to me to happen to you. I’d rather be beaten up even longer if it meant you’re safe,” I said.

Tweek stared at me, his tears haven’t stopped, he looked at me before hugging me tightly, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry….I shouldn’t have made that notebook, I shouldn’t have let my paranoia get to me...I should have been a better person….” Tweek cried out.

“Don’t say that, honey, you are a good person, you are. You saw the good in me...so that makes you a good person,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

Tweek kept apologizing over and over, while I tried my best to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, that I didn’t blame him, that this was my own doing, that I’m glad he’s there by my side.

“It’s okay, Tweek, it’s okay. Everything will be okay,” I smiled as I kissed him multiple times on the forehead and cheeks. “Now come on...let’s go home together, okay?”

Tweek sniffled before nodding. He helped me stand up and walked with me, allowing me to lean against him so I wouldn’t have to walk on my bad foot. As we were walking, I noticed that Tweek was quiet the entire time, and I was worried that Tweek was blaming himself for what I chose to do to myself. I know what I did was insane, but...I couldn’t stand the thought of Tweek getting the same treatment I did just a few hours ago. If I wasn’t able to handle all those hands pulling and hitting me over and over, just imagine what Tweek would have felt during all of that chaos. He’d probably blame himself and tell himself that he deserved it. Well I wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Craig….” Tweek broke the silence once we were nearing my house, “what are we going to do?” Tweek asked.

“Well...after everyone was finished beating me up, they told me to burn that notebook right away, and to stay the hell away from them,” I said. “So it’s not all bad, I won’t expect another beating like earlier, so everything will be okay,” I said.

“But everyone is going to hate you forever,” Tweek said.

“Like I care?” I snorted.

“Craig...don’t put on a brave face for me, I know deep down...you’re scared...just like me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, I’m fine. I told you before...I’m...used to this. I’m used to being treated like trash, I’m used to being beaten up, and I’m used to people hating me. I think I can handle the entire student body hating me, Tweek,” I said.

“....Are you?” Tweek said.

“.....” I didn’t reply, “look, I’m just going to inside and clean myself up and probably take a nap, I’m tired. Wanna come in?” I asked.

“No...I think...I need some time for myself for awhile after what happened today,” Tweek said.

“....I understand,” I said, “see you tomorrow,” I leaned in, ready to kiss him, but Tweek stopped me.

“Not now...please...I can’t...take it today,” Tweek said, trying really hard to not cry.

“....I’m sorry Tweek. Not just for the kiss...but for everything,” I said.

Tweek looked down, “you don’t have to apologize to anything, Craig...all of this wasn’t your fault,” Tweek then turned and left without saying goodbye.

“.....” I sighed before heading inside, limping a bit. Once I was inside, I looked around, glad to see that no one was home yet, and started heading upstairs. After washing my face and bandaging myself with nearly half the box of bandages, I headed to my room and practically collapsed on my bed. I sighed, glad I was home and didn’t have to worry about any assholes for the rest of the day.

I took out my phone and decided to check my social media, only to be bombarded by hate comments and threats from a lot of people, most likely kids from school. I rolled my eyes before exiting the apps and just checked the time.

“.....” I couldn’t help but stare at the wallpaper on my phone, it was of me and Tweek. I smiled at the happy looks both Tweek and I had when we took that picture, but suddenly, I felt a sharp twinge in my chest. Before I knew it, I felt tears falling from my eyes, and I couldn’t stop them or keep this feeling in my chest down.

I broke down.

“Nnnggg…..nnggg…..” I sniffled as I clutched my phone before putting it down and hugging my pillow tightly.

I know I shouldn’t let this bother me, I really shouldn’t. After all, I still have people that care about me, I still have Tweek and everything, but...being hated on more directly, and being treated like this, I couldn’t help but be reminded of my time in middle school, how everyone used to make fun at the fact that I was gay, how even Thomas started to avoid me after I kissed him that one time, how everything around me was shattering into pieces. I tried to put on a brave face for Tweek’s and everyone else’s sake, but even I can’t take all of this on my own, even I can get hurt by all of this.

I sniffled as I stared at the crack screen of my phone, feeling my heart getting heavy. However, I reminded myself that I’m doing this for Tweek, and not just him, but for my friends as well. So yeah, if everyone is going to hate me, might as well, I was never the most likeable guy to begin with, but Tweek? I could never let everyone hate him, I couldn’t do that to him or my friends.

So even if it hurts right now, I know I’ll get used to it. I was used to it in middle school, so I can get used to it here. After all...there’s only two more years till graduation...I’m sure I can hold on a little longer until then.

* * *

The next day of school was pretty tense, but luckily, not as bad as yesterday. Of course, Tweek and I were given some death glares, most of them directed at me, and when I went to my locker, I saw that there was trash and graffiti all over and inside.

I sighed, staring at my locker, but I noticed that Tweek was giving me a concerned look, “it’ll be fine. It’s better this way,” I said.

“Is it?” Tweek sighed before walking off.

I wanted to call out for him, but I knew it would be better to just let it go and move on. I simply threw all the trash that was shoved into my locker through the slot holes, grabbed my books, and headed to class.

The entire day was as tense as yesterday, people were glaring at me, people whispering loudly about how much of an awful human being I was, how they hope I get hit by a car and die, all the terrible insults and threats you can imagine. I just ignored it and kept doing my work with my head down.

By the time lunch came rolling around, I saw Tweek coming towards me with the notebook in his hand.

“You got it back?” I asked.

“Yeah, after Mitch told me about how it was your fault that Ms. Rose got fired on the spot after word came out about them,” Tweek sighed.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Stop apologizing, Craig. It wasn’t your fault that Ms. Rose was fired...it was mine,” Tweek said.

“Well technically, more of Ms. Rose and Mitch’s fault since those two were in a relationship even though they were teacher and student, and I’m pretty sure Ms. Rose would have seen some legal issues if it weren’t for that fact that Mitch is currently eighteen,” Kenny said.

“Ken, not now,” I sighed.

“Sorry,” Kenny said.

Tweek sighed and stared at his notebook, “it doesn’t matter, all of this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t have this notebook,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...we all wouldn’t be who we are now if that notebook never existed,” I said. Everyone agreed.

“....It doesn’t matter, everyone wants this notebook to burn, so….I’m going to burn it,” Tweek said.

“No, I’m going to be the one to burn it, they all think this notebook belongs to me after all,” I said as I take the notebook from his hands. I saw everyone staring at me with death glares, but I let out a sigh and said to them, “I’ll burn it, okay? I’ll burn it at the front of the school once school is over, okay!” I shouted.

Everyone grumbled then turned their heads away, but I can still feel their eyes on me.

“It’ll be over soon, Tweek. I promise,” I smiled.

“....I doubt it, something like this won’t be forgotten that easily, even if it takes until graduation in two years...how long will you keep pretending you wrote the notebook before you snap, Craig?”

“Tweek, I’m not going to-”

“I know you, Craig. Remember? I’ve been keeping my eyes on you since middle school, so I know what happened after that thing with Thomas, Craig. I know the full details of it all,” Tweek said before turning around and leaving.

“.....”

“Uh oh, trouble in paradise,” Cartman said.

“Cartman, shut up!” Everyone at the table exclaimed.

“What? I’m just saying. Looks like the happy gay couple ain’t happy anymore. Sooner or later, you two are going to be breaking up soon, and it’ll be both of your faults,” Cartman said.

“Both of our faults? Why both of us? Tweek hasn’t done anything!” I said.

“Oh please, open your damn eyes, Craig. You insisted on taking the blame and getting the shit beaten out of you yesterday, you decided to protect Tweek and be his “hero,” but in the end, all you’re doing is making Tweek feel worse about this entire situation. You ain’t helping him, Craig, you’re just making Tweek feel guiltier than he already is. You should have let that angry crowd beat him up,” Cartman said.

“I can’t believe you said that, fat ass!” I shouted, “I know what I did, and I know how Tweek feels, but you think I was going to just stand there and watch them hurt Tweek as well? I’d rather get all the beatings than have Tweek feeling the same pain I’m feeling right now!” I shouted.

“But dude...how long are you able to last until you finally break?” Kenny asked.

“I’m not going to break, Kenny,” I sighed.

“You sure? To me, it looks like you’re reaching your breaking point any minute now,” Kenny said.

“For the last time, I’m not going to break, Ken. I’m doing this for Tweek, and that’s all that matters to me right now,” I said.

“But what about Tweek’s feelings on this? Doesn’t his own feelings about this matter too?” Wendy asked.

“.....” I sighed, “of course it does...but right now...I just need to focus on getting rid of this notebook and hope to have all of this over soon,” I said. I stared at the notebook, feeling my heart get heavy.

Once school ended, everyone gathered at the front of the school, waiting for me to come out with the notebook. I sighed as I stepped outside, seeing everyone looking at me. They all soon made enough room for me to past, so I started walking towards the front where I see an empty trash can and someone coming over to light the fire inside.

“Is this really necessary?” I asked.

“Just get it over with, Tucker. The minute you burn the notebook, the less we’ll bother with you,” someone said.

“Alright,” I sighed as I started walking over, “but as you know, now that everyone knows each other secrets, this won’t change a thing, even if you beat me up, you all finally realize just how terrible each and every one of you is,” I said.

“Just shut up and burn the damn notebook, otherwise we’ll beat you up again like yesterday,” someone exclaimed.

“Whatever,” I sighed as I stared at the trash can fire in front of me. I stared at the notebook, feeling my heart getting heavy and my palms getting sweaty. All the memories this notebook gave me and everyone else, was I really going to burn it just like that? Tweek worked so hard on this notebook, and now it was going to be over, just like that?

“Craig!” I turned around and saw Tweek rushing towards me, he looked at me before looking at the notebook, “You can’t burn that!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Don’t try to defend him, spaz! That asshole wrote everything about us in that thing, he even wrote something about you!”

“I’m not defending him! He isn’t the one to blame here!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek, don’t-”

“Craig...I love you...and I care deeply about you, and I’m not going to let you protect me from this. You’ve helped me many times before, now it’s my turn to help you and clear up this mess we both made. I started this, and I’m ending it,” Tweek grabbed the notebook and raised it over the fire, “Craig lied! This notebook didn’t belong to him, it belonged to me!” Tweek shouted.

Everyone gasped.

“Seriously? It was that dramatic?” I asked, looking at everyone.

“Craig lied to protect me, and for that...I’m grateful, but it’s time I I owned up to my own mistakes. So if you all don’t want this notebook to exist, then so be it,” Tweek stared at the notebook before sighing, “thanks for keeping me safe all these years, you’ve done your job,” Tweek smiled before letting the notebook go, letting it go into the fire.

We all watched as the notebook was destroyed in the fire. All of Tweek’s work, Tweek’s research, his notes, everything, it all burned in the fire right before our very eyes.

Once the notebook was gone completely, nothing left but ashes, I turned towards Tweek. I can tell he looked ready to cry, and I walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Tweek…”

“There you have it, everyone! The notebook is gone! All your dirty little secrets are no longer written down, but it doesn’t matter, does it?” Tweek exclaimed.

“What are you blabbering about, creep?” Someone said.

“Well...the fact that everyone knows each other’s secrets, such as who cheated who, who has been doing this behind the other’s back, who’s lying, and who’s just plain out gross, you all know each other’s secrets. So whether I burned the notebook or not, you all know what you all did, so it didn’t matter in the end,” Tweek said.

“H-he’s right! I was so mad about who wrote my secret in a notebook that I nearly forgot that Chelsy has been dating my boyfriend behind my back!”

“He’s not your boyfriend if he and you haven’t made it official, bitch!”

“I can’t believe you’re dating Chelsy when you knew I liked her, dude!”

“You snooze, you lose, dickwad!”

“You arrogant bastard!”

“Freak!”

“Liar!”

“Cheater!”

“Pig!”

“Whore!”

“Fuck you!”

“Go die in a pit!”

Everyone began to shift their anger towards Tweek and I, and started aiming their anger towards each other, whether it be that someone cheated on someone else, been the one spreading lies, did something wrong, or other things these people did wrong. It was getting wild, and both Tweek and I were standing in the middle of it all.

“Hey! What are you all doing there!? Who started this fire!?” We all turned our heads and saw the principal stepping outside, looking mad that we were all making a ruckus in front of the school and the fire we made.

“Shit! Scatter!” Someone shouted.

We all began running for it, going out separate ways. I grabbed Tweek and started running with him, while looking back to make sure no one followed us. Once we were in a safe place, we both stopped and tried to catch our breaths.

“Tweek...I can’t believe you did that,” I said.

“Oh and what? Let you take the blame for something I did?” Tweek asked before standing up straight, “Craig, I’m tired of you protecting me all the time, I want to protect you this time, especially when I’m the one at fault here!” Tweek said.

“Will you quit blaming yourself?” I frowned.

“Craig, I am to blame for this! I shouldn’t have made that notebook in the first place, I shouldn’t have kept that info and used it against people for whenever they would try to hurt me, and I shouldn’t have gotten you involved!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek!” I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him, “that notebook has helped so many people. It helped Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Wendy, the newspaper club, everyone of our friends. That notebook has helped us so many times,” I said, “that notebook saved us.”

“No Craig, the notebook didn’t save us, it was us who saved everyone,” Tweek said.

“....What?”

“Craig...we may have used the info from the notebook to get details on someone, but it was your planning and my knowledge on the person over the years that has helped us and our friends. It was all us, the notebook didn’t do shit,” Tweek said, “even without the notebook, we would have already known that guys like Shane or Tyler were terrible people, we could have easily figured out that Donna had some gross STDs by merely asking her victims, most of the info we got on most of the people we exposed weren’t even available! Remember those stuck up rich kids? I couldn’t find anything on them if it weren’t for Nichole’s help, and the student council? We would never have figured out the money stealing if it weren’t for Wendy! Face it, Craig...we never needed that notebook...we needed each other and our friends. We are the real heroes here...not the notebook,” Tweek said.

“....Wow...I never...I never thought I would hear the day where you realize how you don’t actually need the notebook,” I said.

“...Well...seeing you in pain and seeing our friends sticking up for us even after finding out the truth….I realized...that I don’t need the notebook anymore to feel safe...I already have you and everyone to keep me safe, and that I don’t need to worry about anything anymore. I….I feel like I’m getting less and less scared of the world thanks to you and everyone,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I looked at him before sighing, “Tweek...I’m sorry for what I’ve done...I shouldn’t have made you feel guilty just because I took all the blame for myself,” I said.

Tweek smiled before placing his hands on my cheek, “I know you did it to help me, Craig, but now...it’s time I help you out. I know deep down you were scared and upset about this just as I was, and you’re just trying to keep a brave front, but it’s okay to rely on me whenever you feel upset. It’s okay to cry in front of me, Craig, it’s okay to show me that you’re scared. I won’t judge you, no one will,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I sighed before I stepped closer to hug him, “I really hate this, Tweek...I fucking hate this so much,” I said, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes.

“I know, but even if the entire school hates us, at least we have each other and the guys, so we don’t have to worry too much,” Tweek said, “and if anyone dares to fight you, I’ll punch them in the face.”

I chuckled, wiping tears in my eyes, “well if anyone tries to beat you up….I’m sure you’ll still be able to handle them without me around,” I said.

Tweek chuckled as he hugged me tightly, “I’m glad to have you with me, Craig.”

I smiled, “me too,” I said.

We looked at each other before leaning in to kiss, when we pulled away, Tweek looked back, seeing the principal trying to take out the fire in the distance.

“We managed to survive today, so we should consider ourselves lucky,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...but we still have tomorrow,” I sighed.

“If no one is busy killing each other,” Tweek said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You saw what happened earlier, the moment they took their attention off of us, they went against each other. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be full of chaos,” Tweek sighed as he started walking away, holding my hand.

I followed him, but kept looking back, wondering about what Tweek said. He was right, the moment the kids stopped being angry with us and realized that their friends and people they trusted have actually been backstabbing them, who knows what is going to happen tomorrow.

I’m pretty sure school tomorrow is going to be filled with nothing but chaos and trouble.

* * *

The past few days of school have been nothing but trouble for everyone. As Tweek said, people weren’t focusing on us that much, but more focusing on each other.

Friends turned to enemies, couples were breaking up, and people looking ready to call someone out for what they did, even though they did something equally as bad as the other.

All of this would be kinda enjoyable to watch, if not for the fact that my friends and I were starting to get in the middle of all of this chaos.

“Wendy, mind telling Susie that she’s a no good, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch?”

“Wendy, tell Melissa that she’s a two face, arrogant, wannabe princess, whose clothes look like they belong to the dead, and even they would look better than she’ll ever be.”

“You little bitch!”

“Girls! Stop! Please!” Wendy exclaimed as she tried to push the two girls away from each other, “come on, you’ve both been best friends since you were kids, are you really going to let a little rumor ruin that?”

“Rumor!? How is knowing that my best friend has been dating my boyfriend behind my back!?”

“Not my fault that Brandon thought I was more cuter than you and the fact that I don’t snore loudly in bed!”

“You skank! You knew how I’m very self-conscious about that!”

The two girls continued to try and kill each other while Wendy grabbed one of them, and Bebe grabbed the other to prevent them from hurting each other.

“Craig, Tweek, mind helping us here?” Wendy asked.

“What can we do? No one is going to listen to the two guys that’s sorta caused all of this,” I said.

“Craig,” Wendy frowned.

“Ugh, fine,” I sighed as I looked at the two, “you two, stop acting like a bunch of bitches already,” I said.

“Craig! Not helping!” Wendy exclaimed.

The two girls did stop fighting and glared at me. “It stopped them from fighting, right?” I said.

“Ugh,” Wendy groaned.

“You don’t get to talk to us, Tucker. It’s you and your boyfriend’s fault that we’re fighting in the first place,” Susie said.

“Yeah, so fuck off!”

“Okay, one, it’s you’re the ones who decided to come and sit at our table just because Wendy is sitting here, so that’s all on you, and two, it’s not my fault that both of you haven’t realize that it’s neither one of you at fault here, its Brandon’s!”

“How dare you say that about Brandon?”

“Yeah, Brandon is the sweetest guy in school!”

“Oh really? Would the sweetest guy willingingly cheat on his girlfriend with her best friend, or manipulate said friend into thinking that she’s better than her best friend?”

“....Well….no...but...but…”

“Wait...manipulate me? He wouldn’t...but then again…”

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, “don’t you see? It’s not your fault, I mean yes, you shouldn’t have let Brandon cheat on your best friend, that was a dick move on your part, but I guess it’s not entirely your fault since Brandon is known for being a smooth talker,” I said.

“Now that you mentioned it...he does sound convincing when he told me about you,” Melissa said.

“And I’ll admit...Brandon hasn’t been a very good boyfriend for awhile...and I always had my suspicions that he hasn’t been very loyal,” Susie said.

“....Oh my god, what have I done. I...I hurt you didn’t I?”

“No...I shouldn’t have blamed you immediately or defended that jerk, I should have listened to your side of the story!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”

“I’m sorry too!”

The two girls began crying and started hugging each other, apologizing to each other multiple times through sobs.

“Yeah yeah, you both forgive each other, and realized who’s the real culprit of your problems here. So why don’t you two leave us all alone to eat our lunches in peace and just find Brandon and kick his ass for being a cheating womanizer,” I suggested.

“Great idea!”

“Thanks!”

The two girls got up and started leaving, probably to find Brandon and kick his ass. I feel no sympathy for the guy, he kinda deserved it anyways.

“Wow, you actually helped them stop fighting and actually realize who the bigger jerk here is,” Wendy said.

“Well should have been obvious. Sometimes people don’t want to believe the truth, especially if it’s going to hurt them on the inside...or if they’re way too dense to realize what’s right in front of them,” I sighed as I took a bite of my sandwich.

“But how did you know about Brandon cheating on them? It was written in the notebook, but you never read Brandon’s section and never actually help me research on him,” Tweek said.

“Well...it was kinda obvious, I’ve seen Brandon dating multiple girls within a week, I’m surprise none of them realize what was going on,” I said.

“Well thanks to you, we got one less problem to worry about, but we still got a whole bunch of kids still upset with each other, and when they’re done being upset with each other, they’re either going to beat you two up, beat all of us up, or simply burn this entire school to the ground,” Kenny said.

“....Not if we stop it,” Tweek said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I’m saying...we gotta help everyone not hate each other anymore,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“Craig, face it, it was our fault that the info we got on everyone is now out there, but maybe...we can fix it,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, there are thousands of kids hating each other, and they hate us more. They aren’t going to listen, and it’s impossible to make things go back to the way they were before,” I said.

“You helped those girls though, after they realized they have a common enemy that isn’t us, they became friends again. We just have to do that but with everyone, make them realize they don’t actually hate each other, but someone else!”

“So your plan is to have everyone be friends again...only to have them still hate someone?” Token asked.

“Exactly. I know it seems risky and might still make everything tense between people, but it’s exactly what we need to do to keep everyone from murdering each other,” Tweek said.

“I don’t know Tweek, how do we know if this will work?”

“Hey, it worked for people like Shane, Angela, and Donna, right? Once people realize what they’ve been doing to people, people turned their backs on them, however, they all became friends with each other when they realized that they have a common enemy with us since were the ones that exposed them,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah, I did see Shane hanging out with the other guys that had their lives ruined because of you two,” Clyde said.

“Exactly,” Tweek said, “in order to make people get along with each other, they’re going to need to have a common enemy, and then those common enemies will get along with each other since everyone hates them, but hates us more for exposing them to people. It’s the only way where we can keep a balance on people who are allies and who are enemies. It’s like war!” Tweek said.

“Minus the blood and trauma,” Clyde said.

“Whatever! All we know is that this is the only plan we got if we don’t want this school to crumble down, but Craig and I can’t do it alone,” Tweek said.

“Why should we help a spaz like you?” Cartman frowed.

“Cartman!” Wendy frowned, “how could you turn you back on Tweek when he’s asking us to help?”

“I’m just saying, he’s been writing stuff about us as well, and we’re not upset about that? How do we know we can trust this fucker?” Cartman asked.

“....I know I also wrote stuff about you guys too, and I’m sorry for that. I was just scared that you all might come to hate me and try to hurt me, but now...I know that you’re all good people, and I realize that I have nothing to fear from you. I understand if you don’t want to accept my apology, but please, for this entire school’s sake, won’t you help me make things right for my own mistakes?” Tweek asked.

Everyone was silent, they all looked at each other for a bit before turning towards Tweek. They then had a smile on their faces.

“I’m in,” Wendy said, “I wouldn’t be student council president if it weren’t for you two.”

“Count me in, I wouldn’t be with Nichole and got back at those rich jerks if you two weren’t there,” Token said.

“C-c-count me i-in,” Jimmy smiled, “I-I’m s-sure the newspaper club w-would also l-like to help s-since you two also s-saved our club.”

“I’m so in, I would never let you two down,” Clyde grinned.

“I’m in too,” Bebe smiled.

“Might as well count me in, someone’s gotta look out for your butts, especially you Craig and your little temper,” Kenny smirked.

“Count us in too,” Stan said, Kyle nodding.

“Well Cartman? You gonna help or what?” Kyle asked.

“Fuck no!” Cartman shouted. We all frowned, glaring at him.

“Cartman, if you don’t help, I’ll post on the internet about how you still sleep with your stuff frog,” Tweek said.

“Y-you don’t have your dumb notebook, Tweek, so it’s your word against mine,” Cartman said.

“True...but I got video proof of you carrying your doll with you in your backpack once,” Tweek said, holding up his phone.

“I thought you got rid of all the video evidence,” I said.

“There’s like a million of them on here, Craig, and besides...I kept a few just in case. I may not need the notebook anymore, but I still need some kind of leverage here,” Tweek said.

I smirked, “god, I love you,” I turned towards Cartman, “so you in or what, Cartman?”

“....Oh fine...not like I have anything better to do anyways,” Cartman grumbled.

“Then it’s settled, let’s fix this school,” Tweek said.

We all agreed and started planning on what to do.

* * *

For the next few days, everyone started getting to work on getting everyone to be friends again, while at the same time, making them realize they have a common enemy.

During fifth period, Jimmy and I managed to get two girls who were fighting each other realize they don’t actually hate each other, but actually hate the one girl that’s been talking trash about them this entire time. Let’s just say, the girl who’s been talking got glared at by the two reunited friends.

Sixth period, Tweek and I managed to get everyone in class turn their hatred with each other towards the teacher after they realized that the teacher has been secretly favoring two girls and giving them good grades for free. Let’s just say, the teacher was being glared at the entire period, and he wasn’t able to get through the lesson without someone being very hostile towards him.

During gym, Clyde and I managed to get to people to be friends again after we reminded them how much they love sports and that they shouldn’t let their different political views get in the way of their friendship….yeah...even I can’t believe that that was their reason for fighting, but hey, at least it worked and they’re back to being buddies.

We kept going around the school, telling people to stop letting what they learned get between them, telling them they have a common enemy to put most of their hatred towards, and even helping people get together after they realize they like each other, while telling the person who’s jealous to be happy for them or make them realize that the one they like just doesn’t like them back and should just move on.

It was a lot of work these past few days, and I feel like our numbers of enemies we made have grown quite a lot. I can everyone whose lives we ruined were now sitting together, glaring at each other across the table, but hey, at least those guys have each other since they have a common enemy, which happened to be us.

It was tiring, we barely got any sleep, and tried our best to get every detail right and not let any stone unturned. In the end, we managed to get everyone back to being good with each other, while hating other people for what they’ve done to them specifically. It was better than having everyone hate each other over something small or anything like that.

“Is that everyone?” I asked.

“Looks like it,” Tweek smiled, checking his notes, “I think we managed to get this school back to the way it was.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure people still hate us,” I said.

“Well after they realize what we’ve done for them, I think they hate us a little less,” Tweek smiled, “sooner or later, this whole ordeal will be forgotten, and people will continue checking out what’s the latest trend online,” Tweek sighed.

I smiled, “well that’s good, if I had to be glared at by everyone everyday, I’d lose my mind,” I sighed.

“.....Speaking of being glared at...do you feel like someone is looking at us?”

“Now that you mentioned it,” I looked around the field until I saw one person giving us the stink eye. It was none other than Mitch. “Of course, we forgot about him,” I said.

“Right, he’s the only one we weren’t able to find a friend or resolve with, and no one seems to hate him for the fact that he’s been dating a teacher,” Tweek said.

“Well judging from his face, he probably hates us for getting Ms. Rose fired,” I said.

“What should we do? Should we just...leave him like that?” Tweek asked.

I stared at him before clenching my fist, “no...if we leave this alone, he’ll just make our lives miserable everyday, and I’m not going to let that happen, especially by a fucker like him,” I stood up and started walking towards him.

“Craig, what are you doing?” Tweek asked.

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” I said as I walked towards him, “hey Mitch!”

Mitch glared at me, “what do you want, Fucker?” Mitch frowned.

“Nothing, I thought we’d have a little chat,” I said.

“I ain’t talking to you. Just because you got almost everyone in school to not hate you anymore doesn’t mean I’m going to be one of them. It’s your fault that Ms. Rose got fired!”

“Oh really? Is that what you think here, Mitch?” I frowned.

“Yeah, I do,” Mitch said.

“Okay then, how about after school, we fight at the courtyard, you and me,” I said.

“You fucking serious, Tucker?” Mitch asked.

“Oh yeah, been wanting to knock some sense into that thick head of yours for years,” I said.

“Tch, as if you’ll land a punch on me,” Mitch stood up and got ready to leave, “fine, we’ll fight after school. Loser has to do what the winner says for the rest of the school year, got it?”

“Fine by me,” I said.

“Good, hope you like carrying my smelly gym bag, Tucker. You’re going to be carrying it with you once I beat your ass,” Mitch said before leaving.

“We’ll see about that,” I said.

Tweek walked up towards me, looking worried, “are you insane? You’re going to die!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek, everything will be fine,” I said.

“No it won’t. You’re fighting against a guy who lost his love because of us! He’s going to wipe the floor with you!” Tweek said.

“Tweek, trust me,” I placed my hands on his shoulders, “no matter what, I’m going to come out on top,” I smiled.

“.....I hope you know what you’re doing, Craig,” Tweek sighed.

I smiled, “Of course I do, I always come up with a plan,” I smirked.

So after school, Tweek and I headed to the courtyard, but to our surprise, it wasn’t just Mitch there, there were a few dozen people standing around behind Mitch, and I recognize a certain group of people there.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“To see your ass get kicked, Tucker,” Shane said.

“Yeah, it’s going to look nice seeing you black and blue again,” Donna said.

“I’m going to enjoy seeing your life go to shit, Tucker,” Mandy said.

I rolled my eyes, “I see, you guys want to get the satisfaction of me getting the shit beaten up since it was technically me who ruined your lives, right?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Angela frowned.

“Tch, you have got to be kidding me, all of that happened on your own accord, for being a bunch of dicks in the first place. Don’t be putting the blame on me for your own actions, assholes,” I sighed as I walked past them and walked straight towards Mitch, Tweek close behind. “You really called these people to come and watch us?” I asked.

“Might as well make this interesting, especially when a lot of these people want to see your face all bloody,” Mitch said.

“Fuck you,” I sighed.

“Kick his ass, Craig!” I turned my head and saw Clyde and the others standing there.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” I asked.

“We came to watch and give our support!” Clyde grinned.

“This is a stupid idea, Craig,” Token said.

“That’s what I told him,” Tweek said.

“Fuck you guys,” I flipped them off.

“Alright, enough fucking around, let’s get this over with,” Mitch said as he took off his jacket and raised his fist.

I glared at him as I cracked my knuckles and got ready, “fine by me,” I said.

Mitch started running towards me, swinging his fist around, I managed to dodge it and quickly lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. I tried hitting him in the face, but Mitch was using his arms to block my punches, he soon punched me in the stomach, and flipping us over so he’d be on top of me as he tries to strangle me.

“Craig!” Tweek shouted.

“You’re so fucking dead, Tucker!” Mitched exclaimed as he continued to punch me in the face with one hand while the other pushed against my neck, preventing me from moving my face.

“Get off!” I exclaimed as I used my legs to push him off and get back on top. “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this shit just because you lost your girlfriend!” I said as I punched him in the face.

“Ms. Rose and I were soulmates!” Mitched exclaimed as he suddenly pulled down my hat, blocking my sight. Mitch then flipped me over once again and climbed on top of me, this time, pinning my head to the ground and using his legs to pin my arms down. “It’s your fault that she got fired!”

“No dude, it was both of your own faults!” I shouted.

“What did you say?” Mitch growled as he pushed my head down even further to the ground.

“Nnnggg...you and her...thought it would be a good idea to have a relationship...when you are still t-too young and she was six years older than you! Whether I exposed you both or not, you two would have eventually been found out!” I said, trying to push my head back.

“Shut up,” Mitch said, “you don’t know what you’re talking about, Tucker.”

“I think I do. You couldn’t wait until you graduate to be with Ms. Rose, when you’d already be a legal adult and not her student! You couldn’t have waited, and what’s worse, you’re the one who decided to show everyone the damn notebook, neither Tweek and I even planned on exposing you for what you two were doing!” I shouted.

“W-what?”

“This is more your fault than ours. We just happened to have the secret, but you’re the one who exposed it to everyone. Now you’re just...nnngg...putting the blame on us because you couldn’t realize the fact that it was your own fault, both of your faults! You two decided to be together when you both knew there would be problems right at the bat! So don’t be blaming us for your own mistake, and man the fuck up!” I shouted.

“....” I felt Mitch’s grip loosening a bit, and I thought I’d be able to push him off of me, but before I knew it, I hear Mitch say this, “....I didn’t mean to expose Ms. Rose like that...I was just angry that someone found out and was using it against me….I didn’t mean to cause her to lose her job...and now she won’t even talk to me or let me see her anymore….”

“...Well then...maybe you should stop blaming me...and just talk to her or something, like a mature adult instead of a stubborn and idiotic child,” I said.

“......” Mitch sighed before letting my head go, he sighed, “you’re right….this is more my fault and I’m just putting my aggression on you since I didn’t want to blame myself for-”

“Gah!” Tweek suddenly came in and knocked Mitch out with a branch. Mitch fell to his side and lost consciousness.

“Tweek, what were you doing!? I just got him to let me go,” I said.

“S-sorry….I just saw him punching you...and it looked like you were losing...so I kinda had to take matters into my own hands. Besides, this is payback for all the bullying before,” Tweek let out a breath as he dropped the branch. He then walked over and helped me up. “As for the rest of you motherfuckers, instead of blaming us for what you were doing, maybe try better at being better people,” Tweek sighed, “and if I see you messing with either one of my friends or my boyfriend again, I’ll kick your ass!” Tweek shouted.

“....Uh...yeah, he’ll totally do that. So I recommend you guys get the hell out of here before he starts hitting,” I said.

Everyone quickly scattered and left. Once everyone was gone, I looked at Mitch and then looked at Tweek.

“Well...I should say thanks,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “what would you do without me?” Tweek said.

“Probably not dealing with the amount of insanity in my life,” I said.

“Yeah well…” Tweek held my hand, “you’re stuck with me for the time being,” Tweek smiled.

I smiled, “yeah, you’re right,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

“And Craig?”

“Hm?”

“Never do this again,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah, okay honey,” I said.

We both stood before Mitch’s unconscious body, he wasn’t bleeding, thank god, but it might be awhile until he gets back up again.

“Shouldn’t we do something about this?” I asked.

“...Hold on,” Tweek grabbed Mitch’s phone from his pocket and started texting someone.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Sending Ms. Rose a quick message, I’m sure she and Mitch will finally get to talk once she realizes that her favorite student is knocked out and everything,” Tweek said.

“It’s the least we can do since you did knock him out,” I said.

“Yeah...even if it felt so good,” Tweek smirked. Tweek dropped Mitch’s phone on his chest and grabbed my hand, “let’s get out of here.”

“Good idea,” I said.

We started leaving the school together, not once looking back.

* * *

I sighed as I waited outside of Tweek’s Bros. Coffeehouse, waiting for Tweek to come out so we could go on our date today. As I was waiting, I noticed someone walking by, and my heart nearly dropped when I saw him.

“....Thomas?” I suddenly said out loud, catching Thomas’ attention.

“....Craig?” Thomas turned around and looked at me, “Craig, is that...shit...really you?”

“....Pfff...ha ha ha ha,” I chuckled to myself, remembering Thomas’ Tourettes. I remembered how I always thought it was cool and stuff. “Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh.”

Thomas looked at me before smiling, “same old Craig as always, huh?”

I shrugged, “well you know,” I said. I looked at him, “what are you doing here? Didn’t you move to Denver?”

“I’m just...motherfucker….visiting some friends,” Thomas said.

“I see, well don’t make me keep you waiting, it was nice seeing you, Thomas,” I said.

“....About that...um…” Thomas turned towards me, looking uneasy, “I’m sorry for what happened between us,” Thomas said.

“....Dude...come on, don’t be like that. I was the one who kissed you, remember?” I said, remembering that night, “I’m the one who ruined our friendship,” I said.

“S-still, I shouldn’t have...shit...ignored you like that...or made it hard for you in middle school. I shouldn’t have told my friends about...fuck...what happened,” Thomas said, rubbing his hands uncomfortably, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Craig.”

“.....Thomas, don’t. I learned from my mistakes, I’ve learned a lot this past few months, and well...I realize I shouldn’t be keeping myself down for the mistakes I made, and that I should try to learn from them and make myself better because of them. So instead of apologizing, Thomas...maybe you should try moving forward,” I said.

“.....Will that be okay with you, Craig?” Thomas asked.

I smiled, “it would. It would be nice hearing about you getting a new girlfriend, or maybe...I don’t know...telling me how your day was. It would be nice to talk to you again just like the old days.”

“...Shit...I’d….I’d like that too,” Thomas smiled, looking like he was ready to cry.

“Come on, don’t cry. I already have to deal with one friend who’s a total crybaby, so don’t you go starting,” I smiled as I patted his back, “let’s keep in touch, okay?”

Thomas sniffled and nodded, “o-okay.”

I smiled at him and let out a sigh, “we’re not the same kids as back then, Thomas, so you don’t have to keep putting yourself down like that, you hear me?”

“Y-yeah,” Thomas smiled. He walked over and hugged me, “I’m glad to see you again...shitface...Craig.”

I snorted, “and I’m glad to see and hear you again, Tommy boy,” I said.

We both began laughing when suddenly, Tweek finally comes walking out of the store.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Craig. My dad wanted me to try out his new blend,” Tweek sighed, “I might not be able to taste anything today.” Tweek stopped when he noticed Thomas, “oh...uh...hi?”

“H-hello,” Thomas said.

I looked at them before rolling my eyes, “Tweek, you remember Thomas, my old buddy,” I said, putting my arm around him.

“Oh yeah, it’s good to see you again,” Tweek said, but his smile seemed forced.

“And Thomas, you know Tweek, right?”

“Yeah, the kid who has those weird...shit...ticks,” Thomas said.

“Yep. He’s my boyfriend,” I said as I wrapped my arm around Tweek and started pulling him along.

“B-boyfriend!?” Thomas seemed surprised.

“Yep! I’ll tell you all about it later. Talk to you later, Tommy boy,” I said. I started walking away with Tweek next to me. Once we left, Tweek looked back before looking at me, he was slightly pouting. “Come on, what’s with the look?”

“Nothing...just...it would have been nice if you had given me a heads up on your ex there,” Tweek said.

I snorted, “you do remember that Thomas and I were never actually a thing, right?”

“Oh? I didn’t know. Since I don’t have my notebook to help me remember,” Tweek said.

“Don’t be like that, you know that I love you more than anything these days,” I said, pulling him closer.

Tweek blushed, “...and I love you too.”

I smiled, “good,” I kissed him on the cheek, “now quit being jealous and let’s get going.”

“I-I’m not jealous! Quit saying I’m jealous!” Tweek blushed.

“Whatever you say, honey,” I chuckled and started running ahead.

“Craig! I really am not! Come back here, asshole!” Tweek shouted as he started chasing after me.

Though Tweek and I will have to wait two more years until graduation, meaning we will continue to deal with assholes, jerks, bullies, bitches, and the like, in the end, I’m sure there’s nothing Tweek and I can’t handle. Even if we don’t have the notebook anymore, we at least have each other and our friends to make the days more...bearable.

And I’m completely content with that.

**_The End._ **


End file.
